Naufragio de Amor
by mary-loki
Summary: Para Ryoma ese era el gran nuevo proyecto de su empresa, un futuro éxito que traería grandes recompensas. Para Sakuno ese era el momento de relajarse y disfrutar sus vacaciones libre de estudios. Pero nada sale como lo esperaban y un terrible suceso provoca que ambos terminen a la deriva, haciendo todo lo posible para sobrevivir. RyoSaku En proceso de Edición
1. Chapter 1

**EDICIÓN 2012: Okay, estaba aburrida y me puse a leer los primeros capítulos de este fic y cuando lo hice quedé bastante… sorprendida (y no creo que sea en el buen sentido) Noté varios errores, tanto gramaticales como ortográficos, también noté que podía hacer hecho una mejor narración, en fin, hay varias cosas en los primeros capítulos que no me convencen, pero bueno, esta historia la comencé a escribir a los 14 años y ahora ya estoy por cumplir 19, pasó un largo tiempo xD**

**Bueno, así que decidí que iba a editar gradualmente este fic e iba a tratar de mejorarlo. Obviamente, ustedes no tienen la obligación de leerlo (o releerlo) aunque sí me gustaría :) Tampoco prometo que los cambios que realicen sean mucho mejor, pero yo creo (o me gustaría creer xD) que mi forma de escribir mejoró en estos 5 años, aunque sea un poco. Así que bueno, eso era. Quería informarles que cada vez que tenga tiempo voy a editar los capítulos (no todos y tampoco voy a editar los capítulos enteramente, sino algunas partes que no me convencen y que tienen errores).**

**Bueno ¡espero poder verlos por estos lares nuevamente! Aunque como mencioné no tienen la obligación de hacerlo, es solo que sería un buen incentivo jajaja. Bueno, creo que ya se hizo un poco largo esto así que ya me voy retirando. ¡Gracias por leer esta nota (si es que alguien la leyó)! Ah cierto, seguramente voy a cambiar el Rating del fic y pasará de se (ya que contiene partes que no entran en la categoría T y sé que eso lo tendría que haber hecho en su momento, pero bueno… son cosas que pasan supongo jaja)**

**Por cierto, descarten el viejo resumen. Es otra cosa que no me convenció jaja por lo que decidí cambiarlo y bueno, pueden verlo en la descripción del fic. Bueno, ahora sí los dejo. ¡Nos vemos y gracias por todo! (**_ver nota al final del capítulo - ¡siento molestarlos de esta forma!_**)**

* * *

**Resumen:**

_**Él:Dueño de una de las empresas de Viajes más grande del país, engreído, frío y mujeriego y muy atractivo.**_

_**Ella: Una simple universitaria y mesera en un café-bar, inteligente y simpática.**_

_**Ambos se conocen en el café-bar y luego se reencuentran en un viaje en barco, ambos tienen el mismo sentimiento: odio y desprecio. Pero por un accidente en el barco, ambos se pierden en medio del océano y se convierten en náufragos. ¿Qué pasará?**_

**Holaaa! Aca con otro fic, espero q les guste! Puse el resumen aca porque en donde tenía q ponerlo no entraba, pero bueno…mejor dejo que lean.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** **Encuentro**

Una chica de cabello castaño rojizo, largo hasta la cintura, lacio y levemente rizado en las puntas, dormía plácidamente en su cama, pero sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por el incesante sonido de su despertador, que no dejaba de sonar hace más de 10 minutos.

No tenía ganas de levantarse, pero luego recordó, hoy tendría uno de los exámenes más importantes del año, en la universidad y llegaría tarde. Se levantó apresurada, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Al cabo de 20 minutos, salió con la toalla cubriendo su esbelto cuerpo mientras secaba con otra toalla su largo cabello.

Busco en su closet algo para ponerse. Cuando lo encontró, se lo puso y se fue rápidamente a la cocina para prepararse un desayuno rápido y luego irse.

Su nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki, tiene 20 años y asiste a la Universidad más prestigiosa de Tokio, asiste a esa Universidad gracias a una beca que obtuvo por sus altas calificaciones. Es una chica de cuerpo esbelto, cabello rojizo levemente rizado, largo hasta la cintura, ojos color rubí, una hermosa sonrisa que podría hipnotizar a cualquiera, además de todos eso era una chica buena, simpática, ingenua y que le gusta ayudar a los demás, pero también podía ser fuerte cuando se lo proponía pero eso no era muy a menudo.

La razón de haberse quedado dormida era simple, se había pasado toda la santa noche estudiando para el maldito examen al cual, si no se apresuraba, llegaría tarde y la reprobarían y eso sería el fin de sus estudios.

Luego de terminar su desayuno salió corriendo de su departamento y se dirigió rápidamente a la Universidad. Menos mal que vivía cerca de allí sino sería el fin del mundo, según ella. En su trayecto a la Universidad tropezó con alguien. Ella cayó al suelo, pero la otra persona ni se inmutó.

Ella sin mirar a la persona con la que chocó, dijo…

-Lo siento- dijo Sakuno, hizo una reverencia y luego siguió su camino.

-Mmm…- dijo la persona con la que chocó y luego se fue.

Si, por fin, lo había logrado, había llegado a tiempo. Buscó su asiento en el salón y se sentó. Una vez sentada dio un largo suspiro. A ella se acercó una chica de su misma edad, cabello castaño, hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y con un lunar en su rostro, era muy bonita.

-Sakuno, has llegado- dijo la chica sentándose junto a ella- creí que no vendrías- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Cómo crees Tomoka que faltaría a éste examen- le contestó Sakuno. La chica con la que hablaba era Tomoka Osakada, su amiga desde la secundaria y ambas chicas había decidido estudiar lo mismo: Periodismo. Tomoka, era de figura esbelta, ojos café, tenía pretendientes hasta por los codos, pero ella no aceptaba a ninguno, aun esperaba al hombre perfecto para ella. Era una chica extrovertida, para nada tímida, siempre iba de frente, todo lo contrario a su mejor amiga Sakuno.

-Jeje si como pensaría yo eso de ti- contestó divertida- no has faltado a ningún examen en todo el año, ni aunque estuvieras internada conectada a millos de tubos y máquinas, ni siquiera por eso- le contestó divertida Tomoka, mientras que Sakuno se sentía ofendida.

Éste era el último examen en todo el año que habría y luego vendrían las vacaciones de verano. Por fin paz y tranquilidad, lejos de aquel lugar atestado de profesores y exámenes. Ese año sus padres decidieron regalarle un viaje en barco durante una semana, ella muy agradecida con sus padres acepto aquel regalo. Su familia no era muy rica que digamos, era de clase mmm…normal, no era ni pobre ni rica, pero igualmente ella era feliz con su familia.

El profesor había llegado, a lo que todos los alumnos se fueron a sus asientos y se quedaron en silencio, el profesor era muy estricto. Comenzó a repartir las hojas donde estaba el examen. Eran 3 hojas en total, pero no cualquier hoja, eran tamaño oficio y estaba de los dos lados de la hoja.

El examen comenzó sin más rodeos. Tenían 2 horas para hacerlo. El salón se encontraba en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba el ruido de los lápices sobre las hojas mientras escribían.

Sakuno estaba realmente nerviosa, solo faltaban 2 días para terminar las clases y este sería el último examen y debía aprobarlo. Sin ningún otro pensamiento, comenzó a hacer su examen. Las horas pasaban, ya tan solo faltaban 20 minutos para entregar el examen. Esos 20 minutos pasaron volando, entonces el profesor dijo…

-Bien, todos dejen sus lápices en sus asientos y entreguen el examen!- ordenó estrictamente. Todos hicieron lo que el profesor les dijo.

Luego de entregar los exámenes, sonó el timbre del receso. Sakuno se fue acompañada de Tomoka al patio, donde comieron su almuerzo mientras charlaban.

-Ahhh el examen estuvo difícil!- exclamaba Tomoka exageradamente.

-Ya Tomoka, tu siempre dices lo mismo y siempre sacas buenas notas- le reclamaba Sakuno.

-Jeje tienes razón- le dijo Tomoka mientras sacaba la lengua infantilmente- seguro a ti también te irá bien- le dijo- a propósito, cuándo dicen los resultados?- preguntó Tomoka a Sakuno.

-El último día de clases en la pizarra del segundo piso- dijo en un suspiro Sakuno. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haber aprobado, asi poder pasar sus vacaciones tranquilamente. Ahora que lo pensaba no le había comentado a Tomoka sobre su viaje en barco- Por cierto Tomoka, éste año mis padres me regalaron un viaje en barco durante una semana- dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-En serio?- exclamó Tomoka- Qué lindo! Ojala mis padres me hicieran un regalo asi!- decía Tomoka, mientras hacía un puchero.

-Jeje- reía nerviosa Sakuno.

Luego el timbre para regresar a clases volvió a sonar.

* * *

Un hombre de cabello negro con destellos verdosos, dormía en su cama plácidamente y junto a él había una mujer de cabello negro desordenado, que estaba recostada sobre el pecho de éste.

El hombre fue despertando lentamente y luego dirigió su vista hacia la mujer que tenía al lado. Otra vez había bebido de más y había terminado en la cama con una prostituta. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado, la mayoría de las veces era así, se emborrachaba y luego en el camino se le cruzaba una cualquiera y terminaban pasando la noche en un hotel. Pero cuando no era asi, él se conseguí alguna con la cual pasar la noche y luego la desechaba. Todas eran unas estupidas, todas creían lo mismo. Que el gran empresario Ryoma Echizen, les prometería amor y una vida de cuentos de hadas y las haría feliz para siempre. Pero que estupideces, él solo las quería para satisfacer sus deseos.

Se levantó, entonces la mujer que estaba en la cama también despertó y dijo…

-Qué sucede, lindo- preguntó la pelinegro.

-Me voy- dijo cortante.

-Ya?- preguntó levantandose y yendo hacia él, mientras que se apoyaba en su espalda- yo quería divertirme un poco más- le dijo sensualmente en su oído, pero él ni se inmutó.

-Me voy- dijo nuevamente con el mismo tono- toma- dijo mientras le lanzaba unos cuantos billetes. La mujer los tomó y sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Ryoma se fue de aquel hotel ya debía ir a trabajar. Ryoma Echizen era dueño de una de las empresas más grande del país, dueño de Echizen Corp. Una empresa de Viajes, en cualquier tipo de transporte, ya sea avión, micro-bus, barco, lo que fuera, con los mejores servicios y demás. Ahora estrenaría el barco más grande del país que cruzaría el Océano Pacífico, dentro de unos días. Además era el hombre soltero más codiciado. Era un hombre frío, calculador, engreído mujeriego, pero era muy atractivo, poseía un cuerpo muy atractivo, musculoso, tenía una mirada dorada penetrante que intimidaba a cualquiera y unos labios que desearías besar con tan solo verlos y era un experto en todo lo referido al sexo.

Se dirigió a la empresa ya iba retrasado. Mientras caminaba una chica de cabello rojizo chocó con él. La chica seguidamente le pidió disculpas y siguió su camino. Él solamente maldició a aquella mocosa.

-Mmm…- dijo él siguiendo con su camino. Luego miró la hora en su reloj, diablos! Ya era tarde- maldita mocosa hizo que me retrasara más de lo que ya estoy- dijo mientras se dirigí a su auto, que estaba estacionado una cuadra después del hotel en donde él estaba. Se subió en él y se dirigió a la empresa. Su celular comenzó a sonar, él lo atendió de malagana- Diga?- dijo cortante.

_-Hey, Ryoma, ya deberías estar aquí-_dijo una voz. Él la reconoció al instante, era Horio Satoshi, su socio- _la junta comenzará dentro de 5 minutos, dónde diablos estás?_- volvió a preguntar.

-Ya estoy yendo hacia allá- dijo Ryoma y luego colgó y siguió su camino. 10 minutos después llegó a la empresa. Era un gran edificio. Entró en él y allí fue recibido por su secretaria.

-Buenos días joven Echizen- saludó la mujer. Ryoma tenía 26 años.

-Buenos días- dijo solamente y luego subió al piso de arriba. Allí se encontró con Horio.

-Ryoma llegas tarde- le reprendió- dónde estabas?- dijo Horio, pero luego se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta de que su amigo y socio había vuelto a pasar la noche con alguna prostituta- Ryoma de nuevo andas pasando la noche con cualquiera que se te cruza?- preguntó. Él simplemente desvió su mirada- deberías conseguirte una novia- dijo Horio a Ryoma.

-Cállate y vamos a la reunión- le dijo Ryoma y ambos se fueron a la reunión aunque claro, llegaron 10 minutos tarde, pero igual se hizo la reunión. Luego de 1 hora ambos salieron de la sala de reuniones y Ryoma se fue a su oficina seguido por Horio.

-Tu no tienes tu propia oficina?- dijo fríamente Ryoma a Horio.

-Ryoma, ya debes olvidar lo que pasó y seguir adelante, no debes volver a ser como antes un maldito alcohólico y mujeriego!- le reprendió su amigo, que notablemente, estaba preocupado.

-Tu no debes meterte en donde no te llaman- le dijo Ryoma mirándolo seriamente.

-Me meto porque tu eres mi amigo!- le dijo Horio- dejarás que por culpa de _ella_ vuelvas a ser la persona que eras antes?- le preguntó Horio, pero él no le respondió.

-Puedes irte y dejarme en paz?- le preguntó Ryoma. Horio resignado se fue de la oficina de Ryoma y se dirigió a la suya.

Ryoma se pasó la tarde entera revisando papeles, documentos. Tenía que tener todo preparado, el nuevo barco zarparía dentro de tres días y todo tendría que ser perfecto.

El barco era parecido al _Titanic_pero más grande. Podrían viajar más 3500 personas, y habían botes de emergencia por si algo sucediera, en la cual entraban 70 o 75 máximo de personas de cualquier peso, los mejores servicios y lujos, también estaba para la de clase media, que no tenía los mismos lujos que para los de primera clase, pero era bastante lindo. Las habitaciones, para primera clase, eran grandes, amuebladas, con una cama matrimonial y 2 camas de una plaza por si llevaban niños, tenían un mini-bar y demás. Para los de clase media, las habitaciones eran de tamaño ni muy grande ni muy chico, también amueblado, con una cama matrimonial y dos camas de una plaza y demás. No era tan lujoso como para los de la primera clase, pero era bastante agradable.

Una vez terminó de revisar todos los documentos y demás, salió de su oficina, allí se encontró con Horio quien también salí de su oficina.

-Hola, Ryoma- le saludó Horio.

-Mmm…hola- dijo él cortante.

-Ya te vas?- preguntó Horio curioso.

-Eso a ti no te importa- le dijo fríamente.

-Espero que no vallas a un bar a emborracharte y luego te agarres a alguna prostituta- dijo serio Horio. Ryoma le echó una mirada asesina y luego siguió su camino hacia la salida del edificio.

Se subió a su auto y fue en busca del bar al cual siempre iba luego de trabajar cuando se sentí frustrado y en ese momento lo estaba.

* * *

Sakuno salí de la Universidad junto a su amiga Tomoka. Ya eran las 18:30 p.m. Se despidió de Tomoka y ella se fue en dirección contraria a la de su amiga, directo a su departamento, ahora debía llegar, darse una refrescante ducha, ya que por la mañana no la había disfrutado, vestirse y dirigirse al café-bar, en el cual trabajaba por la noche y todo para pagar sus estudios, ya que no quería hacer gastar el dinero a sus padres.

Una vez llegó se metió en la ducha, se despojó de sus prendas y se metió en la tina, llena de agua tibia. Comenzó a lavarse el cabello, luego tomó el jabón y lo pasó por su cuerpo, primero por sus piernas, luego por sus pechos, sus brazos hasta su parte más íntima. Al cabo de 40 minutos, salió de allí con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y se dirigió a su habitación.

Buscó algo en su closet para ponerse y se decidió por unos jeans azul oscuro, ajustados en la parte de arriba y luego un poco más suelto, una remera de tirantes negra y unos tenis. Se ató el cabello en una coleta alta dejando algunos mechones caer sobre su cara.

Aun faltaba media hora para irse. Asique decidió ir a la cocina y prepararse algo ya que llegaría tarde y por el cansancio no se prepararía nada y moriría de hambre. Trabaja todos los días excepto los lunes y viernes. Siempre en el mismo horario de 20 p.m a las 12 p.m o a veces se quedaba un poco más de tiempo.

Mientras comía veía si había algo interesante para ver en la televisión. Luego de terminar se dirigió al café-bar.

Caminaba por las oscuras calles. A veces le daba algo de miedo estar sola en la noche caminando por aquellas oscuras y silenciosas calles, pero debía hacerlo para ir a su trabajo y ganarse dinero y poder sobrevivir.

Llegó al café-bar y saludó a sus compañeros.

-Hola Ann, Momo- saludó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Sakuno-chan- saludó Momo acercándose al igual que Ann.

-Hola amiga- saludó una chica de cabello castaño corto, ojos oscuros y profundos, muy bonita y también una buena persona. Momo era de cabello negro en punta, ojos violetas, un extraño color pero bonitos y muy simpático y divertido.

-Estás muy bonita hoy, como todos los días!- halagó Momo a Sakuno haciéndola sonrojar. Ann sintió un poco de celos pero trató de disimularlo cosa que no logró.

-Momo!- lo regañó la castaña, notablemente enojada.

-Ann, no te pongas celosa, tu también estás muy linda!- le dijo Momo. Le gustaba ver a su _"amiga",_aunque él la consideraba más que eso, celosa, le divertía en demasía.

-No estoy celosa!- le reclamó ella sonrojada, pero no sabía si por la rabia que sentía de que Momo le dijera que estaba celosa, aunque lo estaba, o por pena cuando él le dijo que también estaba muy linda- yo jamás me pondría celosa de Sakuno, ella es mi amiga además no tengo por qué estarlo- le dijo Ann cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro, cómo tu digas- dijo Momo sarcásticamente, aunque no muy seguro, quizá y Ann no se pondría celosa ya que no sentí nada por él, según ella.

Luego los tres chicos comenzaron a trabajar. Sakuno se puso en la barra. Los clientes no dejaban de llegar, eran demasiados. Ya eran las 22 p.m, ella esperaba que dejaran de llegar clientes así poder descansar al menos unos minutos. Se dirigió a un hombre que estaba en la barra que acababa de llegar.

* * *

Ryoma daba vueltas por la ciudad en su auto, no sabía qué hacer, ya era tarde hace una hora estaba así. No tenía ganas de regresar a su departamento, su hermano mayor, Ryoga Echizen, le había dicho que pasaría por su departamento para saludarlo y la verdad no tenía ganas de verlo y mucho menos con esa sonrisa fastidiosa que siempre llevaba en su rostro.

Decidió dirigirse al bar al cual siempre iba cuando estaba en ese estado, al que fue la noche anterior también. Al llegar vio que en la puerta había un cartel que decía _"CLAUSURADO"_. Se acercó a preguntar el por qué del cartel y según le dijeron lo cerraron ya que vendían, drogas, ya sea paco, marihuana, heroína, etc. Además de habían chicas menores de edad que allí se prostituían.

Fastidiado se subió a su auto y emprendió viaje en busca de otro sitio. Ya eran las 22 p.m estaba parado frente a un café-bar. Bueno, no era un bar de lo que él frecuentaba pero era lo único que había. Decidió entrar y se dirigió a la barra. Se sentó en el asiento que allí había y luego notó que una chica, notablemente menor que él, se acercaba, era muy bonita.

-Qué desea?- preguntó la chica de cabello rojizo.

-Tráeme tequila- dijo él fríamente. La chica algo nerviosa por el tono usado por aquel hombre, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a buscar su pedido.

-Qué le pasa a ese hombre?- preguntó Ann, que había visto la actitud para con Sakuno.

-No lo sé, debe tener algún problema- dijo Sakuno, mientras miraba al hombre de cabello negro con destellos verdosos y con unos ojos de un color dorado.

-Mmm…seguro- dijo Ann y luego siguió con su trabajo. Sakuno se acercó al hombre con su pedido. El hombre se lo tomó de un solo trago y luego pidió otro. Sakuno asintió lentamente la cabeza.

Ya había pasado media hora y aquel hombre ya llevaba como 4 tequilas y 2 vodkas. El hombre estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre la barra. Sakuno se acercó lentamente para ver si quería algo más, aunque esperaba que no, ese hombre se veía realmente mal. Lo llamó y le tocó el hombro, el hombre la miró atentamente.

-Desea algo más, señor?- preguntó Sakuno amablemente.

-Mmm…- dijo mientras la observaba descaradamente de arriba abajo. Sakuno se puso nerviosa al sentirse observada por aquella penetrante mirada- sabes? Si quiero algo- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro.

-A-ah s-si y qué?- habló nerviosa Sakuno.

-Te quiero a ti- dijo el hombre acercándose a ella y agarrándola del brazo. Ella se sobresaltó- Por qué no nos vamos a un hotel y pasamos una buena noche?- le dijo el hombre descaradamente, pero eso había sonado tan sensual, que hizo que la chica se estremeciera. Sakuno intentó zafarse del agarre pero no pudo, el hombre era más fuerte.

-S-suélteme por f-favor- dijo ella en un susurro.

-Vamos, la pasaremos bien- dijo acercándose más- vamos, si tu eres solo otra maldita perra, seguramente eres como todas las demás, te pagaré bien- dijo el hombre mirándola. Sakuno se sintió realmente ofendida con lo que aquel hombre le había dicho. Alzó su mano libre y le dio una fuerte y sonora bofetada a aquel hombre.

-Pero qué haces maldita!- dijo él levantándose de su asiento luego de recibir la bofetada.

-Y-yo l-lo siento- trataba de disculparse el hombre.

-Que no sabes quien soy yo?- preguntó el hombre completamente borracho, no sabía lo que hacía él. Sakuno negó con la cabeza- soy Ryoma Echizen!- exclamó él. Momo y Ann escuchando el escándalo se dirigieron a donde estaba Sakuno.

-Quién es él?- preguntó Momo.

-No lo se, dijo que se llamaba Ryoma Echizen, y trató de sobrepasarse, está muy borracho éste hombre- dijo nerviosa Sakuno. En ese instante Ryoma cayó al suelo inconsciente, había bebido demasiado.

Ya habían pasados algunas horas eran más de las 12 y Sakuno y Ann ya se habían ido a sus casas. Ryoma había sido llevado a una pequeña habitación en el café-bar y Momo se quedó con él esperando a que despertara…

Continuará…

* * *

**Se acabó el capi, espero q les haya gustado! Dejen comentarios, siii? Asi se si les gustó o no! Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, el capi trataré de ponerlo pronto! Byeeee…**

* * *

******2012:**** Bueno, quizás algunos lo hayan notado, quizás nadie, pero este capítulo aún no ha sido editado. Es la 1:20 a.m en mi país y ya tengo sueño como para editarlo en este momento y no quiero que termine peor si trato de editarlo con sueño! Y bueno, aclaré esto al final para... mmm sinceramente, no tiene un objetivo muy importante, es solo que me parecía ya demasiado largo el principio como para agregar esto y no sé a ustedes, pero a mi no me llaman mucho la atención las NA demasiado largas (aunque a veces yo suelo escribirlas así de largas xD) jaja Bueno, eso es todo. Ya lo expliqué todo al principio del capítulo :) ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo! Cuídense.**


	2. Chapter 2:Viaje

**Holaaaa!!! Aca les dejo el 2º cap, espero q sea de su agrado y q lo disfruten!!! Lean y si kieren al final dejen comentarios si les gustó!! Espero q hayan comenzado bn, este nuevo año jeje!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2:**** Viaje**

Ryoma se había quedado dormido en una habitación del café-bar, mientras que Momo esperaba que se despertara. Debía hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, ya que ambos chicos se conocían de la secundaria y fueron en el momento muy buenos amigos, pero luego Ryoma se fue a USA con sus padres y no supo más de él. Claro, que después, Ryoma volvió y se convirtió en el dueño de Echizen Corp. Que pertenecía anteriormente a su padre, Nanjiroh Echizen, pero ahora era de Ryoma.

En la secundaria ambos jugaban tenis. A Ryoma siempre le había gustado el tenis. Su padre también lo practicaba cuando era joven, pero luego dejó de hacerlo, ya que debía hacerse cargo de la Empresa. Su hermano mayor, Ryoga Echizen, también jugaba y ahora también lo seguí haciendo, aunque no profesionalmente. El sueño de Ryoma era convertirse en el mejor jugador de tenis, pero era un sueño imposible, ya que tuvo que hacerse cargo de la Empresa de su padre.

Momo también quería jugar tenis profesionalmente, pero debido a una lesión que se provocó no pudo hacerlo. Asique sin más remedio, abrió un café-bar, no ganaba muuucho dinero, pero le era suficiente para vivir. Además Ann también trabajaba ahí, asique no era tan malo. Mientras Ann trabajaba también estudiaba en la Universidad.

Ryoma comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos y al terminar de abrirlos observó el lugar donde estaba. Era una pequeña habitación, amueblada con tan solo un armario, una mesita de noche, una cama, en la que él estaba, una pequeña mesa y una silla. Dirigió su vista hacia un lado, al sentir que había alguien con él. Se encontró con un chico de cabello negro en punta y ojos violetas, se le hacía bastante conocido, pero no recordaba entonces preguntó.

-Quién eres tu?- dijo Ryoma en un susurro pero igualmente frío- dónde estoy?- volvió a preguntar.

-Hey Ryoma! Ya no me recuerdas?- preguntó Momo con una sonrisa. Ryoma lo veía interrogativo- ya no recuerdas a tu mejor amigo en la secundaria? Del equipo de titulares?- como veía que Ryoma no parecía recordar, dijo- soy Momo, Momoshiro Takeshi, cómo pudiste olvidar éste rostro?- le preguntó mientras se señalaba a él mismo.

-Ah, ahora recuerdo- dijo Ryoma. Luego dijo- te vuelvo a preguntar, dónde estoy?- sin abandonar aquel tono, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Estás en mi habitación- le dijo Momo divertido, le gustaba ver a Ryoma desconcertado.

-Y cómo llegué aca?- exigió saber Ryoma.

-Pues…bueno, viniste a mi café-bar, te bebiste 4 tequilas y como 2 vodkas, o sea, te emborrachaste, luego quisiste tratar de sobrepasarte con Sakuno y por último caíste desmayado y te traje aca- le explicó Momo.

-Sakuno?- preguntó Ryoma. Él no conocía a ninguna con ese nombre.

-Ah si…tu no la conoces- dijo Momo- recuerdas a la entrenadora, Sumire Ryuzaki?- preguntó a lo que Ryoma se quedó pensativo y luego asintió con la cabeza- bueno Sakuno es la nieta, ella entró en Seigaku un año después de que tu te fuiste- le comentaba Momo.

-Ahh…entonces debe ser una momia andante si es nieta de la vieja- dijo Ryoma en un susurro pero Momo lo escuchó.

-Te equivocas Ryoma, es muy bonita y amable- le dijo Momo.

-Bueno, no me interesa, debo irme- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama- y…siento lo ocurrido- dijo y luego se fue.

Se subió en su auto y volvió a su departamento. Una vez llegó allí se fue al baño para ducharse, le dolía mucho la cabeza, por haber bebido tanto, y necesitaba relajarse en un relajante baño. Estuvo en la ducha media hora y luego salió.

Se dirigió a su habitación para poder por fin acostarse en la cama y descansar. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al notar que alguien estaba durmiendo en su cama. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y vio que el que estaba durmiendo en SU cama, era su hermano mayor. Lo mataría! Como se atrevía a dormir en su cama, pero no lo haría ahora, lo haría por la mañana, ahora no quería pelear con su hermano.

Tomó unas sábanas, no hacía frío, y se fue a dormir al sofá. Mañana hablaría muy seriamente con su hermano. Por fin la mañana llegó, haciendo que los rayos del sol chocaran contra el rostro de un chico de cabello negro y destellos verdosos.

Se levantó de malagana, no había podido dormir en toda la santa noche. Había llegado a las 2:30 a.m ayer y se acostó a dormir a las 3 a.m y entre los ronquidos de su hermano habrá podido dormir 2 o 3 horas como mucho. Ya eran las 6 a.m. A las 8 tenía que estar en la empresa.

Se dirigió a su habitación, buscó ropa, se vistió y luego se dispuso ir a despertar a su hermano pero no de una buena manera. Tomó un vaso de agua fría de la cocina, volvió a su habitación. Se acercó sigilosamente a su hermano y cuando estuvo junto a él, volcó el vaso de agua fría sobre el rostro de Ryoga y éste se despertó desesperado.

-Ahhh pero qué te sucede O'chibi? Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo Ryoga levantándose. Era un chico muy parecido a Ryoma, de cabello negro con destellos verdosos, mirada dorada, un buen físico, claro solo se parecía en lo físico, porque en la actitud de él era todo lo contrario a Ryoma. Era simpático, comprensivo, extrovertido, para nada serio, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, divertido, en fin todo lo opuesto a Ryoma. En realidad toda su familia era de carácter distinto a él, él era el único que era asi, aunque claro estaban sus días en las que llegaba a sonreír, hasta decir cosas buenas a los demás!

-Qué haces durmiendo en MI cama?- preguntó Ryoma entonando más la palabra MI.

-Oye O'chibi no te enojes jeje- dijo Ryoga. Ryoma lo fulminaba con la mirada- es que cómo tu no estabas…bueno…tenía sueño y decidí dormir…en tu cama- dijo Ryoga tratando de explicarse. Ryoma estaba realmente furioso, siempre era así cuando se trataba de su hermano mayor. Pero ahora no tenía ganas de pelear, debía irse a la empresa.

-Vístete y luego vete- le ordenó.

-Hey O'chibi calma, hoy me iré contigo a la empresa para ver cómo está todo- dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa. Le gustaba fastidiar a su hermano.

-No hace falta- le contestó él saliendo de la habitación. Ryoga lo siguió.

-Si, iré, papá dijo que lo hiciera- dijo Ryoga.

-Ese viejo pervertido, ya no es de él la empresa ahora me pertenece- dijo Ryoma a su hermano mayor.

-No importa lo que digas, iré igual, te guste o no- le contestó su hermano. Ryoma solo bufó y luego ambos hermanos desayunaron. Salieron del departamento y se fueron en el auto de Ryoma a la empresa.

Llegaron a la empresa y se encontraron con Horio.

-Ryoma por fin llegas- dijo Horio y luego vio que no llegaba solo- Ryoga!- dijo feliz de ver al hermano mayor de su amigo.

-Horio, ya ha pasado tiempo- dijo Ryoga.

-Varios años ya, la última vez que te vi fue cuando le dijiste a tu papá que no querías hacerte cargo de la empresa- dijo. Supuestamente el dueño de aquella gran empresa sería Ryoga, por ser el hijo mayor de Nanjiroh y Rinko Echizen, pero según Ryoga, estar todo el día vestido con un traje de empresario y encerrado en una oficina durante horas y horas, en reuniones aburridas y demás, no iban con él. El prefería buscar a la _"mujer de su vida" _y hacer su propia vida, y también, jugar tenis.

-Si, estar todo el día encerrado en una oficina revisando papeles, documentos o lo que sea, no va conmigo. Además si me hubiera hecho cargo yo de la empresa hubiese quedado cómo ha quedado O'chibi, sería un amargado, fastidioso, frío y arrogante como él y además la empresa sería mucho mejor- dijo Ryoga haciendo enojar a Ryoma pero él lo disimuló muy bien.

-Jaja- reía Horio divertido.

-Me voy a la oficina…- dijo Ryoma comenzando a caminar.

-Tenía razón yo, iba a quedar como él, antes de que te hicieras cargo de ésta empresa era más…bueno no tanto pero si más sociable de lo que eres ahora- le dijo Ryoga, pero Ryoma hizo como si no lo hubiese escuchado y siguió su camino. Pero otra voz lo detuvo.

-Hey Ryoma, espera, ahora tienes una reunión con Syusuke Fuji- dijo Horio. Ryoma se dio vuelta y lo miró.

-Con él?- preguntó. Horio asintió. Ahhh detestaba a ese hombre era como su hermano, tenía esa molesta sonrisa siempre en su rostro, además de que siempre lo molestaba- está bien- dijo resignado y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones como el día anterior. Horio lo siguió.

Dentro de la sala se llevaba a cabo la reunión. La empresa de Syusuke Fuji, se dedicaba a distintos tipos de construcciones. Fuji era el que había construido el barco de Echizen Corp. Bueno no exactamente él, sino los trabajadores que trabajaban para él.

Hablaban sobre el dinero. Habían acordado que el 30 de las ganancias iría para la empresa de Fuji. Ya que Fuji no deseaba ayudarlo en la construcción del proyecto de Ryoma, por razones desconocidas. Entonces Ryoma, resignado, le hizo aquella oferta. Fuji se había quedado pensativo y luego, finalmente, aceptó.

Así pasó 1 hora y por fin la reunión había llegado a su fin. Los tres hombres, Ryoma, Fuji y Horio, salieron de la sala. Ryoga ya se había ido, luego de haber coqueteado con las bellas mujeres que trabajaban para su hermano. Ryoma hastiado se fue a su oficina a terminar de leer y firmar documentos.

La noche llegó sin más y Ryoma ya cansado decidió volver a su departamento. Al llegar se dio una refrescante ducha y luego se durmió sin cenar.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sakuno ya había llegado de la Universidad. Nada interesante había pasado allí. Como ya estaban en los dos últimos días de clases, no hacían mucho. Solo los profesores hablaban durante las clases, quien sabe de qué cosa, mientras que los alumnos hablaban entre ellos sobre lo que harían en las vacaciones. Sakuno ya le había contado a Tomoka sobre su viaje en barco y Tomoka le dijo que se iría con sus padres a visitar a unos parientes en Inglaterra. También decía poder encontrar, durante las vacaciones, a su _hombre perfecto._

Llegó a su casa, se dio una refrescante ducha y luego se fijó la hora. Aun era temprano eran las 18 p.m. Decidió ir a comprar algunos víveres. Salió del departamento con un bolso.

Caminó por las calles de Tokio hasta llegar al supermercado. Se adentró en él, estaba lleno de gente.

Comenzó a buscar las cosas que necesitaba. Aquel lugar era muy grande, se tardaría un buen rato en encontrar las cosas que necesitaba.

-Bien haber qué necesito- se decía a ella misma- utensilios de limpieza, verduras, pasta, carne, bebidas, shampoo, acondicionador y…creo que nada más- dijo. Comenzó a buscar cada cosa. Ya había pasado 40 minutos y aun le faltaban las verduras, el shampoo y el acondicionador. Decidió preguntar a alguien dónde podría encontrarlos.

Le preguntó a una señora que pasaba por ahí y ésta le indicó amablemente por dónde podría buscar lo que necesitaba. Fue a la parte de vegetales y tomó, berenjena, lechuga, cebolla y zanahorias. Luego buscó el shampoo y el acondicionador. Buscó el que siempre utilizaba.

Una vez terminó de agarrar todo lo que quería y necesitaba, se dirigió a las cajas. Diablos! Todas estaban llenas. Optó por quedarse en la que menos había entre todas las cajas que había. Pasó 30 minutos y recién había terminado de pagar.

Se dirigió a su casa con un montón de bolsas. Suerte tenía de vivir a tan solo 3 cuadras de allí. Llegó a su casa y se comenzó a preparar la cena al ver la hora. Ya eran poco más de las ocho de la noche. Comenzó a comer mientras veía la tele.

Al terminar lavó los platos y luego se fue a dormir. Aunque no pudo conciliar el sueño muy rápido, estaba nerviosa, mañana darían los resultados de los exámenes y estaba nerviosa. Era el último de todo el año, pero también estaba feliz porque ya llegarían las vacaciones y junto con ellas las fiestas navideñas y demás. También lo estaba por el viaje que realizaría el fin de semana. Aunque tan solo fuera por una semana debía disfrutarlo ya que había sido regalo de sus padres adoptivos, luego vería que haría en el resto de las vacaciones.

Con estos pensamientos se quedó profundamente dormida. A la mañana siguiente se levantó a la misma hora de siempre, se bañó, se preparó el desayuno, se lo comió y luego se fue a la Universidad. Allí se encontró con Tomoka, como siempre.

-Buenos días Sakuno!!- exclamó con una sonrisa Tomoka, llegando a donde estaba Sakuno.

-Buenos días Tomoka- saludó Sakuno también con una sonrisa.

-Estoy nerviosa Sakuno!!!!- gritó Tomoka llamando la atención de todos en el patio.

-Shh…Tomoka no grites- dijo Sakuno algo avergonzada ya que todos las observaban- por qué estás nerviosa?- preguntó una vez todos dejaron de mirarlas.

-Cómo que por qué?!- volvió a decir llamando nuevamente la atención de todos.

-Tomoka- volvió a decir Sakuno. Tomoka entendió y bajó su tono de voz.

-Es que no recuerdas? Hoy dicen los resultados de los exámenes, debemos ir a fijarnos en la pizarra del 2º piso- le recordó Tomoka.

-Cierto- dijo recordando, lo había olvidado por completo. Ahora sus nervios habían vuelto.

-Vamos Sakuno, vamos a fijarnos ahora, ya quiero quitarme la duda- dijo Tomoka, mientras tomaba la mano de Sakuno y la arrastraba al segundo piso. Ambas chicas llegaron allí.

Se acercaron a la pizarra y buscaron sus nombres, para ver cuánto habían sacado en el examen. Tomoka encontró su nombre y había sacado en el examen 9. Sakuno buscó su nombre hasta que lo encontró, había sacado 9.5.

-Bienn!!! Aprobamos Sakuno!!- exclamaba Tomoka feliz.

-Jeje si- dijo Sakuno ya aliviada. Bien, por fin se encontraba aliviada. Ahora a penas llegara al departamento tendría que armar las maletas, ya que al día siguiente se iría al viaje en barco.

Las clases pasaron sin más y todos se retiraron a sus casas. Sakuno se dirigió a su casa y comenzó a preparar sus maletas.

-A ver, qué debo llevar?- dijo mientras de su closet sacaba cosas- llevaré pijamas, ropa de noche, por si acaso, traje de baño, ropa normal para andar, ropa interior…- y asi estuvo mientras que guardaba en las maletas jeans, remeras mangas corta, mangas larga, por si refrescaba, tres pijamas, dos bikinis una azul con los bordes negros y otra roja, dos vestidos, uno negro con algunos brillantes que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y se ataba alrededor de su cuello, con la espalda descubierta, que dejaba volar la imaginación, y otro rojo sin mangas, hasta los tobillos.

Al terminar de preparar sus maletas, se preparó algo para cenar y luego se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó a las 8:30 a.m. El barco zarparía a las 10 a.m. Se fue al baño para darse una ducha. Al cabo de media hora salió con una toalla. Sobre su cama había dejado la ropa que se pondría. Decidió ponerse un vestido sencillo de tirantes blanco. Ajustado hasta su cintura y luego era suelto hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas.

-Bien, ya estoy lista- dijo. Se fue a la cocina a desayunar algo- desayunaré algo, asi no lo hago en el barco- dijo preparándose el desayuno. Luego de terminarlo, decidió irse, ya eran las 9:20 a.m

Tomó sus maletas, se aseguró de cerrar todo, ventanas y puertas, de su departamento y luego salió a la calle y tomó un taxi.

-A dónde la llevo, señorita?- preguntó el chofer.

-Al puerto de Tokio, por favor- dijo Sakuno. El hombre asintió y se puso en marcha. Pasó media hora y llegó al puerto. Bajó sus maletas del auto y se acercó al gran barco, donde también había muchísima más gente, de todas las edades, adultos, niños y ancianos.

Ya faltaban 2 minutos para zarpar. Del barco bajó un hombre apuesto, de cabello castaño y que tenía una sola ceja.

-Bienvenidos todos, mi nombre es Horio Satoshi y estaré en el viaje con ustedes- dijo Horio. La gente comenzó a murmurar.

Luego otro hombre más apuesto bajó de aquel barco con elegancia, aunque él no se daba cuenta, llegó hasta donde estaba Horio y con seriedad anunció.

-Bienvenidos a todos, espero que tengan un muy buen viaje, ya pueden ingresar al barco- dijo el hombre seriamente y también frialdad se notó en su tono.

-Disculpen la descortesía de mi socio jeje- dijo Horio- él es Ryoma Echizen, dueño de Echizen Corp. y el que ideó este gran barco para que ustedes puedan disfrutarlo- dijo Horio. Nuevamente la gente comenzó a murmurar, en especial las mujeres jovenes y solteras, que sabían que Ryoma Echizen era el soltero más codiciado del país y además el más adinerado.

Con excepción de Sakuno, que se había quedado con la boca abierta, pero no por el físico y el atractivo del hombre. Sino porque ese hombre era el mismo que se había emborrachado y sobrepasado con ella, en el café-bar.

Aun no creía que ese hombre era el dueño de la empresa más grande de Japón. Claro, lo había escuchado por televisión pero nunca le dio importancia alguna. La gente comenzó a subir al barco, ella igual pero aun sorprendida y nerviosa, por tener que pasar siete largos días en el barco con ese hombre allí…

Continuará…

**

* * *

**

**Se acabó el capi, espero q lo hayan disfrutado y q les haya gustado!! Espero q dejen comentarios, asi se si les gustó o no! Acepto cualkier cosa, críticas o felicitaciones! Aunke me gustaría recibir lo último jeje! Bueno mejor me voy, chauuu…**

**PD: Ahh y si pueden pasen x mi metro: http(2 puntos)//www(punto)metroflog(punto)com/kag(guión bajo)hina**


	3. Chapter 3:Pensamientos

**Holaaaa! Aca les dejo el 3º capi, espero q sea de su agrado!!! Lean y disfruten!... el titulo del cap no me convenció pero bueno no se me ocurrió otro…**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3:**** Pensamientos**

Ya había subido a aquel enorme y elegante barco. Aun sin creer que el hombre que se había emborrachado y que le había dicho a ella _"seguro que tu eres otra maldita perra, seguramente eres como todas las demás"_. Ese hombre era dueño de la empresa más grande de Japón. No podía creerlo! Tener que pasar toda una semana en el mismo barco que ese tipo, ahhh pero algo era seguro, él se habría olvidado de ella ya que había bebido demasiado y no recordaría nada. Se sintió aliviada al pensar eso. Bueno, lo único que tenía que hacer para no ver a ese hombre, era simplemente no cruzárselo en todo el viaje, evitarlo. Igual, él estaría demasiado ocupado. Estaba enfadada con aquel hombre, la había insultado de una manera horrible.

Con estos pensamientos se dirigió a su habitación. Mmm…era la 254. Llegó allí y se metió en ella. Era amplia y muy bien ordenada y decorada. Tenía algunos cuadros de paisajes, muebles y un baño. Muy bonito.

Comenzó a desempacar y a poner las cosas en donde debían ir. Al terminar, decidió ir a conocer el barco. Salió de su habitación. Comenzó a caminar por los alrededores.

Era bastante grande aquel barco, cualquiera podría perderse. Iba tan distraída mirando cada lugar del barco, el comedor, un gran salón, piletas y demás que no se dio cuenta y se perdió. Oh no! Y ella y su maldita mala orientación, tardaría años en encontrar su habitación. Decidió preguntarle a alguien.

Se acercó a una señora, algo regordeta, con toda la cara maquillada y que estaba hablando con otro hombre que debía ser su marido.

-Etto…disculpe señora- dijo Sakuno llamando la atención de ésta.

-Mmm…qué quieres?- preguntó mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, viendo la ropa que traía puesta, que era la misma con la que había subido al barco.

-Eh…me podría decir cómo podría volver a la habitación 254?- preguntó amablemente.

-No lo se- fue la respuesta de la señora. Seguro no le quiso contestar por la ropa que llevaba, no era de marca y no era de la mejor calidad, eso pensó Sakuno. Aquella señora debía ser de la alta sociedad. Siguió buscando a quien preguntarle, pero todos los que estaban allí eran de clase alta y seguro, como hizo la señora anterior, no le querrían decir.

Iba distraída buscando, y sin darse cuenta tropezó con alguien.

-Lo siento- se disculpó rápidamente Sakuno con la persona.

-Oh no te disculpes, fue un accidente, además yo también iba distraída- le dijo una señora. Sakuno fijó su vista en ella. Era muy hermosa, tenía el cabello oscuro y corto, una mirada serena y amable, simpática a simple vista- pareces perdida, te puedo ayudar?- preguntó la mujer.

-Etto…me podría decir donde se encuentra la habitación 254, es que me perdí- dijo Sakuno.

-Oh! Lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte, no conozco el lugar, pero ven conmigo, vayamos a tomar algo, yo invito, Luego buscamos a mi hijo que seguro sabrá decirte- dijo amablemente.

-Etto…está bien- dijo Sakuno no muy convencida, pero aquella señora le había parecido muy amable.

-Oh! Pero que mala educación, mi nombre es Rinko- dijo la señora presentándose.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakuno- dijo ella también presentándose.

-Sabes, Sakuno, eres muy linda, podrías conseguirte un marido muy fácilmente- dijo halagándola a Sakuno. Ella se sonrojó levemente por el comentario y le contestó.

-Etto…gracias- dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-No es nada, querida, ven vayamos a tomar algo- dijo mientras guiaba a Sakuno hacia un gran salón. Ambas mujeres se adentraron allí y se sentaron en un gran sillón, muy fino- quieres algo de te?- preguntó amable la mujer.

-Eh…bueno, si- contestó Sakuno nerviosa.

-Saori- llamó Rinko. Una mujer de cabellos negros, ojos del mismo color y de unos 32 años, se acercó a ellos.

-Qué desea, señora?- preguntó la mujer llegando hasta ellas.

-Por favor, tráenos un poco de te, para mi y para la señorita Sakuno, por favor- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. La mucama asintió y fue en busca de lo que le pidieron- dime Sakuno, qué edad tienes?- preguntó Rinko.

-Eh…20 años, señora- dijo Sakuno.

-Oh pero qué joven eres y además muy bella!- le halagó Rinko- _lastima que es joven, si tan solo tuviera unos 3 años más podría ser la pareja de mi hijo, pero quien sabe, ahora lo mandaré a llamar y quizás se enamoren jiji-_ se decía en sus pensamientos Rinko. Ella siempre trataba de buscar a una joven hermosa y amable, como Sakuno, para que se convirtiera en la esposa de su hijo. Su hijo, antes de lo que sucedió hace algunos años, había cambiado bastante, comenzó a ser más frío y cortante que antes, con su familia, amigos o con quien sea, más agresivo, en algunas ocasiones, había cerrado su corazón a todos, se guardaba todo para él, aunque eso no era nuevo, y según él, prometió nunca más enamorarse, que todas las mujeres eran iguales, solo querían dinero y más dinero. Ella hace unos años había encontrado la candidata perfecta, era una mujer joven de 20 años, Ryoma en ese momento tenía 21, también era muy hermosa y amable, o eso aparentaba, pero todos en la familia se habían equivocado, esa mujer sabía lo rico que eran los Echizen y se hizo pasar por una mujer buena y amable, cosa que no era, y un día la encontraron sacando las cosas de la caja fuerte.

También antes a la familia Echizen, precisamente a Ryoma, le llegaron unas fotos de su prometida teniendo relaciones con otro hombre, y él se las mostró molesto a la mujer pero ella negó todo diciendo que no era ella, que seguro habían usado algun aparato o algo para hacer esa tan asquerosa imagen que tenía su futuro marido en manos. Y como Ryoma estaba cegado por el supuesto amor que sentía hacia ella le creyó, pero luego pasó lo de la caja fuerte, él la había visto, toda su familia lo había hecho y las cámaras de seguridad lo habían filmado todo.

Y eso hizo que Ryoma se volviera como es ahora y que no creyera nunca más en las mujeres, aunque claro seguía con mujeres pero solo para pasar la noche y satisfacer sus deseos. Ahora él tenía 26 años.

-Señora Rinko, aca le traje lo que pidió- dijo la mucama apareciendo con una bandeja donde había dos tazas de te y algunas masitas. Las puso sobre la mesita que tenían frente a ellas y luego se fue, pero fue detenida por Rinko.

-Por favor Saori, dile a mi hijo que venga- le pidió con amabilidad. La mujer asintió y se fue- bien tomemos el té antes de que se enfríe y luego cuando venga mi hijo, te dirá donde está tu habitación- dijo. Sakuno asintió y comenzaron a tomar el te mientras hablaban de cosas de la vida. Y luego escucharon un aviso por el altoparlante…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ryoma se encontraba con el capitán y Horio, en la cabina del capitán. Charlaban a cerca de lo que tardarían en llegar a la Isla a la que se dirigían.

-Entonces capitán llegaremos justo a tiempo a la Isla, en una semana- dijo Horio.

-Si, señor Horio- dijo el capitán, que era un hombre de cabello negro con canas, ojos marrones y barba, tenía unos 50 años o un poco más.

-Mmm…- fue lo único que dijo mientras miraba por la ventana hacia abajo donde estaba la gente en la piscina. Había muchas mujeres en bikinis, que dejaban volar la imaginación. Estaba buscando alguna con la cual pasar la noche. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Horio que le hablaba.

-Hey Ryoma, ya estás buscando una víctima?- preguntó Horio junto a él.

-No te interesa- dijo Ryoma alejándose de la ventana. Oyen como llaman a la puerta y el capitán dice.

-Adelante- dijo y la mucama de antes entró en la cabina y buscó con la mirada a Ryoma.

-Etto…joven Ryoma, su madre la busca- dijo Saori, la mucama, con el rostro sonrojado.

-Dile que ya voy- dijo Ryoma mientras pensaba _"Y ahora que quiere, espero que no quiera presentarme a alguna mujer" _La mucama asintió y fue de vuelta al salón en donde estaban ambas mujeres- iré a ver qué quiere mi madre- dijo simplemente Ryoma y luego se fue.

La mucama ya había llegado al salón y les dijo a ambas mujeres que el joven ya vendría.

Ryoma llegó al gran salón y se dirigió a su madre pero vio que no estaba sola, estaba con una mujer y muy bella por cierto. Lo sabía, su madre quería presentarle a una mujer, pero él como siempre la rechazaría.

-Ya estoy aca- dijo Ryoma apareciendo. Ambas mujeres se dieron vuelta al escucharlo. Rinko sonrió, mientras que Sakuno puso los ojos como platos. Jamás pensó que el hijo de la señora Rinko, que es una mujer amable y buena, fuera madre de un hombre como lo era su hijo, un atrevido y alcohólico.

-Oh Ryoma déjame presentarte a Sakuno…- dijo mientras miraba a Sakuno para que le dijera su apellido, ya que no se lo había dicho. Sakuno saliendo de su asombro, le respondió.

-Ryuzaki, Sakuno Ryuzaki- dijo ella al principio nerviosa, pero luego frunció levemente el ceño, recordando las palabras que le había dicho el hombre.

-Él es mi hijo Ryoma, dueño de este gran barco- dijo Rinko presentándolos. Mientras Ryoma miraba a la mujer que estaba frente a él, era realmente hermosa y su cara mostraba una inocencia increíble. Pero lo que lo asombró fue su nombre _Sakuno Ryuzaki_. Momo le había dicho que ella era mesera del café-bar donde él trabajaba y también le dijo que él (Ryoma) la había insultado y se había sobrepasado con ella. Ahora entendía el por qué del ceño fruncido por parte de ella. Él desconocía el insulto que le dijo, pero seguramente ella lo recordaba muy bien, ya que notablemente estaba enfadada con él.

-Y qué quieres?- preguntó fríamente.

-Ella se perdió y está buscando su habitación, cuál era querida?- le preguntó a Sakuno.

-La 254, de la clase media- dijo ella.

-Le podrías indicar cuál es, hijo?- le preguntó amable.

-Ve a la parte de abajo y sigue derecho hasta encontrarla- dijo fríamente. Se estaba por ir, pero su madre lo detuvo.

-No seas grosero y se un caballero y acompáñala hasta su habitación- le dijo su madre con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-N-no es necesario…- dijo Sakuno nerviosa.

-Está bien- dijo Ryoma mirando el nerviosismo de la chica y eso le gustaba. Comenzó a caminar y Sakuno fue empujada levemente por Rinko quien le dijo.

-Anda, no seas tímida- le dijo Rinko amable.

-E-está bien- dijo Sakuno y siguió a Ryoma, aunque iba unos pasos detrás de él y con la cabeza gacha. Temía que él volviera a hacer lo que hizo en el café-bar, pero trató de tranquilizarse diciéndose que ese día estaba ebrio y que ahora está sobrio.

Ambos siguieron caminando por un rato, hasta que Ryoma paró y ella que iba con la cabeza gacha, chocó contra su ancha y bien formada espalda.

-L-lo siento…- dijo avergonzada.

-Mmm…- dijo él sin mirarla. Luego se volteó y quedó parado frente a ella, realmente era hermosa y mucho más con aquellos tintes rosados en sus mejillas- ésta es tu habitación- dijo él.

-G-gracias…- dijo y luego le preguntó antes de que él se marchara- ehh disculpe, p-pero me podría d-decir a qué hora, era e-el baile que anunciaron- le preguntó Sakuno.

-A las 8- le contestó él. Ella asintió agradecida y luego entró a su habitación y él se fue. Ya eran las 15 p.m.

-Mmm…hace calor- decía Sakuno dentro de su habitación- creo que iré un rato a la piscina- dijo mientras se colocaba su bikini roja, una remera sin mangas y un short encima. Se llevó una toalla y lentes de sol y se había atado el cabello en una coleta alta, dejando caer algunos mechones sobre su cara.

Se dirigió a la piscina. Se sentó en una reposera donde dejó su toalla, sus lentes, se quitó la ropa hasta quedar en bikini y luego se puso bloqueador. Se dirigió a la piscina, donde había más gente, había niños, mujeres de su edad y mayores y hombres también.

Se metió en la piscina y comenzó a nadar lentamente de un lado a otro, mientras era observada por los hombres embelesados con su belleza, pero ella no lo notaba. También era observada desde una ventana por unos ojos gatunos, que parecía que la sangre le hervía al escuchar los silbidos y piropos por parte de los hombres hacia Sakuno. Pero parecía que ella ni se daba cuenta y seguía nadando.

Al ver aquel cuerpo quedó mucho más que embelesado, pero no lo demostraba. Miraba mientras se ponía el bloqueador solar, sus largas piernas, su figura, esas curvas que poseía, sentía deseos de ir alla y tomarla allí mismo, no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran, sentía deseos de poseerla. Sintió como su miembro se endurecía, mientras él tenía pensamientos de él y aquella mujer en la cama, él besando aquellos tentadores labios y paseando su mano por su cuerpo, mientras que ella gemía su nombre y cuando él la penetraba y ella seguía gimiendo de placer, pidiendo más y más. Diablos! Pensó al sentir eso. Se dirigió a su habitación.

Era muy amplia con una sola cama matrimonial, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha bien fría y tratar de alejar esos malditos pensamientos de su cabeza. Ya se estaba volviendo como su padre, un pervertido. Pero no podía dejar de pensar lo bien que se sentiría tenerla allí sobre su cama gimiendo su nombre. Su miembro se endureció nuevamente, haciendo que él se maldijera por sus malditos pensamientos.

Siguió duchándose, hasta que su miembro volvió a la normalidad. Salió con una toalla rodeando su cintura. Se vistió con un traje negro, asi ya no debería volver a vestirse para aquel estúpido baile, al cual debía asistir obligatoriamente. Se dirigió a quien sabe donde, dejando la habitación sola y oscura…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ya eran las 18 p.m y Sakuno hace rato había vuelto de la piscina. Aun tenía en su cabeza la imagen del hijo de la señora Rinko. Se sonrojaba al tan solo pensar en aquel cuerpo, aquella mirada penetrante y esa voz ronca que salía de sus labios. Ahhh que se sentiría ser besada por aquellos labios. Se sonrojó al instante al pensar aquello. Pero qué era lo que pensaba! Parecía una pervertida pensando en eso y ella no lo era…o si? Ahh pero igual no podía dejar de pensar eso.

Para tratar de quitar esos pensamientos, se fue a dar una ducha para relajarse. Se quitó la ropa por completo y se metió en la tina con agua tibia. Lavó su cabello y pasó el jabón por su cuerpo, Y nuevamente esos pensamientos pervertidos volvieron, imaginándose a él, allí con ella metidos en la tina, mientras él besaba su cuerpo y pasaba el jabón por todo su cuerpo y luego penetrándola y ella gimiendo de placer y pidiendo más. Ahhh qué diablos pensaba! Si ese hombre era muy o demasiado apuesto, pero no por eso tenía que estar pensando esas cosas, además ni siquiera lo conocía y él además la había insultado. A parte de eso, ella no era ninguna pervertida como para estar pensando esas cosas tan pervertidas.

Luego de varios pensamientos más, salió de la tina con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Ya eran las 19 p.m y en una hora comenzaba aquel baile. Decidió ponerse el vestido negro que le llegaba a los tobillos y marcaba sus curvas, con la espalda descubierta dejando volar la imaginación. Se maquilló, se pintó los labios de un rojo no muy oscuro y las uñas del mismo color, las mejillas de un rosa claro y dejó su cabello suelto y se lo rizó un poco.

Se dirigió al salón y vio que ya había gente. Buscó un lugar donde sentarse. Al encontrarlo se sentó. Comenzaba a llegar más gente, de clase alta y media. Todos bien vestidos. El baile dio comienzo. La gente estaba en la pista bailando y ella solo observaba. Un mozo se le acercó y le ofreció algo de beber. A ella no le gustaba beber alcohol pero tenía un poco de sed y aceptó.

Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color y con una sonrisa se acercó a Sakuno y la invitó a bailar. Ella tímidamente aceptó.

- Aceptaría bailar esta pieza conmigo?-. preguntó el hombre.

-Etto…si- contestó tímidamente. El hombre la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile. Allí el hombre posó una de sus manos en la cintura de Sakuno y con la otra tomó una de las manos de ella. Sakuno posó su mano libre en el hombro de aquel hombre y comenzaron a bailar al son de la música.

El hombre se acercó lentamente al oído de Sakuno y le susurraba cosas que solo ella podía escuchar y ella simplemente se sonrojaba por las palabras del hombre. Todo esto era observado por una mirada ambarina, que no había quitado su mirada de Sakuno desde que entró en el salón. Lo que le dio rabia fue cuando el hombre le pidió bailar y más cuando el la tocó, tomándole la mano y posando su mano en su fina cintura. Pero lo que más le molesto fue cuando se acercó a su oído y le dijo cosas, que no sabía que eran, y ella se sonrojaba.

A pasos rápidos se acercó a ellos y tocó el hombro de ese hombre y lo fulminó con la mirada. El hombre se alejó de Sakuno y él tomó el lugar de ese hombre, tomándola de nuevo por la cintura y apretándola hacia él e hizo que ella se sonrojara. Podía sentir su suave piel con su mano. De nuevo aquellos pensamientos habían vuelto a su mente pero fue quitado rápidamente de ellos al escuchar la dulce voz de su compañera de baile.

-E-echizen- dijo ella bajito.

-Mmm…- dijo él simplemente y comenzaron a bailar. Era lenta la melodía y ellos se movían al compás de la música. Cuando ésta dejó de sonar, se separaron, Sakuno se despidió y se fue a sentarse nuevamente. Él hizo lo mismo y se notaba que no tenía pensado quitarle la mirada de encima durante toda la velada…

Continuará…

**

* * *

**

**Se acabó el capi, espero q les haya gustado y q lo hayan disfrutado! Tmb muchas grax por todos sus comentarios! Espero q en este tmb los dejen! La conti no la podré poner sino hasta la siguiente semana ya que me voy de vacaciones y no vuelvo, creo, hasta el domingo jejeje. Bueno espero q este capi les haya gustado y q me dejen comentarios, siiii?? Chauuuu…**

**PD: Si pueden pasen x mi metro: http(:)//www(.)metroflog(.)com/kag(guion bajo)hina**


	4. Chapter 4:Accidente

**Holaaaa!! Regresé de mis vacaciones y como prometí aca les dejo el siguiente capi, espero q sea d su agrado!!! Y muchas grax x todos sus comentarios q me hacen muy feliz jajaja! Bue…mejor dejo q lean jejeje…**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4:**** Accidente**

Sakuno se fue a sentar luego de bailar con Ryoma, aun tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y Ryoma hizo lo mismo y no le quitó la mirada de encima durante el resto de la velada…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-MIENTRAS TANTO-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En un lugar apartado de la fiesta y oscuro, dos hombres desconocidos hablaban…

-Ya está todo preparado?- preguntó uno de los dos hombres.

-Si- contestó el otro- para después de la media noche, el plan se pondrá en marcha- volvió a decir.

-Perfecto- dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban con malicia en la oscuridad- por fin haré desaparecer a Echizen y convenceré a sus padres de que yo sería el mejor reemplazo en la empresa de él- volvió a decir.

-Cómo usted diga jefe- le contestó.

-Él y toda ésta maldita gente rica, que me hicieron la vida imposible cuando era niño, morirán y sentirán mi furia- declaró aquel hombre misterioso.

-Si, señor, pero no solo hay gente rica, también hay gente que es como usted era antes, de clase media- le dijo.

-No me interesan ellos, con tal de poder vengarme, hago cualquier cosa, aunque eso signifique, tener que matar también a los que sean inocentes- dijo.

-Está bien, jefe- le volvió a contestar.

-Nos iremos en los botes que están preparados en la parte de atrás del barco, nos iremos unos minutos antes de que todo suceda- dijo aquel hombre- están los botes preparados, cierto?- dijo el hombre mirando a su compañero.

-Si- le contestó.

-Bien, ahora vayamos a la fiesta para no levantar sospechas, luego de la medianoche pondremos el plan en marcha y nos largaremos de aquí sin dejar rastro alguno- dijo. El otro hombre asintió y luego se fueron a la fiesta.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sakuno tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, ese hombre le hacía sentir cosas extrañas, cosas que nunca antes había sentido. Sintió una mirada apoyada en ella, volteó su rostro y se encontró con unos ojos gatunos observándola fijamente. Eso la hizo poner tensa.

Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a proa. Una vez allí sintió el aire fresco chocar contra su rostro. Cuando era niña recordaba haber viajado en barco, a ella le había gustado mucho ese viaje que hizo junto a sus padres. También recuerda, que ella al ser una niña muy traviesa e inquieta, casi se cae por la borda al océano, pero justo lograron sujetarla para que no lo hiciera, ella contaba con tan solo 10 años y el que la había salvado era mucho más grande que ella, pero no lo recordaba.

Sintió que alguien la miraba, se dio vuelta y se encontró con la amable mirada de Rinko.

-Sakuno, querida, qué haces aquí, está refrescando, por qué no vuelves al salón?- preguntó maternalmente a la muchacha.

-No, muchas gracias- contestó ella- allí dentro hay demasiada gente y estar aquí observando el océano, me da paz- le contestó mientras miraba el océano.

-Te gusta el océano?- preguntó Rinko acercándose.

-Si, mucho- le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Ya has viajado antes en barco?- le preguntó curiosa Rinko.

-Si, una vez cuando tenía 10 años y casi caigo al océano por la borda- dijo mientras sonreía al recordar aquello.

-Ahh!- dijo Rinko- eras una niña muy inquieta?- preguntó Rinko.

-Si y demasiado, antes era todo lo contrario a lo que soy ahora- dijo Sakuno.

-Todo lo contrario?- preguntó Rinko nuevamente.

-Si, cuando era niña, era muy inquieta, traviesa y siempre decía lo que pensaba, era demasiado sincera para el gusto de mis padres- dijo mientras recordaba- en cambio, ahora, soy reservada, no suelo contarle mis cosas a nadie, excepto a mi mejor amiga, soy muy tranquila y nunca me atrevería a hacer algo malo- dijo Sakuno.

-Ahh- dijo Rinko. Sakuno se abrazó a ella misma ya que una corriente de aire frío la hizo temblar- ven querida vayamos adentro- dijo Rinko a Sakuno.

-Está bien- dijo ella y siguió a la mujer.

Se adentraron nuevamente en la fiesta, la gente aun seguía bailando, bebiendo y hablando de quien sabe qué cosas.

Ya eran las 23:50 p.m y nadie sabía que en cualquier momento algo muy malo estaría por suceder.

Ryoma estaba junto a Horio, ambos estaban bebiendo vodka y whisky también. Charlaban, bueno Horio hablaba y Ryoma decía sus monólogos, a cerca de lo bien que les estaba yendo con todo esto del crucero por el Océano Pacífico y pensar que recién es el primer día.

-Ryoma con esto tendremos muchas ganancias- decía Horio bebiendo whisky.

-Mmm…si- decía él también bebiendo pero él bebía vodka.

-Pero recuerda que parte de las ganancias pasan a manos de Fuji- dijo recordándole.

-Cierto…ya no me hables de ese tipo que me dan ganas de vomitar- dijo Ryoma. Con tan solo escuchar o decir su nombre, le daban nauseas. Mientras hablaban, él miraba como Sakuno salía de la fiesta.

Él sin saber el por qué de sus acciones, iba a seguirla, pero luego vio que su madre, Rinko, salía detrás de ella.

Aun no sabía por qué hacía esas cosas, por qué tenía aquellos malditos pensamientos respecto a ella. A penas la había conocido, pero le resultaba extremadamente bella como dejarla pasar, _"Seguramente debe ser una experta en la cama" _se decía a sí mismo, pensando que al ser tan bella, y seguramente como las demás mujeres, unas _malditas perras, _debía tener a más de uno detrás de ella y ella, como todas, aceptaba cualquier tipo de invitación.

Ésta noche tenía ganas de pasarla bien…en la cama. Buscaría alguna con la cual pasarla, le pediría a Sakuno, pero ella estaba enfadada con él. Quizá el segundo o tercer día en el barco se le pasara el enojo y él se acercaría a ella. Seguro caería rendida a sus pies como todas. Pero no estaba muy seguro, ella parecía ser muy inocente, aquel rostro angelical mostraba su inocencia. Ahora no estaba muy seguro de que si ella era o no virgen aun, pero por su rostro tan angelical le decía que cabía la posibilidad de que fuera aun virgen. Pero no debía dejarse engañar por las apariencias, ya lo había hecho una vez y no le fue muy bien.

Nuevamente vio que ella entraba con su madre, ambas platicando animadamente. Vaya, su madre y ella se llevaban muy bien. Luego se dio cuenta de que su madre lo había visto, ella esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó junto con Sakuno a él.

-Hijo, te diviertes?- preguntó amable la mujer.

-Supongo…- contestó con su usual tono frío.

-Hijo, te acuerdas de ella, es…- pero fue interrumpida por su hijo.

-Si, Sakuno Ryuzaki, mesera del café-bar de Tokio- dijo él tratando de fingir indiferencia.

-Etto…si- dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente al recordar lo sucedido allí.

-Entonces ya se conocían?- dijo la mujer.

-Algo asi- dijo Ryoma sin dejar aquel frío tono.

-Ahh- dijo la mujer. Luego vio que su marido miraba descaradamente a las jovenes chicas que allí había. Pidió disculpas a ambos jovenes y se dirigió hasta su marido diciendo _"Nanjiroh Echizen, olvídate de tu colección" _y a Nanjiroh contestándole _"No Rinko, mi querida colección, no, cualquier cosa pero menos eso" _y ella le contestaba con el ceño fruncido _"No me interesa si te gusta o no mi decisión, tu colección se va" _y ahí se ve a un Nanjiroh llorando un mar de lagrimas, exageradamente.

Ryoma y Sakuno vieron todo esto, pero le sacaron importancia y Sakuno se sonrojó un poco más de lo que ya estaba, al notar que estaba sola con Echizen.

-Lo siento- dijo él de repente, Sakuno posó su mirada en él y dijo…

-Por qué?- preguntó ingenua.

-Por lo del café-bar- dijo Ryoma, pero con su tono frío siempre.

-Ahh, lo recordó- dijo Sakuno, bajando un poco la mirada.

-Si, Momo me lo dijo- dijo él.

-Usted conoce a Momo?- preguntó levantando nuevamente la mirada ya que estaba sorprendida.

-Si, estuvimos juntos en Seigaku- le contó él.

-P-pero yo también e-estuve alla y nunca le he visto por ahí- dijo Sakuno sin dejar la sorpresa que sentía.

-Eso es porque tu entraste un año después de que yo me fui a América- le dijo él- Momo me dijo la noche de lo que pasó en el café-bar, que entraste a Seigaku después que yo me fuera y que eras nieta de la vieja- dijo él frío y cortante como siempre.

-Vieja?- preguntó ella sin saber que se refería a su abuela.

-Sumire Ryuzaki- dijo él, bebiendo un poco más de su vodka.

-Ahh- dijo y luego de eso, hubo un incómodo silencio. Sakuno habló…

-Eh…disculpe, p-pero yo me r-retiro a mi habitación- dijo Sakuno, él asintió sin importancia y ella luego se fue. Aunque por dentro sentía deseos de seguirla hasta su habitación y hacerla suya en aquel lugar, sin importarle los demás, pero quitó rápidamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza y se maldijo a sí mismo por pensar en cosas así.

Ya estaba cerca de ser las 12 y el plan de personas desconocidas comenzaría en cualquier momento. Sakuno había llegado a su habitación, buscó algo qué ponerse en el closet. Aun no tenía sueño y tampoco de ponerse en ese momento el pijama. Buscó algo cómodo, se puso una blusa blanca ni muy ajustada y ni muy holgada y un jean ajustado en los muslos y luego no, y se puso un par de zapatillas y el cabello se lo dejó como estaba. Ya eran las 12:02. Ella cayó en el suelo de la habitación, al sentir que el barco se movía bruscamente y luego sintió que éste lo volvió a hacer. Sintió como ella al tratar de levantarse, un mueble cayó sobre su pierna lastimándola un poco y dejándola atrapada.

Comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, viendo que el barco seguía haciendo el mismo movimiento brusco y al notar que agua comenzaba a pasar por debajo de su puerta y ella ahí atrapada sin poder hacer algo.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ryoma se dirigió rápidamente donde el capitán, una vez que uno de los marineros fue a buscarlo, diciendo que había un problema.

Llegó allí agitado por la corrida.

-Joven Echizen, a unos 2 o 3 minutos de aquí hay un iceberg que nos impide el paso- le dijo el capitán.

-No pueden esquivarlo?- preguntó él.

-Si, si tan solo el timón funcionara, se ha trabado y el barco no cambia su dirección, si llegáramos a chocar contra éste, sería un completo caos, correríamos el riesgo de morir- decía algo desesperado el capitán.

-Debemos hacer algo- dijo Ryoma. Pero luego sintieron como el barco comenzaba a hacer movimientos bruscos, moviéndolos de un lado a otro y tirándolos.

Ya habían llegado hasta donde estaba el iceberg y lo estaban rozando, provocando los movimientos bruscos. Ryoma desesperado, se dirigió al timón y trató de moverlo, pero no pudo, como había dicho el capitán, éste estaba trabado.

-Es inútil, Joven Echizen, no podrá moverlo, hay que avisar a los pasajeros que vayan subiendo en los botes de emergencia- dijo el hombre levantándose del suelo. Ryoma por el altoparlante, anunció…

-A todos los pasajeros, diríjanse a los botes de emergencia, debemos evacuar el barco si no queremos morir- dijo él. Desde alla se escuchaban los gritos por partes de los pasajeros, que desesperados comenzaron a correr por todo el barco, en busca de los botes.

Ryoma, el capitán y los marineros también fueron hacia alla. Al llegar se veía a todos los pasajeros corriendo y subiéndose en los botes y otros que desgraciadamente, por la desesperación, se tiraban del barco y terminaban… muertos.

-Primero mujeres y niños!- decía un hombre. Así comenzaron a subir de a poco mujeres y niños, en los botes y luego los botes eran bajados al océano.

Ryoma de repente recordó a Sakuno. Ella se había ido de la fiesta minutos antes de eso. Oh no! Se dijo así mismo y comenzó a correr para llegar a la habitación de ella.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sakuno aun estaba tirada en el suelo con el mueble encima de su pierna, mientras que más agua entraba a su habitación, estaba muy asustada, jamás pensó que algo asi le pasaría.

Luego escuchó la voz de Echizen por el altoparlante, anunciando lo que pasaba y diciendo que había que dirigirse a los botes de emergencia.

Si tan solo ella pudiera salir de ahí y hacer lo que Ryoma dijo. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus bellos ojos. Se iba a morir y lo sabía. Luego recordó a sus padres, cómo se sentirían ellos al enterarse lo sucedido, seguramente se entristecerían demasiado, llorarían y velarían por ella, luego recordó a Tomoka.

Tomoka era su mejor amiga, desde que había entrado en Seigaku, seguramente ella estaría muy mal, se entristecería mucho, y al recordarla lloraría un mar de lagrimas pero sin exagerar como siempre lo hacía, ésta vez tendría una razón por la cual hacerlo.

No! Ella no podía morir ahí, tenía su sueño por cumplir, de convertirse en periodista junto a Tomoka y también formar una familia con el hombre que ella amara. Más lagrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos, mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, ella hacía el intento de poder quitar aquel mueble de sobre su pierna.

-No! No puedo y no quiero morir aca y asi- se decía llorando y tratando de quitar el mueble. El agua ya le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, ella estaba sentada- no puedo- decía mientras se resignaba y dejaba aquel mueble en el mismo lugar. No había podido moverlo siquiera unos centímetros.

Sintió golpes en la puerta. Posó su mirada sobre ésta y luego vio que ésta se rompía y se dejaba ver a un hombre de cabello negro con destellos verdosos.

-Ryuzaki…- dijo él entrando a la habitación y viendo a la chica con su pierna atrapada en el mueble. Se acercó a ella para ayudarla.

-E-echizen- dijo ella viendo que el hombre se acercaba e intentaba quitar el mueble.

A diferencia de ella, Ryoma luego de varios esfuerzos, si logró sacar el mueble. Intentó levantarse pero le dolía la pierna.

-Gracias- dijo ella levantándose, pero le dolió la pierna- Auch!- se quejó por el dolor.

-Apóyate en mí- le dijo Ryoma. Ella se sonrojó levemente y asintió. Pasó su mano por detrás del cuello de éste y él la agarró por la cintura, haciéndola sonrojar más- vamos- dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar juntos, él la ayudaba a ella a caminar. El barco poco a poco se iba inundando con el agua que entraba por las ventanas o por donde sea.

-Hay demasiada agua- dijo Sakuno en un susurro.

-Si…- dijo él sin más. Siguieron caminando, por el barco tratando de salir hacia donde estaban los botes.

Siguieron por unos minutos hasta que encontraron por donde salir. Llegaron hasta los botes, éstos estaban repletos. Aun había gente tratando de subir y otra que lamentablemente habían muerto.

-Diablos!- dijo él. Buscó más botes disponibles, pero no había más. Se maldijo.

-N-no hay más botes- dijo Sakuno en un susurro, mientras nuevas lagrimas se aproximaban a sus ojos. Ryoma lo notó y trató de tranquilizarla.

-Descuida, mmm…hay otro bote más pequeño que éstos, pero servirá- dijo él, llevándola hacia otro lugar.

Llegaron hasta una pequeña cabina, ahí había un bote para 2 o 3 personas. Lo agarró y salieron de allí. Ataron con cuerdas los extremos del bote y luego ambos se subieron y bajaron el bote.

Estaban ambos solos en el bote, los demás botes ya se habían marchado dejándolos a ellos solos, en medio del océano, mientras que en él había cuerpos de varias personas, mujeres, niños y hombres, todos sin vida.

Sakuno miró aquellos cuerpos triste y Ryoma también lo hizo pero sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Sakuno lo miró y al notar esto, pensó como una persona podía ser tan fría como él. Ryoma tomó los remos y comenzó a remar, sin rumbo alguno…

Continuará…

**

* * *

**

**Se acabó el capi, espero q les haya gustado!! Lo que si este capi, me hizo acordar un poco a la película "Titanic". **

**Bueno si les gustó dejen comentarios y sino espero q tmb asi me dicen que no les gustó y q les gustó. Espero poder leerlos, chauuu…**

**PD: pasen x mi metro: hhtp(:)//www(.)metroflog(.)com/kag(guion bajo)hina**


	5. Chapter 5:Náufragos

**Holaaaa!! Me demoré un poco, no? bueno es q kise actualizar algunas historias q tengo q hace tiempo q no actualizo pero bueno…aca les dejo el 5º capi q espero q les guste y sea d su agrado! Grax x todos sus comentarios y x leer! Mejor dejo q lean XD… **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5:**** Náufragos**

Tomó los remos y comenzó a remar sin rumbo alguno. No veía ninguno de los botes que transportaba a las personas de su barco, ni uno solo. Encima una densa niebla comenzó a rodear el bote en el que iban Ryoma y Sakuno, haciendo que su vista se haga nula. Ahora estaban más perdidos que hace algunos momentos.

Sakuno permanecía callada con lágrimas en sus ojos, la cabeza la mantenía gacha, no quería que Ryoma la viera llorar, no quería que pensara que era débil, aunque asi lo fuera. Imágenes de su familia y sus amigos, comenzaron a mostrarse en su mente y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos rubíes. Recordaba cada momento vivido con su familia y amigos. Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a ella?! Por qué?! Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, pero no encontraba respuesta.

Ahora…qué pasaría con sus padres, cuándo se enteraran de lo qué pasó con el barco? Seguramente al no encontrarlos a ellos, los declararían muertos o desaparecidos, quién sabe? Su familia ya había sufrido demasiado, primero murieron sus padres, de una manera similar a lo que sucedió con el barco, solamente que ese accidente que ellos tuvieron fue en un avión. Cuando regresaban de un viaje de negocios, las turbinas del avión dejaron de funcionar sin razón alguna, se acabó el combustible y el avión cayó en lo profundo del océano.

Sus padres eran hijos únicos por lo tanto no tenía tíos ni primos. Los padres que tenía ahora eran adoptivos, no eran sus verdaderos padres. Cuando sus padres legítimos murieron en el accidente, ella tenía 10 años. La llevaron a un hogar para niños huérfanos como ella y luego de unos largos meses, la adoptaron. Su apellido no lo cambió, quería conservarlo.

Al principio, ella podría haberse quedado bajo la tutoría de su abuela, Sumire Ryuzaki, pero los jueces habían decidido que no era conveniente ya que Sumire no era joven y no podría cuidar de su nieta. En ese momento contaba con 60 años, además de que estaba enferma. Luego se la llevaron al hogar, al cabo de un tiempo que estuvo en el hogar, le anunciaron que su abuela había fallecido por un ataque al corazón. Que la habían encontrado en su departamento tirada en el suelo y no habían podido hacer nada para salvarla. Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, poco a poco su pequeña familia se iba destruyendo y desapareció.

Pero debía admitir que vivir con los padres que ahora tenía había sido muy bueno para ella, ya que poco a poco le hacían olvidar todo lo sucedido con su familia. Había sido feliz con ellos. Pero nadie podría quitar el recuerdo de todos los momentos vividos con su verdadera familia.

Todos estos recuerdos vagaban por la mente de Sakuno. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la muchacha, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro hasta tocar el suelo del bote.

Mientras Ryoma, también vagaba por sus recuerdos, mientras remaba, quién sabe a dónde?

Su infancia, según él, había sido un asco. Sus padres siempre estaban en viajes de negocios, su hermano mayor, Ryoga Echizen, vivía en Estados Unidos y solo de vez en cuando visitaba a su familia. Lo único que tenía él en su infancia, era el tenis y la amistad de su mejor amigo, Momoshiro Takeshi, claro, también tenía la amistad del resto del equipo de tenis.

Toda su vida había sido tenis, jugando tenis se desquitaba cada vez que sus padres olvidaban su cumpleaños por algún estúpido negocio o cuando olvidaban ir a recogerlo a la escuela, cuando aún era pequeño. Jugaba tenis desde los 4 años. A veces practicaba solo u otras su entrenador, uno que había contratado Nanjiroh, para que él practicara.

Su vida había sido tenis, hasta que cumplió 18 años y su padre le anunció que debía hacerse cargo de las empresas de la familia. Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Él odiaba ese tipo de trabajo, en el que tenía que asistir a reuniones, usar trajes, ir a conferencias, etc…odiaba todo eso qué hacía su padre. Además de que se preguntaba por qué no se hacía cargo Ryoga? él era el mayor, él debía hacerse cargo de esas cosas, no él. Recordó el día en que conoció a Kevin, un amigo suyo de cuando se fue a América.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-FLASH BACK-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Era 24 de Diciembre, era el día de su cumpleaños. Seguramente sus padres lo olvidarían nuevamente, por eso no se fue su casa, sino que se fue a unas canchas callejeras. No eran las mismas a las que iba con Momo, cuando aún asistía a la Seigaku, pero bueno, ahí podía estar tranquilo y jugar todo el tiempo qué quisiera._

_Golpeaba la pelota una y otra vez contra la pared. Sería bueno tener a alguien con quién jugar. Seguía golpeando la pelota contra la pared. En eso alguien se le acerca y le pregunta…_

_-Oye!- dijo llamando la atención de él._

_-Mmm…- contestó viendo a la persona que le había hablado._

_-Quieres jugar un partido, es que es aburrido jugar solo- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa- no crees?- le volvió a decir._

_-Está bien…- contestó sin más._

_Ambos chicos se fueron a una de las canchas. Cada uno se puso de un lado de la cancha y así comenzaron con el partido. El primer servicio fue para Ryoma, que lo ganó. Asi estuvieron por un buen rato, hasta que el partido terminó._

_Aquel chico contra el que había jugado, era muy bueno. El partido había sido ganado por Ryoma 6-5. El chico habló…_

_-Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el chico._

_-Ryoma…- contestó él y con curiosidad, preguntó- tu?- preguntó tratando de fingir indiferencia._

_-Kevin- le contestó- eres muy bueno jugando tenis- le dijo Kevin._

_-Mmm…- contestó él comenzando a caminar- mada mada dane- dijo él antes de irse. Luego de esto siguieron viéndose y se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Hasta que Kevin se tuvo que ir con sus padres a Alemania, por cuestiones de trabajo._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-FIN FLASH BACK-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sonrió amargamente. Luego otro recuerdo vino a su mente, fue el mismo día en que conoció a Kevin, o sea el día de su cumpleaños. Cuando llegó a su casa, su padre le dio la noticia de que se haría cargo de las empresas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-FLASH BACK-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Había llegado a su casa, luego de haber jugado aquel partido contra Kevin. Ese chico era realmente bueno. Le gustaría volver a tener otro partido contra él. Al entrar a su casa, su padre se acercó a él._

_-Ryoma, por fin llegas- dijo Nanjiroh- necesito hablar contigo- le dijo serio su padre._

_-Qué me quieres decir?- preguntó con indiferencia._

_-Primero ve a darte un baño y cámbiate esa ropa y luego te veo en mi oficina- le dijo Nanjiroh y luego se fue a su oficina. Ryoma hizo lo que su padre le dijo. No lo hizo porque él fuera una persona obediente que obedece a su padre, pero de verdad necesitaba aquel baño._

_Media hora después salió del baño con una toalla rodeando su cintura. Tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, debido al tenis y que entrenaba cada día, mañana, tarde y noche, nunca se cansaba de hacerlo. Se vistió y fue a la oficina de su padre. Tocó la puerta y adentro se escuchó un leve 'Adelante'. Al entrar se encontró con que también estaba su hermano mayor allí._

_-Para qué me llamas?- preguntó fríamente como siempre._

_-Debo decirte algo muy importante- dijo serio Nanjiroh- hoy es tu cumpleaños Ryoma- le dijo su padre._

_-Bien, lo recordaste- le dijo él, sarcástico._

_-Ryoma esto es serio- volvió a decir- ahora que tienes 18 años, ya puedes hacerte cargo de las empresas de la familia- le dijo Nanjiroh. Ryoma quedó sorprendido con eso, le había caído como un balde de agua fría _(se nota que no se decir otra cosa, no? n.n)

_-Qué?- dijo en un susurro Ryoma aun sorprendido._

_-Que te harás cargo de Echizen Corp.- le dijo Nanjiroh levantándose de su asiento._

_-Pero por qué yo?- volvió a preguntar Ryoma._

_-Ya te lo dije, porque ya tienes la edad suficiente para hacerlo- le dijo Nanjiroh._

_-Pe-pero, eso debería hacerlo Ryoga, no yo!- le dijo enfadado Ryoma._

_-Escucha Ryoma…- pero fue interrumpido._

_-Él es mayor que yo, él debe hacerse cargo de las empresas!- dijo con notable furia._

_-Pero Ryoma él rechazó hacerlo- dijo Nanjiroh._

_-Entonces yo también lo hago- dijo él._

_-No, no puedes hacerlo. Alguien debe hacerlo, yo ya no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo- le dijo Nanjiroh acercándose a Ryoma._

_-Escucha O'chibi, debes hacerlo, todo eso de los negocios no es lo mío- habló por primera vez Ryoga- yo en vez de estar trabajando quiero formar una familia y hacerme cargo de ella- le dijo su hermano- en cambio, tu siempre has dicho que nunca formarías un familia, porque son molestas- dijo Ryoga- por eso rechacé y también creo que tu podrás hacerlo- dijo Ryoga terminando de hablar._

_-Igual, no pienso hacerlo!!- dijo Ryoma y salió de la oficina y se fue a su habitación. Entró en ella y cerró la puerta de un portazo y comenzó a pegarle con sus puños cada cosa que veía._

_Luego de un tiempo tuvo que asimilar su destino y por fin aceptó, sin saber por qué lo hizo…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-FIN FLASH BACK-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tenía muchos más recuerdos, pero ese no era momento de estar pensando en eso. Ahora tenía un gran problema, estaba solo en un bote en medio del océano con una mujer y SOLO y no sabía si resistiría el deseo de poseerla. Además esa mujer era la misma del café-bar, la que le dijo Momo, además era con la que había bailado en la fiesta en el barco y había podido tocar su suave piel, suave como la seda, que lo hizo estremecer, y que lo dejó con ganas de seguir explorando su cuerpo.

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado, sacudiendo levemente su cabeza de un lado a otro. Luego miró en dirección a Sakuno y vio que ésta estaba con la cabeza gacha y unas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro para luego tocar la madera del suelo del bote.

-Deja de llorar- le dijo Ryoma fríamente.

-Eh?- dijo Sakuno levantando lentamente su cabeza mostrando las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

-Que dejes de llorar- dijo nuevamente- llorar no te servirá de nada- volvió a decir cortante.

-L-lo siento- dijo mientras limpiaba torpemente las lágrimas y posaba su mirada en el suelo. Él la miraba, se veía destruida. Él no soportaba ver llorar a las mujeres, simplemente no lo soportaba.

-No te disculpes, solo…no llores- dijo él desviando su mirada hacia otro lugar. Cuando la veía, él sentía como se estremecía con tan solo hacerlo y más ahora, que su ropa totalmente empapada, se pegaba a su cuerpo marcando sus bien formadas curvas, que le hacían sentir deseos de ir y tocarla.

Él siguió remando, no sabía hacia donde se dirigía pero no le importaba con tal de llegar a tierra y luego regresar a casa. Pero seguramente, llegar a tierra les tomaría algunos días.

La niebla se intensificó haciendo que Ryoma dejara de remar, ya que no sabía hacia donde iba. Dejaría que la corriente los llevara, por lo menos hasta que la niebla desapareciera.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, Sakuno ya se había dormido, el cansancio la había vencido. Ryoma aún seguía despierto mirando hacia un pinto fijo, aunque desviara su mirada hacia otro lugar, vería lo mismo en todos lados, solo agua, el océano profundo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto en otra parte del océano, lejos de donde estaban Ryoma y Sakuno, se veían varios botes ir por el mismo lado, Cada bote estaba lleno de personas, ya sean adultos o niños. En uno de los botes se encontraba la familia Echizen junto con el Capitán del barco.

-Diablos!- exclamaba un hombre de unos 50 años, de cabello negro con destellos verdosos.

-Cálmate, ya verás que aparecerá- decía otro hombre parecido a él, pero más joven entre unos 25 o 30 años.

-Ryoga, como quieres que me calme!- espetó el hombre- mi hijo menor, está en medio del océano solo con una mujer y quien sabe si vivos o muertos, están ambos- dijo el hombre alterado- quizá está con el resto de las personas que quedaron en el océano sin vida, eso nadie lo sabe!- dijo el hombre ya con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cómo sabes que está con una chica?- preguntó Ryoga curioso.

-Porque cuando sucedió esto, yo vi que él salió corriendo hacia una de las habitaciones de la clase media, traté de seguirlo pero había demasiada gente alterada y desesperada corriendo de un lado a otro, y luego la última vez que lo vi fue cuando él estaba buscando un bote pero todos ya estaban llenos y lo vi junto a una muchacha de cabello rojizo o eso creo- dijo él.

-Oh Dios! Esa era Sakuno- dijo hablando por primera vez Rinko.

-Sakuno?- dijeron al unísono ambos hombres.

-Si, la conocí en el barco, era una muchacha muy linda y amable- dijo Rinko con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, pensando en lo que le había podido pasar a ella y a su querido hijo.

-Señor Echizen, estamos llegando a tierra- dijo el capitán apareciendo.

-Bien- dijo Nanjiroh- a penas lleguemos haré que busquen a mi hijo y a aquella chica y no pararé hasta encontrarlos y si…si…ellos no estás con vida…haré que busquen…sus cuerpos en todo el océano- dijo Nanjiroh mientras sus ojos se humedecían, temiendo por su hijo.

Unas horas más tarde habían llegado a tierra. Era una pequeña isla que se encontraba no muy lejos de Japón, era la más cercana a éste. Todos bajaron de los botes, felices de por fin estar sobre tierra y no en el océano.

Ya eran las 6 a.m y un barco recogió a todas las personas, incluyendo a la familia Echizen. Cuando todos ya estaban en el barco, éste zarpó, quizá llegarían mañana por la mañana. Y a penas llegaran ordenaría que buscaran a Ryoma y a la otra chica, Sakuno, por todo el océano y no pararía hasta encontrarlos con o sin vida, era un promesa…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya había amanecido. Ryoma a penas había podido dormir, pero parece que Sakuno si había logrado conciliar el sueño y como no hacerlo después de haber estado llorando durante unas horas.

Sakuno abrió lentamente sus ojos, viendo a su alrededor. Las imágenes de lo sucedido el día anterior vinieron a su mente, haciéndole recordar. Bajó su cabeza y las lágrimas se avecinaban a sus ojos queriendo salir, pero alguien le habló…

-Ya no llores- dijo indiferente Ryoma- ya lo has hecho toda la noche- dijo nuevamente.

-L-lo siento- dijo ella en un susurro. Su voz sonaba triste y como no estarlo, con todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-Ya te dije, no te disculpes- dijo él. Pasaron otras largas horas en silencio. El bote se movía por la corriente del océano y la niebla poco a poco desaparecía, dándole paso al caliente sol. Sakuno tapó su rostro con su mano al notar el sol caliente sobre su rostro.

Ryoma también lo hizo. Hacía bastante calor y como no hacerlo, ya estaba por comenzar el verano.

-C-cómo lograremos s-salir de esto?- preguntó Sakuno en un susurro, que Ryoma escuchó.

-No lo se- contestó él simplemente- sin comer ni beber, quizá logremos sobrevivir un par de días- volvió a decir, pero ésta vez asustó a Sakuno con sus palabras.

-Q-quieres decir q-que n-no sobreviviremos?- dijo Sakuno con unas lágrimas en sus ojos al pensar que no podría ver nunca más a su familia y amigos.

-No lo se- volvió a decir- si conseguimos comida y agua, lograremos sobrevivir- dijo- pero no estoy seguro de ello- dijo nuevamente mirando el océano.

-Ahh…- dijo Sakuno para luego bajar la cabeza. Ya era casi mediodía y ambos tenían mucha sed, estaban sedientos y con mucho calor.

Ryoma se acercó al agua y con sus manos tomó agua y se lo llevó a sus labios, bebiéndolos y luego mojó su cara y su cabello.

Sakuno hizo lo mismo, pero solo mojó su cara, no quería beber, quien sabe si el agua estaba contaminada o no. Se fijó en Ryoma y vio como este se quitaba lentamente su camisa mojada que se pegaba a su cuerpo, quedando con el pecho desnudo, mostrando su bien formado cuerpo. Sakuno se sonrojó notablemente y Ryoma lo notó.

-Qué sucede?- preguntó él observándola.

-N-nada- dijo tartamudeando, totalmente sonrojada y luego desvió su rostro hacia otro lugar, para que Ryoma no notara su sonrojo. Pero él ya lo había hecho y sonrió de lado. Le gustaba poner a las mujeres nerviosas, quizá esto que les pasaba no era tan malo después de todo…

Continuara…

**

* * *

**

**Se acabó el capi, espero q les haya gustado y q no les haya parecido aburrido, con todo eso de los recuerdos…dejen comentarios, sii?? Si no les cuesta nada, díganme si les gustó y si no, también, por favor! Asi se si tengo que mejorar! Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos en el siguiente capi, chauuu…**

**PD: Pasen x mi metro: http(:)//www(.)metroflog(.)com/kag(guion bajo)hina**


	6. Chapter 6: La noticia

**Holaaaa!!! Bueno aca les dejo el siguiente capi, q es el más largo q he escrito jajaja, q espero q les guste y sea de su agrado! y agradezco a todos sus comentarios y tmb a los q solo leen el fic, xq me hacen muuuy feliz!! Bueno menos charla y más lectura jaja…**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6:**** La noticia**

Se había quitado su camisa ya que hacía demasiado calor. Se fijó en Sakuno que tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder y verla así le gustaba. Es más le gustaba poner a las mujeres así, nerviosas. Aquella chica era muy inocente, eso se notaba a leguas. Pero no era de su tipo, quizá la podría utilizar para una noche y luego dejarla como a todas.

Él ya sabía que eso era cruel, pero él era así, había dejado de creer en el amor, para él todas las mujeres son iguales, unas malditas perras que solo quieren dinero. Solo se fijan en él por su dinero, no por lo que es.

Cuando terminó de quitarse su camisa sintió que su estómago se retorcía de dolor por lo que cayó sentado en el bote, haciendo que éste se meciera un poco y asustando también a Sakuno quien se acercó a él rápidamente.

-E-echizen se encuentra bien?- preguntó con un tono preocupado.

-Si- mintió Ryoma. En realidad se sentía mareado, le dolía el estómago y sentía ganas de vomitar.

-S-seguro?- dijo al ver que estaba un poco pálido que hace unos momentos.

-Si- contestó fría y cortantemente.

-P-pero…- seguía diciendo Sakuno pero Ryoma no la dejó seguir hablando.

-Ya dije que me siento bien!- dijo ya harto de que la castaña le siguiera insistiendo. Sakuno se asustó un poco por el tono que había utilizado él pero igual quiso ayudarlo aunque él se negara.

Ryoma ya no resistía las ganas de vomitar se acercó al borde del bote, sacó su cabeza afuera y vomitó, asustando más a Sakuno quien se acercó de nuevo a él cuando se volvió a sentar.

-U-usted n-no está b-bien- decía acercándose Sakuno.

-Grrr…ya te he dicho que si- espetó enfadado. Él no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

-Claro que no, usted está mal- dijo Sakuno ya cansada de la actitud de aquel hombre. En verdad era muy obstinado- y eso ha sido por beber el agua, que no sabe que es salada y además podría estar sucia?- dijo cambiando totalmente su actitud, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Ryoma.

-Hmp- dijo él desviando su mirada de la de ella. Nuevamente sintió ganas de vomitar, se acercó otra vez al borde del bote y volvió a vomitar y después se sentó.

-Ve lo que le digo- dijo ella- ahora estará por un buen rato con vómitos y quizás hasta levante temperatura- le dijo Sakuno. Ryoma la ignoró, ya era suficiente su madre para ahora tener a otra más diciéndole qué hacer y regañándole.

-No importa, ya se me pasará- le contestó él- no necesito su ayuda- le volvió a decir.

-Ahhh que no ve lo qué le pasa? Si hubiera bebido más agua salada hubiese sido peor, podría hacer tenido hasta alucinaciones!- le regañó.

-Hmp- dijo sintiendo de nuevo las ganas de vomitar y volvió a repetir el proceso. Así estuvo por un buen rato. Pasaron unas horas y los vómitos iban cesando. Pero ahora Sakuno notó otra cosa rara en Ryoma, éste tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y ese hombre no parecía de aquellos que se sonrojaban como ella.

Se acercó a él. Ryoma la miró y luego le preguntó un poco débil.

-Qué quieres?- le preguntó un poco bajo, ya que no se sentía bien pero no se lo diría.

-Creo que…- decía mientras se acercaba a él y posaba una de sus manos sobre la frente de él. Ryoma la miraba, bah no a ella sino a sus pechos que se encontraban muy cerca de su rostro. Sintió deseos de acariciarlos con su mano, apretarlos…saborearlos pero ahora no se sentía bien pero él tenía en claro que la haría suya, no sabía en qué momento pero lo haría.

Sakuno no se había percatado de que Ryoma observaba sus senos. Se separó de él y luego lo miró a los ojos y vio que también los tenía medio rojos. Él también la miraba, no se quitaron la vista del uno del otro luego de unos minutos en que Sakuno reaccionó y se sonrojó y luego le dijo…

-Emm…t-tiene f-fiebre- le dijo Sakuno a Ryoma.

-Debes estar equivocada- le respondió él- yo me siento bien- le volvió a decir. Sakuno lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Que testarudo es!- le dijo Sakuno- usted está enfermo y no le importa?- le respondió ella.

-Hmp- dijo él. No le importaba si estaba enfermo o no, nunca le había importado.

-Será mejor que descanse a ver si le baja un poco la fiebre- le respondió. Ryoma tenía unos 38º o 39º de temperatura, estaba demasiado caliente. Y eso por haber tomado el agua salada.

Ryoma se dispuso a dormir. No porque aquella mujer se lo había dicho sino porque ya le había agarrado sueño y quería dormir. Luego las horas siguieron pasando, hasta que ya se había hecho las 18 p.m. Unas finas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo. Sakuno se asustó, esperando que no se convirtiera en una tormenta, sino quien sabe qué les podría pasar.

Se acercó a Ryoma que seguía dormido y le tocó la frente, la fiebre aún no bajaba. Vio que en una parte de aquel bote había un pequeño balde. Agradeció a Dios por ello. Rasgó un poco su blusa y esperó a que el agua de la lluvia llenara un poco el balde.

Una vez éste estuvo lleno. Mojó el trozo de tela que había arrancado de su blusa y después lo puso sobre la frente de Ryoma, esperando que con esos paños de agua se le bajara un poco la fiebre. Estuvo poniéndole aquellos paños durante un rato hasta que vio que la temperatura había bajado lo suficiente y la lluvia había cesado hace rato.

Durante ese rato en el que Ryoma tenía la temperatura alta, éste había estado delirando un poco. Pronunciando palabras que Sakuno no lograba entender pero luego sus delirios habían cesado.

Pronto la noche había llegado y Sakuno parecía que también se estaba por enfermar, ya que por la lluvia la ropa se le había mojado otra vez y eso le había hecho pescar un resfriado.

Había estado estornudando un buen rato. Su nariz estaba roja y estaba congestionada. Se sentó en el bote, junto a Ryoma, y el sueño comenzó a invadirla hasta que Morfeo la tomó entre sus brazos y se durmió.

------

Pronto se hizo de día. Ryoma poco a poco abrió sus ojos, hasta abrirlos por completo. Notó algo mojado en su frente. Llevó su mano hasta ahí y sintió algo como una tela, lo tomó con sus manos y vio que era un pedazo de tela mojada, luego fijó su vista sobre el balde que contenía un poco de agua y luego vio a la castaña que dormía plácidamente junto a él.

Ella lo había estado cuidando. Sonrió un poco, nadie, excepto su familia, se había preocupado por él cuando se enfermaba. Parecía que ésta chica no era como las demás pero se dijo como muchas veces se dijo mentalmente, que no debía dejarse engañar.

Pasó una hora y luego Sakuno comenzó a despertar. Miró que Ryoma ya estaba despierto y miraba el océano. Se acomodó y luego le habló…

-Ya te sientes mejor- dijo. Aún seguía con el resfrío que había pescado.

-Si- le contestó Ryoma al escuchar que le había hablado, luego volteó a verla.

-Me alegro- dijo y le brindó una hermosa sonrisa.

-Umm…gracias- dijo él y después desvió la mirada. Sakuno lo miró sorprendida y luego volvió a sonreír.

-De nada- le contestó. Luego de un rato comenzó a sentir hambre por lo que había decidido algo. Se quitó sus zapatos y medias (que aun tenía) y luego sus pantalones. Sakuno lo miraba sorprendida y sonrojada hasta la punta de los pelos.

-Oye- dijo Ryoma llamando la atención de Sakuno que lo miró sonrojada y nerviosa. Ante eso él sonrió de lado arrogantemente.

-S-si?- preguntó en un tartamudeo.

-Debemos conseguir algo para comer- dijo cortante e indiferente.

-S-si, p-pero cómo?- preguntó aún sonrojada. Es que se veía tan sexy, allí parado en el bote, con su rostro y cabello húmedo, sin camisa y el sol alumbrándolo, era tan…tan…tan irresistible. Ahhh!! Pero en qué estaba pensando! Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro dejando un poco desconcertado a Roma por aquel acto.

-Pescaré- dijo él.

-P-pero cómo lo h-harás?- volvió a preguntar Sakuno. Pero Ryoma no le respondió, y luego se lanzó al agua. Sakuno se acercó preocupada al borde del bote, olvidando que él estaba casi-desnudo-Qué haces?- preguntó Sakuno en el borde del bote, viendo a Ryoma nadar en el océano.

-Ya te lo dije, pescaré- dijo Ryoma, sumergiéndose en el agua y tratando de agarrar algún pez. El océano estaba lleno de ellos, pero se le escapaban de las manos. De vez en cuando salía a la superficie para tomar oxígeno y luego se sumergía nuevamente.

El bote aun seguí en movimiento pero él lo alcanzaría sin problemas.

Salió del agua con 2 peces ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños en sus manos. Se acercó a Sakuno para darle ambos peces, ella los agarró algo asustada y luego los puso sobre el suelo del bote. Ya estaban sin vida. Luego Sakuno preguntó…

-Etto…cómo l-lo c-comeremos?- preguntó Sakuno. Ryoma la observó sin entender- d-digo…no l-los c-comeremos c-crudos, s-sin c-cocinarlos?- preguntó algo temerosa por la respuesta, pero también nerviosa al sentir la mirada de él sobre la suya. Creía que se perdería en sus ojos dorados. Se sonrojó fuertemente. Ryoma volvió a sonreír arrogante.

-No los cocinaremos- dijo directamente. Sakuno abrió sus ojos- no tenemos con qué hacerlo- volvió a decir.

-P-pero…-pero Sakuno fue interrumpida.

-Si no lo comemos así, moriremos de hambre- dijo Ryoma a Sakuno. Entonces Sakuno respondió.

-Entonces prefiero morir de hambre- dijo en un susurro mientras miraba con asco a los pescados. Ryoma la había escuchado.

-Mmm…como quieras- contestó él acercándose a ambos pescados y comenzó a quitarles las escamas. Luego de quitarles las escamas, cortó un pedazo de la carne del pez y se lo llevó lentamente a su boca. Bien, eso parecía asqueroso, pero él tenía hambre no había comido nada desde el día anterior, además de que no había estado comiendo bien, por todo el trabajo que tenía.

Se llevó un pedazo a su boca y se lo metió. Comenzó a masticarlo lentamente con asco, y claro como no iba a ser asqueroso si no estaba cocinado? Hacía muecas mostrando que le desagradaba comer eso. Sakuno lo miraba divertida. Trataba de no reírse, si tan solo Ryoma viera su cara. Ryoma se fijó en ella y vio que ésta sentí ganas de reírse. La miró que el ceño levemente fruncido mientras dejaba de comer eso. Ya no tenía hambre, no después de haber probado esa cosa. El primer pedazo que se había metido en la boca lo había masticado un poco pero luego terminó escupiéndolo, era asqueroso.

-De qué te ríes?- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Y-yo no me r-río- dijo tratando de aguantar la risa.

-Más te vale- dijo Ryoma. Sakuno ya no aguantaba más, asique comenzó a reírse.

-Jajajaja- trataba Sakuno de no reír demasiado fuerte. Ryoma volvió a mirarla algo enfadado- l-lo siento…es…es q-que si h-hubieras visto t-tu cara jajaja- se reía Sakuno. Ryoma la miró más serio ésta vez que Sakuno se asustó un poco y paró de reír- l-lo siento- dijo en un susurro, pero luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya eran más de las 4 de la tarde. Sabían la hora ya que Ryoma tenía un reloj, que era resistente al agua y por eso no se hizo daño. Sakuno estaba muerta de sed y hambre. Pero no pensaba ni beber del océano no comer peces crudos, tal como casi lo hizo Ryoma.

-Si no querías comer ese pescado al menos hubieras bebido un poco de agua, como yo - dijo Ryoma notando que Sakuno tenía sed y hambre.

-No beberé agua del océano para luego estar con náuseas y con mucha fiebre como tu- le dijo Sakuno. Cuando quería era directa y hasta a veces extrovertida. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo no lo era.

-Eres muy testaruda- dijo Ryoma en un susurro. Sakuno lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido. Eso a Ryoma lo divirtió, pero no lo iba a demostrar.

Ya habían pasado varias horas, ya estaba anocheciendo. Ryoma y Sakuno estaban sentados en el bote, ambos rodeados por el silencio. La fresca brisa de la noche rozaba sus cuerpos, produciendo cierto escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos, pero más en Sakuno ya que sus brazos estaban descubiertos y su pecho también. Su jean estaba un poco roto, debido a cuando se le cayó el mueble encima.

Cierto había olvidado que tenía una pequeña lastimadura en su pierna. Levantó un poco su jean, siendo observada por Ryoma, que la miraba con las cejas alzadas, pensando cualquier cosa como todo hombre. Ella lo miró y se sonrojó levemente al ver que Ryoma la miraba con las cejas levantadas.

Terminó de subirse el jean hasta donde tenía lastimado y luego la observó. No era muy profunda, pero si se infectaba podría empeorar. Ryoma dejó de ver sus largas y finas piernas y posó su mirada en la lastimadura de Sakuno.

-Qué te sucedió?- preguntó Ryoma acercándose un poco a ella, haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa, pero él no lo notó ya que estaba poniendo toda su atención en aquella herida.

-N-no, n-nada- respondió nerviosa.

-Cómo que nada?- preguntó él. Seguidamente tomó la pierna de ella entre sus manos y Sakuno se puso tensa y él lo notó. La miró a los ojos y le dijo- no te haré nada- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, ella se sonrojó fuertemente.

-E-está bien- dijo desviando su mirada.

-Déjame ver- dijo mientras subía su mano rozando la piel de Sakuno, que por cierto era muy suave según él, hasta llegar a la herida y la tocó con sus dedos suavemente- te duele?- preguntó sin emoción alguna. Sakuno puso una mueca de dolor.

-S-si, u-un poco- dijo Sakuno volviendo su mirada a la de él. Él volvió a tocar su herida y según él había sido _"sin querer" _– auch!- dijo bajito Sakuno.

-Lo siento, fue sin querer- dijo indiferente. La verdad lo había hecho porque le gustaba las muecas que hacía cuando le tocaba y ella sentía dolor.

-Si, claro- dijo en un susurro que Ryoma no escuchó.

Ryoma al notar que el pantalón de Sakuno estaba roto, llevó su mano hasta la manga de su camisa y la arrancó, sorprendiendo a Sakuno.

-Q-qué haces?- preguntó Sakuno viendo que Ryoma tomaba nuevamente su pierna.

-Te pondré esto sino la herida se infectará- dijo Ryoma mientras ponía el pedazo de tela alrededor de la herida. Como su pantalón estaba roto la herida quedaba expuesta y podrían infectarse como Ryoma le había dicho. Ryoma al terminar de ponerle la _venda _dejó su pierna suavemente sobre el suelo del bote y después se alejó un poco de ella.

-G-gracias- dijo ella en un susurro que él alcanzó a escuchar.

-Mmm…- dijo simplemente. Las horas seguían pasando. Ryoma se había desecho de los pescados ya que estaban pudriéndose y tenían un muy mal olor. Sakuno se había quedado profundamente dormida. Ryoma no podía conciliar el sueño, no sabía por qué. Miró a Sakuno, se veía tan hermosa dormida, claro que también estando despierta lo era. Parecía un ángel, no parecía, era un ángel. Poco a poco se fue acercando, estaba frente a ella. La vio mejor y notó que ella temblaba. Y cómo no iba a hacerlo, estaba comenzando a soplar el viento frío, que chocaba contra el rostro y cuerpo de ambas personas.

Se acercó más a ella y se acomodó a su lado, no creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Una vez al lado de ella, pasó su brazo alrededor de la fina cintura de ella y la atrajo más hacia él y el otro brazo lo posó sobre la cabeza de ella y la llevó hasta su pecho, para que ella lo usara de _almohada. _

Así ambos se durmieron, hasta que se hizo las 8 a.m del día siguiente. Sakuno comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos. Miró a su alrededor y de repente su rostro se tornó rojo al notar que Ryoma estaba junto a ella, abrazándola! Y que ella estaba apoyada sobre su pecho. Quiso separarse pero le fue imposible, aquellos poderosos brazos la tenían aprisionada, no dejándola separarse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Eran las 8 a.m de la mañana en Japón. El barco que traía a las personas del barco ya había llegado el día anterior y había dejado a las personas en el puerto. La familia Echizen dejó pasar un día para luego dar la noticia de lo ocurrido por televisión. Se dirigieron a los medio para comunicar lo sucedido con el barco y anunciar la desaparición de su hijo y de Sakuno Ryuzaki.

-Rinko ve a casa, yo iré a los canales de noticia y pediré que anuncien lo sucedido- dijo serio Nanjiroh. Muy pocas veces se lo veía asi- Ryoga tu acompáñala- le dijo a su hijo mayor.

-No, Nanjiroh, Ryoma también es mi hijo asique yo me quedo contigo- dijo Rinko dispuesta a quedarse.

-Ayy mujer, eres muy terca- le dijo Nanjiroh a su mujer. Por ese comentario Nanjiroh recibió un carterazo por parte de su esposa- lo siento- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza, donde le había dado Rinko.

-Oigan no hay tiempo para sus peleas- dijo Ryoga a sus padres.

-Si, ya lo se- dijo Nanjiroh, mientras que seguido por su familia, se iba a avisar a los medios.

Ya habían llegado. Nanjiroh hablaba con el director del canal de noticias, que era amigo suyo, para que transmitieran lo sucedido.

-Está bien Nanjiroh, lo haré porque eres mi amigo, además de que quiero a Ryoma como si fuera mi hijo- dijo un hombre de la edad de Nanjiroh, cabello castaño con algunas canas y de rostro amable.

-Gracias Kuranosuke, eres mi salvación- dijo Nanjiroh a su amigo. Unos momentos después el lugar estaba lleno de cámaras, camarógrafos, reporteros, etc.

-Estamos aca en el puerto de Tokio, con una noticia de último momento- decía una reportera de cabello largo y negro- le pediremos al señor Nanjiroh Echizen que nos diga lo que sucedió? Ya que se supone que en este momento estaría su hijo el nuevo jefe de Echizen Corp. desde hace varios años ya, surcando con el nuevo barco de la empresa, el Océano- dijo mientras que se dirigía a donde estaba Nanjiroh, seguido por varias cámaras- señor Echizen podría contarnos qué sucedió?- preguntó la reportera a Nanjiroh- qué sucedió con el nuevo barco de la empresa?- volvió a preguntar acercándole el micrófono a Nanjiroh. Él respondió.

-Bueno, hubo un imprevisto con el barco, los motores dejaron de funcionar y el timón del barco se atascó, haciendo que el barco no pudiera cambiar su dirección e hizo que éste chocara contra un iceberg y se hundiera- dijo mientras hacía una pausa- pero por suerte pudimos salvar a la mayoría de los pasajeros, y dentro de unos momentos se anunciarán quienes no pudieron salir de aquel terrible e inesperado accidente- dijo terminando de hablar mientras que de reojo miraba a la reportera. Ni en los peores momentos dejaba de ser el pervertido que es.(jaja, nunca va a cambiar Nanjiroh jaja nn)

-Oh pero eso fue demasiado horrible- dijo la reportera- como dijo el Señor Echizen dentro de unos minutos se dirá una lista de las personas que fallecieron durante lo ocurrido- dijo a la cámara y luego volvió su vista a Nanjiroh- pero díganos señor Echizen, todo esto fue un accidente o…fue provocado?- preguntó la reportera.

-Estuvimos, mi familia y yo, hablando con los policías, que con varios especialistas se dirigieron al lugar dónde el barco quedó hundido y que lograron traerlo de nuevo aquí a Tokio para revisarlo y lo estuvieron haciendo buscando lo que provocó esto, pero todavía no se sabe nada- dijo- pero tenemos la sospecha de que esto fue provocado intencionalmente, ya que el día anterior al viaje mi hijo, Ryoma, ordenó que revisaran que todo estuviera perfecto y así estaba el barco, hasta el momento que sucedió lo que sucedió- dijo Nanjiroh y luego se alejó de la reportera y se fue con su mujer y su hijo mayor.

-Bien, eso es todo lo que nos dijo el señor Nanjiroh Echizen- dijo la reportera. Luego las cámaras enfocaron a un hombre con una lista en mano, que comenzó a hablar.

-Ahora diremos las personas que se encuentran heridas, sin ninguna complicación y gravemente heridas y luego seguiremos con los que fallecieron y luego con los desaparecidos durante el suceso- dijo el hombre-

_Heridos:_

_Keiichiro Kitoki; Yue Takamine; Kintaro Narusawa; Sakura Miyuki; Kentaro Taichi…y asi siguieron con la lista hasta terminar._

_Gravemente heridos:_

_Kenosuke Kamiya; Taro Yumina; Tsuki Minamoto; Zakuro Kanata; Ryou Warasubi…y asi siguieron con los demás._

_Fallecidos:_

_Kasumi Misawa; Kyomaro Ikimatsu; Kotaro Keishu; Keisuke Mamomiya; Hikari Okamura…y asi siguieron con los demás._

_Desaparecidos:_

_Ryoma Echizen y Sakuno Ryuzaki._

-Bien ya terminamos, si tienen alguna información sobre alguna de las dos últimas personas, por favor llámenos al número que aparece en pantalla y los familiares de ambas personas por favor llamar al número que luego se muestra y presentarse en la residencia Echizen- dijo luego finalizando.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tomoka acaba de salir de bañarse, se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse y luego preparar sus maletas, ya que se iría con sus padres a visitar a algunos familiares fuera del país. Encendió la televisión, estaba el canal del noticiero. Mientras se vestía miraba las noticias.

Estaban pasando la noticia de lo que sucedió con el barco de Echizen Corp. Se quedó estática al escuchar que el barco chocó con un iceberg y hubo varios muertos, heridos y desaparecidos.

Se sentó en su cama con el control remoto en la mano. Estaba nerviosa. Se volvió a levantar y se dirigió dónde el teléfono. Marcó el número de la casa de los padres de Sakuno.

_-Diga?- _se escuchó la voz de una mujer del otro lado.

-Buenos días señora, soy Tomoka, la amiga de Sakuno, disculpe si la molesto tan temprano, pero…pero me haría el favor de prender la televisión y…poner el canal 26, el del noticiero?- dijo Tomoka con la voz nerviosa y ya las lágrimas querían salir de sus bellos ojos.

_-Pero qué sucede?- _preguntó preocupada la mamá de Sakuno al escuchar el tono triste de voz de Tomoka.

-Usted hágalo!- dijo desesperada al borde de las lágrimas Tomoka. La mujer lo hizo y comenzó a escuchar las noticias. Ya estaban diciendo la lista de las personas fallecidas, estaban terminando y luego comenzaron con la de desaparecidos.

Al decir el nombre de Sakuno. Se escuchó un pequeño gritito del otro lado del teléfono y luego el pitido de que habían colgado, se escuchó.

Tomoka cayó de rodillas al suelo, con las lágrimas inundando su rostro. No podía pasar eso! _Por qué le pasó eso a Sakuno?! Por qué?!_ Eso se decía Tomoka mientras lloraba a mares, sin exagerar. Su mejor amiga estaba desparecida en medio del océano con el hijo de Nanjiroh Echizen! Y quien sabe si con vida! No! no quería pensar eso…que su mejor amiga…de la infancia…había muerto! No, no quería creer eso…Anotó el númeroque mostraban en pantalla, a penas había podido agarrar una lapicera y papel para anotar.

Ella estaba así, pero los padres de Sakuno estarían mucho peor. Aunque no fueran sus verdaderos padres, ellos querían a su hija adoptiva como si en verdad fuera su hija. Ahora avisaría a sus padres que no iría con ellos en el viaje e iría a la casa de los padres de Sakuno…

Continuará…

**

* * *

**

**Se acabó el capi! Bueno ya todos se enteraron de lo que sucedió con el barco! Ahora¿Qué pasará¿Lograrán encontrarlos?...Bueno eso lo sabrán en los próxs capis! Dejen comentarios diciendo si les gustó o no! además les agradezco los comentarios q ya me dejaron! Espero q en éste también los dejen, sii? Q me harían feliz nn! Chauuu…**

**PD: Pasen x mi metro: http(:)//www(. bajo)hina**


	7. Chapter 7: La Tormenta

**Holaaa!!! Aca de nuevo dejándoles el 7º capi jeje! Grax x sus comentarios se los agradezco muuucho nn espero q este capi no les parezca muy aburrido! Mejor dejo q lean…**

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**** La Tormenta**

Tomoka tomó el teléfono y llamó a sus padres y les avisó que no iría con ellos al viaje y les contó lo que había sucedido, por lo que los padres entendieron y luego cortó la comunicación con ellos.

Tomó su bolso y salió rápidamente del lugar y se dirigió a la casa de los padres de Sakuno. Una vez llegó alli tocó el timbre y una señora de unos 60 años abrió la puerta. Estaba muy pálida y los ojos los tenía rojos e hinchados.

Esa era la madre adoptiva de Sakuno, Hitomi Ichikawa. La mujer al ver a Tomoka se largó a llorar nuevamente, aun no creía eso que le había pasado a Sakuno. Ya una vez había perdido un hijo, ahora no quería volver a hacerlo, aunque no fuera su verdadera hija.

Tomoka se acercó a ella también con algunas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y le ofreció un pañuelo.

-Tome señora Ichikawa- decía Tomoka con la voz apagada mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo para que limpiase sus lágrimas.

-M-muchas g-gracias- decía la señora tomando el pañuelo y secando sus lágrimas aunque éstas seguían cayendo- v-ven p-pasa- decía la señora sumamente triste.

-Permiso…- dijo Tomoka mientras se adentraba en la casa. Alli dentro se encontró con el padre de Sakuno. Era un hombre alto que siempre trabajaba muy duro por lo que tenía un buen físico a pesar de su edad, de cabello negro con canas y que se mostraba serio pero Tomoka sabía que él estaba tan triste como su mujer. El hombre la miró.

-Tomoka, has venido- decía el hombre tratando de formar una sonrisa pero no podía, no con la tristeza que estaba cargando. Seguidamente el hombre dejó de tratar de sonreír y unas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla. Se sentó en el sofá y Tomoka se acercó a él.

-S-señor…- llamó en un susurro la chica. El hombre la miró. Su mirada se había ensombrecido.

-Qué sucede querida?- peguntó el hombre.

-S-según el n-noticiero- comenzó a decir Tomoka- la f-familia d-de Sakuno d-debe ir a la s-siguiente d-dirección- decía Tomoka mientras le acercaba al hombre con la mano temblorosa un papel donde tenía anotado la dirección de la residencia Echizen.

-Mmm…- emitió el hombre mientras tomaba entre sus manos aquel papel. Estuvo un rato observando el papel y luego posó su vista en la de Tomoka. Tenía el ceño fruncido- iremos ahora mismo- dijo el señor Ichikawa- ellos son los culpables de lo que le sucedió a mi niña- decía el hombre seguro. Su mujer se acercó a ellos.

-N-no querido- decía la mujer triste- e-ellos no tienen la culpa d-de nada, no…no e-escuchaste l-lo que dijeron?- preguntó la mujer a su marido- s-su hijo también h-ha desaparecido y…y lo más p-probable es q-que su h-hijo…esté junto a nuestra S-sakuno- decía la mujer mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos hinchados. Trataba de darse alguna esperanza de que su hija estuviera aun viva.

-Está bien- dijo el señor Ichikawa- pero aun sigo pensando que ellos tiene la culpa- decía con seguridad el hombre.

-P-pero entonces…- comenzó a decir la señora- entonces…n-nosotros también tenemos la culpa- decía la señora hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Por qué dice eso señora Ichikawa?- decía Tomoka mientras se acercaba ella.

-P-porque n-nosotros le dijimos a S-sakuno que fuera a ese viaje- decía- ella decía que n-no, q-que era m-muy costoso, p-pero le seguimos i-insistiendo h-hasta que e-ella dijo q-que si- decía entrecortadamente la mujer- entonces t-también e-es n-nuestra culpa p-por o-obligarla a ir- decía mientras caía sobre el sofá mientras lloraba amargamente.

-No diga eso señora- dijo Tomoka mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba- n-no es su culpa, nadie tiene la culpa- decía mientras lágrimas comenzaron a salir- además dijeron que la posibilidad de que haya sido provocado por alguien…son muy altas- trataba de tranquilizar a la madre de su mejor amiga y…también a ella- además ella seguro debe estar viva aun, por favor señora…no pierda las esperanzas- decía Tomoka a la mujer que se tranquilizó un poco.

-T-tienes razón- decía la mujer incorporándose al igual que Tomoka.

-Keiichiro v-vayamos a-ahora mismo a esa c-casa- decía la señora mientras tomaba un pequeño bolso. El hombre se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta al igual que las otras dos mujeres.

Tomaron un taxi y le dijeron al chofer la dirección de la residencia Echizen y éste se puso en marcha.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ryoma lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos. El sol le daba de lleno en la cara asique no podía ver bien. Cuando por fin logró ver todo a su alrededor recordó el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Giró lentamente su cabeza y se encontró con un par de ojos rubi observándolo. Era Sakuno. Sakuno se sonrojó por completo y desvió su vista hacia otro lugar para no encontrarse con esos profundos ojos ambarinos observándola.

Ryoma recordó lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Sakuno se había quedado dormida, él aun no tenía sueño y se quedó por otro rato más asi, luego se fijó en la chica y ésta temblaba por el frío que comenzaba a hacer, entonces él se acercó y la tomó entre sus brazos abrazándola y asi ella no sentiría frío, pero como se estaba tan bien asi abrazado a aquella chica de ojos rubi, se sentía tan cálido, se quedó asi hasta que se durmió.

Lentamente comenzó a soltar a Sakuno de su agarre y se alejó un poco de ella aunque no lo quisiera. Estando cerca de esa chica sentía cosas que hace tiempo no sentía, cosas que creía olvidadas. Pero se prometió a sí mismo que no volver a enamorarse, no después de lo que sucedió hace unos años atrás.

Además, según él, todas las mujeres eran iguales y seguramente esa chica, con la que se encontraba ahora perdido en medio del océano, también era como las demás. Una _maldita perra. _Seguro que esa inocencia que mostraba era todo mentira, solo fingía.

La observó, ella aun seguía sonrojada y trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos. Se veía muy linda y tierna, parecía tan inocente, se decía a él mismo. Pero aun no creía en esa inocencia. Ya había caído una vez, no lo haría de nuevo.

Mientras tanto Sakuno estaba en la otra punta del bote ya que era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Se sentía avergonzada, aun no creía que ese hombre la hubiese abrazado y haya dormido junto a ella. Se supone que ella debía odiarlo por haberle dicho tan terribles palabras en el café-bar y por haber tratado sobrepasarse con ella.

Pero lo que se le había hecho algo curioso, era que él era el único de su familia que era así de frío, introvertido y amargado de la vida. Rinko, la madre de Ryoma, le había hablado sobre su familia, le contó que tenía un hermano mayor llamado Ryoga, que eran muy parecidos en el físico pero en eso nada más ya que Ryoga es todo lo contrario a Ryoma, él era simpático, gracioso, divertido, sincero, expresaba sus sentimientos, extrovertido, bueno en fin todo lo contrario a su hermano.

También le habló sobre su padre, Nanjiroh. Que es un hombre al que no le gusta mucho trabajar pero de igual manera lo hacía y bastante bien, también extrovertido, sincero y también le había dicho que era un pervertido. Bueno al menos tenía algo en común con su hijo, lo pervertido.

Quería saber más sobre aquel hombre pero temía preguntar. Trató de darse valor para hacerlo pero aunque intentaba no lo lograba. Sakuno llamó su atención, en verdad quería conocerlo.

-E-etto…Ryoma- dijo llamándolo por su nombre y así atrajo la atención del hombre.

-Um?- dijo él mirándola a los ojos haciendo sonrojar fuertemente a la chica.

-Eh…b-bueno…yo- decía nerviosa. No sabía cómo preguntarle.

-Um?- volvió a repetir él.

-Bueno…yo q-quería eh s-saber…- decía. Se podía notar su nerviosismo en su voz.

-Saber qué?- preguntó curioso.

-Eh…tu madre me h-habló s-sobre t-tu f-familia- comenzó a decir. Ryoma la miró.

-Qué te dijo?- trató de fingir indiferencia pero la curiosidad lo mataba aunque trataba de no demostrarlo.

-M-me d-dijo c-cómo era toda t-tu familia, s-su c-carácter, s-su forma d-de s-ser y me p-preguntaba que- dijo mientras tragaba saliva nerviosa- que p-por q-qué t-tu eres t-tan d-diferente a e-ellos? Digo, t-tu eres emm- no sabía si continuar pero lo hizo- frío, c-cortante, i-indiferente, a-amargado, s-sin ofender- decía algo asustada ya que Ryoma cuando ella dijo aquello, él frunció el ceño.

-Eso es algo que no te interesa- dijo él fríamente desviando su mirada de la de Sakuno. Quien se creía aquella mujer para preguntarle algo que no era de su incumbencia

-L-lo siento- dijo bajando la mirada. Luego de eso reinó el silencio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tomoka y los padres de Sakuno ya se encontraban en la puerta de la residencia Echizen. Tocaron el timbre y una voz se escuchó.

-Diga?- dijo la voz de un hombre.

-Somos los padres de Sakuno Ryuzaki, la chica que desapareció junto al hijo de la familia Echizen- decía el padre seguro.

-Oh si, adelante- dijo mientras el gran portón que estaba frente a ellos se abría y dejaba ver un hermoso jardín, lleno de flores de distintas variedades, había rosas rojas y blancas, jazmines, violetas y otras hermosas flores más. El césped era de un verde intenso, se notaba que cuidaban bien de ese jardín. Había unos cuantos arbustos que tenían distintas formas y luego un poco más lejos se podía divisar una gran mansión.

Los padres de Sakuno y Tomoka habían quedado embelesados con el lugar. Se adentraron allí. Comenzaron a caminar por un largo camino que iba hasta la mansión de los Echizen. Luego de un par de minutos de estar caminando por allí, llegaron a la puerta de la mansión.

Allí los recibió un mayordomo. Tenía el cabello negro con canas y tenía un traje negro con una camisa blanca. El hombre los hizo pasar.

-Pasen por favor- decía educadamente el hombre. Ellos entraron a la mansión y comenzaron a ver todo lo que podían de aquel lugar.

Era muy hermoso y grande. Tenía columnas con decoraciones al estilo romano. Había varias puertas, decorado elegantemente, muebles hechos con la más fina madera y por el mejor carpintero que se pudiera conocer. Las paredes eran blancas y que eran adornadas con diversos cuadros, fotos familiares, etc. Todo allí era hermoso.

En eso una mujer de edad pero muy hermosa se acercó a ellos con pasos elegantes.

-Sea bienvenidos- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa triste en su rostro- soy Rinko Echizen, la madre de Ryoma- decía mientras estiraba su mano al padre de Sakuno. El hombre la tomó y posó un suave beso en ella. No era de clase alta pero sabía modales.

-Mucho gusto, somos los padres de Sakuno Ryuzaki- decía el viejo hombre.

-Oh si! La tierna Sakuno ya la he conocido en el viaje-. Decía la mujer recordando- a penas la había conocido pero se notaba que era una muy buena persona- decía tristemente la señora.

-Si era muy buena mi niña- decía Hitomi mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla al recordarla- lamentamos haber venido antes de que pasaron los dos días que dijeron en el noticiero pero…no podíamos esperar- volvió a decir la anciana aun con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

-Oh por favor señora no llore, no quise hacerla llorar- trataba de tranquilizarla un poco Rinko- además no debe disculparse, nosotros tampoco podíamos esperar, ya queremos tener de nuevo con nosotros a nuestro hijo- dijo con melancolía mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro.

-No se preocupe, estoy bien- decía la señora forzando una sonrisa- todos queremos que nuestros hijos estén de nuevo junto a nosotros- le volvió a decir a Rinko.

-Si- dijo- Por favor síganme- dijo Rinko comenzando a caminar hacia el gran living. Tomoka y los señores Ichikawa la siguieron y allí se encontraron con dos personas más.

-Mucho gusto, soy Nanjiroh Echizen, padre de Ryoma- decía Nanjiroh acercándose y saludando a todos. Su rostro mostraba seriedad, cosa que en muy pocas ocasiones se veía.

-Mucho gusto soy Keiichiro Ichikawa, padre de Sakuno- decía el viejo hombre saludando a Nanjiroh- y ella es mi mujer Hitomi- decía mientras presentaba a su esposa.

-Y yo soy Tomoka Osakada, la mejor amiga de Sakuno- decía Tomoka con voz triste.

-Disculpen, no me presenté, soy Ryoga Echizen, hermano mayor de Ryoma- decía el chico saludando a todos los presente, menos a su familia claro está.

-Por favor tomen asiento- decía amablemente rinko. Hicieron caso y se sentaron en unos cómodos sillones.

-Gracias- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Zakuro por favor tráenos algo de té para todos- decía rinko a una de las mucamas.

-Como usted diga señora- dijo la mujer y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Bueno…- comenzó a decir Nanjiroh- todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí- dijo- nuestros hijo, Ryoma y Sakuno, han desaparecido durante el viaje y aun no los encontramos- decía Nanjiroh. Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza- lo más probable es que estén juntos, ya que yo los vi a los dos corriendo en el barco ambos se dirigían hacia el lugar donde había un pequeño bote y seguro lograron salir con eso- explicaba Nanjiroh.

-Entonces hay muchas posibilidades de que estén vivos?- preguntaba la madre de Sakuno con esperanza-

-Si hay una posibilidad pero también hay otra que no lo estén- decía Nanjiroh quitando esperanza alguna en Hitomi.

-Si aun siguen con vida nuestros hijos, en este momento deben estar en medio del océano sin nada que comer y beber- decía preocupada Rinko- además de día deben morirse ambos de calor y por la noche de frío- seguía preocupándose Rinko y también preocupando a los demás.

- Si, pero nuestro hijo es fuerte y sobrevivirá…- iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido.

-Pero…nuestra niña nunca ha pasado por algo asi, no desde que perdió a sus padres- decía el hombre preocupado.

-Eso iba a decir, que nuestro hijo es un caballero aunque odie a las mujeres y seguro protegerá a su hija- dijo Nanjiroh. Aunque al decir que su hijo odiaba a las mujeres hizo pensar cualquier cosa a sus invitados.

-Eh…su hijo odia las mujeres?- dijo Tomoka algo confundida- entonces eso quiere decir que él…- pero fue interrumpida por el hermano mayor.

-No, es que tuvo una mala experiencia en el pasado y desde entonces él ya no cree en las mujeres, piensa que son todas iguales y no quiere volver a tener ninguna relación con una- finalizó Ryoga.

-Ah…- dijo Tomoka.

-Espere un segundo…- comenzó a decir Nanjiroh- a qué se refiere con eso de _"desde que perdió a sus padres" _que ustedes no son sus padres?- preguntó confundido Nanjiroh.

-No, somos sus padres adoptivos, sus padres murieron en un accidente y ella quedó sol, bueno tenía a su abuela, pero no estaba en condiciones de quedarse con ella, entonces los del juzgado decidieron llevarla a un orfanato y luego de unos meses de ella estar allí su abuela murió y luego nosotros la adoptamos- decía el viejo.

-Ahh…- dijo Nanjiroh ahora entendiendo todo.

Asi las horas pasaron y ellos siguieron hablando sobre la forma de poder encontrar a sus hijos y descubrir al culpable de tantas muertes y de la desaparición de ambos chicos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya eran las 15:30 p.m y el sol quemaba a ambos. Era insoportable el sol, ambos transpiraban, estaban sofocados. Sakuno sentía que la garganta le quemaba y la sentía seca. Tenía sed pero no sería capaz de tomar el agua del mar, tal como Ryoma l había hecho. Beber tanta agua de mar le había hecho mal.

También tenía hambre, pero era más preferible eso a que tener que comer otro pescado crudo. Fijó su vista en Ryoma, veía como estaba todo sudado y su ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo marcando su abdomen y demás. Quería sentirlo cerca suyo, quería que la volviera a abrazar, se sentía tan bien estar abrazada por aquellos fuertes brazos. Sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron arder por ese pensamiento.

Ryoma estaba mirando el océano, buscando indicios de alguna isla o algo por el estilo. Si seguían un día más en esas condiciones morirían. Luego fijó su vista en Sakuno que estaba con la mirada perdida en el suelo del bote y con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se veía demasiada linda e irresistible. Tenía ganas de envolverla nuevamente entre sus brazos y besar sus labios, acariciar su cuerpo, ganas de sentirla.

Quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Debía recordarse que todas eran iguales, aunque pensándolo bien ya hacía algún tiempo que no tenía sexo y sus deseos saldrían a flote en cualquier momento. Esperaba que si encontraban una isla podría pasar una noche con Sakuno. Después de todo esa mujer aceptaría sin dudarlo si seguro lo que buscaba en ese momento era acostarse con él. Sonrió arrogante al pensar eso, todas pensaban igual, todas querían estar con él y no por lo que era sino por su dinero.

Miró al cielo, éste estaba cubierto por nubes negras que indicaban que llovería. Leves gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo. Cuando Sakuno sintió las gotas sobre su rostro salió de sus pensamientos y luego miró a Ryoma. Las gotas de la lluvia comenzaron a caer más rápido y fuerte. Un estruendoso ruido se escuchó en el cielo que asustó a Sakuno.

-Diablos! Es una tormenta- masculló Ryoma.

-U-una tormenta?- preguntó ingenua Sakuno. No podía ser, si así era en ese pequeño bote no sobrevivirían. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos rubíes. Ryoma lo notó, se acercó e intentó tranquilizarlas. El bote comenzó a moverse fuertemente, ya que parecía que el océano estaba furioso.

-Ya, sobreviviremos- le dijo Ryoma a Sakuno. Una gran ola, producida por la lluvia, hizo que el bote se diera vuelta y que Sakuno y Ryoma cayeran al agua.

Sakuno había comenzado a llorar, asustada y Ryoma solo maldecía a la tormenta. Sakuno sentía cómo el agua entraba por su boca y nariz, haciendo que a penas pudiera respirar. Una fuerte ola la pasó por encima, hundiéndola. Ryoma la buscaba con la mirada y no la encontraba, hasta que divisó cómo una ola la hundía.

Echó una maldición. Comenzó a nadar hacia ella y luego se sumergió en el agua en busca de Sakuno. Ella parecía inconsciente. Al verla la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a subir otra vez a la superficie.

Ya no aguantaba más. Ela agua se metía por su boca y la tormenta no cesaba y para completarla, el bote se había destrozado y hundido. Solo deseaba que estuvieran cerca de una isla y que la tormenta los llevara hasta ellas sino…morirían.

Continuará…

* * *

**Bueno se acabó el capi, espero, como dije al principio, que no les haya parecido aburrido. Sobrevivirán? O llegarán a tierra firme? Eso lo sabrán en el prox capi!! Espero q comenten en este capi tmb, hasta el prox capi, xauuuu…**


	8. Chapter 8: La Isla

**Holaaa!! aca les dejo el capi 8, pensaba ponerlo mañana pero bueno...ya lo tenía escrito y lo puse hoy n.n jejeje espero q les guste!!! mejor dejo q lean...**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8:**** La Isla**

Con una de sus manos sostenía por la cintura a una inconsciente Sakuno y con su brazo libre trataba de nadar en aquellas rápidas y peligrosas aguas que se movían de un lado para otro con furia. Nunca le había pedido algo a Dios pero ahora le rogaba que estuvieran cerca de una isla, sus brazos y piernas ya no daban más.

Sentía que en cualquier momento sus brazos y piernas dejarían de responderle y se hundirían en lo profundo del océano y morirían pero no….debía seguir, no podía dejar que a Sakuno le pasara algo. Sabía que sentía algo fuerte por aquella mujer que se encontraban en sus brazos sin ser conciente de la situación en la que estaba, pero no iba a admitirlo su orgullo se lo impedía.

Ryoma Echizen nunca se enamoraba, ya había quedado ciego por eso a lo que llaman amor y esa misma cosa fue la que lo destruyó y lo convirtió en lo que era ahora. No volvería a caer nunca más, se decía a sí mismo.

El agua lo pasaba por encima una y otra vez con fuerza, ya en algunas ocasiones casi perdía a la mujer que llevaba. La tormenta poco a poco iba cesando y las nubes del cielo también iban desapareciendo quedando muy pocas. El agua se calmaba quedando casi quita.

Ryoma estaba exhausto, ya no daba más. Posó su mirada al frente y pudo divisar algo. No se veía muy bien, se notaba algo borroso, pero estaba seguro de que era tierra firme y que no estaban muy lejos de allí, en una hora o menos esperaba estar alla.

Los minutos pasaban y ryoma aun seguía nadando. Sakuno no reaccionaba, había tomado demasiada agua. Ryoma ya podía ver mejor aquel lugar y ya estaba seguro de que era una isla.

Los minutos seguían pasando y ellos se acercaban cada vez más a la isla. Pudo notar como el nivel del océano descendía. Ya podía sentir la arena mojada en sus pies. Se paró y el agua le llegaba ya por la cintura. Tomó a Sakuno, ahora con sus dos brazos, y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la arena.

Una vez allí, apoyó a la joven mujer sobre la arena y él se arrodilló a un lado de ella y la observó unos instantes. Su cabello estaba mojado, suelto y desordenado sobre la arena, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y sus labios estaban entreabiertos que lo tentaban. Bajó su mirada y notó como su mojada ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo, marcando sus bien formadas curvas. Bajó un poco más encontrándose con su pantalón roto mostrando una parte de sus blanquecinas piernas Se acercó a su nariz y sintió su respiración la cual la sentía débil, era a causa de haber tragado agua.

Debía hacer algo hasta que una idea le vino a su cabeza. Debía darle respiración boca a boca. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse a sus labios húmedos. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su nariz y la apretó y así se mantuvo. Sus labios se acercaban más hasta que sintió el contacto entre ellos. Comenzó a darle de su oxígeno.

Dejó sus labios y apoyó su oído sobre su pecho para escuchar los latidos del corazón, luego apoyó ambas manos sobre su pecho y presionó y luego volvió a sus labios que estaban fríos y salados y así repitió varias veces el procedimiento.

Sintió como Sakuno escupía agua por su boca y después abría poco a poco sus ojos. Tosió un par de veces y después se sentó en la arena y posó sus ojos rubíes en los ámbares de Ryoma.

-D-dónde e-estamos?- preguntó Sakuno con confusión.

-En una isla- respondió mientras se paraba y comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor. Había un extenso bosque o eso creía. Esperaba que haya alguien más a parte de ellos allí y así poder pedir ayuda.

-P-pero c-cómo llegamos?- volvió a preguntar. Parece que no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

-No recuerdas?- le preguntó mientras posaba nuevamente sus ojos sobre ella- una tormenta destruyó el bote y tu te quedaste inconsciente y tuve que traerte nadando hasta aca- le explicó. Sakuno se sonrojó al escuchar que él la había traído, seguramente en brazos, nadando hasta aquella isla.

-S-siento h-haberte c-causado problemas- dijo en un susurro audible para el pelinegro mientras posaba su mirada en la arena, avergonzada y su mirada también parecía algo triste. Ryoma la miró, odiaba ver a las mujeres así, no lo soportaba- Le respondió.

-No fue ningún problema- dijo volteando su rostro hacia otro lugar- aun es de día haya que aprovechar para revisar este lugar- dijo con su vista fija en aquel gran lugar que parecía ser un bosque.

-S-si- respondió levantando su vista y dirigiéndola hacia donde la tenía Ryoma.

-Bien- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar- revisaremos el bosque primero- dijo sin voltear a Sakuno. Ella asintió temerosa, no sabían qué cosas podría haber allí.

Comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el gran bosque en frente de ellos. Ryoma iba adelante y Sakuno detrás de él mientras juntaba sus manos, nerviosa y miraba a todos lados pensando en que algún animal saliera y se comiera a ambos. Ryoma volteó a ella y le dijo…

-Nos separaremos y luego nos encontramos aca de nuevo- expresó serio- procura no perderte- volvió a decirle para luego comenzar a caminar.

Sakuno tenía mucho miedo, su orientación era pésima. A penas y recordaba cómo ir de su casa a la universidad o de su casa al supermercado. La casa de sus padres también a penas y podía recordar donde quedaba. A pesar de haber vivido años en Tokio, no conocía la mayor parte.

Comenzó a adentrarse más en aquel lugar. Hasta ahora lo único que veía era árboles, árboles y más árboles. Había mucha vegetación. Esperaba que no hubiese ningún animal salvaje sino sería su perdición.

Miraba a todos lados, con temor. Parecía que en aquel lugar solo ellos dos estaban. El bosque estaba en completo silencio, solo se podía escuchar el ruido de las hojas de los árboles por la leve brisa que corría en ese momento.

Esperaba que Ryoma pudiese encontrar algo y también que estuviera cerca de donde ella estaba, por las dudas.

-Ay que miedo!- decía en voz baja mientras seguía recorriendo aquel gran bosque. El sol no daba mucho ahí, asique el bosque estaba casi en penumbras y eso la asustaba más.

Siguió caminando hasta que sintió algo desquebrajarse najo sus pies. Dio un salto, asustada. Miró a sus pies y notó que había pisado una pequeña rama. Se alivió.

-Ahh solo era una rama- dijo con alivio mientras apoyaba una de sus manos sobre su pecho, ya tranquila.

Escuchó unos ruidos que se acercaban lentamente a ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sus manos comenzaron a temblarle, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Aquellos ruidos se acercaban cada vez más.

Miró hacia todos lados. Aun no sabía de donde provenía ese sonido, lo que si sabía era que se estaba acercando a ella. Su cuerpo tembló. Escuchó un ruido entre unos arbustos. Los miró aterrorizada. Vio que algo salía de allí, eso era… era… era ¿una serpiente? Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente…Gritar.

-Ahhhh- gritó con fuerza. El grito se escuchó por toda la isla.

-----

Ryoma recorría el lugar con su ambarina mirada. Aun no encontraba nada. Parecía que nadie más estaba en aquella isla. Eso quería decir que él y Sakuno estarían solos por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Siguió caminando aun con ese pensamiento en su cabeza. Quizás podría divertirse un poco con aquella mujer mientras estaban allí. Había varios bananeros y cocoteros con eso podrían sobrevivir, algunos días quizás.

Ya casi era de tarde. Quizás ya era hora de volver con Sakuno. Comenzó a volver por el mismo camino que había llegado a ese lugar. Aun quedaba mucho por ver en ese bosque. Ahora buscaría a Sakuno y revisarían juntos porque se haría tarde y uno podría perderse.

Llegó al mismo lugar donde se había separado de Sakuno. Él tenía muy buena memoria y orientación. Esperaba que Sakuno también pero y qué pasaba si Sakuno no tenía muy buena orientación cómo la de él? Echó una maldición.

-Diablos!- maldijo. Sería mejor buscar a Sakuno. Comenzó a caminar por el lado por donde Sakuno había ido. Rayos! No la encontraba. Paró en seco. A sus oídos había llegado un grito…un grito de terror. Seguro le había pasado algo a Sakuno.

Comenzó a correr en dirección al grito de Sakuno. En unos instantes había llegado a donde estaba Sakuno. Vio que ella estaba contra un árbol, sus ojos derramaban algunas lágrimas que luego caían en el suelo. Miró más abajo y notó que había tres serpientes…las miró mejor, no eran unas simples serpientes, esa especie se llamaba Rhabdophis tigrinus o más fácil, serpiente sapo-dependiente y eran venenosas.

Tomó una rama gruesa que había tirada y se posó delante de Sakuno. Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, creía que moriría. Las serpientes se acercaban más mientras sacaban sus largas lenguas y producían un sonido escalofriante.

Una se acercó a Ryoma, dispuesta a morderlo pero él le pegó y la mandó lejos, pero nuevamente se acercó y las otras dos también. Comenzó a pegarles con las ramas y a pisarlas y patearlas. Una casi lo mordía y también trataron de morder a Sakuno pero él las apartó de ellas. Así estuvo por un buen rato hasta que las serpientes se fueron, dejándolos solos.

Sakuno miró a Ryoma con sus ojos cristalizados y luego se lanzó a los brazos del hombre frente a ella mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

-G-gracias- decía con la voz entrecortada por el llanto. Ryoma miraba como la mujer escondía su rostro en su pecho y también notó como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder levemente, estaba sonrojado! Y por una mujer. Eso nunca le había pasado con ninguna mujer.

Sakuno se separó de él con un gran sonrojo invadiendo su rostro. Lo miró a los ojos y él la miraba a ella. Ninguno de los dos apartaba su mirada del otro. Poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse, ninguno de los dos se echaba atrás. Estaban a escasos centímetros de los labios del otro, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y chocaban en el rostro del otro. Sus labios ya casi rozaban, solo faltaba acercarse tan solo un milímetro más para que sus labios se unieran en un beso pero… algo hizo que ambos se separaran. Habían escuchado un ruido, miraron a todos lados pero no había nada.

Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo y Sakuno se sonrojó fuertemente y volteó su mirada. Estaba muy avergonzada por lo que casi pasaba. Cómo había sucedido eso? No lo sabía, simplemente sintió el deseo de ser besada por aquellos tentadores labios. Ryoma también estaba en sus pensamientos. Estuvieron a punto de besarse y algo los había interrumpidos. No sabía por qué pero deseaba enormemente besarla y tenerla entre sus brazos, nunca le había pasado. Se giró a ella y la vio con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se veía muy linda y tierna. Decidió romper el silencio que había aparecido.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Ryoma sin mirarla.

-Eh…etto…si- dijo Sakuno mirándolo aun con el sonrojo cubriendo sus blancas mejillas.

-Sígueme- dijo comenzando a caminar y detrás de él iba Sakuno. Estuvieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la playa. Ya debían ser cerca de las 18 p.m pero cómo estaban cerca ya del verano, oscurecería más tarde.

-Debemos buscar algo para comer- dijo Ryoma. Una idea vino a su cabeza. Comenzó a buscar algo por la arena, hasta que encontró un trozo largo de una rama la tomó y luego agarró una piedra partida que había por ahí. Arrancó un trozo de la manga de su camisa y así amarró la piedra a la rama, armando así una lanza.

Se arremangó el pantalón hasta las rodillas y luego se metió en el agua hasta que le llegara a las rodillas. Sakuno lo miraba confundida entonces le preguntó.

-Qué harás?- le preguntó con confusión.

-Pescar- le contestó él sin mirarla.

-Ah. Dijo ella. Agradecía no haberse perdido sola allí, sino en ese momento ya estaría muerta. Lo miró, él lanzaba una y otra vez la lanza en el agua, tratando de pescar algo. Se veía tan guapo. Sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y luego recordó lo sucedido hace unos momentos y ese simple recuerdo hizo que sus mejillas ardieran más. Qué era lo que sentí por aquel arrogante hombre? Acaso…acaso ella…ella estaba enamorada de él? Se dijo a sí misma y parecía que sus mejillas se estaban incendiando por tanto que ardían. Ahora se creía más tonta que antes, tener que enamorarse de un hombre cómo él que ni en un millón de años le correspondería? Él debía tener millones de mujeres tras él, nunca se fijaría en ella pero aunque pensara en todo eso, el sentimiento que había empezado a tener por Ryoma no cambiaba.

Notó cómo él se acercaba a él. Su caminar le parecía tan sensual y elegante. Se puso nerviosa al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios.

-Sakuno- la llamó el hombre que ahora estaba frente a ella. Ella lo miró con nerviosismo- ve a buscar algunos cocos mientras yo intento encender una fogata- le dijo con seriedad. Parecía que ya había olvidado lo que pasó hace un rato y eso entristeció a Sakuno pero eso no era así pero ella no lo sabía.

-S-si- dijo mientras se levantaba de la arena y comenzaba caminar. Él volvió a hablarle.

-Trata de no perderte- volvió a decir.

-Si- dijo ella mientras una débil lágrima recorría su rostro al notar que sus sentimientos nunca sería correspondidos.

No se adentró mucho en ese lugar, ya que ahora que el sol poco a poco se iba ocultando dando paso a la luna, el bosque estaba en total oscuridad y le daba miedo. Agradecía que hubiera cocoteros cerca de la playa, aunque se le hacía un poco difícil agarrarlos ya que estaban muy altos.

Encontró un par de cocos tirados y los agarró. Se fijó si había algunos más, se metió tan solo un poco más en el bosque y buscó más cocos que estuvieran tirados en la arena. Caminó un poco más y levantó su mirada y sus ojos se abrieron. Frente a ella había un pequeño lago que parecía tener agua dulce pero no lo sabía y no se atrevía a probarla por si el agua era salada. Pero era muy hermoso, por lo menos si no podían beberla podrían al menos bañarse allí.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la playa de nuevo. Una vez que llegó alla vio que Ryoma había podido encender una pequeña fogata y había puesto dos pescados para que se cocinaran. Se acercó con los cocos en las manos.

-Encontré dos cocos nada más- dijo sentándose cerca de la fogata.

-Bien- dijo mientras extendía sus manos a Sakuno para que le diera los cocos. Sakuno se los dio y sus manos se rozaron haciendo que sakuno se estremeciera y sonrojara. Ryoma agarró la lanza y con la punta comenzó a pegarle al coco para poder hacerle una abertura. Los cocos eran muy duros por lo que le costó hacerle la abertura pero luego de un rato de intentarlo, lo logró. Le dio uno a Sakuno. Cuando se lo dio, Sakuno notó que Ryoma tenía lastimadas las manos, capaz que era por tratar de encender la fogata.

-Tienes lastimadas las manos- dijo en tono preocupado.

-No es nada- dijo serio como siempre.

-Claro que si- dijo Sakuno mientras se acercaba y tomaba las manos de Ryoma sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Ryoma la miraba profundamente. Sakuno arrancó la tela de sus mangas y las utilizó como vendas y se las puso a las manos de Ryoma.

-Gracias- dijo en un susurro poco audible pero Sakuno lo escuchó y le brindó una tierna sonrisa.

-De nada- dijo sonriéndole y a Ryoma le apareció un pequeño sonrojo.

-Comamos- dijo cambiando el tema.

-Si- dijo mientras ambos comenzaban a comer el pescado que estaba vez estaba cocinado. Ya se había hecho de noche y los dos estaban cansados en especial Ryoma. A él le dolía todo el cuerpo ya que tuvo que traer nadando a Sakuno hasta la isla, pescar y hacer la fogata. Sakuno le dijo que lo mejor era dormir y descansar. Ryoma aceptó sin ninguna protesta. De las palmeras arrancaron las grandes hojas para utilizarlas del colchón y no tener que dormir sobre la arena. Las pusieron una en frente de la otra cerca de la hoguera y se durmieron.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En un gran edificio se podía ver a un hombre de edad de mirada color ámbar que caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de una habitación que parecía ser una oficina. Estaba alterado, ahora que no encontraban a su hijo debía alguien hacerse cargo de la empresa. Él no podía debía ayudar en la búsqueda de su hijo y la otra chica, su hijo mayor tuvo que volver a América para arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes, debía buscar a alguien de su confianza y que supiera hacer ese trabajo para que reemplace momentáneamente a su hijo menor.

Una mujer de unos 25 años entró en el lugar y se acercó al hombre que allí se encontraba.

-Disculpe Señor Nanjiroh- dijo la mujer al hombre.

-Qué sucede Ayame?- preguntó con frustración el hombre.

-Hay un hombre que quiere verlo- anunció la mujer.

-Dile que no estoy o que estoy muy ocupado- decía Nanjiroh- dile lo que sea, no quiero ver a nadie- dijo el hombre.

-Pero Señor, el hombre dijo que era muy importante que tenía que ver con la empresa- volvió a decir la mujer. Nanjiroh dirigió la vista hacia la secretaria de su hijo Ryoma y luego le dijo.

-Está bien dile que puede pasar- dijo. Esperaba que sean buenas noticias. La mujer se fue y le dijo a la visita que podía pasar, Así lo hizo y por la puerta se pudo ver entrar a un hombre de cabello algo azulado, ojos negros y de porte elegante.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Nanjiroh- dijo el hombre que parecía tener unos 30 años.

-Atobe Keigo- dijo Nanjiroh en un susurro- a qué viniste?- preguntó mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

-Tranquilo, vengo en son de paz- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- vine a ofrecerte mi ayuda- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa ésta vez.

-Tu ayuda?- dijo Nanjiroh con un toque de ironía.

-Si, vengo a ofrecerte mis servicios- volvió a decir el hombre- tu encárgate de buscar a tu hijo perdido y yo me haré cargo de la empresa- dijo Atobe tranquilo.

-Ja! Ni lo creas, jamás dejaría que una persona cómo tu se haga cargo de la empresa- dijo Nanjiroh.

-Vamos Nanjiroh, no encontrarás a nadie mejor que yo para que se ocupe de la empresa- dijo. Él tenía razón, necesitaba con urgencia que alguien se ocupara de Echizen Corp. y ahora no tenía tiempo de ponerse a hacer encuestas de trabajo o algo parecido para buscar a alguien pero tampoco podía dejar la empresa en manos de ese hombre. No sabía qué hacer, debía tomar una decisión. Entregar temporalmente la empresa a Atobe Keigo o buscar y encontrar a su hijo. Estaba entre la espada y la pared…

Continuará….

* * *

**Se acabó el capi, espero q les haya gustado!!! Ahh qué decidirá Nanjiroh?? Es una decisión difícil, qué elegirá? Nose…eso lo sabrían en el prox capi!! Espero q dejen comentarios en este capi y tmb les agradezco un montón a todos los q comentan y a los q leen **

_**Rhabdophis tigrinus o serpiente sapo-dependiente:**_** Es un exótico animal que encontraron en las Islas de Japon. Son pequeñas pero peligrosas, mata y devora sapos tóxicos para robarles su veneno. No pueden producir su propio veneno. Los científicos la consideran un caso muy inusual en la naturaleza.**


	9. Chapter 9: Demostrando el deseo

**Capítulo 9:**** Demostrando el deseo**

No podía darle la empresa a Atobe pero tampoco podía dejar la búsqueda de su hijo. Ahhh qué debía hacer? Si le daba la empresa a Atobe, él haría lo que quisiera en ella y eso no podía permitirlo pero ahora no tenía tiempo de buscar a alguien que reemplace a su hijo menor.

Como odiaba a Keigo, lo odiaba mucho. Lo tenía acorralado. Pero la vida de su hijo era más importante que cualquier cosa. Había tomado una decisión aunque no estaba seguro de ello. Esa decisión podría hacer que pierda todo lo que tiene pero eso no importaba con tal de tener a su hijo con él de nuevo. Sabía que no le había demostrado mucho cariño a su hijo y se sentía culpable de eso pero lo amaba con todo su corazón. Apretó sus puños y miró fijamente y con el ceño fruncido al hombre arrogante parado frente a él.

-Está bien Keigo, tu ganas- dijo Nanjiroh apretando fuertemente sus puños.

-Buena elección Nanjiroh- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- ahora firmaremos un contrato en el que dice que seré jefe de ésta empresa hasta que tu hijo regrese- dijo mientras le acercaba un hombre que había venido con él un papel y se lo daba a Nanjiroh. Nanjiroh lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a leerlo.

Había olvidado sus lentes en la casa, asique a penas podía leer las palabras. Agradecía que las letras no fueran tan pequeñas. Pasaron minutos en los que Nanjiroh terminó de leer el contrato. Parecía estar todo bien, tomó una pluma de su escritorio. Atobe solo esperaba impaciente a que Nanjiroh firmara el maldito contrato y por fin se adueñaría de la empresa de los Echizen. Nanjiroh ya había firmado el contrato y luego miró a Atobe y éste lo miraba con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

Atobe se acercó lentamente al escritorio de Nanjiroh y tomó el documento mientras comenzaba a reír. Era una carcajada llena de malicia. Keigo dejó de reír y se dirigió a Nanjiroh.

-Espero que hayas leído las letras pequeñas, Nanjiroh- dijo sin dejar aquella maldita sonrisa de su rostro.

-Letras pequeñas?- dijo con confusión.

-Claro o qué no te has dado cuenta?- dijo mientras se acercaba a él con el papel en sus manos. Se lo mostró y le indicó donde era. Nanjiroh tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para leer aquellas tan pequeñas letras, pero logró leerlas y seguidamente sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera y luego miró a Keigo con odio luego de haberse levantado de golpe de su asiento.

-Eso no lo habías dicho Keigo!!- dijo Nanjiroh en un grito.

-No…pero el contrato si y tu…ya lo firmaste- dijo Atobe.

-Eres un maldito desgraciado!!- gritó mientras se disponía a golpearlo pero el hombre que había venido con Atobe lo detuvo.

-Ya sabes Nanjiroh y ya no falta mucho- dijo sin dejar de sonreír- vendré mañana por la mañana- dijo mientras comenzaba a salir de la oficina. Nanjiroh apretó más fuerte sus puños.

-Eres un desgraciado!- gritó antes de que Atobe desapareciera del despacho. Comenzó a patear el escritorio mientras maldecía. Ese bastardo quería arruinarlo o qué? Había leído las letras pequeñas, tal y como se lo había dicho Keigo, decía que si su hijo, Ryoma, no aparecía para las fechas navideñas, la empresa pasaría a mano de Atobe Keigo y a Ryoma se lo declararía muerto. Pero eso era imposible, faltaba 1semana para que llegase la Navidad, no creía que lo lograría en tan poco tiempo. Quien sabe dónde podría estar Ryoma? El Océano era muy grande. Debía comenzar con la búsqueda en ese momento.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya hacía horas que el sol había salido y les daba de lleno en la cara a los dos. Comenzaron a abrir sus ojos poco a poco, la luz los molestaba. Sakuno fue la primera en poder abrir por completo los ojos y luego se sentó y miró a Ryoma. Éste aun seguía acostado pero estaba despierto.

-Qué hora serán?- preguntó Sakuno.

-No lo sé- le respondió seco Ryoma mientras posaba uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos para que la luz no le diera.

-Ah- respondió Sakuno con un deje de tristeza. Aquel hombre tan frío y cortante jamás correspondería sus sentimientos, aun no sabía cómo llegó a enamorarse de él. Era muy apuesto, claro, pero era arrogante, obstinado, frío, poco hablador pero también era bueno, dulce, tierno cuando se lo proponía. Quizás él no se daba cuenta de eso pero ella sí.

-Hmp…pero deben ser cerca del mediodía- dijo Ryoma mientras se levantaba y se sacudía un poco la ropa que durante la noche se había llenado de arena. Sakuno también lo hizo- iré a pescar- dijo tomando la lanza, hecha por él y se dirigió al agua.

-Está bien- respondió bajando un poco su vista. Sakuno fue a buscar nuevamente algunos cocos mientras Roma pescaba. Pero ésta vez no tuvo tanta suerte como la de ayer. No había ni un solo coco tirado y los que estaban en los cocoteros, estaban muy altos.

Intentó trepar varias veces las palmeras pero siempre caía. A penas pudo tocar uno de los cocos pero se cayó y se golpeó de nuevo su parte trasera.

-Auch!- dijo mientras se sobaba la parte golpeada- ahh jamás alcanzaré los cocos- dijo rendida. Decidió adentrarse un poco más en el bosque, pero solo un poco, solo para ver si había cocos tirados por allí.

Pasó un tiempo y Sakuno no había encontrado ninguno. Tal vez debería pedirle a Ryoma que la ayudara. Comenzó a caminar hacia la playa. Llegó en poco tiempo y notó que Ryoma había pescado, otra vez, dos pescados y que había encendido una nueva fogata, ya que la anterior se había apagado.

-Conseguiste cocos?- preguntó Ryoma al notar la presencia de la castaña.

-N-no- dijo ella- es que están muy altos y no los alcanzo- volvió a decir mirando a Ryoma.

-Hmp- dijo Ryoma mientras se levantaba- dime dónde están?- dijo mientras la penetraba con su mirada.

-P-por aca- dijo sonrojándose por la mirada penetrante del hombre y comenzó a caminar con dirección a los cocoteros. Una vez llegaron, Sakuno le indicó con el dedo- ahí están- dijo aun sonrojada. No había volteado a mirarlo, pudo sentir su mirada en su espalda.

-Bien- dijo mientras se acercaba a la palmera. Él tan solo tuvo que dar unos saltos para poder, por fin, alcanzar los cocos. Era notablemente más alto que Sakuno- ya está, regresemos- dijo comenzando a caminar.

-Si- dijo Sakuno caminando tras de él con su mirada fija en el suelo. Cuando llegaron a la playa, Ryoma se acercó a los dos pescados y los quitó de la fogata. Ya estaban listos para comer. Le acercó uno a Sakuno y ésta lo tomó tímidamente. Ambas manos se rozaron, haciendo estremecer a los dos. Sakuno se sonrojó fuertemente pero Ryoma pudo disimularlo bastante bien.

Mientras comían, Sakuno le contó a Ryoma de la pequeña laguna que había encontrado y que eso podría ayudarles para bañarse o lavar su ropa, lo que sea. Luego de un rato ambos habían terminado de comer. Sakuno estaba sentada en la arena y Ryoma parado mirando hacia el océano. Sakuno lo observaba desde atrás. Su semblante se tornó triste.

-Crees que nos encuentren?- preguntó Sakuno con voz triste. Extrañaba a sus padres y a Tomoka.

-No lo sé- respondió simplemente él sin mirarla. Esa respuesta no alivió en lo absoluto a Sakuno. Ryoma lo notó- pero seguro harán hasta lo imposible por encontrarnos- volvió a decir haciendo que Sakuno se tranquilizara un poco. Nunca le había importado lo que le pasara a una mujer pero…si veía a Sakuno triste o si él la hacía sentir mal no dudaba ni un segundo en pedirle disculpas o lo que fuera. Se sentía atraído por ella, aun no comprendía lo que sentía exactamente pero lo que sí sabía era que era algo fuerte, intenso. Quizás…quizás él se…pero fue interrumpido por Sakuno.

-Etto…yo quería preguntarte algo- dijo con timidez Sakuno a Ryoma. Él se volteó y la miró fijamente haciendo que Sakuno volviera a sonrojarse.

-Qué?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

-B-bueno…ehh…tu madre m-me contó q-que estuviste p-por casarte- dijo Sakuno mientras tragaba saliva, nerviosa. Sentía la necesidad de preguntarle eso- y que no lo hiciste p-por algo q-que había pasado y yo…bueno…quisiera saber si no te molesta…por qué?- dijo terminando de hablar. Ryoma al escuchar eso frunció el ceño fuertemente, cosa que asustó a Sakuno.

-Ella me engañó- dijo sin rodeos. No le gustaba hablar de eso pero…sentía que tenía que responder todo lo que Sakuno le preguntase.

-Ah- dijo sorprendida. Quién sería capaz de hacer algo así? Volvió a preguntar- y…l-luego no volvió a e-enamorarse?- preguntó. Quería saber si al menos tendría un pequeña oportunidad pero no lo creía.

-No- respondió fríamente- y no creo que lo vuelva a hacer- dijo rompiendo las pocas esperanzas de Sakuno- todas son iguales, unas _malditas perras, _solo quieren mi dinero- respondió sin tomar en cuenta a Sakuno. (N/A: ahhh ya me tiene podrida con eso ¬¬) Aquella respuesta lastimó en demasía a Sakuno. Sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Se levantó de su lugar y le dio la espalda al hombre y luego le dijo…

-Yo…iré a caminar un poco- dijo con la voz débil. Ryoma aun no se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Solo se encogió de hombros y se volteó de nuevo hacia el océano.

Sakuno comenzó a caminar por el bosque, intentando no adentrarse mucho en éste, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Había pasado un tiempo en el que llegó a la laguna sin darse cuenta. Se apoyó contra un árbol y cayó al suelo sentada contra éste. Tomó sus rodillas con sus manos y luego apoyó su cabeza mientras comenzaban a salir más lágrimas.

----

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que Sakuno había dejado solo a Ryoma. Éste había comenzado a preocuparse por lo que comenzó a buscarla. Estuvo un rato buscándola por el bosque y luego recordó la laguna que Sakuno le había dicho. Comenzó a buscarla. No tardó mucho en encontrarla y vio que ella estaba sentada contra un árbol con sus mejillas y ojos rojos, había estado llorando pero…por qué? Recordó lo que había dicho sobre las mujeres, quizás eso le había lastimado (N/A: que genio ¬¬)

Se acercó un poco más. Ella aun no había notado su presencia. Sakuno comenzó a hablar. Él pensó que ella lo había visto pero no había sido así.

-Ja! No sé por qué estoy llorando- decía algo bajo, aunque Ryoma lograba escucharla- ya sabía yo que él nunca me correspondería, ni siquiera sé por qué traté de darme alguna esperanza- seguía diciendo. Ryoma aun no entendía a qué se refería- y…todavía nose como pude enamorarme de él- dijo. Ryoma se quedó estático. No creía lo que había escuchado, no podía ser verdad, pero…lo era. Ella acababa de decir que estaba enamorada de él, pero…y él? Él sentía lo mismo por ella? No lo sabía, él pensaba que nunca más se enamoraría pero…esa mujer le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido por alguna otra mujer. Solo una vez lo había hecho, o eso él creía, pero pensaba que ese sentimiento lo había olvidado por completo erpo parecía que no era así. Acaso había caído otra vez en las redes del amor? No lo sabía, pero tampoco sabía si quería averiguarlo.

Decidió irse de ahí sin que ella se diera cuenta. Una vez en la playa se sentó en una roca que había y comenzó a pensar en lo ocurrido hace unos momentos.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y Sakuno aun no regresaba. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarla nuevamente pero al girarse vio que ella venía a paso lento y con la mirada perdida. Pasó por su lado sin mirarlo y se sentó sobre la arena. En algunas horas se haría de noche. En todo ese tiempo que estuvo en el lago, había estado llorando y pensando en lo que Ryoma le había dicho.

Ryoma, aunque no lo demostrara, le dolía verla así. Se acercó a y se sentó a su lado, un poco alejado.

-Lo siento- dijo de repente después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Ah?- dijo Sakuno por fin volteando a verlo, pero su mirada era opaca no tenía el mismo brillo de siempre.

-Siento haber dicho eso- dijo nuevamente- siento si te lastimó pero esa es mi opinión- dijo mirándola.

-Ya no importa- dijo ella- pero sabes?- dijo mirándolo fijamente- no todas las mujeres somos así- dijo Sakuno para luego levantarse y empezar a caminar.

-Qué haces?- le preguntó Ryoma.

-Iré a dormir…come tu solo, yo no tengo hambre- dijo recostándose sobre la hoja de palmera la cual usaba de "colchón". Comenzó a sollozar en silencio, no quería que Ryoma la escuchase y después tener que decirle que lloraba por él y decirle que lo amaba pero…para qué? Para escuchar su rechazo? No, no quería que la humillara.

Ryoma la miraba desde su lugar. Se odiaba a él mismo por haberle dicho eso a Sakuno, él conocía ya sus sentimientos y lo único que hacía era lastimarla, solo para ocultar lo inevitable.

Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado. La observó. Era tan bella, parecía un ángel, no…no parecía, era uno ángel. Llevó su mano hasta su cabello castaño rojizo, comenzó a acariciar su pelo, era tan suave como la seda. Bajó su mano hasta su rostro y lo acarició suave y lentamente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, debido al llanto. Notó una traviesa lágrima que lentamente caía por su rostro. Llevó su mano hasta allí y la secó.

Se separó de Sakuno y se dirigió a la fogata que ya estaba encendida. Puso un pescado, que había atrapado antes de que Sakuno regresara, y esperó a que éste se cocinara. Luego de unos minutos quitó el pescado del fuego y comenzó a comérselo, mientras que divagaba en sus pensamientos.

El sol ya se había ocultado, dando paso a la luna y las estrellas. Estuvo un rato largo observándolas. No tenía sueño aun, pero intentaría dormirse. Se acostó del otro lado de la pequeña hoguera y cerró los ojos, pero era inútil, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Pasó un tiempo en el que el sueño llegó y se durmió.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nanjiroh había llegado como una fiera a su casa. Estaba sumamente enojado. Cerró la puerta de entrada de u portazo que se escuchó por toda la mansión Echizen y luego la pateó con fuerza.

-Diablos!- decía con el entrecejo fornido. Su mujer llegó al instante al escuchar todo ese ruido provocado por su esposo.

-Qué sucede, cariño?- preguntó con preocupación Rinko.

-Ese maldito!- espetó con furia.

-De quién hablas?- preguntó su mujer preocupándose cada vez más.

-Atobe Keigo- dijo finalmente mirándola con el ceño fruncido y sus manos en puño.

-Qué te hizo ese hombre para que estés así?- preguntó entre preocupación y miedo.

-El muy maldito me hizo firmar un acuerdo entre nosotros- comenzó a decir.

-Qué tipo de acuerdo?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Uno en el que decía que si Ryoma no aparecía dentro de una semana la empresa pasaría a manos de él- dijo recordando con ira.

-Qué?- dijo Rinko sin creerlo- p-pero por qué lo firmaste?- dijo casi en un grito.

-Diablos, mujer! Yo no sabía- le contestó en un grito- si lo hubiera sabido nunca lo hubiese firmado!- volvió a decir, asustando a su esposa.

-Pero es muy poco tiempo- dijo mientras entraba en una crisis de nervios.

-Ya lo sé!- dijo tratando de calmarse- debemos comenzar con la búsqueda ya mismo- dijo mientras se acercaba al teléfono y marcaba un número. Así comenzó a hablar con una persona. Los minutos pasaron y Nanjiroh por fin corto la comunicación.

-A quién llamaste?- preguntó su mujer, acercándose a Nanjiroh.

-Al Jefe de policía de Tokio- le respondió- dijo que comenzarían con la búsqueda mañana por la mañana y pedirán la ayuda de la Marina- le explicó a su mujer- pero nada es seguro…no creo que podamos encontrar a nuestro hijo en tan poco tiempo- dijo con desesperación mientras comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas. Rinko lo abrazó mientras que también comenzaba a llorar. Pasaron unos instantes y ambos se separaron.

-Debemos avisar a los padres de Sakuno- dijo Rinko. No solo estaba preocupada por su hijo sino también por Sakuno.

-Si, mañana por la mañana iremos a su casa y les avisaremos que comenzaremos con la búsqueda de ambos- dijo. Ya era de noche, ninguno de los dos había cenado y se fueron a dormir o por lo menos a intentarlo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En la isla ya había amanecido. Sakuno y Ryoma comenzaban a despertarse. Sakuno se levantó y miró hacia el océano. Ryoma se paró junto a ella.

-Espero que nos encuentren- dijo Sakuno casi con frialdad, cosa que sorprendió a Ryoma pero no lo demostró.

-Si- dijo él para luego separarse de ella y caminar hacia el bosque- iré a buscar cocos- dijo cortantemente.

-Está bien- le respondió Sakuno. Ryoma se fue dejándola sola. Sentía deseos de volver a llorar pero no se lo permitiría nuevamente. El día anterior ya había llorado suficiente.

Pasó un rato y Ryoma volvió con dos cocos en sus manos. Le dio uno a Sakuno, luego de haberles hecho una abertura con la lanza.

-Gracias- dijo Sakuno mientras bebía del líquido del coco.

-De nada- le respondió él haciendo lo mismo. Cada día hacía más calor. Ryoma se quitó su camisa y Sakuno se sonrojó pero no dejó que Ryoma lo viera.

-Eh…iré al lago- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia allí.

-Cómo quieras- le respondió él. No la seguiría si eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Sakuno llegó al pequeño lago y tocó con sus manos el agua. No estaba muy fría. Se olió ella misma, apestaba. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa y la dejó tirada a un lado y se metió poco a poco al agua.

Mojó su cabello y luego empezó a lavarse el cuerpo entero, estaba muy sucia, hace días que no se bañaba. Ryoma debería hacer lo mismo, pero seguro le daría igual. Estuvo un rato ahí metida en el agua.

Luego de un tiempo allí, salió desnuda del agua y se acercó a su ropa. Tomó su ropa interior, que ya estaba maltratada. Primero comenzó a ponerse la parte inferior y luego el sostén.

---

Ryoma no resistió sus ganas de seguirla. Después de un rato de haber estado allí solo, se dirigió al lago donde Sakuno le dijo que estaría. Llegó allí y seguidamente comenzó a sentir el calor recorrer su cuerpo. Frente a él estaba Sakuno que estaba abrochándose el sostén. Él moría por ir y hacerla suya.

Sakuno ya estaba poniéndose su blusa. Ryoma ya no resistía más. Sintió como su miembro comenzaba a hacerse notar detrás de su pantalón, la camisa no la llevaba puesta. Sin resistirlo más, se acercó a pasos rápido a Sakuno y la apoyó contra un árbol, sorprendiéndola.

La besó con vehemencia, ella parecía resistirse a su beso pero finalmente cedió y correspondió, como pudo, sus besos. Él pasaba sus expertas manos por las largas piernas de Sakuno mientras besaba su cuello con pasión. Sakuno soltaba algunos gemidos que excitaban cada vez más a Ryoma.

Ella tenía puestas sus manos sobre su pecho. Ryoma agarró una pierna de Sakuno y se la colocó alrededor de su cintura, mientras que poco a poco quitaba su blusa casi deshecha…

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10: Confesión

**holaaaa!! aca les dejo el 10º capi q spero q les guste n.n, muchas graxs x todos sus cometarios, en vdd se los agradezco!! ahhh la pregunta es...hay o no hay lemon??? ahhh eso no lo sé jajaj si kieren saberlo...lean!!! jajaja mejor dejo q lean jejeje...**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8:**** Confesión**

Antes de que Ryoma pudiera terminar de sacarle la blusa a Sakuno ella lo detuvo. Hizo presión en el pecho de Ryoma, alejándolo un poco de ella. Él la miraba con confusión, no entendía por qué lo detenía.

-Por qué?- dijo ella en un susurro que fue escuchado por el hombre frente a ella.

-Por qué, que?- preguntó con desconcierto. No sabía a qué se refería.

-Por qué haces esto?- preguntó con un pequeño rubor cubriendo sus blancas mejillas. Ryoma había entendido.

-Porque es lo que quiero- dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella- y sé que tu también lo quieres- dijo cada vez acercándose más con la intención de besarla y continuar con lo que habían empezado.

-No- dijo ella empujándolo de nuevo hasta separarlo. Ryoma frunció levemente el ceño.

-No qué?- preguntó.

-No quiero hacer esto- dijo con la voz débil. Sentía deseos de llorar, las lágrimas no tardarían mucho en salir de sus ojos rubíes.

-Por qué no quieres?- preguntó con cierto enojo. Se suponía que ella estaba enamorada de él y él, había descubierto, que también lo estaba de ella.

-Porque- dijo mientras tragaba saliva con nerviosismo- yo no quiero ser una más- dijo al final, mientras cerraba los ojos y las lágrimas caían débiles por su mejilla.

-Una más?- preguntó sin entender hasta que lo comprendió- tu no serás una más- dijo en un susurro cerca de ella, estremeciéndola y eso le gustaba.

-Claro que lo seré- le respondió Sakuno. Sino qué razón tendría para hacer eso?

-No, no lo serás, lo prometo- dijo casi rozando sus labios. Los labios de Sakuno temblaron.

-Cómo que no?- le respondió ella sin alejarlo- qué me dirás que haces esto porque…estás enamorado de mi- le volvió a decir irónica. Él mismo le había dicho que no tenía planeado volver a enamorarse.

-Si- le respondió él, sorprendiéndola.

-Q-qué?- dijo abriendo sus ojos ante la sorpresa- p-pero tu me dijiste q-que no te volverías a enamorar- le dijo. Él la miró con una sonrisa.

-Lo hice para ocultar lo que en verdad sentía- le respondió él- yo no quería admitir lo que sentía pero finalmente tuve que hacerlo- volvió a decirle. Nunca había hablado tanto en su vida y mucho menos sobre lo que sentía.

-Eh…etto- ella no sabía qué responderle. Ella lo amaba pero…aun sentía miedo, estaba insegura de si decírselo o no.

-Te amo- dijo él de golpe. Sakuno tardó unos segundos en decir algo. Aun no creía lo que había escuchado. Él la amaba.

-Y-yo…- pero no logró responder ya que sus labios fueron aprisionados por los de Ryoma. Ella correspondió el beso sin dudarlo.

Se besaban apasionadamente. Ryoma delineó los labios de Sakuno con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Sakuno, con un poco de temor, abrió lentamente su boca y luego sintió como Ryoma introducía su lengua en su boca y comenzaba a moverla dentro de ésta.

Sakuno pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Ryoma y él la agarró por la cintura. Entrelazaron sus lenguas y comenzaron a jugar entre ellas. Ryoma saboreaba toda la deliciosa cavidad de Sakuno y ella solo se dejaba. Las caricias comenzaron. Ryoma bajó una de sus manos hasta la pierna de Sakuno y la volvió a subir hasta su cintura mientras él acariciaba su blanca y suave piel. Sakuno se estremecía ante el contacto de Ryoma y eso excitaba en demasía a Ryoma.

Ryoma terminó de quitarle la blusa a Sakuno y luego lo arrojó cerca del lago. Observó sus pechos que eran cubiertos por un pedazo de tela maltratada. Comenzó a besar el cuello de Sakuno y daba pequeños mordiscos en él, siguió bajando hasta llegar al nacimiento, pero el sostén impedía que él pudiera deleitarse con los senos de la mujer que gemía en frente suyo.

Sakuno se estremecía a cada beso, a cada contacto de Ryoma. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sentía un exquisito calor recorrerle el cuerpo entero. Sintió la lengua de Ryoma sobre su cuello y luego sobre sus mejillas. Ella enredaba sus dedos en los negros cabellos de su amado.

Comenzaron a besarse con desenfreno mientras Ryoma llevaba sus manos a la espalda de Sakuno e intentaba quitarle el sostén. Cuando logró desabrocharlo, lo arrojó sin piedad al suelo. La miró embelezado.

Sakuno estaba avergonzada. Era la primera vez que la miraban semi-desnuda. Llevó sus manos hasta sus pechos, para cubrirlos. La incomodaba la intensa mirada de Ryoma sobre ella. Ryoma la miró. Sus mejillas ardían a más no poder. Él aun no entendía por qué Sakuno se cubría por eso decidió preguntarle mientras que con su mano acariciaba su blanquecina pierna.

-Por qué te cubres?- dijo en un tono seductor.

-E-es que- dijo en un susurro- etto…e-es la primera vez q-que me ven así- dijo totalmente ruborizada. Ryoma quiso reír. Sakuno no podía ser virgen o si? No entendía como siendo tan bella nunca había tenido relaciones. Bueno, también se alegraba de que era virgen, ahora sabía que ningún otro hombre la había tocado y eso lo tranquilizaba.

-No te preocupes- dijo acercando sus labios a los de Sakuno- solo…déjate llevar- dijo antes de volver a besarla con pasión. Ella le correspondió nuevamente.

Bajó sus besos hasta su cuello y luego hasta sus pechos. Sakuno ya había quitado sus manos de ahí y los llevó al cuello de Ryoma.

Comenzó a besar y lamer los pechos de ella. Sakuno arqueó su cuerpo al sentir la lengua de Ryoma sobre sus pechos. Sin dejar de lamer sus pechos, Ryoma la recostó en el suelo, quedando él arriba y ella debajo de él.

Con sus manos apretó los pechos de Sakuno y ella soltó un gemido de placer. Escuchar los gemidos de ella lo hacían volverse loco. Mientras Ryoma seguía con sus pechos, ella acariciaba fervientemente la espalda desnuda del hombre sobre ella.

Ryoma comenzó a jugar con su lengua con uno de los pezones de Sakuno y ella gimió de puro placer y Ryoma continuó así durante un rato más. Dejó a los pechos d Sakuno y comenzó a quitarse su pantalón, al terminar de hacerlo lo arrojó por ahí, quedando solo en boxers.

Sakuno lo miró ruborizada. Miraba su bien formado pecho y luego bajó su vista hacia _"aquella" _zona y se sonrojó al máximo. Podía notar un bulto en los boxers de él y ella ya sabía a qué se debía. Ryoma también la miraba y sonreía. Se veía tan linda y angelical con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas y así le gustaba ella.

Se apoyó sobre ella. Sakuno podía sentir el miembro de Ryoma rozar su intimidad y eso hacía que se le erizaran los pelos. Ryoma besó nuevamente los labios de Sakuno y ella le correspondió. Sus besos fueron bajando por su cuello y siguieron por sus pechos, donde jugó un poco más con ellos y Sakuno gemía al sentirlo.

Siguió bajando hasta llegar a su vientre. Allí comenzó a pasar su lengua alrededor de su ombligo y Sakuno se arqueó de nuevo haciendo que ambos sexos se tocaran completamente, haciendo que ambos gimieran. La erección de Ryoma era muy notoria y además ya le estaba doliendo.

Él siguió besando y lamiendo el vientre de Sakuno y después siguió bajando hasta llegar a la parte íntima de Sakuno. Pero lo único que le quedaba de ropa le estorbaba. Puso sus manos sobre la ropa interior con la intención de quitársela y a Sakuno le dio un escalofrío al sentirlo.

Comenzó a bajarle las bragas hasta que por fin se las quitó y la arrojó junto con la demás ropa. Siguió bajando sus besos mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Sakuno y su erección crecía.

Llegó hasta el sexo de Sakuno. Abrió ambas piernas de Sakuno y luego él se puso entre medio y empezó a pasar su legua por los muslos de Sakuno. Eso la estremeció y a Ryoma le gustó. Comenzó a introducir su lengua en aquella cavidad y empezó a moverla allí dentro. Sakuno gemía como nunca al sentir la lengua de Ryoma explorando su entre pierna.

Llevó sus manos hasta la cabeza de Ryoma, incitándolo a que siguiera haciendo aquella que a Sakuno le gustaba tanto. Él sin protestar siguió haciéndolo. Salió unos momentos de allí. Sakuno sintió algo caliente en su intimidad. Había tenido su primer orgasmo.

Nuevamente Ryoma metió su lengua en aquella húmeda cavidad y empezó a mover su lengua allí, deleitándose con aquel dulce néctar de Sakuno. Ella aun lo agarraba de la cabeza y hacía presión para que Ryoma no dejara de hacerle eso.

Por fin Ryoma salió de allí y comenzó a subir sus besos por su vientre y luego por sus pechos. Donde los besó y lamió por otro rato. Luego, siguió subiendo sus besos por su blanco cuello hasta sus mejillas sonrojadas. Lamió una de sus mejillas y luego sus labios.. Introdujo su lengua allí y comenzó a saborearla nuevamente. Todo en ella era exquisito.

En un movimiento hizo que Sakuno quedara sobre él y él debajo. Sakuno lo miró. Ryoma también quería un poco de aquel placer. Ahora el turno de Sakuno de hacerlo sentir en el cielo. Además, si ésta era la primera vez de ella, debía aprender algo y ese era el momento de hacerlo.

-Ahora es tu turno- le dijo él en tono seductor- no quiero que seas tu la única que sienta placer- volvió a decirle. Sakuno entendió a qué se refería. Pero el problema es que ella no sabía qué hacer.

Había leído algunas novelas y que contenían sexo y también visto una que otra película sobre eso. Hasta Tomoka le hablaba sobre sus relaciones y ella se avergonzaba mucho con respecto a eso. Con algo de timidez comenzó a besar el pecho de Ryoma y a darle pequeños mordiscos. Podía escuchar unos pequeños gemidos de parte de él y eso le daba valor para continuar.

Subió sus besos hasta su cuello en donde también dio unos mordiscos dejando unas marcas en él. Subió hasta sus labios y allí empezó a besarlo. Metió su lengua en su boca y comenzó a moverla y luego la enredó con la de Ryoma y comenzaron a jugar entre ellas otra vez.

Dejó sus labios para volver a bajar hasta su bien formado pecho. Lo acariciaba con las manos y también lo besaba. Comenzó a jugar con uno de sus pezones haciéndolo gemir de nuevo. Volvió a bajar dejando un rastro de saliva hasta llegar cerca del miembro de Ryoma.

Con sus delicadas manos comenzó a quitar el boxer de Ryoma. Al terminar de sacárselo lo arrojó al suelo. Posó su vista sobre el miembro de Ryoma y se sonrojó a más no poder. Nunca había visto a un hombre totalmente desnudo. Ahora si que no sabía qué hacer. Recordó que en una película, la mujer masturbaba al hombre. Pero hacer eso le daba un poco de…un poco de "cosa".

Se apoyó sobre él, haciendo que la intimidad de cada uno rozaran y gimieran los dos. Sakuno comenzó a mover sus caderas cobre él, haciendo que Ryoma se excitara y su erección siguiera aumentando. Sakuno seguía moviéndose mientras que con sus manos acariciaba el pecho de él.

Llevó su lengua hacia sus pectorales y los lamió haciendo soltar otro gemido a Ryoma. Comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta quedar en el miembro de él. Volvió a sonrojarse violentamente. Comenzó a acariciar con su mano el miembro de Ryoma haciéndole retorcerse del placer.

Con su mano subía y bajaba. Cada vez aumentaba la velocidad. Dejó de masturbarlo y empezó a pasar su lengua por el abdomen de él hasta llegar a su intimidad. Besó sus muslos y también los acariciaba. Quería esperar a que Ryoma le pidiera que lamiera, besara su miembro. Claro, ella lo haría pero le daba cosa hacerlo.

Ryoma ya no aguantaba. Quería sentir la lengua de Sakuno en su miembro. Si para que lo hiciera tendría que rogarle, lo haría.

-Y-ya, hazlo- dijo en un gruñido. Sakuno sonrió con timidez y comenzó a pasar su lengua cerca del miembro de él.

Pasó su lengua por el miembro de Ryoma. Saboreaba eso como si de un dulce se tratara. Dio pequeños mordiscos allí y Ryoma soltaba roncos gemidos de placer. Eso les gustaba y los excitaba cada vez más.

Introdujo el sexo de él en su boca y comenzó a subir y bajar. Ryoma la agarraba de la cabeza para que no se detuviera. Sakuno estaba sonrojada por lo que hacía, le daba vergüenza pero si era para complacer a su amado nada más importaba. Siguió con su labor unos momentos más antes de dejar de hacerlo.

Volvió sus manos a la intimidad de Ryoma y empezó otra vez a masajearlo. Le encantaba eso, a él y a ella. Sakuno dejó su miembro y empezó a besar su abdomen subiendo hasta su pecho. Ryoma con sus manos apretaba los senos de Sakuno y ella gemía.

En otro movimiento, por parte de Ryoma, Sakuno volvió a quedar debajo de él. Él besó con frenesí los senos de Sakuno, su cuello, sus labios, todo el cuerpo de ella. Con su mano acariciaba la suave piel de ella. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia la entre pierna de la chica.

Sakuno pudo sentir como Ryoma introducía un dedo en su parte íntima. Le había dolido un poco. Después sintió un segundo dedo y luego un tercero. Los dedos de Ryoma se movían dentro de ella con maestría. El dolor que había sentido en un principio se disipó dando paso al placer.

Ryoma sintió que ella ya estaba preparada. Además ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba estar dentro de ella en ese momento sino explotaría. Abrió las piernas de la chica y él se acomodó entre ellas.

Poco a poco comenzó a introducir su miembro en ella. Pudo notar en el rostro de Sakuno el dolor pero sabía que ese dolor pronto desaparecería. Se metió un poco más y escuchó a Sakuno soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor y notó como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Sin salir de ella se acercó a sus labios y le dio un suave y tierno beso. Con su dedo pulgar quitó la lágrima de Sakuno y luego en un susurro le dijo.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- dijo tranquilizándola. Podía sentir su nerviosismo.

-S-si- dijo creyendo en su palabra.

Ryoma continuó entrando en ella hasta entrar por completo. Allí se mantuvo quito un rato, para que ella se acostumbrara. Después unos minutos él comenzó a moverse con lentitud dentro de ella. Sakuno hacía muecas de dolor. Siguió moviéndose, cada vez aumentaba más la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Sakuno soltaba gemidos, al principio, de dolor pero que después se convirtieron en gemidos de placer. Sus embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y se adentraban cada vez más en ella. Sakuno comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de Ryoma y enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de él. Ambos gemían. Ryoma había traspasado la barrera de Sakuno que indicaba su virginidad. Pudo notar un poco de sangre en su intimidad y se alegraba de que él fuera el primer y único hombre en hacerla suya.

Ryoma siguió penetrándola mientras besaba furtivamente los húmedos e hinchados labios de Sakuno. Ambos llegaron al clímax. Ryoma detuvo sus embestidas y dejó caer su peso sobre Sakuno. Pasaron unos minutos y recién Ryoma salió de ella con cuidado.

Se acostó al lado de ella. Sakuno se apoyó en su pecho, ambos estaban agotados. Ryoma la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola más hacia él. No quería separase de ella en ningún momento. Le dio un corto y suave beso en los labios. Tenían sueño.

-Y-yo también te amo- dijo Sakuno antes de quedarse dormida. Él sonrió, ya lo sabía pero le gustó escucharlo ahora. El sueño también fue venciéndolo hasta que se quedó dormido. Los dos abrazados se quedaron dormidos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya estaban a media hora de ser las 11 a.m. Nanjiroh se dirigía junto con otro hombre de pelo castaño algo alborotados, lentes, rostro serio y de unos 30 años. Ambos se dirigían a la casa de los padres de Sakuno, tenían que comunicarle lo sucedido y que ya comenzarían con la búsqueda.

Iban en el auto de Nanjiroh. Él manejaba y el otro hombre iba del lado del co-piloto. Pasaron algunos minutos en el que llegaron frente a la puerta de la casa de Keiichiro y Hitomi. Ambos bajaron del auto y se acercaron a la puerta y tocaron.

Unos segundos después la puerta fue abierta un viejo hombre, Keiichiro. El hombre miró a ambos y luego de unos segundos reconoció a uno de ellos.

-Oh Señor Echizen, que lo trae por aquí?- preguntó el hombre- es que acaso tienen alguna noticia de mi querida Sakuno?- preguntó esperanzado Keiichiro. Nanjiroh solo movió su cabeza negativamente.

-Por favor, podría dejarnos pasar? Necesitamos hablar sobre algo- expresó serio Nanjiroh. Keiichiro lo miró y luego él se puso serio y los dejo pasar.

-Si, pasen- dijo dejándolos entrar. Ambos hombres entraron y se dirigieron al living, donde estaba Hitomi.

-Oh Señor Echizen, un gusto volver a verlo- dijo con una débil sonrisa la mama de Sakuno.

-Para mi también lo es, Señora Ichikawa- dijo forzando una sonrisa. El hombre que acompañaba a Nanjiroh solo se mantenía serio y en silencio.

-Bien, qué es lo que necesita decirnos?- preguntó Keiichiro entrando al living y les ofreció que se sentara a los dos.

-Bueno antes de decirles los presentaré- dijo Nanjiroh- señores Ichikawa, él es el detective Tezuka Kunimitsu- dijo mientras presentaba al castaño sentado al lado de él- él se hará cargo de la investigación del accidente del barco que por lo visto no fue un accidente- expresó con seriedad.

-Un placer conocerlo- dijo la mamá de Sakuno.

-Lo mismo digo- expresó con frialdad Tezuka.

-También lo es para mi- dijo luego el papá de Sakuno. Tezuka asintió como diciendo que para él también.

-Detective Tezuka, ellos son Keiichiro y Hitomi Ichikawa, los padres de Sakuno, la mujer que se perdió junto con mi hijo- le explicó a Tezuka. Él se mantuvo en silencio.

-Bueno ya nos ha presentado, ahora podría decirnos el motivo de su visita?- dijo con impaciencia Keiichiro.

-Ah si- dijo- bueno, les hemos venido a comunicar que hoy comenzaremos con la búsqueda de nuestros hijos, debemos hacerlo rápido ya que he tenido un _"pequeño"_ problema- dijo Nanjiroh.

-Problema? Cuál?- preguntó Hitomi.

-Pues yo necesitaba a alguien que reemplazara a mi hijo en la empresa, ya que yo debía seguir la búsqueda, entonces recibí la visita de un antiguo conocido que se ofreció a hacerse cargo, yo dudé pero finalmente acepté y me hizo firmar un contrato el cual yo leí y luego firmé- dijo haciendo una pausa. Los padres de Sakuno escuchaban atentamente- pero ese hombre nunca me dijo que leyera las letras pequeñas y allí decía que tenía un plazo de una semana para encontrar a mi hijo o sino la empresa ya no nos pertenecería sino a él- dijo- asique comenzaremos ya con la búsqueda, más que nada es porque quiero encontrar a mi hijo esté donde esté pero tampoco puedo dejar que la empresa quede en manos de ese hombre- terminó de hablar Nanjiroh.

-Es un tramposo ese hombre- dijo con el ceño fruncido Keiichiro.

-Lo sé pero ya firmé el contrato no hay nada que puede hacer, nada más que encontrar a mi hijo para las fechas navideñas- volvió a decir Nanjiroh- ahora iremos a recorrer todas las islas de Japon para ver si están en alguna de ellas- dijo Nanjiroh- además Atobe Keigo, el que me tendió esa trampa, es el principal sospechoso, siempre odio a Ryoma y seguro él hizo eso para matarlo y quedarse así con la empresa- terminó de decir.

-Yo también iré- dijo con seguridad Keiichiro.

-Está bien Señor Ichikawa- le respondió el papá de Ryoma- nos iremos ahora, no necesita llevar nada- le dijo al viejo hombre. Keiichiro asintió. Los cuatro partieron al puerto de Tokio, donde los esperaba un barco con un grupo de especialistas.

Todos fueron en el auto de Nanjiroh. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al puerto. Nanjiroh, Tezuka y Keiichiro comenzaron a subir el barco. Hitomi miraba a su esposo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Por favor, trae de vuelta a nuestra Sakuno- dijo con tristeza la mujer.

-No te preocupes querida, la traeré de regreso- le respondió su marido desde el barco. El barco zarpó. Hitomi no se fue de allí sino hasta después que perdió de vista al barco…

Continuará…

* * *

**Se acabó el capi, spero q les haya gustado!!! Ahhh x fin Ryoma y Sakuno se confesaron pero…este amor durará para siempre?? Ahhh eso no lo saben jajaja tendrán q leer los prox capis para saberlo jajajaja XD bueno q más…umm…ah si, me tardé un montón d tiempo para escribir el lemon, asiq spero q me haya salido bn sino todo mis esfuerzo habrá sido en vano ToT. Ahhh voi a tratar d poner, si puedo, el domingo la conti, ya q después el lunes...empiezo las claes TToTT o sino veo si no me dan tarea, q más les vale no me den x ser el primer día, pongo ese día la conti.**

**Espero q dejen comentarios en este capi tmb, los estaré esperando, me voi, se cuidan, xauuuu…**


	11. Chapter 11: Encontrados

**Holaaa!! Komo stan?? Tanto tiempoo! XDDDD jajaja bueno…me tardé no? jejej si nnU pero bueno es q empecé las clases ¬¬U y ya tuve algunas pruebas q aprobé jajaja y además estuve yendo al médico, ahh x Dios q feo! Estuve muy ocupada este tiempo y desde que dejé d actualizar solo pude continuar dos d mis historias y con ésta sería la tercera ¬¬ pero bueno, no los aburro más y les dejo leer el capi q spero q les guste! Lean…**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11:**** Encontrados **

En el océano se podía un barco surcar sus aguas. En el barco se podían ver a algunas personas que caminaban de un lado hacia otro con nerviosismo y ansias. Se trataba de Nanjiroh y Keiichiro, quienes estaban ansiosos y nerviosos por encontrar a sus hijos, en cambio el detective Tezuka se mantenía distante, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Ah espero que logremos encontrarlos- dijo en un suspiro Keiichiro mientras se detenía y se acercaba a la borda y miraba el azul océano. Muchos recuerdos venían a su mente, en todos aparecía su querida hija Sakuno que ahora quien sabe donde se encontraba. Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla pero la secó rápidamente, no podía llorar, tenía que encontrar a Sakuno sea como sea.

-Tranquilo señor Ichikawa, los encontraremos…o eso espero- le respondió Nanjiroh diciendo lo último en voz baja.

-Yo también lo espero- dijo volteando y mirando a nanjiroh con decisión- cómo haremos para encontrarlos?- preguntó el padre de Sakuno.

-Pues aun no lo sé muy bien, recorreremos todas las islas pertenecientes a Japon, supongo que debieron llegar a tierra firme- dijo nanjiroh posando su dedo índice sobre su barbilla, pensativo.

-Pero…- dijo interviniendo por primera vez el detective Tezuka. Los dos hombres lo miraron esperando a que continuara con lo que iba a decir- hay que tener en cuenta que ya nos quedan pocos días y que no nos alcanzará para recorrer todas las islas, como mucho lograremos ver 2 y con suerte 3 islas- dijo Tezuka con su habitual seriedad. Los dos hombres bajaron la vista. El detective tenía razón, esperaban poder encontrarlos en las primeras islas, sanos y salvo.

-Tezuka-san tiene razón- dijo con cierta decepción Keiichiro.

-Si pero…no hay que perder las esperanzas- trató de animarlo Nanjiroh.

-Bien pero por cual isla empezaremos?- preguntó con cierta impaciencia el padre de Sakuno.

-Primero iremos a la Isla de Honshu que es la isla principal- anunció Nanjiroh- ya le he dado las indicaciones al capitán- volvió a decir Nanjiroh. Tezuka y Keiichiro asintieron con la cabeza.

-Señor Echizen no sabe cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Honshu?- preguntó Keiichiro. Quería encontrar lo más rápido posible a su hija.

-Pues el barco va a todo lo que da y según me dijo el capitán a este ritmo llegaremos mañana por la noche y si algo nos retrasara podríamos tardar 2 días- respondió la pregunta de Keiichiro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sintió una fresca brisa recorrerle el cuerpo. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente. Había tenido el más maravilloso sueño de toda su vida. Ryoma la había hecho suya y le había dicho que la amaba, sonrió al recordar su _"sueño"_. Sintió frío. Se miró y se sorprendió. Estaba completamente desnuda, un gran sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Miró a su lado y encontró a Ryoma que yacía dormido junto a ella.

El sonrojo se hizo más fuerte. Entonces…no había sido un sueño, había sido real. Su corazón dio un vuelco, estaba completamente feliz. Sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos. Pero de repente su sonrisa desapareció. Pero…si él solo le había dicho eso para poder acostarse con ella? Qué pasaría si él despertara y le dijera que solo lo había dicho para poder saciar sus deseos con ella? No! se decía a ella misma. Derrochó aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Debía creer en la palabra de su amado, aunque le costara.

Se levantó y fue por su ropa que estaba cerca del lago. La tomó y, detrás de un árbol, comenzó a vestirse. Luego de haberse puesto su ropa, se dirigió a la playa donde se sentó sobre la arena. Se quedó por un largo rato mirando el océano.

Pensaba en sus padres y en Tomoka. Esperaba que los encontraran pronto, quería regresar, ya no soportaba estar más tiempo allí. Enterró su rostro entre sus brazos mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

Extrañaba mucho estar junto a sus padres y a Tomoka, en verdad los extrañaba. No se había sentido así desde la muerte de sus padres, nunca había extrañado tanto a una persona excepto a ellos, nunca. Sintió unos brazos que se enredaban en su cintura. Sacó su rostro de entre sus brazos y miró a aquella persona. Era Ryoma. Se había levantado. Sonrió levemente, aunque más que una sonrisa parecía una mueca.

-Qué sucede?- preguntó Ryoma con algo de preocupación. SU Sakuno había estado llorando y quería saber por qué.

-Nada- dijo en un susurro mientras esquivaba la mirada de su amado y la dirigía al océano.

-No sabes mentir- dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro Ryoma. Sakuno lo miró y nuevamente unas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla.

-E-es solo que- dijo mientras enterraba de nuevo su cara en el pecho de Ryoma- es que y-ya no soporto más estar aquí- dijo llorando. Ryoma la abrazaba. Odiaba verla en ese estado- quiero regresar a casa, estar con mis padres y Tomoka- dijo mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Yo también quiero regresar- confesó Ryoma. Sakuno lo miró- sabes…también extraño al viejo pervertido ese que tengo por padre- dijo esbozando otra sonrisa, pequeña- y también los regaños de mi madre y hasta al molesto de Ryoga- dijo sin él mismo creer lo que decía. Sakuno sonrió. En realidad Ryoma no era tan frío e insensible como ella creía. Le sonrió dulcemente.

-Sabes? Yo desde que te conocí pensé que eras un mujeriego, arrogante, insensible sin sentimientos que jamás conocería lo que es el amor- le confesó Sakuno. Ryoma la miró alzando una ceja.

-Asique eso pensabas?- preguntó él mirándola fijamente. Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Bueno…en un principio si pero ahora ya no- dijo sonriendo ella.

-Hmp…tienes razón en todo menos en la parte de que nunca conoceré el amor- dijo él dejando de mirar a sakuno para posar su vista sobre el océano azul. Sakuno lo miró. De repente la mirada de Ryoma se había tornado triste y eso le preocupó- una vez me enamoré, pensé que esa mujer sería el amor de mi vida y que podría llegar a formar una familia con ella pero no…la muy maldita me traicionó, me engañó, se estuvo revolcando con otro por quien sabe cuanto tiempo- expresaba con dureza. Sakuno lo miraba con tristeza. Algo le había contado Rinko- ella solo me quería por mi dinero y la vez que me mandaron aquella fotografía de ella con otro tipo, ella dijo que era todo mentira y se puso a llorar y yo estaba cegado por el amor que le sentía y le creí pero luego, a la segunda, cuando la descubrí robando las cosas de la caja fuerte no la perdoné y desde ese momento la odié y no volví a confiar nunca más en una mujer que no fuera mi madre, solo las utilizaba para satisfacer mis deseos, nunca más volví a creer en el amor…- dijo. Sakuno lo miró triste y soltó un suspiro. Entonces era verdad, aquella palabra _"Te Amo" _solo había sido eso, solo una palabra.

-Ah- dijo en un suspiro. Iba a levantarse para irse pero Ryoma la detuvo y volvió a hablar.

-Hasta ahora- dijo. Sakuno lo miró sorprendida. Entonces aquello quería decir que si la amaba? En el rostro de Ryoma apareció una sonrisa pero no era una arrogante sino que una llena de dulzura y que era solo para ella. Los ojos de Sakuno se llenaron de lágrimas pero no eran de tristeza sino todo lo contrario, de felicidad. En un arrebato de emoción se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo. Los dos cayeron sobre la arena. Sakuno arriba de Ryoma y él abajo.

Ambos se miraron. Sakuno se perdió en la dorada mirada de él. Sus labios poco a poco fueron acercándose hasta que por fin se juntaron en un tierno y cálido beso. Ambos movían sus labios al ritmo del otro. Ryoma pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Sakuno como pidiendo permiso para entrar y saborear toda su cavidad. Ella gustosa aceptó.

Ryoma buscó la lengua de Sakuno y la entrelazó con la suya. Era un suave vaivén. Los dos disfrutaban de aquel hermoso momento. No querían separarse pero la falta de aire se hizo presente, obligándolos a separarse. Se miraron nuevamente a los ojos. Los dos estaban con las mejillas rojas por el calor y la excitación que había nacido con ese beso. Sakuno apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Ryoma y cerró los ojos. Empezó a hablar.

-Dime Ryoma…me amas de verdad?- preguntó sakuno.

-Claro- le respondió él mientras acariciaba los rojizos cabellos de su amada.

-Nunca me dejarás…cierto?- dijo ésta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

-Nunca- le respondió él con una sonrisa. Ella también sonrió. Volvieron a besarse con dulzura.

Las horas pasaron. Ya era pasado el mediodía. Ryoma y Sakuno habían decidido en hacer todo lo posible para que los encontraran. Ambos se habían adentrado en el bosque para buscar algunas ramas, piedras, lo que fuese para poder armar un mensaje en la arena por si llegaba a pasar algún avión por allí.

También habían decidido que en cuanto vean si pasa algún barco por allí o algo que pudiera sacarlos de esa isla, tendrían encendida la fogata y harían señales de humo. Esperaban que con lo que tenían planeado pudieran salir de ahí pronto. Ambos lo deseaban.

En éste momento los dos se habían separado para buscar por el bosque las ramas y demás. Sakuno ya había encontrado un par de ramas que les podrían servir. Esperaba que Ryoma también haya logrado encontrar algo. Para lograr formar un mensaje que se pudiera leer desde las alturas, precisarían muchas ramas, piedras, alguna planta o lo que sea.

-Ah, estoy cansada- dijo largando un suspiro. Se dirigió hacia una piedra cercana, dejó las cosas en la arena y luego se sentó sobre la piedra para descansar- espero que Ryoma haya tenido más suerte que yo- dijo suspirando nuevamente. Lo que ella había encontrado no era lo suficiente para el mensaje.

Escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos. Se paró de golpe de la roca, sobresaltada y con temor. Esperaba que no fuera ningún animal salvaje. Cuando llegaron casi la muerde una serpiente venenosa y eso aun no lograba sacarlo por completo de su mente pero por suerte Ryoma había estado allí para ayudarla.

El ruido se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. Sus manos y piernas temblaron. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ella. Empezó a caminar hacia atrás con torpeza y casi cae al suelo. De entre los arbustos salió una sombra. Iba a gritar pero cuando vio de quien se trataba un gran alivio apareció en ella.

-Ah Ryoma me asustaste- dijo poniendo su mano en el corazón que le latía fuertemente. Ryoma la miró desconcertado. Él la había asustado?

-Te asusté?- preguntó confundido levantando una ceja.

-Si, creí que eras algún animal salvaje- dijo Sakuno a Ryoma

-Umm…- dijo acercándose a ella. La acorraló contra un árbol. Sakuno soltó una risita nerviosa, aun no se acostumbraba a estar de esa forma con Ryoma- salvaje si soy- dijo con voz sensual y luego comenzó a besar su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas. Sakuno arqueó la espalda y soltó un leve gemido.

Dio un pequeño mordisco en el blanquecino cuello de Sakuno y luego dirigió sus labios a los de Sakuno y los besó con vehemencia. La deseaba tanto y la amaba tanto. Ella solo le pertenecía a él, solo a él. Nadie se la llevaría de su lado.

Sus manos se colaron por debajo de la blusa de Sakuno. Ella soltó otro gemido y eso lo excitó aún más. Acarició su vientre y la apretó más a él. Le quitó la blusa dejando libres los senos de Sakuno que solo eran cubiertos por el sostén.

Comenzó a bajar sus besos por su cuello, luego por sus pechos hasta que llegó a su vientre donde comenzó a lamer alrededor de su ombligo y todo su plano abdomen. Sakuno enredaba sus dedos en sus negros cabellos, excitada. No quería detenerlo pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenían que continuar con su plan. Con voz excitada y agitada lo llamó.

-R-ryoma- dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro al sentir las caricias de él en sus piernas.

-Hmp- le "contestó" él mientras no dejaba de deleitarse con la suave piel de su Sakuno.

-Umm…debemos d-detenernos- dijo. Lo estaba disfrutando pero tenían que parar.

-Hmp…no quiero- dijo comenzando a subir sus beso de nuevo hasta llegar a sus pechos. Estaba dispuesto a quitarle en ese instante el sostén pero Sakuno lo detuvo.

-R-ryoma...tenemos que seguir…c-con el plan- dijo agitada Sakuno y sonrojada.

-Hmp…está bien- dijo Ryoma con cierta molestia. Quería continuar pero Sakuno tenía razón- pero esto no quedará así- le susurró sensualmente en el oído. Sakuno soltó una risita.

-De acuerdo- dijo mientras agarraba su blusa y se la ponía. Luego se dirigieron a la playa y allí, Sakuno, pudo notar que había dos pilas grandes con ramas y piedras y algunas otras cosas para el mensaje. En realidad a Ryoma le había ido mucho mejor que a ella. Ella solo pudo encontrar un par de ramas y algunas piedras que no era ni grandes ni tampoco muy pequeñas. Dejó las cosas junto a las demás.

-Bien, ahora hay que armar el mensaje- dijo Ryoma a Sakuno. Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y luego comenzaron a agarrar las ramas y las pusieron sobre la arena. El mensaje que querían armar era "S.O.S". Les tomaría un buen tiempo en hacerlo pero bueno esperaban a que aquello valiera la pena.

Las horas siguieron pasando. Ya debían ser más de las 16 p.m. Hacía mucho calor. Ya los dos estaban cansados. Por suerte ya les faltaba muy poco para terminar el mensaje. Tuvieron que hacerlo varias veces ya que no les había quedado bien pero éste había sido el mejor de todos. Colocaron las últimas ramas y los dos cayeron al suelo sentados, cansados.

-Uf por fin terminamos- dijo Sakuno pasando su mano por su frente quitando el sudor. Ryoma hizo lo mismo.

-Si- dijo con cansancio él. Sakuno se levantó y le dijo a Ryoma que iría al lago a lavarse un poco la cara. Ryoma asintió y le dijo que él agarraría algunos cocos para poder beber algo. Luego de un rato Sakuno regresó con la cara mojada y una parte de su blusa también.

Al llegar se encontró con que ryoma la estaba esperando con un coco para que bebiera de su agua. El calor no cesaba y eso que ya de a poco comenzaba a atardecer. Ryoma encendió la fogata ya que el sol ya estaba comenzando a ocultarse. Otra vez tuvieron que comer pescado. No podían comer otra cosa que no fuera eso y los dos ya estaban hartos de comer eso todos los días.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tres hombres se encontraban metidos dentro de una de las cabinas de un barco. Los tres estaban charlando acerca de lo sucedido con el barco de la Echizen Corp.

-Estoy muy seguro de que Keigo está metido en todo esto- dijo un enfadado Nanjiroh.

-Yo también lo creo, pero no tenemos pruebas- dijo con seriedad Tezuka.

-Yo no conozco muy bien a ese hombre pero con lo que me han contado yo también creo que sería capaz de sacrificar a tantas personas inocentes para lograr su cometido- dijo el más viejo de todos, el señor Keiichiro.

-Diablos!- gritó nanjiroh mientras se levantaba y golpeaba la mesa con furia.

-Tranquilo señor Echizen así no arreglaremos nada- trató de tranquilizarlo Keiichiro.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé pero ese bastardo! Maldito mal nacido!- volvió a gritar con furia Nanjiroh.

-El señor Ryuzaki tiene razón, así no arreglaremos nada- expresó con frialdad el hombre de lentes.

-Pero mierda! Es que no se dan cuenta? Ese maldito de Keigo trató de matar a mi hijo y mató a cientos, miles de personas inocentes solo para quedarse con la Empresa de mi familia! Y para el colmo no tenemos ninguna maldita prueba con la que podamos culparlo!- dijo descargando toda su furia.

-Ya lo sé por eso ahora varios investigadores están revisando el barco o lo que quedó de él para ver si logran encontrar alguna prueba, alguna huella, algo que pueda ayudarnos- dijo tezuka a nanjiroh.

-ahh1 espero que encuentren las pruebas necesarias para meter preso a ese maldito!- dijo volviendo a sentarse en su lugar.

-Yo también espero lo mismo señor Echizen- dijo nostálgico el viejo. No quería que nada malo le pase a su hija, quería encontrarla pronto y esperaba que estuviera con el hijo de nanjiroh Echizen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La noche había llegado. Ya eran las 20 p.m o quizás un poco más. Sakuno y Ryoma estaban alrededor de la fogata. El viento fresco comenzaba a correr. Los dos estaban cansados y con sueño.

-Ahh estoy muy cansada- dijo Sakuno mientras bostezaba.

-Duerme un rato- le dijo Ryoma a Sakuno. Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y luego se acomodó sobre el hombre de Ryoma y cerró poco a poco los ojos hasta quedarse dormida.

Pasó más o menos un poco menos de una hora, cuando Ryoma divisó a lo lejos, en el océano, algo parecido a un barco.

Miró a Sakuno a su lado que seguía dormida. Suavemente la movió para despertarla y luego la besó en la frente. Sakuno abrió sus ojos y miró a Ryoma.

-Qué sucede?- dijo mientras se separaba del hombro de Ryoma.

-Hay un barco cerca- anunció él mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a quitarse su camisa. Sakuno abrió rápidamente sus ojos y lo ayudó a Ryoma que colocó su camisa cerca de la fogata y empezó a moverla para formar humo. Así lo hicieron y el humo comenzó a verse, elevándose hasta el cielo.

-Ahh espero que logren ver la señal- deseó Sakuno.

-Yo también- dijo Ryoma.

--

A lo lejos se podía divisar un barco en el cual se encontraban tan solo tres personas. Una de ellas que debía tener unos 40 años o un poco más, miraba a través de un binocular. Había podido notar que humo provenía del lugar hacia el cual estaba observando con el binocular.

Luego pudo notar a…dos personas? Si eso eran o eso creía. Rápidamente se dirigió a una de las cabinas que había y llamó a la puerta. Se escuchó un leve "Adelante" y el hombre entró con prisa.

-Señor, señor- dijo el hombre.

-Qué sucede?- preguntó un hombre de cabello rojo.

-Por el este hay un par de personas que está mandando señales de humo, parecen estar en problemas o algo- le contó el hombre.

-Uh? Personas?- preguntó confundido. El hombre asintió con la cabeza- bien dirijámonos hacia allí- le respondió con una sonrisa amable. El hombre asintió y se fue a la cabina del capitán y cambió el rumbo del barco.

--

Ryoma y Sakuno seguían moviendo la camisa sobre la fogata hasta que notaron que el barco cambiaba su rumbo. Los dos se alegraron pero sakuno lo demostró más que Ryoma.

-Si! Nos vieron- dijo mientras saltaba a los brazos del de mirada gatuna que a penas y pudo agarrarla sin caerse a la arena.

Pasó cerca de una hora y el barco ya estaba muy cerca de ellos. Pasaron unos minutos más y el barco se paró frente a ellos. De allí bajaron un hombre pelirrojo de sonrisa y mirada amable y de unos 24 años de edad, seguido de una chica de cabello rojo al igual que el hombre y que también tenía mirada y sonrisa amable y tenía más o menos la edad de Sakuno y por último un hombre de unos 40 años.

-Ustedes mandaban esas señales?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Si- contestó Sakuno con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo se sonrojó levemente y Ryoma lo notó y eso no le gustó nada- y necesita ayudan?- volvió a preguntar.

-Si, necesitamos que nos lleven a Tokio, si no es mucha molestia, es que nos perdimos, es una larga historia- dijo Sakuno sin dejar de sonreír. El hombre ensanchó más su sonrisa y le respondió.

-Claro, ah por cierto…- volvió a decir- mi nombre es Kintarou Tooyama- dijo mientras se acercaba a Sakuno y le besaba la mano.

Continuará…

* * *

**Se acabó el capi, spero q les haya gustado! Bueno creo q este no salió muy interesante o si? Pero bueno era necesario u.u asiq discúlpenme si no les gustó…Bueno sii jajaja x fin encontraron a Ryoma y sakuno y…aparecieron nuevos personajes XDDDD y entre ellos está Kintarou Tooyama q es uno d mis favoritos :P jajaja…ahhh q pasará ahora?? Jajaja lograrán llegar a tiempo antes d q se termine el plazo q mostraba el contrato?? Bueno eso lo verán en el prox capi1 jajaja spero q dejen coments, sii? Me haría feliz leerlos jajaja, bueno me voy, cuidense! Xauuuu…**


	12. Nota de Autora

Nota de Autora:

**Nota de Autora:**

_Holaa!! Ah siento muchísimo si pensaron que era un nuevo cap pero lamentablemente no lo es. Sé que debí haber escrito esta Nota de Autora mucho tiempo atrás, y me encantaría haberlo hecho, pero estuve demasiado ocupada. Si mal no recuerdo la última actualización de ésta historia, Naufragio de Amor, fue hace como 4 meses más o menos, o quizás más y yo había empezado hace muy poco las clases para ese momento. Me hubiese gustado mucho poder haber actualizado una semana después de ese cap como venía haciendo desde el inicio de la historia, pero la escuela no me lo permitió. Ya saben como es esto de la escuela, mucho exámenes, tareas, trabajos prácticos, etc. Y así de ocupada estuve. Es más, ahora debería estar haciendo un trabajo práctico que me dieron para hacer pero pensé primero en dejarles ésta nota pidiéndoles mil disculpas!! Pero bueno… no solo la escuela me entretuvo si no que también me cortaron Internet (odio cuando pasa eso ¬¬), estuve enferma, bueno ya saben tareas, pruebas y demás y por sobre todo estuve sin inspiración todo este tiempo! No tengo idea de cómo seguir la historia… bah en realidad si tengo algunas ideas para seguirla, pero al querer escribir no me sale nada, absolutamente nada!! Bueno… temo que ésta historia va a tardar un tiempo para poder seguir siendo continuada, espero que me perdonen! Pero __**NO LA VOY A ABANDONAR, LA VOY A CONTINUAR!**__ Sé que a veces tardo con mis actualizaciones, pero no es porque no quiera, es porque no puedo! No me gusta abandonar mis historias… bueno creo que mejor me voy yendo porque esta nota se está extiendo mucho XD o eso creo :P espero que sepan entenderme, si? Y perdonarme también! Se cuidan todas (os) si es q hay varones tmb aunke no creo XD_

**PD:** _Quizás continué ésta historia al terminar una o dos historias que tengo sin continuar hace tiempo tmb!!_


	13. Chapter 12: Celos y Problemas

**Hola!! Después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, aca les dejo el verdadero cap 12, el anterior no era más que la Nota de Autora que dejé diciendo que no podría continuarlo en un tiempo, pero como me inspiré y no quise dejarlo pasar, lo puse! XD jejeje spero que les guste :) **

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**** Celos y Problemas**

-Claro, ah por cierto…-volvió a decir- mi nombres es Kintarou Tooyama- dijo mientras se acercaba a Sakuno y le besaba la mano. El rostro de Sakuno rápidamente se tornó de un color carmín. Ryoma también se había puesto de un color carmín pero él no por la vergüenza si no por la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

-Eh…bueno…yo…yo soy Sakuno Ryuzaki- le respondió en un tono avergonzado y nervioso al notar la intensa mirada de Ryoma.

-Qué hermoso nombre tienes Sakuno-chan- le dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo. Sakuno se desconcertó un poco por cómo la nombró y parece que Kintarou lo notó ya que agregó- eh… ¿te molesta que te diga Sakuno-chan?- preguntó con cierta timidez. Sakuno negó lentamente la cabeza.

-No, no me molesta- dijo mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa. Ante esto el pelirrojo volvió a sonrojarse. Ryoma miraba ésta escena con el ceño notablemente fruncido. ¿Qué era lo que se creía ese tipo para decirle así a SU Sakuno? No tenía ningún derecho. Ella solo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más. No dejaría que un tipo como él se la arrebatara.

-Ejem…es que no me vas a presentar hermanito- dijo la mujer de cabello pelirrojo, acercándose a su hermano.

-Ah jejeje si- dijo Kintarou mientras se llevaba un brazo tras su nuca y reía nerviosamente. La verdad la actitud de ese hombre era un tanto infantil para su edad- ella es Kaori Tooyama, mi hermana menor- dijo mientras presentaba a una mujer de cabello rojo lacio que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y su sonrisa y mirada eran amables.

-Mucho gusto- dijo sonriéndole a Sakuno y Ryoma pero éste último no se dio cuenta ya que solo se dedicaba a fulminar con la mirada a cierto pelirrojo.

-Igualmente- contestó Sakuno y luego dirigió su mirada a Ryoma quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que llegaron aquellas personas. Cuando encontró con su mirada el rostro de Ryoma vio que éste no la miraba y que su mirada estaba posada sobre el pelirrojo que hace unos instantes se había presentado. Pudo notar que las miradas que Ryoma le enviaba a aquel hombre no eran para nada agradables, solo se podía notar en sus ámbares odio e ira hacia aquella persona. Pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué lo miraba así? ¿Qué le había hecho Kintarou? Bueno, no lo sabía pero ya le preguntaría a Ryoma.

-Ah si él es Yue Kurosaki un amigo de la familia- dijo Kaori presentando al mayor de todos ellos. Un hombre de 45 años de edad más o menos, cabello entrecano y unos ojos azules que emanaban bondad y cariño.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Sakuno sonriéndole al hombre y el Señor Yue hizo lo mismo a ella.

-¿Y tu quién eres?- preguntó la hermana de Kintarou a Ryoma. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, al parecer su enojo aún no disminuía ni un poco.

-Ryoma Echizen- dijo con voz fría. Tan fría como un témpano. Esa era la primera vez que Sakuno escuchaba a Ryoma hablar tan fríamente. Ya sabía que era usual en él usar ese tono, pero ésta vez era peor.

Sakuno podía notar las miradas asesinas que Ryoma le lanzaba a Kintarou, pero no sabía el por qué de aquellas miradas por parte de su amado. A menos que Ryoma…que él…esté, pero sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. No podía tener esos pensamientos, pero y ¿si en verdad era lo que pensaba? y Ryoma…estaba…celoso. Bueno eso podía ser bueno, al menos para ella, ya que eso significaba que la amaba y que ella solo le pertenecía a él. Sonrió internamente ante ese pensamiento. Pero, también podía ser malo, no para ella si no para Kintarou, con las miradas asesinas que Ryoma le daba a Kintarou – este no se había dado cuenta aun – sabía que Ryoma no tardaría en tirársele encima al pelirrojo, por eso abrió su boca para hablar y no se armara ningún lío.

-Etto…bueno…- empezó a hablar Sakuno llamando la atención d Ryoma. Ella se tranquilizó un poco al notar que Ryoma ya no observaba a Kintarou. Los demás ya tenían desde antes sus miradas posadas sobre ella y eso la puso un poco nerviosa.

-¿Si Sakuno-chan?- preguntó el pelirrojo con una amable sonrisa. Sakuno notó cómo Ryoma volvió a voltear hacia Kintarou y eso la volvió a poner nerviosa.

-Eh…bueno…etto- comenzó a balbucear. Kintarou al no escucharla bien se acercó más a ella y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué dices Sakuno-chan? No te he oído- dijo muy cerca del rostro de Sakuno pero él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de aquello, pero los demás sí. Sakuno se sonrojó ante la cercanía del joven y luego miró hacia donde estaba Ryoma. Tragó saliva un poco nerviosa al notar como Ryoma tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y la mandíbula tensada y sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados uno a cada lado de su cuerpo. Además de eso podía notar cómo temblaba a de pura rabia y estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

-Eh Kin-chan, creo que no debes acercarte tanto así a Sakuno-chan- intervino su hermana menor al notar la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¿Eh? Yo no est…- pero luego miró a Sakuno y se dio cuenta de la cercanía que había entre ellos y cómo Sakuno estaba sonrojada hasta las puntas de los pelos. Kintarou rápidamente se separó de ella, sonrojado- eh…yo...yo lo siento Sakuno-chan- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente y luego le dirigió una mirada a Ryoma, quien seguía molesto, y tragó saliva nerviosamente al ver cómo una vena sobresalía de la sien de Ryoma.

-N-no i-importa- dijo Sakuno. El sonrojo poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

-Eh bueno ¿qué tal si ya nos vamos?- habló la hermana de Kintarou- así llegaremos mañana por la noche y además cada vez se hace más de noche y ya tengo algo de sueño- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tierna.

-Está bien- contestaron todos los presentes, claro con solo una excepción. Ryoma. A paso rápido todos subieron al barco de los hermanos Tooyama. Sakuno ya no se preocupaba demasiado por lo ocurrido anteriormente. Ahora su mente estaba ocupada por la ansiedad de, al fin, poder regresar a su hogar, donde sus padres y su mejor amiga la esperaban. No solo eso la hacía feliz, si no también el hecho de que no regresaría sola, si no con el amor de su vida.

Una vez todos subieron al barco, Kaori se acercó a Sakuno y Ryoma, éste último aún con rostro serio y enfadado, y los llevó a mostrarles la cabina donde podrían dormir, ya que seguramente estarían agotados.

-Muchas gracias Kaori, pero no creo que sea necesario- trataba de negarse Sakuno. Ya era suficiente que ellos tuvieran que llevarlos hasta Tokio para ahora darles una cabina en la cual había una cama matrimonial, con uno que otro mueble y algunos cuadros en la pared. Eso ya era demasiado. Era cierto que estaban agotados, pero con la emoción que sentían, bueno al menos ella sí lo hacía, no creía que pudieran dormir.

-Sí es necesario Sakuno-chan- la contradijo Kaori frunciendo su ceño levemente, en contradicción a lo que Sakuno decía- a nosotros no nos molesta- volvió a decir- además ¿no notaron las ojeras que ambos tienen? Se nota a leguas que no han descansado bien en varios días- bueno estaba en lo cierto. Pero no podía abusar de su hospitalidad.

-Pero…- intentó nuevamente Sakuno contradecir, pero la voz firme y el ceño fruncido de Kaori la detuvieron.

-Nada de peros- decretó Kaori- vayan a dormir un poco ahora, en verdad lo necesitan- dijo suavizando su tono y haciendo notar la preocupación en él- al menos hasta mañana, así para cuando regresen a Japón, no lleguen con esas pintas- dijo mientras los señalaba- ah por cierto- dijo recordando- también deben darse un buen baño ambos- les recordó. Es verdad, ¿hace cuánto que no tomaban un buen baño?- y yo tengo algo de ropa para prestarte Sakuno-chan, y Ryoma, mi hermano puede prestarte algo de la suya- sugirió Kaori. Ryoma frunció más el ceño ante la mención del pelirrojo. No le caía nada bien ese tipo. ¿Cómo se atrevía hablarle y acercarse así a Sakuno? Mejor dicho SU Sakuno. Sí, era suya. Le pertenecía y no dejaría que ningún idiota la arrancara de sus brazos.

-Ah- suspiró Sakuno rindiéndose- está bien, pero eso es lo único que harán por nosotros ¿sí? No queremos abusar de su hospitalidad- sentenció Sakuno. Kaori sonrió ampliamente y asintió fervientemente con su cabeza.

-Bien, ¿quién de los dos se bañará primero?- preguntó Kaori y luego esbozó una sonrisa pícara y un tanto maliciosa- o… ¿prefieren hacerlo juntos?- preguntó maliciosamente. ¿Quién pensaría que Kaori Tooyama tendría ese lado pícaro y malicioso? Eso ninguno se lo esperaba. Como era costumbre, Sakuno al escuchar eso se sonrojó fuertemente, en cambio, a Ryoma no le parecía una mala idea, pero pensando en cómo era Sakuno y en el color rojo que ahora cubría sus mejillas, vio que ella no pensaba igual, tan solo pensar en una cosa así, le avergonzaba.

Por un momento olvidó su enojo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Le encantaba aquel rojo en las mejillas de Sakuno. Le hacía ver realmente adorable, más de lo que ya era. Acercó su mano hacia el rostro de ella, aun rojo, y rozó con las puntas de sus dedos su suave mejilla haciendo que ella pegase un leve brinco.

-Ve tu primero- dijo penetrando sus rojizo ojos con los ámbares de él. Estos emitían amor. Un profundo y verdadero amor, que hizo que Sakuno se sonrojara más y se quedara casi sin respiración.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, no confiando en que su voz saliera sin ningún tartamudeo y luego miró a Kaori para que le dijera en dónde estaba el baño en aquel barco. Ella gustosamente se lo indicó y luego Sakuno abandonó la cabina, dejando solos a Ryoma y Kaori.

La menor de los hermanos Tooyama miró a Ryoma con una sonrisa amable plasmada en su rostro. Esto desconcertó a Ryoma por un momento. La voz de Kaori se escuchó en aquella habitación.

-Puedo ver en tu mirada cuanto amas a Sakuno-chan- dijo con una sonrisa Ryoma. Él la miró un tanto sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él, aun un tanto desconcertado.

-Que puedo ver en tu mirada cuanto amas a Sakuno-chan- volvió a repetir sin retirar la sonrisa de su rostro. Volvió a hablar- hace unos momentos…- comenzó a hablar Kaori, recordando lo sucedido hace unos momentos, antes de que subieran al barco- pude ver los celos aflorando de ti- dijo con una leve risita- es otras de las cosas que demuestra tu amor por Sakuno- comentó- mira… yo sé que te molestó que mi hermano mayor llamara a Sakuno-chan, usando el _–chan, _pero él es así con todas las personas, es muy inocente e infantil para su edad- dijo soltando otra risita, a veces parece que yo soy la hermana mayor y no él- continuó- también vi que querías lanzártele encima en cuanto mi hermano se acercó de esa forma a Sakuno-chan, yo te entiendo, si fuera tu hubiera hecho lo mismo- seguía hablando. Ryoma no entendía a dónde quería llegar, por eso se lo preguntó.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?- dijo mientras su ceño se fruncía levemente al no entender nada.

-A lo que quiero llegar es a que no tienes por qué sentir celos- dijo sorprendiendo a Ryoma. Él no estaba celoso. _Mentira._ Se dijo en su interior. Bien, sí lo estaba y ¿qué? ¿No tenía derecho? ¿Es que acaso no podía estar celoso de que un idiota, como Kintarou, se le acercara de esa forma a la mujer que amaba? Sí, tenía ese derecho y lo iba a utilizar. No solo con Kintarou, si no con cualquier hombre que tan solo vea a SU mujer de algún tipo de manera. No importaba cuál. Kaori al notar su silencio continuó- me he dado cuenta de que Kin-chan se sintió atraído por Sakuno- al decir esto el ceño de Ryoma se frunció y Kaori al darse cuenta trató de enmendarlo- pero igualmente no tienes de qué preocuparte, yo hablaré con él y lo entenderá, así que ya deja de preocuparte tanto- le recomendó.

-Hmp- fue la clásica respuesta de él. En ese momento, entró Sakuno a la cabina, vestida con otra ropa, que le había dado Kaori antes de que entrara a bañarse. Miró a ambos, un tanto desconcertada. Ryoma tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y Kaori tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Kaori la miró y se disculpó, diciendo que debía retirarse. Una vez se fue, Sakuno se acercó a Ryoma y le preguntó qué sucedía.

-Nada- fue la corta respuesta de él. Sakuno suspiró. Al parecer Ryoma no cambiaría- iré a bañarme- dijo saliendo de la cabina con rostro pensativo. Sakuno no sabía qué pensar.

Había pasado poco menos de media hora y Ryoma regresó a la cabina ya vestido… o mejor dicho medio vestido, ya que solo traía puesto un pantalón de pijama holgado y su torso descubierto. Una remera de mangas cortas yacía alrededor de su cuello y su cabello estaba húmedo. Sakuno se sonrojó un poco al verlo así. Se veía extremadamente sexy.

Ryoma recorrió el cuerpo de Sakuno con su mirada. Llevaba un pijama de dos piezas. Un short verde manzana que mostraba su bien formadas y contorneadas piernas y una remera de tirantes del mismo color, haciendo juego. Ella ya se encontraba acostada en la cama, pero no se había tapado con las sábanas, lo contrario, estaba destapada, ya que el calor se hacía notar. Se veía hermosa. Ryoma se acercó y se acostó junto a ella mientras pasaba uno de sus fuertes brazos por la cintura de Sakuno y la rodeaba, acercándola a él y sobresaltándola.

La cabeza de Sakuno quedó sobre el pecho de Ryoma. Podía sentir los fuertes latidos del corazón de él y su cálido aliento acariciar sus cabellos rojizos. Cerró sus ojos, inhalando el perfume de él. Olía delicioso. No se había dado cuenta si no hasta que abrió sus ojos, que Ryoma la había tomado por la barbilla y la miraba intensamente. Sus ámbares la derretían por completo. Ah ¡cuánto lo amaba! Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y luego los abrió de nuevo. Ahora Ryoma estaba más cerca, casi rozando sus labios.

-Te amo- susurró Ryoma antes de posar por completo sus labios sobre los de ella. Se besaron con suavidad, con amor, no queriendo romper aquel momento. Pudo sentir la lengua de Ryoma lamiendo su labio interior, pidiendo permiso para entrar y saborear toda su cavidad. Sin pensarlo entreabrió sus labios y la lengua de Ryoma se adentró en su boca y rozó su lengua con dulzura. El beso se tornó apasionado, pero sin dejar atrás la dulzura y el amor. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban. Iban al mismo compás, como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro.

Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, pero no era eso lo que querían. Hubiesen continuado, pero un pequeño bostezo salió de los labios de Sakuno y sus párpados se cerraban un poco, no aguantando el sueño. Con suma ternura, Ryoma depositó un beso en su frente y la acercó más a él, abrazándola bien fuerte como si temiera que ella desapareciera.

-Yo también te amo- susurró Sakuno antes de caer dormida.

--

Podía sentir un viento fresco entrar por la pequeña ventana abierta que había en la cabina. Su cuerpo tembló un poco al sentirlo. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y miró a su lado buscando a la persona que debería estar durmiendo junto a él, pero no la encontró. Se desconcertó. ¿Dónde se había metido Sakuno? Sintió la puerta de la cabina abrirse y por ella vio a entrar a la persona que buscaba. La vio esbozar una gran sonrisa y él se la devolvió y se sentó en la cama.

-Buenos días- dijo Sakuno acercándose y depositando un suave beso en los labios de Ryoma. Ryoma la tomó por la cintura y la tiró con él en la cama. Un gritito salió de los labios de Sakuno por la sorpresa.

-Buenos días- dijo posando nuevamente sus labios en los de Sakuno y besándola con pasión. Sakuno enredó sus dedos en los desordenados cabellos de Ryoma mientras que él acariciaba su cintura con sus dedos, estremeciéndola. Rompieron el beso, nuevamente, por la falta de aire. Sintieron unos suaves golpes llamar a su puerta.

-Adelante- respondió Sakuno y por la puerta entró Kintarou, con el rostro serio, muy raro en él. Sakuno se preocupó al verlo así- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Tenemos problemas- simplemente dijo.

-¿Qué problemas?- dijo ésta vez Ryoma, también con el rostro serio.

-Vengan afuera y ahí les explicaremos- dijo para luego cerrar la puerta e irse. Sakuno se incorporó de la cama y miró a Ryoma.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- dijo con ojos atemorizados Sakuno.

-No lo sé- le contestó Ryoma- será mejor que vayamos afuera- dijo. Sakuno le dio la ropa que Kintarou le había prestado para Ryoma. Ella ya se había cambiado. Luego de cinco minutos, ambos ya estaban afuera junto con Kaori, Kintarou y Yue.

-¿Qué pasa?- exigió saber Ryoma- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- volvió a exigir.

-Mira el cielo- le contestó Kintarou. Ryoma lo hizo. El cielo ya no era azul, ahora estaba gris, casi negro. Las nubes también se encontraban allí, pero no eran blancas, si no del mismo color del cielo. Esto anunciaba que una tormenta se acercaba y que con ello no podrían navegar- como te habrás dado cuenta, una tormenta se acerca y no podremos navegar en esas condiciones- sentenció Kintarou. Ryoma asintió. Sakuno se había quedado mirando el cielo. Ahora no podrían llegar esa misma noche a Japón, como habían dicho. Esto era demasiado raro. Estaban en verano, ¿cómo podía haber una tormenta?

-¿Qué sugieres?- preguntó Ryoma a Kintarou.

-Tendremos que quedarnos en la isla más cercana hasta que la tormenta pase- dijo Kintarou y Ryoma estuvo de acuerdo- asi que en unas tres o cuatro horas llegaremos a Tsushima y nos quedaremos allí hasta que la tormenta cese, solo espero que no nos agarre mientras vamos hacia allí- dijo lo último en un susurro.

Sakuno también lo deseaba, pero y ¿qué pasaba si no llegaban a tiempo a Tsushima y la tormenta los agarraba a la mitad del camino? Solo quedaba esperar y rezar porque aquello no sucediera.

* * *

**Bueno este fue el capitulo 12, espero que les haya gustado y no decepcionado. Sé que había dicho que no actualizaría hasta que terminara algunas otras historias (en la Nota de Autora), pero me vino la inspiración y no podía dejarlo pasar asi que me dispuse a escribir, pero no me terminó mucho de convencer, pero espero que igual les guste y también que dejen sus comentarios, así siga inspirándome… necesito ánimos para continuar y ustedes me lo dan con sus reviews, asi que espero que también los dejen para éste capítulo, aunque sea diciendo que no les gustó, si hubo algo que no les haya gustado no duden en hacérmelo saber….**

**Bueno volviendo al capítulo… ¿Qué pasará? ¿Llegarán a Tsushima antes de que se largue la tormenta? ¿Regresarán a Japón antes de que el tiempo que Atobe le dio a Nanjiroh se cumpla? ¿Lograrán encontrarlos? Bueno esto lo vamos a ver en los próximos caps XD bueno solo si ustedes quieren seguir leyendo . y para eso tendrán que dejar reviews P bueno nos leemos en el prox cap, voi a tratar d no demorarme tanto u.u**


	14. Chapter 13: Dudas

**Holaaaaa!!! Siento muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo haberme tardado en subir cap, en verdad lo lamento!! T.T pero bueno... no tenía idea de cómo seguirlo y además ya empecé las clases y me estana dando con un caño u¬¬ la semana que viene tengo que entregar trabajos prácticos y tengo pruebas y la otra semana también y creo que también la otra u¬¬ y la verdad todavía no pude empezar ninguno de los trabajos, hoy recien voy a empezar uno ue tengo que hacer en grupo u¬¬ y tmb tengo que empezar a estudiar!! no quierooooo!! T.T**

**Pero bueno... aca les traigo el nuevo cap que espero que les guste =) umm creo que está un poco dramático jeje, pero bueno ustedes ya me van a decir. Los dejo leer! =)**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 13:**** Dudas**

Finas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo. En cualquier momento se largaría la tormenta y aún no habían llegado a la Isla de Honshu. ¡Diablos! Pensaba Nanjiroh Echizen, quien se encontraba en la cabina del capitán, esperando a que éste les dijera la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¿Y, Capitán? ¿Lograremos llegar o no?- preguntó un impaciente Nanjiroh. Hace poco más de tres horas el cielo se había oscurecido y estaba cubierto por grises nubes, anunciando una tormenta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo en ese momento tenía que haber una tormenta? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal para merecerse eso? ¿¡Qué!?

-Me temo mucho señor Echizen que no llegaremos a la Isla de Honshu para ésta noche- le comunicó el Capitán- tendremos que pasar la noche en Okinawa, es la isla más cercana, luego cuando la tormenta cese nos dirigiremos a la Isla de Honshu y desde Okinawa hasta allí es un viaje de 2 o 3 horas- continuó.

¡Mierda! El plan era ir hasta Honshu y buscar allí a su hijo y a Sakuno, pero esa maldita tormenta lo había cambiado todo. ¡Todo!

-¡Agh, está bien! Pero espero que no haya más complicaciones- dijo antes de salir de la cabina y dirigirse a la suya.

Allí lo estaba esperando Keiichiro Ichikawa, que estaba esperando las noticias.

-¡Qué sucedió señor Echizen?- preguntó ansioso el padre de Sakuno.

-Tendremos que pasar la noche en Okinawa- comenzó – la tormenta no nos dejará avanzar- dijo frotándose la frente. Estaba frustrado- cuando la tormenta cese podremos continuar- finalizó.

Sorpresa cubrió el rostro del más viejo.

-P-pero ahora solo tendremos tiempo de revisar dos islas... ese tal Keigo se apoderará de su empresa, no encontraremos a nuestros hijos, n-no... llegaremos a tiempo- terminó de decir.

-No se preocupe Keiichiro- intentó tranquilizarlo Nanjiroh- ya encontraremos una forma, nada nos impedirá encontrar a nuestros hijos y a mí recuperar mi empresa- dijo convencido- no tenemos que perder las esperanzas, recuerde Keiichiro, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde- le dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tiene razón señor Echizen, mucha razón- dijo sonriente Keiichiro mientras una fina lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Estamos por llegar a tierra firme- se escuchó la voz del Capitán a través de los altoparlantes. Aquél anuncio puso en alerta a los dos hombres.

Estaban por llegar. Bueno, no les haría mal revisar también Okinawa para saber si sus hijos estaban allí o no. Solo esperaban que la tormenta cesara pronto para que así puedan continuar con su búsqueda.

-Solo nos queda esperar y rezar- dijo en un tono bajo el padre de Ryoma.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Cuánto crees que falte para llegar a la Isla Kintarou-kun?- preguntó una casi desesperada y nerviosa Sakuno.

-Falta un poco menos de media hora Sakuno-chan- le respondió con una amable sonrisa aunque su rostro reflejaba seriedad. Una gran tormenta se avecinaba, algo raro para aquella época, pero bueno, los cambios así repentinos de clima ya habían sucedido en otras ocasiones, no les debería parecer tan raro.

-Espero que lleguemos a tiempo, antes de que comience a llover- dijo en tono bajo y preocupado la castaña.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Sakuno-chan, llegaremos sanos y salvos- le respondió Kintarou con una sonrisa- además aquí está Ryoma para protegerte y, además, yo estoy también dispuesto a protegerte- le dedicó una mirada intensa.

Las mejillas de Sakuno se sonrojaron levemente. Kintarou la estaba mirando de una manera intensa y penetrante, y aquello la incomodaba. ¿Qué tal si Ryoma veía eso? ¡Pensaría cualquier cosa! Y lo que menos quería era que Ryoma se enfadara con ella por creer cosas que no eran.

-Eh...etto...- no sabía qué decirle.

Kintarou la interrumpió.

-Ven Sakuno-chan, vayamos a tomar un poco de té, eso te aliviará los nervios- dijo tomándola de la mano, haciendo que el sonrojo de Sakuno se hiciera más evidente y la llevó a la pequeña cocina.

Una vez llegaron, Kintarou le indicó la pequeña mesa y silla que había allí y le dijo que tomara asiento.

-Toma asiento Sakuno-chan, yo te prepararé el té- le dijo con amabilidad el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía a encender la cocina y a verter agua en un jarrón para luego ponerla a calentar.

Se dirigió hacia uno de los muebles que allí había y de allí sacó dos tazas. Una para él y otra para Sakuno.

Diez minutos después, Kintarou se encontraba poniendo una de las humeantes tazas frente a Sakuno y también unos dulces para acompañar el té.

-Vamos Sakuno-chan, tómate el té, te hará bien y también come algunos dulces, están deliciosos- dijo casi infantilmente el pelirrojo mientras agarraba una de las masitas que había en la bandeja y llevándosela a la boca para luego masticarla y tragarla.

Sakuno llevó su taza hacia sus labios y dio un corto sorbo. Umm el té estaba delicioso.

Decidió probar uno de los dulces que había en la bandeja. También estaban deliciosos.

Y así estuvieron durante un rato hablando y riendo, ante las payasadas de Kintarou. Estar con él le había levantado el ánimo. Ya casi se le había olvidado la situación en la que se encontraban.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia de una tercera persona. Todos ya deben saber de quién se trataba esa persona. Sí, era Ryoma que los miraba a ambos con los celos a flor de piel. No soportaba ver a ese tipo cerca de SU Sakuno.

Nadie más que él podía tener toda la atención de ella.

Era bastante obvio, además de que la misma Kaori se lo había dicho, que Kintarou sentía una gran atracción hacia Sakuno. ¿Con Sakuno sería igual? ¿Estaría ella también atraída por aquél sujeto?

Bueno, tenía que admitirlo. El hombre era de buen ver, era atractivo, sus facciones estaban bien marcadas haciéndole ver como el hombre que era, aunque su actitud demostraba todo lo contrario, era amable, caballeroso, sabía divertirse y divertir a los demás. Todo lo contrario a lo que él era.

Él era también un hombre de buen ver, de facciones marcadas solo que él sí era un hombre en todos los sentidos, no era caballeroso, bueno solo cuando era obligado por su madre Rinko, no era amable, solo cuando lo necesitaba, bueno... casi nunca, su actitud era fría e indiferente. Era casi obvio que Sakuno pudiera fijarse en un hombre como Kintarou.

Claro, se había fijado en él, como todas las demás mujeres lo hacían, pero luego había aparecido una mejor opción. Y esa otra opción era Kintarou. Una persona que era más parecido a ella que él mismo. Ahora que lo pensaba, él no se merecía una mujer como Sakuno. Ella se merecía a alguien mejor, alguien que se le pareciera a ella y que la comprendiera. Y creía que ese alguien podría llegar a ser Kintarou.

Éstos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de Ryoma al verlos a ambos reírse divertidamente y pasarla bien estando juntos mientras él se dirigía de nuevo a su cabina.

Luego de que Ryoma se fuera, se escuchó un fuerte sonido que venía de la cocina. El lugar donde estaba Sakuno y Kintarou. Era el intercomunicador que le había dado Yue. Kintarpu apretó un botón y se escuchó la voz de Yue.

-Señor Kintarou, en pocos minutos llegaremos a la Isla- se escuchó decir. Sakuno prestó atención.

-Bien Yue, le avisaré a Kaori-chan y también a Ryoma- le contestó Kintarou y luego la comunicación entre ellos se cortó.

-Yo iré a avisarle a Ryoma- se apresuró a decir Sakuno antes de levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a su cabina.

Una vez allí se adentró y vio a Ryoma sentado al borde de la cama como su rostro entre sus manos mientras que sus brazos se apoyaban en sus rodillas. Sakuno al verlo así se acercó y se sentó juntó a él mientras apoyaba su pequeña mano sobre su hombro y le preguntó con preocupación notable en su voz.

-¿Ryoma?- mas él no le respondió. Sakuno volvió a llamarlo por su nombre- ¿Ryoma?- ésta vez sí le respondió, aunque con otra pregunta.

-¿Me amas?- fue lo único que dijo o más bien, preguntó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó. La había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Que si me amas?- preguntó levantando su rostro y mirándola a los ojos. En ellos se podía notar una pequeña chispa de desesperación. Desesperación por oír su respuesta.

-Claro que te amo Ryoma- dijo frunciendo el ceño levemente. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? ¿Qué le pasaba? Ryoma sintió un gran alivio- ¿por qué me lo preguntas? ¿es que acaso dudas?- dijo con tono preocupado. ¿Ryoma dudaba de su amor por él? Pero, ¿por qué?

-Es que... no, nada, no importa- respondió rápidamente y se levantó para irse, pero Sakuno lo tomó de la muñeca e hizo que se sentara otra vez junto a ella.

-Ryoma, ¿qué te pasa? Vamos dime, me estás preocupando- suplicó Sakuno.

Ryoma la miró. ¿Decirle o no? Si le decía, se quitaría un gran peso de encima, pero también podría humillarse a sí mismo, pero si no lo hacía se ahorraría la humillación, pero tendría que vivir con aquello por toda su vida. Eligió la opción uno.

-Es que... iba a buscarte cuando te vi con él- comenzó mirándola a los ojos.

¿Con quién? Se preguntaba Sakuno. ¿Con Kintarou? ¿Y eso qué tenía que ver?

-Y pude ver cómo te reías estando a su lado, parecías muy feliz- dijo. Los celos se notaban en su voz. Sakuno lo miraba aún sin entender- entonces me puse a pensar, pensaba en que yo no te merecía, eres demasiado buena para mí, que necesitas a alguien que se parezca a ti, te comprenda, una persona como Kintarou no una persona como yo, un hombre frío e indiferente, además de que es obvio que él siente algo por ti y al parecer algo muy fuerte- anunció. Se detuvo un segundo y miró el rostro sonrojado de Sakuno. Su rostro se había puesto rojo al escuchar decir a Ryoma que Kintarou se sentía atraído por ella- y entonces me pregunté, ¿ella se sentirá de la misma manera que él? ¿estará atraída por él? Y en mi mente apareció una respuesta: si, que tu querrías más a alguien amable, caballeroso que a alguien que no lo sea, alguien como yo...- pero se detuvo al sentir un mano chocar contra su mejilla derecha y sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera.

Se llevó una de sus manos hacia su mejilla roja y adolorida.

Sakuno acababa de abofetearlo. ¿Por qué?

La miró y vio que ésta tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas, pero ellas no les permitía salir. Quería ser fuerte y no dejarlas salir.

-¿Cómo...- comenzó a decir. Dolor en su voz.- ...cómo puedes decir eso?- formuló.

-Bueno...yo...- pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por Sakuno.

-N-no puedes decir eso- dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas- t-tu eres el único al que a-amé en toda mi vida, l-la única p-persona con la que q-quiero estar, ¡no hay otra persona, solo tú! ¡solo tú!- dijo apuntándolo con el dedo.

Ryoma la miró sorprendido. ¿Lo decía de verdad? ¿Solo quería estar con él? Su corazón se llenó de felicidad al escucharla decir eso, pero sabía que la había lastimado diciéndole esas palabras. Necesitaba disculparse.

-Y-yo... Sakuno... l-lo siento...- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a ella. Sakuno había caído sobre sus rodillas mientras las lágrimas caían.

Ryoma se arrodilló junto a ella y, después de varios sin hacerlo, comenzó a llorar junto a ella mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Bueno, no lloraba de la forma en la que Sakuno lo hacía, pero igualmente las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento mucho Sakuno, no debí haber dicho esas cosas, no debí- dijo apretando fuertemente sus párpados para impedir que sus lágrimas siguieran cayendo, pero no funcionó.

Sakuno le correspondió el abrazo a su amado. Le habían dolido muchos sus palabras, pero ella sabía que había sido a causa de los celos. Él se había comparado con Kintarou. No podían compararse. No había nada qué comparar. Ryoma era el perfecto para ella, no importaba si Kintarou era caballeroso, amable, divertido, todo lo contrario a él. Ella lo quería a él y a nadie más.

---

Kintarou iba camino a la cabina de Sakuno y Ryoma, para avisarles que ya estaban a punto de llegar, que se prepararan. La lluvia ya había comenzado a caer. No llovía demasiado fuerte, pero en cualquier momento lo haría, así que debían apresurarse.

En su mente se encontraba el rostro de una mujer de cabellos largos castaños-rojizos, ojos rubíes, era Sakuno. Se sentía atraído por ella. No podía decir que estaba enamorado ya que a penas la había conocido, pero sí se sentía atraído por ella.

Sabía que ella estaba con Ryoma, pero no podía evitarlo. Era tan amable, simpática, hermosa, se notaba que se preocupa por los demás, era tan... perfecta. Nunca había encontrado una persona así. Ryoma era afortunado. Esperaba de todo corazón que no la dejara ir, ya que parecía un hombre que había sufrido mucho con éste asunto del amor. Pero, si él la dejaba ir en algún momento, cosa que dudaba, él no dudaría en ir tras ella e intentar conquistar su corazón, no lo dudaría.

Llegó hasta su cabina y cuando se disponía a golpear la puerta escuchó una voz ronca y triste hablar en la parte de adentro. Era Ryoma.

¿Estaban hablando sobre él? Había escuchado su nombre, entonces podría ser que sí. ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Ryoma estaba comparándose con él? No, no, eso no podía ser. ¿Por qué lo haría? Una sola respuesta vino a su mente. Celos.

Ryoma estaba celoso de él. Él creía que Sakuno se merecía a un hombre como él, amable y caballeroso, no uno como él, frío e inexpresivo. Sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par.

Luego escuchó un estridente sonido. Sakuno lo había abofeteado, él podía decírtelo.

Escuchó sollozos provenientes de Sakuno. Sakuno estaba herida y mucho. Luego escuchó gritos. Sakuno le decía que él era la única persona para ella, la única.

Eso entristeció a Kintarou, auque eso ya lo sabía, pero dolía escucharlo de ella.

Ryoma le pedía disculpas y al parecer ella las había aceptado. Los sollozos se iban disipando.

Kintarou se apoyó contra la puerta con un suspiro de resignación. Al parecer nunca podría tener el amor de Sakuno, ni siquiera aunque Ryoma la abandonara. Otro suspiro de resignación dejó sus labios...

* * *

**Se acabó, ¿les gustó? ¿estuvo un poco o mucho dramático? bueno espero que les haya gustado jaja... emm creo que Ryoma salió un poco mucho OoC jeje lo siento, pero bueno... espero que igual les haya gustado! espero que no me maten x la tardanza! T.T y tmb espero que me dejen review así sé si les gusta o no... bueno me voy, se cuidan y q tengan unas Felices Pascuas y que coman muchos huevos de chocolate!! yumi! XD jajaja xauuuuuu...**


	15. Chapter 14: Isla Tsushima

**Holaaaa!!! Bueno... esta vez no tardé tanto, ¿no? es q estaba inspirada XD jajaja bueno... muuuchaaaas gracias a los que dejaron review!! en vdd se los agradezco!! =) jejeje bueno... antes de dejarlos leer les aviso q éste cap me quedó un poco subido de tono ^//^ tiene lemon (bueno... no creo llegue a ser lemon, más bien lime XD) así q ya les advertí jajaja =P. Bueno ahora sí, nos leemos abajo!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 14: Isla Tsushima**

La habitación estaba en completa oscuridad, exceptuando algunos de los rayos de la luz de la Luna que filtraban a través de la ventana.

Era la habitación digna de un rey. Mobiliario exportado de la mejor calidad, costosos cuadros colgando de las paredes, un mini bar situado en una esquina, una alfombra del color de la sangre con los bordes dorados traído directamente desde Inglaterra, una gran televisión de plasma situada en una esquina sobre una mesa de la más fina madera, una gran cama matrimonial estaba colocada en el centro, entre otras cosas. Como antes mencionado, era la habitación digna de un rey.

En la cama matrimonial yacían los cuerpos de dos personas completamente desnudas.

Suaves gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, fuertes jadeos los acompañaban mientras éstas dos personas se unían, formando una sola.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo el hombre abrazando a la mujer recostada a su lado por la cintura, una vez acabada su actividad.

La mujer se giró, quedando frente a frente con su amante. Le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de responderle.

-Claro, cariño- susurró en respuesta. Las manos del hombre acariciaron su cintura para luego bajar por sus muslos, donde no solo los acariciaba sino también los apretaba con sus varoniles manos, haciendo a la mujer suspirar.

Ella apoyó sus manos sobre su pecho y comenzó a realizar pequeños círculos con sus dedos.

Las manos del hombre continuaron bajando hasta que llegó a la intimidad de la extraña mujer. Con su mano comenzó a acariciar aquella parte. La mujer se retorció de placer, haciendo que sus cabellos tan negros como la noche se dispersaran por el colchón. Él sonrió ladinamente.

-Entonces dímelo, así sabre si has entendido o no- susurró el hombre en su oído. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la mujer de cabello negro. Sus manos abandonaron su pecho para dirigirse a su rostro. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, se acercó a él y lo besó profundamente.

Era un beso lujurioso, lleno de deseo y tal vez, por parte de uno de ellos, de amor. Un amor no correspondido.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y danzaron juntas salvajemente durante largo rato. Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire. Luego de recobrar el aire perdido, la mujer le respondió.

-Quieres que vaya donde Ryoma Echizen, si es que logra regresar y está vivo, y lo seduzca, le haga recordar su amor por mi y le declare mi "amor" por él, que tenga lástima de mí, me haga la inocente, conquistarlo nuevamente y volver con él, aunque eso es algo que yo no quiero siendo que quiero estar _contigo_- dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

Una pequeña risita escapó de los labios del hombre.

-Estarás conmigo, estés o no con Echizen, como en los viejos tiempos, además no creo que sea tan malo estar con él, ¿o sí?- preguntó él comenzando a trazar besos a lo largo del cuello de ella.

-Tienes razón, no lo es tanto, por lo menos me da un buen momento en la cama- expresó pícaramente ella. Él volvió a reír.

-Pero no tanto como yo, ¿no?- volvió a preguntar- porque si no, no regresarías a mí- sentenció. Ella sonrió y suspiró. Los besos de él comenzaron a bajar. Ya no repartía besos a lo largo de su cuello, si no entre sus pechos mientras sus manos acariciaban éstos. Los gemidos comenzaron a resonar nuevamente en la habitación.

Sus labios se dirigieron a los pezones de ella y comenzó a besarlos, mordisquearlos y pasarles la lengua. Los gemidos cada vez eran más seguidos y más fuertes. Él sonrió contra sus pechos.

Las manos de ella se enredaron en su cabello, incentivándolo a que continuara bajando y él así lo hizo. Sus besos siguieron bajando por su plano estómago hasta llegar a su intimidad. Besó el interior de sus muslos antes de introducir su lengua en aquella cavidad.

Ella se retorció de placer. Él continuó con su actividad hasta que ella llegó a su orgasmo. Saboreó todo eso antes de volver hacia el rostro de su amante. Él estaba encima de ella, aún acariciándola cuando le dijo:

-¿Y? ¿No responderás lo que te dije?- susurró en su oído, mordisqueando su lóbulo.

-C-claro- susurró ella en respuesta.

-Claro ¿qué?- preguntó él.

-Claro que tu me das un mejor momento en la cama que Echizen- concluyó.

Él en respuesta la besó de nuevo en los labios mientras acariciaba sus pechos y ella lo abrazaba por la espalda. Cambiaron de lugar. Ahora ella estaba encima de él.

Comenzó a besar su pecho y mordisquear sus pezones. Él gimió. Sí que ésta mujer sabía dar placer a un hombre. Las manos de ella se dirigieron a su miembro duro y comenzó a acariciarlo obteniendo fuertes gemidos por su parte. Tomó entre sus finas manos su miembro y comenzó a moverlas de arriba abajo. Arriba abajo. Aumentó la velocidad hasta que sintió el líquido caer por sus manos. Bajó su rostro hasta su entrepierna, abrió la boca y metió su miembro en ella. Saboreando toda su liberación. El hombre la tomó por la cabeza y la hacía quedarse allí. Quería tenerla allí por siempre.

Luego de unos minuetos ella volvió a su rostro y lo besó levemente en los labios y luego se recostó sobre su pecho y él le acarició el cabello.

-¿Harás todo lo que te pida?- preguntó él.

-Haré todo lo que me pidas... Atobe Keigo- _porque te amo_, agregó ella para sus adentros. Él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de ese sentimiento por parte de ella y no lo sabría. Ella sabía que no era correspondida. Él creía que ella solo estaba con él por el buen sexo y el dinero, pero eso no era así, era porque realmente lo amaba y le entristecía saber que él nunca lo sabría.

-Bien, bien- dijo él antes de caer dormido.

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos y resbaló por su mejilla antes de caer sobre el pecho de Atobe y luego, al igual que Atobe, cayó dormida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Bien hemos llegado por fin- anunció un pelirrojo, dirigiéndose a los demás en el barco. Trató de poner su mejor sonrisa, pero, obviamente, ésta era falsa.

No se sentía con ánimos ni tan alegre como siempre. No luego de haber escuchado lo que escuchó. Aunque bueno, se lo tendría que haber imaginado. Él nunca podría ser correspondido ni estar con Sakuno. Se podía notar a kilómetros el amor que ella sentía por Ryoma y viceversa. Pero a él le hacía feliz que Sakuno fuera feliz aunque no fuera con él.

Y aunque Ryoma siempre se mostraba frío e indiferente, él sabía que amaba a Sakuno con gran intensidad y que no sería capaz de hacerle daño. Y si llegara a hacerlo, cosa que dudaba, él mismo lo mataría. No soportaría ver a Sakuno sufrir.

Al estar tan profundamente metido en sus pensamientos, no notó la extraña mirada que le dirigía su hermana menor. Ella sí se había dado cuenta del cambio en Kintarou. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era su hermana, lo conocía mejor que nadie. Y ella pensaba que Yue también se había percatado de ello, ya que también lo estaba observando.

Luego hablaría con él, ahora no era el momento.

-Bueno, será mejor que bajemos rápido y busquemos un lugar donde quedarnos porque dentro de poco la lluvia arrasará con todo- declaró Yue. Todos asintieron y se bajaron del barco, que había quedado atado al pequeño puerto que había. Lo cubrieron para que no se mojara, o al menos no tanto, con la lluvia.

Comenzaron a recorrer la isla. En verdad era hermosa, a pesar del mal clima en el que se encontraban. La arena era casi blanca y estaba libre de residuo alguno. Las plantas estaban llenas de vida, sus hojas pintas de un verde oscuro que mostraban el buen cuidado que tenían con ellas. El mar, aunque ahora se encontrara embravecido, era hermoso. Sus aguas tan azules como el cielo y tan claras como un cristal.

La lluvia comenzó a aumentar su intensidad. Las pocas personas que allí había comenzaron a correr en dirección a sus hogares, o eso creían, mientras los miraban de reojo, con curiosidad.

-¡Debemos apresurarnos o terminaremos todos empapados y con un resfrío!- gritó Kintarou contra el viento que comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia.

-¡Si!- todos gritaron en respuesta.

Comenzaron a correr. Sakuno y Ryoma iban tomados de la mano. Ryoma no dejaría que nada le pasara a su Sakuno. No dejaría que se enfermara ni nada. La cuidaría con su propia vida si tenía que hacerlo.

Luego de unos minutos, en los cuales el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza, encontraron una pequeña posada.

Con rapidez se metieron allí dentro, todos tiritando. El hombre de edad que se encontraba en la recepción, los miró y sonrió amablemente.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- preguntó el viejo hombre de cabello entrecano.

-Asígnenos cuatro habitaciones para pasar hasta que la lluvia cese, por favor- dijo Kintarou sacando su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, deseando que no se haya mojado y, por suerte, no fue así.

-¿Con cama simple o matrimonial?- preguntó el viejo hombre mirando a todos de reojo, especialmente a Sakuno y Ryoma que aún tenían sus manos entrelazadas.

-Matrimonial, por favor- respondió Kintarou. El hombre le dijo cuánto debía pagar por esa noche y por todas las habitaciones y él pagó.

-Kintarou no debiste pagar todo tú solo- se quejó Sakuno. No podía permitir que él gastara su dinero en ella y Ryoma, aunque lo cierto era que ni ella ni Ryoma tenía dinero para pagarlo.

-No te preocupes Sakuno-chan, está bien- dijo Kintarou regalándole una sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió, agradecida, pero no se había dado cuenta de que había sido una sonrisa forzada, aunque Ryoma sí.

Algo le había pasado al pelirrojo. Estaba diferente. Ya no estaba tan alegre y enérgico como siempre. ¿Por qué sería? ¿Habría escuchado la conversación que él y Sakuno había mantenido en su cabina? Tal vez. Decidió dejarlo pasar, ahora tenían otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse.

Cada uno tomó su respectiva llave y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Ryoma y Sakuno tenían la habitación 77, en el tercer piso. Los otros tenían su habitación en el segundo piso. Ambos entraron allí.

Una vez adentro Sakuno se dirigió a la cama y se tiró en ella. Estaba cansada, aunque hacía poco había dormido, pero no sabía por qué pero estaba agotada. ¿Podría ser por el clima? Quién sabía. Tal vez sí o tal vez no.

Sintió el colchón hundirse a su lado. Miró en aquella dirección y allí estaba Ryoma recostado a su lado mirándola con aquellos penetrantes ojos dorados. Ella le sonrió tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba. Aún no se acostumbraba a que la mirara así.

Ryoma sonrió ladinamente. Le encantaba cuando ella se sonrojaba. La hacía ver tan adorable. Se acercó más a ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Ella apoyó su rostro sobre su pecho e inspiró profundamente, dejando que su perfume natural invadiera sus fosas nasales. ¡Ah, cuánto lo amaba!

Sakuno lo miró a los ojos. Éstos estaban llenos de amor al igual que los de él. Ryoma acarició sus sonrojadas mejillas y la besó en los labios.

Al principio era un beso dulce y lento, pero esto cambió en un instante. Se volvió apasionado y ferviente. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban comenzando una danza sin fin. Ryoma se colocó encima de Sakuno y abandonó sus labios para comenzar a trazar besos por su cuello. Ella suspiró y eso lo incitó a continuar.

Sakuno entrelazó sus dedos en sus cabellos verdosos y enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Él se apretó más contra ella. Pudo sentir la erección que comenzaba a crecer a través de su pantalón y se sonrojó, pero no por eso lo detuvo.

Con sus grandes manos le quitó a Sakuno su blusa y seguidamente su sostén, dejando libres sus pechos. La miró con lujuria y amor. Era tan hermosa. Tan perfecta. Jamás podría fijarse en otra mujer. Apoyó sus manos sobre sus blanquecinos pechos y comenzó a acariciarlos, apretujarlos. Ella gimió y él sonrió.

-¿Te gusta?- susurró con voz ronca junto a su oído.

-S-si- tartamudeó en respuesta. Él mordió su lóbulo y reemplazó sus manos con sus labios. Ahora besaba y lamía los pechos de Sakuno. Los gemidos se hicieron más fuerte al igual que su erección. Suerte que no había nadie más en aquél piso para oírlos.

Abandonó sus pechos para poder quitarse su camiseta. Estaba haciendo demasiado calor. Lo arrojó al suelo junto a la cama.

Sakuno se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a pasar sus manos por su fuerte pecho y luego lo beso allí y pasó su lengua. Ahora era el turno de Ryoma de gemir. Sakuno dirigió una de sus manos a la parte íntima de él y la metió en su pantalón y bóxer y comenzó a acariciar su erección. Ryoma gimió más fuerte.

Sakuno lo empujó y él quedó recostado sobre la cama y ella se le subió encima. Se apretó lo más que pudo contra él mientras besaba sus labios y cuello. Sacó la meno de su miembro, para desgracia de Ryoma, y la llevó a la hebilla de su cinturón. Una vez desabrochó el cinturón, comenzó a bajar el cierre de su pantalón y había comenzado a quitárselo y, mientras lo hacía, escucharon que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Ambos fruncieron y maldijeron ante la interrupción.

-¿Sakuno-chan? ¿Ryoma-san?- llamaron. Era Kaori. Sakuno se sonrojó y Ryoma maldijo de nuevo. ¿Por qué tenían que interrumpirlos?

-¿S-si?- contestó Sakuno avergonzada y a la vez decepcionada, ya que no podían continuar.

-Quería decirles que bajen un momento a la recepción, creo que deberían avisarle a alguien de que están aquí y en la recepción hay un teléfono que pueden utilizar- les comunicó.

-E-está bien, ya b-bajamos- contestó Sakuno. Luego de esa respuesta, Kaori se fue. Ryoma bufó, pero enredó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sakuno y la apretó contra él.

-Ya sabes, podríamos quedarnos aquí y continuar y luego bajar y hacer esa estúpida llamada- susurró seductoramente en su oído. Sakuno se estremeció. Por ella se quedaba con Ryoma en este momento, pero era más importante hacer esa llamada. Ya tendrían otro momento para continuar.

-Me gustaría Ryoma, pero ya tendremos otro momento- le respondió con dulzura. Le dio un beso corto en los labios y luego se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse. Ryoma bufó, pero igual se levantó y se vistió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Esto sucedía mientras Ryoma y Sakuno estaban en su habitación)

Kintarou había entrado en su habitación y se había recostado en su cama. Su mirada estaba clavada en el techo. De vez en cuando suspiros de resignación escapaban de sus labios. Cerró los ojos.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, no le haría ningún bien. Ya está, ya no podía hacer nada. Sakuno no le correspondía, punto. Eso le causaba un gran dolor, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía que a penas la había conocido, pero ya estaba enamorado de ella. Se había enamorado de su belleza, dulzura, timidez, sencillez... de toda ella. Toda ella lo cautivaba. Lástima que su corazón le pertenecía a otro. Una sonrisa amarga surcó su rostro.

Ryoma era un hombre muy afortunado por tenerla. Más le valía que no la dejara ir y si lo hacía, él no dudaría ni un instante en tratar de conquistar su corazón, pero claro, él sabía que eso nunca ocurriría, jamás tendría aquella oportunidad, y si eso llegara a ocurrir, bueno, no sería en ésta vida. Una risa amarga llenó la habitación.

Luego de estar un tiempo con aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza, escuchó a alguien llamar a su puerta.

-Adelante- dijo él sentándose en la cama. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a su hermana menor. Ella entró y se sentó en el borde la cama, mirándolo con intensidad- ¿qué te sucede Kaori?- preguntó un tanto preocupado. Su hermana nunca mostraba una mirada así, siempre eran dulces y amables.

-A mi nada, ¿y a ti Kin-chan?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Nada- respondió desviando su mirada. Su hermana se había dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba.

-A mi no me engañas Kin-chan, te conozco muy bien y algo te sucede- espetó con dulzura y preocupación latente en su voz. Si su hermano sufría, ella también.

-De verdad Kao-chan, no me sucede nada- dijo mirándola y forzando una sonrisa. No quería que su hermanita se preocupara por él.

-Es por Sakuno, ¿verdad?- adivinó. Kintarou la miró con ojos sorprendidos. ¿Se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo? Bueno, era su hermana, siempre sabía lo que le pasaba. Le sonrió con tristeza y confirmó lo que ella había dicho.

-Si- suspiró.

-Oh, Kin-chan, debe dolerte mucho esto- dijo acercando su mano a la de su hermano y tomándola entre la de ella. Él simplemente asintió- lo siento Kin-chan, ojalá pudiera hacer algo, pero no, no puedo, no puedo hacer que Sakuno-chan te ame, ni tú tampoco, no cuando ella ama a Ryoma-san- susurró. Sabía que eso lastimaría más a su hermano, pero era verdad y además tenía que entender y seguir adelante.

-Sí, lo sé... tal vez si nos hubiéramos encontrado antes las cosas serían diferentes- le contó a su hermana.

-Sí, tal vez- pero ella sabía que eso no era verdad. Aunque se hubieran encontrado antes, Ryoma Echizen habría aparecido en algún momento, no importaba cuál fuera, y robaría el corazón de Sakuno, tal como lo hizo ahora. Eso era el destino. El destino no se podía cambiar, solo en ocasiones muy fuertes y, lamentablemente, ésta no era una de ellas.

-Sé que jamás podré olvidarme de ella y lo que siento por ella y tampoco puedo meterme en su relación- susurró Kintarou. Él jamás se metería en una relación por más que él amara a esa persona- y además aunque lo hiciera, sé que no podría ganarme el amor de Sakuno-chan, ella ama a Ryoma y yo lo entiendo, quiero que ella sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo- sentenció con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Sus ojos le escocían, las lágrimas comenzarían a salir en cualquier momento y ese momento llegó.

Unas finas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Kaori se acercó y lo abrazó.

-¡Oh, Kin-chan!- exclamó con tristeza ella también. Cuanto deseaba que su hermano fuera feliz. Sollozó entre los brazos de su hermana- no estés triste Kin-chan, ya verás, encontrarás a otra mujer a quien amar y que te corresponderá- sintió a su hermano asentir. Estuvieron abrazados por otro tiempo y luego se separaron. Kintarou había dejado de llorar.

-Gracias Kao-chan- dijo mostrando una brillante sonrisa. En verdad ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Todo gracias a su hermanita.

-No tienes que agradecerme Kin-chan- le contestó ella, feliz al ver a su hermano mucho mejor- lo que sea por ti- dijo mostrándole una gran sonrisa que él correspondió.

Continuarás...

* * *

**Se acabó ¿les gustó o no? ummm ¿quién será la extraña mujer? Bueno, x ahí algunos o todos adivinen quién es XD jejeje bueno... espero que les haya gustado! voy a tratar de poner el prox cap pronto, pero no sé si pueda, veo si puedo poner después de que termine con todas mis pruebas y tareas u.u bueno... espero q dejen reviews!! quiero saber qué piensan! se cuidan, xauuuuu...**


	16. Chapter 15:Visita ineperada y recuerdos

**Holaaaaa!!! Bueno... umm creo q no me atrdé taaanto jajaja XD bueno aca les traigo el nuevo cap q como ven no tiene un título muy bueno jajaja bueno... no sabía cómo ponerle jajaja así q salió eso =P bueno... en este cap vamos a ver, o mejor dicho leer, el pasado amoroso de Kaori, la hermana de Kintarou... bueno... espero q sea de su agrado!! ahh y muuuchas gracias x los reviews! se los agradezco =) jajaja lograré pasar los 90?? espero q si =P jajaja bueno los dejo leer!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 15:**** Visita inesperada y recuerdos de un amor**

Ya habían pasado casi 3 días desde la marcha de su esposo y ya lo extrañaba inmensamente. A pesar de las peleas, por más tontas e infantiles que fueran, ella amaba mucho a su marido. Nunca se había separado por unos días. Ella lo acompañaba a todos sus viajes de negocios y lo veía todos los días, aunque solo fuera una o dos horas por la mañana y luego en la tarde-noche. Ésta separación, aunque solo era hasta que pudiera encontrar a su hijo, la tenía totalmente destrozada. Ya no emanaba aquella alegría como antes. Todo era triste. No se sentía con ánimos.

Esperaba que su esposo y los demás pudieran encontrar a Ryoma y, claro, también a Sakuno-chan, esa muchacha le había caído muy bien, le simpatizaba, era tan gentil y dulce. Aunque solo había estado con ella por unos momentos, ya la quería como a una hija. Ésta vez no podía estar equivocada. No otra vez. Ésta vez su instinto no le fallaba.

Ésta chica no fingía. Ella en realidad era lo que aparentaba. Una persona dulce, tierna, inocente, gentil, una persona que se preocupaba por los sentimientos y bienestar de los demás, no importaba quiénes fueran. Aún no perdía las esperanzas de que ella y su hijo se juntaran y formaran una familia. Ryoma estaba interesado en ella. Ella lo había visto, podía sentirlo.

Si ésta desaparición tenía un lado positivo, esperaba que fuera la unión de aquellas dos personas. Aquellas personas por las cual se preocupaba mucho.

Pensar en su hijo la ponía más melancólica. ¡Cuánto lo extrañaba! Quería tenerlo allí, de nuevo con ella. Poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos, por más que él se resistiera. Unas finas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas para luego caer sobre su falda. Dios, esperaba que su hijo y Sakuno se encontraran sanos y salvos. Que nada les haya pasado. Que alguien los haya encontrado, aunque no fueran su esposo y Ryuzaki-san, y que se estuvieran dirigiendo en ese momento de regreso a Tokio. Éstos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Rinko Echizen.

Una de las mucamas que trabajaban en la residencia Echizen se acercó a Rinko.

-¿Qué sucede, Asuka?- preguntó, limpiándose las lágrimas y tratando de sonreírle a Asuka, pero solo logró formar una mueca.

La mucama se sentía muy mal por la señora de la casa. No solo ella, sino también todo el personal que trabajaba allí. No solo lo lamentaban por la señora Echizen, sino también por su hijo y su marido. Ninguno de los dos se encontraba en la casa y eso deprimía enormemente a su señora. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y decirle lo que había venido a decirle a la señora Echizen.

-Señora, Ryuzaki-san y Osakada-san han venido- anunció Asuka. Rinko la miró antes de responderle.

-Bien, hazlas pasar Asuka- le respondió. Asuka hizo una reverencia y luego se marchó.

Hikari y Tomoka, habían estado yendo a la residencia Echizen desde la partida de Keiichiroh y Nanjiroh. Ellas también estaban muy preocupadas, tanto por Keiichiroh como por Sakuno y venían para ver si Rinko había recibido alguna noticia de Nanjiroh.

En la sala de estar, en donde se encontraba Rinko sentada en un hermoso y valioso sofá, hicieron acto de presencia las dos mujeres anunciadas anteriormente. Ambas tenían la preocupación y tristeza marcada en el rostro. Se podía notar las marcas que habían dejado sus lágrimas. Su tristeza y preocupación era tan o más grande que la de Rinko.

-Buenas tardes Hikari-san, Tomoka-chan- saludó la madre de Ryoma, levantándose de su lugar y ofreciéndoles una débil sonrisa, que fue correspondida de la misma forma por las otras dos.

-Buenas tardes- contestaron el saludos Tomoka y Hikari al mismo tiempo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Por favor, tomen asiento- pidió con amabilidad a ambas mujeres. Éstas asintieron y tomaron asiento en el sofá opuesto al cual se sentaba Rinko.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Cada una metida en sus propios pensamientos. La tensión se sentía en el aire, pero no podían estar en ese silencio por siempre, así que Rinko decidió romperla.

-Asuka- llamó con voz débil, pero la mucama la había escuchado y en menos de un minuto ya se encontraba en la sala de estar.

-¿Si, señora?- preguntó Asuka.

-Por favor, trae té para las tres y unos dulces- le pidió. Asuka asintió.

-En seguida señora- respondió para luego desaparecer de la habitación. La mamá de Sakuno se decidió a hablar.

-Rinko-san, ¿ha recibido alguna noticia?- preguntó suplicante. Ya no podía aguantar más. Quería tener de regreso a su hija. No soportaba no tenerla. También extrañaba con toda su alma a su querido esposo. No quería que nada malo le pasara a su hija y esposo, no quería. Tomoka se encontraba de la misma forma. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lo siento mucho Hikari-san, pero no, no he recibido ninguna noticia- anunció Rinko en un hilo de voz. A ella tampoco le gustaba no haber recibido ninguna noticia por parte de su marido.

En ese momento, las tres mujeres que se encontraban en el salón dejaron libres a sus lágrimas. Éstas corrían sin cesar por cada uno de sus rostros. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que las lágrimas comenzaban a cesar y solo se podían escuchar los sollozos. Los más fuertes eran los que provenían de Tomoka.

Asuka entró en la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos donde llevaba las tres tazas de té y un plato con algunos dulces en ellos. Se veían exquisitos, pero en ese instante ninguna de las tres tenía apetito. Apoyó la bandeja sobre la mesita que había entre ambos sofás y, luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia, abandonó la sala.

-Por favor, sírvanse- dijo Rinko dándole a cada una su respectiva taza de té caliente. Ambas agradecieron. Luego de unos minutos Tomoka habló con miedo y preocupación a la vez.

-¿Q-qué sucederá s-si no los encuentran?- preguntó Tomoka.

-Querida no pienses así, tarde o temprano los encontrarán, hay que mantener la esperanza- dijo Rinko, tratando de tranquilizar a la mejor amiga de Sakuno, pero ella, en el fondo, también tenía sus dudas.

-Rinko-san tiene razón Tomoka-chan, ellos regresarán sanos y salvos- dijo Hikari mientras acariciaba con suavidad la espalda de Tomoka. Ésta la miró y le sonrió con amabilidad. Sakuno tenía mucha suerte en tener como madre a una mujer tan buena y gentil como Hikari-san. Ella la admiraba mucho.

-Tiene razón, Hikari-san- dijo- Sakuno-chan y Echizen-kun sobrevivirán, ahora estoy muy segura de aquello- dijo con decisión. Ya no se permitiría dudar de aquello. Su amiga regresaría, sana y salva y todo volvería a ser como antes, pero otra duda la aquejaba...- pero...- comenzó, pero no se atrevió a continuar. Miró con indecisión a su alrededor.

-¿Pero... qué, Tomoka-chan?- preguntó con dulzura Rinko. Ésta chica sí que era fuerte. Su miraba mostraba una decisión absoluta. Ella estaba absolutamente segura de que su amiga y Ryoma regresarían sanos y salvos. Tanto ella como Hikari tenían que tener el mismo optimismo, la misma esperanza. Pero, ahora había otra cosa que le preocupaba a Tomoka, ¿qué sería?

-Bueno...- empezó nuevamente, indecisa- ¿qué... qué pasaría si no los encontraran a tiempo?- preguntó. Se dio cuenta de que eso podría llegar a tener doble significado así intentó explicarse mejor- digo... ¿qué pasaría si no los encontraran para la fecha que Atobe Keigo les dijo?- preguntó de nuevo- Echizen Corp. Ya no existiría, se quedarían sin su empresa- explicó.

Era verdad, ya casi le quedaban 4 días para que la fecha se cumpliese. ¿Llegarían a tiempo? ¡Claro! Se respondió a sí misma Rinko. Debía mantener las esperanzas, tal cual lo hacía Tomoka-chan. Pero si no llegaban a tiempo...

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, Tomoka-chan- comenzó Rinko- estoy segura de que los encontraran a tiempo, ya verás, pero...- pausó unos segundos-... pero, si eso llegara a suceder, no importa si perdemos Echizen Corp., lo que importa es que Ryoma y Sakuno-chan regresen sanos y salvos, estoy segura de Nanjiroh piensa igual que yo, a él tampoco le importa mucho la fecha asignada por Atobe Keigo, tal vez un poco, pero no creo que le importe mucho más que encontrar a su hijo a salvo y traerlo de regreso, y si llegara a perder su empresa, encontrará la manera de salir a flote, toda nuestra familia la encontrará, o hará lo que sea para tener a Atobe Keigo en sus manos, encontrar pruebas o lo que sea para mandarlo a prisión, el lugar donde él pertenece- dijo con decisión en su voz. No había titubeado ni una sola vez. Esto sorprendió a ambas mujeres, pero también las tranquilizó.

-Tiene razón Rinko-san, por ahora lo más importante son nuestros hijos, nada más- sentenció Hikari.

-Sí- contestaron Tomoka y Rinko al mismo tiempo.

Continuaron tomando su té y también los dulces. El apetito había aparecido después de tanto tiempo. Hablaron de cosas triviales mientras tomaban el té y comían los dulces, para mantener sus mentes ocupadas en otros asuntos, aunque solo fuera por un período pequeño de tiempo, y no en la situación en las que sus hijos, y en el caso de Tomoka, mejor amiga, se encontraban.

Pasados unos minutos, las mujeres escucharon ruido proveniente de la entrada principal. Era algo parecido a... ¿gritos? ¿Quién estaría gritando de aquella forma? Solo pudieron entender una sola frase.

-¡Déjenme entrar!- gritó una voz femenina. El personal de la residencia respondía con negativas. ¿Qué estaría pasando allí?

En el momento en que Rinko y las demás se iban a levantar e ir a ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, por la puerta de la sala entró una mujer de cabello largo y negro como la noche, ojos azules y de buen cuerpo. ¿Quién era? Se preguntaban Hikari y Tomoka, pero Rinko no. Ella la conocía muy bien.

La mujer de cabello negro se acercó con pasos rápidos a ella. Llevaba puesto un strapless tan rojo como la sangre, jeans azul que se ajustaba a sus bien formadas piernas, era como si fuera una segunda capa de piel, ¿cómo había hecho para ponérselos? quién sabía, y unos zapatos de taco aguja del mismo color de su strapless.

Se paró frente a Rinko. Ésta la miraba con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a aparecerse así como así en su casa? Ella no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Hikari y Tomoka se preguntaban qué era lo que pasaba. ¿Quién era su mujer? ¿La conocía Rinko? Y si así era, entonces Rinko no estaba muy complacida de verla. Eso se podía notar a leguas.

Una sola pregunta salió de los labios, pintados de un rojo brillante, de aquella extraña mujer, al menos para Hikari y Tomoka.

-¿Qué noticias tienes de Ryoma?- preguntó la mujer mirando exclusivamente a Rinko, ignorando a las otras dos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kintarou y Kaori se encontraban en la recepción de aquella pequeña, pero agradable y cómoda, posada. Ambos esperaban a que Sakuno y Ryoma hicieran acto de presencia en aquel salón.

Kaori estaba preocupada por su hermano mayor. A pesar de que un diminuta sonrisa se posaba en el rostro de Kintarou, aunque ella podía notar que era un sonrisa, o más una mueca que sonrisa, falsa. Sabía lo que su hermano sentía en aquel momento. Ella ya lo había sentido con anterioridad y no era para nada agradable. El sentirse no querido no o no correspondido, como es el caso de su hermano, ella sabía que Sakuno lo quería aunque sea solo como amigo y aunque apenas lo conociera, no era una sensación que le gustara. No solo a ella, si no a todos.

Ella hace unos años, cuando aún iba a la escuela, había pasado por lo que ahora pasaba el pelirrojo, solo que él tuvo la suerte de que Sakuno lo quería como amigo. Ella se había enamorado perdidamente de un compañero de su antigua escuela. Era delgado, de cabellos tan negro como la noche y ojos esmeraldas, simpático, o eso aparentaba, inteligente, atlético, en fin, el sueño de toda chica.

Nunca le había dirigido la palabra y no creía que lo hiciera. Ella lo miraba a la distancia, a escondidas, intentando que nadie se percatara de su atracción hacia él. Pero, un día, sucedió algo que nunca había creído iba a suceder.

***-*-*-*-Flash Back-*-*-*-***

_Una mañana, ella se encontraba sentada en su pupitre sola, como casi siempre. Tenía pocas amigas y, para su mala suerte, no compartían todas las clases, por lo cual ella se pasaba casi todas sus clases sola. Ella era una chica sociable, pero, a veces, prefería la soledad._

_Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, por lo cual no se percató de la presencia que se sentaba junto a ella en el pupitre de al lado. _

_Se sobresaltó al escuchar un carraspeo junto a ella y pegó un saltito por la sorpresa y luego dirigió la mirada hacia la persona que la había sobresaltado. Al darse cuenta de quién era, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera. _¿Qué hacía él ahí?_ Se preguntaba para ella misma. Ahí, junto a ella, se encontraba su amor platónico, su amor imposible. Lo miraba con la boca abierta y, luego de más o menos un minuto, se dio cuenta de la mirada divertida y la sonrisa que tenía él, y se dio cuenta, un poco tarde, que lo estaba mirando con la boca abierta y ojos bien abiertos. Se sonrojó y él soltó una risa melodiosa. Suerte que nadie los estaba observando. Bajó su mirada a su pupitre, avergonzada._

_-Hola, Tooyama-chan- saludó alegre el muchacho._

_-H-hola, Kuchiki-kun- saludó tímidamente, jugando con sus dedos. Él le sonrió dulcemente._

_-Eh... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta, Kao-chan?- preguntó él, sorprendiéndola. _

_Levantó su mirada rápidamente y lo miró sorprendida. ¿Acababa de llamarla _Kao-chan_? Nadie le decía así, excepto su hermano mayor._

_Él notó su mirada y se preocupó un poco. ¿Le molestaba que la llamara así?_

_-Eh... disculpa, ¿te molesta que te llame así?- preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos. Volvió a sonrojarse._

_-No, no, claro que no- respondió apresuradamente con el rostro ardiéndole. Él sonrió- puedes llamarme así, es solo que me... sorprendió- confesó._

_-¡Qué bueno, Kao-chan!- respondió alegremente el pelinegro. Ella le sonrió con timidez._

_-¿Qué querías preguntarme, Kuchiki-kun?- preguntó curiosa. ¿A qué había venido?_

_-Por favor, llámame por mi nombre Kao-chan- le pidió. Ella asintió- y bueno, lo que quería preguntarte es algo que estuvo rondando por mi cabeza por mucho tiempo- dijo casi con seriedad. Ella se sonrojó. ¿Qué sería? ¿Acaso... acaso él...? Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento y sacudió la cabeza firmemente. Eso no podía ser cierto, él jamás sentiría nada por ella. Eso la entristeció un poco, pero no lo demostró._

_-¿Q-qué es?- preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad. Esperó a que le respondiera._

_-Bueno, no sé... es algo un tanto personal- respondió él avergonzado. Esa respuesta hizo que sus esperanzas se elevaran. Tal vez, solo tal vez, sí se confesaría. Lo animó a continuar._

_-Vamos, dilo- le urgió ella. Él la miró un tanto desconcertado._

_-Bueno... nosotros compartimos la mayoría de las clases y bueno, cada vez que te veo en las clases estás sola, y en los recreos, bueno, a veces también, es que... bueno, ¿estás sola?- preguntó él. Ella lo miró sorprendida y decepcionada. No era lo que se esperaba. Pero ¿qué haría? ¿le respondería o no? Frunció el ceño levemente, no sabía qué hacer- lo siento, no tienes por qué contestar, después de todo no es de mi incumbencia- dijo él malinterpretando su reacción._

_-¿Eh? Ah no, no es eso, solo pensaba- le respondió con rapidez. Continuó- bueno, tengo amigas, pero son muy pocas y no compartimos la mayoría de las clases y bueno, en ésta clase no tengo amigos ni nada, pero igual hay veces en las que prefiero estar sola- respondió con total sinceridad- y en los recreos también estoy a veces con ellas, pero no siempre ya que cada una de ellas también pasa tiempo con sus novios y bueno, no quiero molestar- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Él la miró pensativo y luego le preguntó._

_-¿Y tú no tienes novio?- preguntó interesado. Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza y él sonrió, pero ella no lo notó. Luego continuaron hablando hasta que el profesor llegó al salón y ordenó que se callaran._

***-*-*-*-Fin Flashback-*-*-*-***

Un suspiró salió de sus labios. Cómo le hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran seguido así. Luego de esa charla, comenzaron a acercarse más hasta que se hicieron buenos amigos y, luego de unos meses de amistad, él se le declaró.

Ella en ese momento había estado tan feliz. Él le había dado su primer beso. Sabía que era tonto recibir su primer beso a los 16 años, pero bueno, así había sido y ella había estado muy feliz de que él fuera quien se lo diera.

Las cosas entre ellos siempre había estado bien. Tenían muchas cosas en común y muchos gustos parecidos y algunos iguales. Ella creía que eran la pareja perfecta y pensaba que él también lo creía así.

Pero bueno, un día cambió todo. A veces deseaba no haber tomado ese pasillo. Un pasillo por el cual nunca había ido. Pero ésta vez lo había hecho para ir a buscar a su novio. Allí fue donde todo se destruyó en pequeños pedazos, al igual que su corazón.

***-*-*-*-Flashback-*-*-*-***

_Sus clases ya habían acabado. Ahora se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela esperando por su novio. Eso ya hacía 10 minutos. ¿Por qué no llegaba? Se preguntaba ella. Él nunca se había tardado. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero siempre había sido por unos cinco o menos minutos. Ésta vez ya se había tardado más de diez._

_¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Habría tenido prácticas y se había olvidado de avisarle? No, no podía ser eso, él siempre le avisaba. ¿El profesor habrá querido decirle algo y lo hizo quedarse en el salón? No sabía qué podía ser, así que decidió ir a buscarlo._

_Tomó el pasillo que dirigía hacia su salón. Ese era un pasillo que nunca había tomado, ya que la clase que él tomaba no era obligatoria y, como a ella no le gustaba, no tenía que estudiarla, por lo tanto, ir por allí era algo nuevo para ella._

_Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tenía un mal presentimiento algo no andaba bien. O algo malo pasaría. Lo sabía. Ella era una chica muy perceptiva. Sabía cuándo algo no andaba bien, mas sn embargo ella prosiguió su camino, pero ahora con preocupación._

_¿Le habría pasado algo a él? Algo le decía que ese mal presentimiento que sentía involucraba a su novio. Apresuró sus pasos. Ya solo le faltaba doblar la esquina y llegaría al salón de él._

_Escuchó ruidos extraños. Era como si algo se hubiera estrellado contra los casilleros. Luego escuchó otro tipo de sonidos. Sonaban como si fueran... ¿gemidos? Por fin dobló la esquina y lo que vio la hizo caerse a pedazos._

_Ahí estaba su novio, bueno a partir de ese momento ex-novio, pegado contra el cuerpo de la zorra de la escuela, Zakuro Momiya, pasando sus manos por sus delgadas y bien formadas piernas y también por debajo de su remera mientras la besaba en los labios con vehemencia y ella le correspondía complacida._

_Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Miraba la escena aún. Se sentía una estúpida. ¿Cómo pudo creer que él sentiría algo por ella? Solo había jugado con ella, no la quería ni lo más mínimo. _

_Secó sus lágrimas con rapidez y, ya no pudiendo poder ver esa escena más, comenzó a correr. Salió de la escuela y se encerró en su cuarto. Donde se tiró a la cama bocabajo y lloró. Lloró y lloró hasta que los ojos los tenía rojos e hinchados y le ardían. Luego se durmió, aunque en su mente aún permanecían las imágenes de aquella horrible escena._

***-*-*-*-Fin Flashback-*-*-*-***

Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios. Nadie sabía sobre ello, salvo Kintarou. Él había notado su cambio de ánimo y su tristeza y le sacó toda la verdad. No pudo evitarlo. La noche en que se lo contó a su hermano mayor, lloró, nuevamente, pero ésta vez sobre su regazo. Kintarou se había puesto furioso al enterarse. Nunca lo había visto así. Él siempre había sido alegre, simpático y no le gustaba la violencia, pero esa noche había sido todo lo contrario.

Su hermano lo miró con preocupación. ¿Qué le pasaría?

-¿Te sucede algo Kao-chan?- preguntó acercándose a ella. Salió de sus pensamientos al escucharlo hablar. Lo miró, le sonrió débilmente y luego le contestó.

-No, nada Kin-chan, solo estaba pensando- le respondió.

Kintarou iba a decir otra cosa más, pero en ese momento entraron en el lugar Sakuno y Ryoma tomados de la mano. Sonrió con tristeza. Nunca podría tener su corazón, pero por lo menos tendría su amistad.

-Se tardaron muchacho- dijo con picardía Kaori. Era mejor volver a ser como era antes y así no preocupar a nadie- siento si lo interrumpí- agregó.

Sakuno se sonrojó lo más que pudo al escucharla y Ryoma solamente desvió su mirada, aún enfadado por la interrupción.

-Bien, ¿para qué nos habían llamado?- preguntó Ryoma a Kaori.

-Ya se los había dicho Ryoma-kun- dijo llamándolo por su nombre-, pero bueno, estabas tan entretenido y enfadado que creo que no has escuchado- dijo riendo suavemente. Sakuno volvió a sonrojarse. Kintarou miraba sin comprender.- bueno, se los repetiré entonces, creo que es mejor que llamen a sus familias para avisar que están a salvo y que regresarán a Tokio en cuanto la tormenta cese- dijo, ésta vez seria. Ambos asintieron.

-¿Dónde hay un teléfono?- preguntó Ryoma. Ésta vez fue Kintarou quien respondió.

-El dueño de la posada nos permitió utilizar el suyo- le respondió Kintarou. Ryoma asintió y luego comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el anciano, seguido por Sakuno.

Bien, era hora de avisar a su familia y volver a casa de una vez por todas, pensó...

Continuará...

* * *

**Se acabó el cap... ¿les gustó o no? espero q no les haya parecido aburrido u.u bueno... pobre los hermanos Tooyama, parece q tienen una maldición o algo... las dos personas d las que se enamoraron no les corresponden u.u pero bueno, Kintarou tuvo más suerte, x lo menos Sakuno lo quiere, aunque sea como amigo, pero Kaori sufrió más, ya que el chico del que se enamoró solo jugaba con ella u.u bueno... pero ya en su momento van a ser felices!! =P**

**Creo que éste cap salió un poco más largo, no sé... bueno, algunos de los caps me quedan cortos, pero bueno, la insp no me da para tanto jajaja, pero también es que si hgo los caps muy largos meto ideas y cosas q podrían pasar en otro cap y así la historia me queda muy corta u.u así q trato de no hacerlos muy largos, xq sino tendría q escribir dos capsen uno y la historia acabaría pronto y no quiero eso... voy a ver si ésta historia llega x lo menos a los 20 caps XD o si no como mínimo a los 18, pero creo q a los 18 sí llega =P**

**Bueno ya no los entretengo más, espero q hayan disfrutado el cap y si tienen alguna duda, crítica o lo q sea me lo dicen en un review jajaja XD bueno... se cuidan y gracias x leer y comentar!! =D nos leemos en el prox cap! xauuuuu...**


	17. Chapter 16: Llamada Telefónica

**Holaaaaa!! bueno, aca les traigo el cap 16 d la historia! guau no puedo creer que ya tenga 16 caps XD la historia más larga q tengo es de 13 caps XD más el epílogo =P jajaja bueno... q bueno q les guste la historia =D gracias a los q dejan reviews! de vdd se los agradezco =D y tmb a los q leen, claro!! bueno ya no los entretengo y les dejo leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Llamada Telefónica**

El viejo hombre, dueño de la posada en donde se hospedaban Ryoma y compañía, estaba leyendo el diario de la semana cuando escuchó pasos dirigirse en su dirección. Levantó la vista de allí y la posó sobre los nuevos huéspedes. Una sonrisa amable apareció en su rostro.

Ryoma, que iba delante de todos con Sakuno a su lado, tomados de las manos, se dirigió hacia el hombre con su usual expresión de indiferencia en el rostro y aquella voz que carecía de sentimientos, excepto cuando hablaba con Sakuno, claro.

-Nuestro...eh... amigo- dijo con un poco de dificultad, refiriéndose a Kintarou. Sakuno sonrió ante aquello- nos dijo que usted nos dejaría utilizar el teléfono- dijo al viejo hombre. Éste sin dejar de sonreír, asintió con la cabeza, para luego decirle.

-Claro, claro, pueden utilizarlo todo el tiempo que necesiten, no se los cobraré- dijo para luego reír, contagiando a los demás, excepto, claro, Ryoma.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció Sakuno brindándole una gran sonrisa al hombre. Éste se la devolvió de la misma manera. Miró a Ryoma, que lo observaba con indiferencia, pero que por dentro se moría de celos al notar la gran sonrisa que le dirigió Sakuno al viejo y se decía a sí mismo, _¡Por Dios, Ryoma! Es demasiado grande para ella, ¡podría ser su padre o hasta su abuelo! ¡Contrólate!_, y le dijo:

-Es una buena mujer muchacho, no la dejes escapar- dijo guiñándole un ojo, haciendo sonrojar a Sakuno y, levemente, a Ryoma. Se rió nuevamente al ver la reacción de ambos y luego se retiró de allí para darles un poco de privacidad.

-Será mejor que llame ahora antes de que se haga más tarde- susurró, tratando de recomponerse. Tomó el auricular del teléfono y se lo llevó al oído y luego marcó el número de su casa.

Sonó un par de veces, pero nadie contestó. Volvió a intentarlo, pero sucedió lo mismo. Intentó llamar al móvil de su padre.

Comenzó a sonar y a sonar, pero nadie contestaba. Se disponía a colgar y darse por vencido, cuando una voz al otro lado del teléfono se lo impidió.

-_¿Hola?_- se escuchó al otro lado. Podían oírse diversos ruidos del otro lado. ¿Dónde estaría? Se preguntó.

-Papá, soy yo, Ryoma- respondió Ryoma. Esperó escuchar algún grito o improperio por parte de su padre, pero eso nunca llegó.

-_¿Quién? No...se... tiende...ada_- se escuchaba decir la entrecortada voz de Nanjiroh. Ryoma maldijo. Su padre entendía poco y nada. Tal vez era por la lluvia.

-Ryoma- volvió a repetir. Sakuno lo miraba confundida, ¿qué pasaba?- te lo diré rápido, a ver si entiendes algo de lo que digo- dijo Ryoma perdiendo la paciencia. Su padre seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido.

-_¿C...mo? ¡N... cucho!-_ repetía una y otra vez la voz de Nanjiroh. Ryoma perdió la paciencia y se lo dijo todo de una vez.

-¡Que soy Ryoma!- explotó. Nanjiroh quiso interrumpirle, pero él no se lo permitió- mira, Sakuno y yo estamos bien, no tienen que preocuparse, regresaremos a Tokio en cuanto la lluvia cese- dijo y, sin esperar respuesta, cortó la comunicación. Con el ceño fruncido se giró hacia los demás.

Los otros lo miraban entre sorprendidos y desconcertados. No entendían nada. ¿Qué le había pasado a Ryoma para que hablara así? Kintarou, que ya no resistía la curiosidad, preguntó:

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te pusiste así?- preguntó. Ryoma lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Kintarou pareció no notarlo.

-Hubo una interferencia en la comunicación y mi padre no entendía nada de lo que le decía, espero que por lo menos haya entendido que estamos bien y regresaremos- dijo agregando lo último en un tono más bajo, como si se lo estuviera diciendo a sí mismo.

-Bueno, ¿y tú no avisarás, Sakuno-chan?- preguntó Kintarou, dirigiéndose a ella. Ella negó.

-No, estoy segura de que si Echizen-san entendió algo, avisará a mis padres y a Tomoka- dijo con total seguridad. Estaba muy segura de eso. Seguro sus padres y Tomoka se habían juntado con los padres de Ryoma para buscarlos y que, si el padre de Ryoma entendió algo de lo que le dijo su hijo, no dudará en avisarles a sus padres.

-Igual mañana intentaremos llamar de nuevo, por las dudas- agregó Ryoma.

-Esperemos que para mañana la lluvia haya pasado- dijo Kaori. Los demás asintieron, menos Kintarou, que agregó:

-No creo, Kao-chan, esto tiene pinta de durar el día de mañana también- les dijo a los demás, mientras veía por la ventana la tormenta que se había desatado.

-Pero, bueno, Kin-chan, no hay que ser pesimistas- dijo Kaori al lado de Kintarou- recemos para que mañana haya parado la lluvia y así podamos zarpar para Tokio y ellos puedan regresar a sus casa- dijo para luego todos quedarse en silencio.

Luego de unos minutos de estar así apareció el hombre, dueño de la posada.

-Muchachos, la cena estará pronto, ¿quieren cenar en sus habitaciones o en el salón?- preguntó con amabilidad.

Todos se miraron entre sí. Lo mejor sería que todos cenaran juntos y así poder arreglar sus asuntos. Kintarou respondió por ellos:

-Cenaremos en el salón, gracias- dijo con su sonrisa infantil y amable en el rostro. El hombre le correspondió y luego se dirigió, a lo que ellos suponían, ya que veían un poco de humo y ruidos de ollas y demás, a la cocina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya llevaban más de tres días navegando y todavía no habían encontrado señal alguno de los desaparecidos. Habían zarpado de Okinawa hacía poco más de dos horas y ahora se dirigía al lugar que, se suponía, había sido su objetivo principal. La Isla de Honshu.

Nanjiroh Echizen se encontraba encerrado en su cabina. Su rostro estaba contorsionado, formando una mueca en sus labios y su ceño estaba profundamente fruncido. Sentía rabia, odio, preocupación, miedo... sentía de todo en aquél momento, pero por sobre todo, rabia y preocupación. Rabia porque aún no encontraban ninguna pista sobre su hijo y la mujer que lo acompañaba y por el maldito de Atobe, que se quedaría con su empresa en menos de 4 días ya que, estaba seguro, no llegarían a tiempo y preocupación por su hijo. Sí, eso había dicho. Se preocupaba por su hijo. Se preguntaba cómo estaba, si había sobrevivido, si le perdonaría.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Esa era la pregunta del millón. ¿Le perdonaría? Tendría que haber diseñado aquél maldito crucero mejor, tendría que haber pensado que algo podría llegar a fallar, aunque sabía perfectamente que aquél accidente no había sido falla del barco, pero igualmente se regañaba por no haberlo diseñado mucho mejor.

Hace unas cuántas horas, el detective Tezuka había recibido una llamada de parte de su mano derecha, Oishi Suichiro, (había sido un milagro que pudiera recibir la llamada con aquella tormenta), y éste le había dicho que habían encontrado lo que provocó que los motores, y otras partes, dejaran de funcionar.

Al parecer alguien había colocado algún tipo de dispositivo de tiempo, algo parecido a una bomba de tiempo, solo que con diferente mecanismo, que hizo que a las 12 en punto (de la noche), hiciera que tanto los motores como otras maquinarias que conformaban el barco, dejaran de funcionar, provocando así, que el barco se estrellase contra el iceberg. Todo había sido planeado, eso era seguro. Lo que faltaba ahora era saber quién había puesto aquello, pero Nanjiroh sabía perfectamente que se trataba de _él_. Estaba seguro que el que provocó todo aquello había sido el mismo que ahora quería sacarle su empresa. Atobe Keigo. Y si no había sido él, había sido uno de sus secuaces.

Si fuera por él, haría que en ese mismo instante lo encerraran, pero era imposible. No tenía pruebas. Solo eso le faltaba. Las benditas pruebas.

Ya había comentado todo esto con Tezuka y su mano derecha. Les había dicho que Atobe Keigo era el culpable de todo o, sino, alguno de los que trabajaban para él. Pero le habían dicho que no tenía pruebas para probarlo, pero que le creían, ya que si él lo decía debía ser cierto. Le dijeron que buscarían alguna huella, alguna pista que les ayudara, pero no le prometieron nada, ya que el barco había quedado totalmente destruido y, además, se había hundido en el agua, y el agua podría borrar cualquier huella que se hubiera dejado. Eso enfureció aún más a Nanjiroh. ¡Malditas pruebas! ¡Maldita agua! ¡Maldito Atobe! ¿Cómo podría encerrarlo ahora? Solo le quedaba esperar y rezar a Kami por que encontraran las pruebas suficientes para encerrarlo de por vida.

Se levantó del sillón en el cual se encontraba sentado y se dirigió a la cabina del capitán para preguntarle si faltaba mucho para llegar a Honshu. Esperaba que Ryoma y Sakuno estuvieran allí. Ya habían fallado en encontrarlos en Okinawa, nadie les había visto y ellos tampoco, por más que habían revisado toda la isla. Ahora esperaba encontrarlos allí para así poder acabar con esa pesadilla de una buena vez por todas.

Quería regresar a su casa, a su empresa, a su vida anterior. Quería estrechar a su esposa entre sus brazos y decirle cuánto la amaba. Sí, porque la amaba. Muchos creían que él no amaba a su esposa, que solo lo hacía en una forma fraternal, ya que ellos se conocían desde chicos y él siempre la había protegido de todo y de todos. Creían que al ser un pervertido de primera, cosa que era desde chico y había heredado de su padre, él no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia Rinko que no sea el que le tiene un hermano a su hermana o un amigo a su amiga, creían que su matrimonio había sido arreglado, incluso sus hijos creían que no la amaba de esa manera. Ellos no lo dirían, pero él se daba cuenta. Pero nada de eso era cierto, exceptuando la parte de pervertido, cosa que sí era y lo reconocía. Él la amaba _de verdad_, no era un cariño de hermanos, siempre la había amado, incluso cuando solo eran amigos. Y su matrimonio no era arreglado, él mismo le propuso matrimonio por su cuenta, porque quería, no por obligación.

Pero al parecer eso nadie lo entendía. Él era pervertido por naturaleza, pero eso no significaba que no la amara. Lo bueno de todo esto era que _ella_ no creía eso. _Ella_ sabía que la amaba, que su matrimonio no era una obligación. Y ella le creía a pesar de no ser tan afectivo con ella como los demás maridos con sus mujeres. Ella le creía a pesar de todo.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Recién se daba cuenta de cuánto extrañaba a su querida esposa.

Se adentró en la cabina del capitán. Ahí ya se encontraba Keiichiro, que al parecer estaba tan ansioso como él por saber si había alguna noticia.

-Buenas tardes- saludó educadamente acercándose a ellos.

-Buenas tardes- le respondieron.

-¿Hay alguna noticia?- preguntó. En su voz se podía notar la ansiedad.

El Capitán lo miró por un momento. Los ojos de Nanjiroh brillaban, aunque no mucho, ya que era tan hábil como su hijo para esconder sus emociones, de ansiedad. Una pequeña sonrisa afloró en el rostro del Capitán. Asintió.

-Sí, dentro de media hora llegaremos a Honshu- dijo- la lluvia aún no ha cesado por completo, pero no está como ayer u hoy por la mañana, de a poco va amainando, así que llegaremos sin retraso a Honshu y les buscaremos y esperamos poder salir de allí para el anochecer a la siguiente Isla, si es que no llega a haber buenos resultados en la búsqueda, y si sucede lo contrario, podremos dirigirnos directamente hacia Tokio y llegar mañana por la tarde-noche- terminó mirando a ambos padres.

-Muy bien, no perdamos más tiempo y acabemos con esto enseguida- dijo con decisión Nanjiroh. Keiichiro le secundó asintiendo fervientemente.

Esa media hora le pareció eterna a Nanjiroh.¡Parecía que habían pasado horas, no solo 30 minutos! Por suerte, ahora ya se encontraban desembarcando. Seguía lloviendo, pero no tanto como para impedirles continuar su búsqueda, cosa que Nanjiroh y Keiichiro agradecían.

Comenzaron a buscar en cada rincón de la Isla de Honshu. Las pocas personas que se encontraban fuera de sus casa, ya sea trabajando o paseando por la lluvia, al que le gustara aquello, los miraban con cara llena de curiosidad.

Algunos reconocían a Nanjiroh por haberlo visto en los noticieros hace unos días, por lo cual ya conocían la situación, pero había otros que aún no se habían enterado de lo sucedido.

Nanjiroh y Keiichiro preguntaban a todas las personas que se le cruzara. Siempre era la misma pregunta: "¿Lo/la ha visto?" y seguido mostraban una foto de la persona y siempre recibían la misma respuesta: "No, lo siento" o sino negaban con la cabeza, se disculpaban y luego se iban. El Capitán y Tezuka estaban igual. Nadie los había visto por allí. Todos suspiraron, pero no se dieron por vencidos.

Había un bosque allí. Tal vez estarían perdidos entre los árboles o algo. Uno nunca sabía, además debían buscar en los lugares más inauditos, no solo en los predecibles.

Pasó cerca de media hora y media, cuando la lluvia comenzó a aumentar su intensidad, transformándose rápidamente en un tormenta igual a la del día anterior. Todos maldijeron por lo bajo. Por suerte, ya todos se había reunido en el lugar acordado y ahora estaban intentando protegerse de la tormenta, pero sin éxito.

-¡Debemos pasar la noche aquí!- gritó el Capitán para que lo escucharan. El viento soplaba fuertemente haciendo que el cabello del Capitán, un tanto largo, y el de Tezuka se pusiera sobre sus ojos y les impidiera ver con claridad. Sus ropas estaban empapadas.

-¡Pero no hay tiempo!- se opuso Nanjiroh, también gritando, tratando de cubrirse.

-¡No podemos! ¡Si zarpamos con ésta tormenta podríamos morir!- secundó al Capitán, Tezuka.

-¡Pero...- intentó protestar Nanjiroh, pero el sonido de un fuerte trueno lo interrumpió. Todos cubrieron sus oídos ante el fuerte estruendo- ¡Está bien!- se rindió finalmente.

Todos comenzaron a correr, en busca de alguna posada en la que pudieran pasar la noche. No tardaron mucho en encontrarla.

Se metieron en el lugar con rapidez. Mojaron el piso del vestíbulo, pero ellos parecieron no darse cuenta ya que continuaron dirigiéndose hacia el hombre que se encontraba en el mostrados.

-Buenas tardes- dijo con amabilidad el hombre.

-Buenas tardes- respondieron- ¿no daría dos habitaciones para pasar la noche?- preguntó Tezuka con su seriedad de siempre.

-Por supuesto, ¿con cama simple?- preguntó observándolos. Ellos asintieron y el nombre buscó por alguna habitación disponible- bien, aquí tienen las llaves, deberán pagar cuando se retiren, no en éste momento- les avisó. Todos asintieron para luego dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Nanjiroh compartiría habitación con Keiichiro, mientras que Tezuka con el Capitán.

Nanjiroh y Keiichiro entraron en su habitación. Era lo suficiente amplia como para que entraran ellos dos y estuvieran cómodos. Dos camas simples se encontraban puestas paralelamente una de otra en el centro de la habitación y al lado de cada una había una pequeña mesita de noche con un velador. Una pequeña mesa con dos sillas estaba opuesta a las camas y en una de las esquinas había un cómo sillón.

Había otra puerta más que daba a lo que ellos suponían sería el baño. Nanjiroh se dirigió allí y, efectivamente, se trataba de un baño. Se giró y miró a Keiichiro antes de decirle.

-Tomaré un baño, luego usted tendría que hacer lo mismo- dijo observando sus ropas empapadas. Keiichiro asintió y luego él se metió en el baño.

Abrió el grifo de agua caliente. Luego de quitarse la ropa se metió con cuidado en ducha.

No duró mucho tiempo allí. No habría pasado más de media hora cuando él ya estaba cerrando el grifo del agua. Se colocó la bata que allí había y luego se miró al espejo.

Sus ojos parecían estar medios cerrados y dos bolsas negras eran visibles bajo sus ojos. Las ojeras eran notables. Estaba más pálido y estaba cansado. No había dormido casi nada desde que zarpó de Tokio. Quiso dejar de pensar en el sueño, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Tomó la ropa que había dejado en un esquina del baño y luego salió de allí. En la habitación se encontraba Keiichiro recostado sobre una de las camas. Parecía estar pensando, pero fue quitado rápidamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abrirse. Se sentó en la cama.

-Ya puede bañarse, Keiichiro- le anunció Nanjiroh. El padre de Sakuno asintió levemente y luego se dirigió al baño. Su cama había quedado húmeda. Escuchó el agua de la ducha correr.

Nanjiroh se acercó a paso lento a la otra cama y se recostó tal y como lo había hecho Keiichiro.

Tenía tantas cosas en las cuales pensar. Tantas cosas por hacer. Pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada. Solo podía pensar en algo para encontrar rápido a su hijo y a su compañera y así poder regresar a casa y recuperar su empresa.

El recuerdo de su empresa hizo regresar aquel odio por su enemigo Atobe Keigo. Juraba que haría que lo encerraran. No importaba cuánto tiempo le tomara. Y si él moría antes de poder hacerlo, se lo encargaría a su hijo, Ryoma, que sabía que él con mucho gusto lo haría.

Su hijo odiaba a Atobe tanto o más que él mismo. No sabía con exactitud hasta qué punto lo odiaba, solo sabía que lo hacía. ¿Las razones? Bueno, las mismas que él. Lo conoció y creyó que era el ser más repugnante que había pisado la faz de la Tierra. Ambos sabían que los negocios que él realizaba eran ilegales. Podían contar con los dedos de las manos los legales. O tal vez ni siquiera se necesitaba contarlos, puesto que no había ninguno.

Hubo varias veces en las que Atobe quiso meterlo en aquel mundo de negocios suyo, pero él siempre lo había rechazado. Podía ser un pervertido, arrogante, frío, insufrible o lo que fuera, pero él no era estafador ni ninguna de esas cosas. Él era un hombre honesto, a pesar de todo. Claro, tenía sus momentos de decir una que otra mentira, pero nunca mentiras que llegaran a perjudicar a su familia o a él, siempre eran mentiritas blancas o mentiras que ni siquiera valían la pena ser dichas, pero mentiras al fin y al cabo.

Pero Atobe ya se pasaba de las mentiras nobles. Sus mentiras ya se encontraban en otro plano. Ni siquiera sabía cómo describirlas. Había realizado una gran serie de negocios ilegales, tales como el tráfico de armas y joyas, ¡hasta de drogas! Ese hombre era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de tener dinero. Aún no sabía cómo la policía no lo había detenido. ¿Tan bueno era? Esperaba que la policía se lo llevara y, deseaba profundamente, ser él quien lo metiera en la cárcel.

Su ceño se frunció profundamente. ¡Cuánto odiaba a ese tipo! Esperaba terminar con todo eso pronto.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su móvil estaba sonando sobre la mesita de noche.

Era una suerte que su pobre móvil hubiera sobrevivido a aquella tormenta. Creía que ya no tendría ningún medio de comunicación. Agradeció a Kami que aún funcionara. Vería si en cuanto la lluvia cesase llamaba a su esposa. Seguramente estaba que se moría de los nervios y ansiedad. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro. Escuchó un extraño ruido que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que su móvil estaba sonando.

Se sentó en la cama y tomó el móvil entre sus nombres. Observó el número. Desconocido. Raro, pensó él. ¿Quién lo llamaría? Decidió contestar para saberlo.

-¿Hola?- preguntó. Se escuchaba un par de voces de fondo y, luego, una voz le respondió, aunque no logró entenderle bien.

-_Pa..., so...., Ryo..._- eso fue lo único que entendió. ¿Pasoryo? ¿Y eso qué quería decir?

-¿Quién? No se entiende nada- preguntó y anunció a su interlocutor. Unos extraños ruidos se escuchaban. Parecía que había interferencia a causa de la lluvia.

-_Ryo...-_ otra vez la maldita interferencia. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue- _te....diré...ráp...ver...si...endes...de lo...que...dig...-_ eso era lo único que entendía. A ver, ¿qué habrá querido decir ese extraño? Pensaba que había dicho que le diría algo, pero no estaba seguro. Decidió esperar a que se lo volviera a repetir.

-¿Cómo? ¡No escucho!- le dijo. Éste le respondió con hastío.

-_¡Q...Ryo...ma!_- ¿había escuchado bien? ¿había dicho Ryoma? ¡Era su hijo! Su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que quien le hablaba era Ryoma, su hijo. Quiso decir algo, pero fue interrumpido- _... Saku...yo...amos bien...no tienen....preocup...regresarem...Tokio...la lluv...cese_- eso fue lo último que escuchó luego de que la comunicación entre ambos se cortara.

Soltó el teléfono. ¡Ryoma! ¡Ryoma le había llamado y él y Sakuno estaban bien! Bueno, eso era lo que le entendió. ¿Qué más? ¡Si! También le había dicho que regresarían cuando ya no lloviera, o eso creía haber entendido. Pero bueno, eso no importaba, lo que importaba era que estaban vivos y que regresarían.

La mente de Nanjiroh se iluminó. Si Ryoma le había llamado, era obvio que había utilizado algún móvil o teléfono fijo y entonces eso quería decir que ambos estaban en tierra firme y, esperaba, no estaba muy lejos.

Tenía que avisar de esto a Keiichiro y a los demás. El más viejo de ellos se pondría muy feliz al enterarse de que su hija estaba viva y que regresaría pronto.

Decidió no esperar más. Se dirigió a la puerta del baño, pues Keiichiro aún no salía, y comenzó a darle golpes impacientemente.

-¡Vamos Keiichiro! ¡Tengo algo que decirles!- dijo con impaciencia. La puerta del baño se abrió, revelando a un Keiichiro con el cabello húmedo, las mejillas rojas y la misma bata de Nanjiroh puesta. Lo miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué tienes que decirnos?- preguntó con curiosidad. ¿Qué le pasaba a Nanjiroh? Lo notaba demasiado excitado, ansioso.

-¡Lo diré en cuanto nos reunamos con los demás!- lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta salir de la habitación para luego dirigirse a la habitación contigua, que era donde estaban Tezuka y el Capitán.

Continuará...

* * *

**Se acabó el cap, ¿qué les pareció? yo espero q les haya gustado... jeje espero q no les haya parecido aburrido o denso con los pensamientos de Nanjiroh, pero bueno... no había puesto nada de él y bueno, ahora sí jajaja no pensaba poner tanto sobre los pensamientos de Nanjiroh, pero una vez empecé a escribir ya no pude parar jajaja me atacó la inspiración!! XD **

**Bueno... por fin Ryoma pudo comunicarse!! ¿ahora qué irá a pasar? ¿quieren saber? espero q si jajaja XD bueno... espero sus reviews con sus opiniones =D, me voy, se cuidan y graciaaaaas!!! xauuuuu...**


	18. Chapter 17: Deducciones

**Holaaaaa!!! bueno siento haber tardado tanto, pero no tuve mucho tiempo que digamos para escribir, estuve con pruebas, tareas, SIN INTERNET T.T y enferma (todavía estoy un poco enferma, pero bue...), pero bueno... aca les traigo el cap 17!! espero q les guste, los dejo leer!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 17:**** Deducciones**

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó una muy enojada Rinko a su visitante.

-¿No es obvio?- preguntó ella con cierto desdén. Al ver que Rinko no le respondía continuó- quiero saber si tienes noticias de Ryoma- finalizó.

-Primero- dijo cerrando los ojos, notablemente irritada- no me tutees, no te he dado permiso para hacerlo- la mujer delante de ellas puso los ojos en blanco- segundo, si hay o no noticias de Ryoma, no es de tu incumbencia y tercero, ¿cómo te has enterado?- preguntó ésta vez mirándola a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué cómo me he enterado?- preguntó lentamente- oh Kami, todo el mundo sabe lo que le ha pasado al gran Ryoma Echizen, salió en todas las noticias, radios, periódicos, revistas, en todo, entonces, ¿cómo no habría de enterarme?- preguntó con cierto sarcasmo. Tanto Rinko como Hikari fruncieron las cejas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- dijo una muy irritada Rinko.

-Oh lo siento mucho, suegra- dijo sonriéndole con malicia. _¿Suegra?_ Pensó Hikari. ¿Aquella mujer atrevida y desconsiderada era novia o esposa del hijo de Rinko? ¿Cómo permitió Rinko que su hijo se acercara a una mujer así? La miró inquisidoramente.

Rinko al notar la mirada de Hikari se la devolvió. Sabía qué era lo que la madre de Sakuno quería saber y le daría sus respuestas, pero no en ese momento. No en frente de esa...esa... esa mujer.

-Luego se lo contaré todo Hikari- le susurró para que la mujer de cabello negro no le escuchara.

-¿Y, suegra, me dirás las noticias sobre Ryoma?- preguntó con fastidio, golpeando el suelo con sus zapatos en impaciencia.

-No me digas _suegra_ porque tu y yo no somos nada, ni tampoco lo eres de mi hijo ni de nadie de mi familia- soltó con veneno la madre de Ryoma. Hikari la miró sorprendida. No conocía esa lado de Rinko.

-Hieres mis sentimientos _suegra_- añadió esto último para hacerla enfadar y lo logró. Sonrió triunfante- ¿cómo sabes que ya no significo nada para Ryoma? ¿acaso te lo dijo? No creo- dijo y luego rió. A Hikari le desagradaba cada vez más aquella mujer.

-¡Claro que lo sé!- gritó de repente para sorpresa de las mujeres que la miraban- no sabes el daño que le has causado a mi querido hijo, ¡no lo sabes! Lo has convertido en una persona sin sentimientos, inexpresivo, frío, si alguna vez tuvo sentimientos, los perdió luego de lo que le has hecho- dijo ahora con unas lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro- nos ha demostrado a todo que te ha olvidado a través de sus acciones, acciones que no te diré porque es algo que no te incumbe en ningún sentido, así que ahórrate tus preguntas sobre eso- finalizó. Limpió sus lágrimas con una pañuelo blanco que tenía a mano.

El rostro de Hikari se ablandó al escucharla hablar. ¡Se notaba cuánto amaba a su hijo Ryoma! Al parecer ésta mujer le había hecho algo a su hijo que lo hizo cambiar de una forma drástica. Cuánto se lamentaba. Si alguien le hiciera algún mal o algo que hiciera cambiar a su hija de un día para otro también estaría de esa manera. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Rinko, ésta la miró y ella le sonrió conciliadoramente. Rinko le devolvió la sonrisa con otra débil.

El rostro de la mujer de cabello negro se había mantenido impasible ante la _conmovedora_ historia de Rinko, sin embargo una pequeña sonrisa se extendía en su rostro. Rinko al notar esto la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?- preguntó irritada otra vez.

-Nada- dijo aún con aquella molesta sonrisa.

-No me digas que nada, ¿por qué sonríes?- preguntó.

-Oh bueno, si tanto quieres saber- dijo extendiendo más su sonrisa- si Ryoma se puso así con lo que le hice, entonces eso demuestras cuán enamorado de mí estaba, y un amor así no se olvida tan fácilmente, así que aún debe seguir sintiendo algo por mí y eso es bueno para mi, quiere decir que aún no todo está perdido- terminó con una sonrisa de suficiencia extendiéndose por su rostro.

-Oh, claro que no- dijo dando un paso adelante Rinko, en defensa de su hijo- no te permitiré que te le acerques a mi hijo nunca más- dijo acercándose más a ella- no volverás a hacerle daño, primero sobre mi cadáver- dijo en un susurro mortal. La pelinegra fingió temblar.

-Oh, mira cuánto miedo tengo- dijo para luego reírse- ¿qué harás para detenerme?- preguntó mirándose las uñas, desinteresada. No le importaba en lo más mínimo aquella amenaza, si es que a eso se le podía llamar amenaza.

-Haré lo que sea para defender a mi hijo, no importa qué- dijo alejándose de ella. No soportaba tenerla tan cerca. Quería que se fuera. Que se fuera en ese mismo instante y no volviera nunca más. ¡Nunca más! Esa mujer quería hacerle daño a su hijo y ella no iba a permitirlo. Aunque sabía que no había mucho qué hacer. Ella sabía que si aquella mujer, cuyo nombre no se atrevía a mencionar, ni siquiera a pensar, tenía razón y su hijo aún la amaba, ella no podría hacer nada contra eso. Si Ryoma la viera y su amor por ella seguía latente, entonces daba por seguro que él olvidaría todo lo ocurrido años atrás y también estaba segura, que esa mujer haría lo imposible para convencer a su hijo de sus mentiras, de que ella no había hecho nada, que había sido obligada. Lo único que podía hacer era rogar porque su querido hijo ya no sintiera nada por aquél demonio disfrazado de mujer. Solo eso podía hacer.

-Oh bueno- dijo por fin dejando de mirarse las uñas. Actuaba como si todo lo que acababa de decir nunca lo hubiera dicho o ella le hubiera muy poca importancia- no nos desviemos del tema y volvamos al tema principal- finalizó.

Rinko se cruzó de brazos y la miró con odio. Hikari también se cruzó de brazos, pero su mirada no demostraba odio, sino enfado y un poco de curiosidad.

-¿Y bueno?- preguntó irritada la mujer.

-¿Y bueno qué?- preguntó Rinko como si no supiera a lo que ella se refería. La pelinegra la miró con un odio profundo, pero eso no afectó en nada a Rinko.

-¿Me dirás qué sabes de Ryoma?- preguntó con impaciencia.

-Te he dicho que no me tutees- respondió con sorna- y no, no te diré nada sobre mi hijo.

-Oh vamos _suegra_, no seas mala conmigo- dijo mirándola con cara de inocente. Rinko le frunció el ceño- quiero saber en éste instante dónde, cómo y con quién está Ryoma- demandó.

-Ya te...- pero Rinko fue interrumpida por ella.

-Aunque pensándolo mejor no quiero saber con quién está- sentenció- escuché que se había perdido con alguien, pero no le di mucha importancia, después de todo si es una mujer, Ryoma no le prestará la más mínima atención, ya que él solo tiene ojos para mí y si lo hiciera, bueno, supongo que solo sería para un revolcón, y aquella mujer debería sentirse afortunada por tener a un hombre como Ryoma, pero no debería hacerse ilusiones, él la usará para satisfacerse y nada más, no importa cuánto aquella zorrita intente seducirlo, sea de la forma que sea, no logrará nada, ni siquiera si se pasease sin ropa por delante de Ryoma con tal de llamar su atención, no importa si se le tira encima en ese estado, cosa que haría cualquiera que estuviera con él, además seguro que eso es esa zorrita, una _cualquiera_, una _cualquiera_ que anda detrás de la fortuna de Ryoma y que aprovecha ese momento para seducirlo, pero no lo logrará- terminó sin darse cuenta de la mirada de furia que le lanzaban las dos mujeres delante de él.

-¡Sakuno-chan no es como tu, zorra!- gritó realmente enfadada Rinko. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de Sakuno-chan? Ella era la inocencia y bondad personificada. ¡Jamás haría algo tan ruin como lo que ella hizo!

-¡No hables así de mi hija!- gritó Hikari al mismo tiempo que Rinko decía lo anterior. Esa mujer se las pagaría por tratar a su hija de una...una...una _cualquiera_. ¡Sakuno no era así! Si esa mujer llegaba a decir algo más sobre su hija, se las vería con ella...

-¿Cómo? Así que con que se llama Sakuno, ¿eh? Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo sonriendo con malicia. Algo tramaba.- y veo que tú la conoces _suegrita_ y veo que ésta mujer- dijo mirando de arriba abajo a Hikari quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido- es su madre- y agregó- uh pobre Ryoma, que mala suerte tiene, tener que estar perdido con la hija de una mujer... así, si la hija se parece a la madre- dijo mirando nuevamente de arriba abajo a Hikari- entonces Ryoma no tiene suerte- dijo para luego echarse a reír.

-Ha sido suficiente- dijo Hikari, realmente enfadada, acercándose a la pelinegra y, ésta sin haberse percatado sino hasta después de lo que ocurrió, la abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas.

El rostro de la pelinegra quedó girado hacia la derecha y una gran marca roja se extendía a lo largo de su mejilla izquierda. ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido esa mujer?! ¡¿Quién se creía que era?! Giró su rostro y miró con profunda ira a Hikari, quien aún tenía su mano levantada y una lágrima de furia rodaba por su mejilla.

-¡¿Quién diablos se cree usted para golpearme?!- espetó con furia la pelinegra.

-¡La madre de Sakuno!- le gritó ella- la madre de la mujer a la que acaba de insultar- dijo con furia- a mí puede decirme todo lo que quiera señorita, puede humillarme, lo que se le antoje, pero a mi hija Sakuno, nadie…¡pero nadie, ¿escucha?! La insulta y mucho menos una mujer como usted- dijo, repitiendo la acción que realizó hasta hace unos momentos en Hikari. La miró de arriba abajo- y creo, que aquí la única cualquiera... es usted- dijo mirándola con odio y regresó junto a Rinko que la miraba entre sorprendida y satisfecha. ¡Ella había querido hacer eso desde hacía mucho tiempo!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!- gritó la pelinegra- llamarme a mi un cualquiera, ¡una cualquiera nada menos!- le gritó a Hikari. Ésta no se inmutó.

-Así es como lo indican las fotos- dijo de repente Rinko. La pelinegra la miró confusa- ¿no recuerdas? ¿no recuerdas aquella vez que le llegaron aquellas fotografías a mi hijo tuyas en la cama con otro? ¿ya se te ha olvidado?- preguntó con veneno. Hikari no entendía muy bien. ¿Fotos? Debió ser algo que pasó cuando aquella mujer estaba con el menor de los Echizen.

-E-esas fotos n-no son nada- dijo un tanto nerviosa, pero luego se recompuso- esas fotos estaban trucadas, ya se los había dicho- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Ya no nos engañas más, ya sabemos que eso era verdad también- dijo Rinko- no solo lo has engañado diciendo que lo amabas para luego darle la espalda e intentar robar nuestro dinero sino también que le eras infiel, ¿cómo has podido? ¿por qué les ha hecho tanto daño?- preguntó Rinko con lágrimas rodando por su mejilla. Hikari apoyó una mano en su hombro y trató tranquilizarla sin lograrlo.

La mujer pelinegra se quedó callada. No podía decirles que Atobe Keigo se lo había pedido. No les podía decir que haría todo lo que Atobe Keigo le pidiera, fuese lo que fuese. Simplemente no podía, así que optó por quedarse callada.

-Bien, no respondas, no hace falta- dijo Rinko. Frunció el ceño una vez más- ya es hora de que te vayas de ésta casa y espero que no regreses- sentenció. La pelinegra la miró.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has escuchado, es hora que te vayas y si no lo haces por voluntad propia, entonces lo harás a la fuerza- dijo Rinko.

-¡De ninguna manera! No me iré de aquí sin que me digas lo que sabes de Ryoma- dijo decidida.

-¡Guardias!- llamó Rinko y en eso tres hombres vestidos de negro entraron en la sala y miraron a Rinko, esperando órdenes.

-¿Sí, Señora?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-Por favor, lleven a ésta mujer hasta la entrada y vean que se vaya- les ordenó. Los tres hombres asintieron.

Se acercaron a la pelinegra y dos de ellos la tomaban uno de cada brazo y el otro iba detrás de ellos.

-¡Suéltenme!- dijo forcejeando- ¡he dicho que me suelten!- dijo por fin liberándose del agarre de aquellos dos hombres- puedo sola,. Gracias- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Antes de salir por la puerta se giró y miró a Rinko con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ésta no será la última vez que me veas Rinko Echizen- le advirtió para luego irse.

En ese momento, Rinko sin poder resistirlo más, cayó sobre el sofá con lágrimas inundándole el rostro. Hikari se sentó junto a ella y la consoló, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que no se preocupara.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luego de que Keiichiroh fuera arrastrado por Nanjiroh, ambos hombres se adentraron en la habitación del Capitán y Tezuka. Éstos los miraban entre sorprendidos y curiosos.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?- preguntó Tezuka, sin creérselo.

-¡Que Ryoma me ha llamado!- respondió un feliz Nanjiroh- ¡era él, lo sé!- continuó con entusiasmo, casi dando saltitos de la alegría.

-P-pero, ¿cómo?- preguntó el Capitán, interesado. ¿En verdad se había podido comunicar Ryoma con su padre?

-No lo sé- respondió pensativo- lo único que sé es que no lo hizo con su móvil, ya que el número me figuraba como desconocido- dijo poniendo un dedo debajo de su mentón- supongo que llamó desde una línea fija, en alguna de las islas, no estoy seguro- prosiguió.

-Bueno, ¿qué te ha dicho?- preguntó serio Tezuka. Había dejado de lado su sorpresa para dar paso a su usual seriedad.

-Bueno, ese es otro problema- dijo rascándose la nuca. Los demás lo miraron sin entender- es que por la tormenta la línea se entrecortaba, pero logré entender algo de lo que dijo o bueno, eso creo- dijo nuevamente pensativo.

-Bueno, vamos Señor Echizen, diga ya qué dijo su hijo- dijo un tanto impaciente Tezuka.

-Bueno, dijo que no teníamos que preocuparnos, que él y Sakuno estaban bien y que regresarían en cuanto la tormenta cesara- les dijo- eso fue lo que entendía, solo espero que sea verdad.

-¿Es verdad eso, Señor Ichikawa?- preguntó Tezuka al viejo hombre. Suponía que ellos dos al compartir la habitación, el padre de Sakuno habría escuchado la conversación o al menos haber estado presente durante ésta.

-No lo sé, Tezuka-san- respondió negando lentamente con la cabeza- yo estaba bañándome cuando sucedió, escuché que Nanjiroh hablaba con alguien, pero luego pensé que tal vez se estaría hablando así mismo, tratando de saber la localización de su hijo y mi Sakuno, no creí que estuviera hablando por el móvil y mucho menos con ésta tormenta- declaró. Los demás asintieron.

-Bueno, pero creo que eso no nos ayuda en nada- dijo, luego de un minuto de silencio, Tezuka.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- preguntó Nanjiroh- ¿cómo que no nos ayuda? ¡ahora sabemos que están a salvo y que regresarán!- dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Eso ya lo sé- le respondió Tezuka sin inmutarse- pero no nos ayuda a saber su localización- prosiguió- ya solo nos quedan casi 3 días Señor Echizen, no sabemos en cuál de todas las islas se encuentra su hijo y la Señorita Ryuzaki, no sabemos por cuánto tiempo durará ésta tormenta y si sigue ni nosotros ni ellos podremos salir de las islas y tampoco sabemos si ellos o nosotros o todos llegaremos a tiempo a Tokio, antes de que se cumpla el plazo impartido por Atobe Keigo- finalizó.

Todos se quedaron pensativos. Tezuka tenía razón. ¿Los encontrarían? ¿Lo harían a tiempo? Las dudas los aquejaban a todos y también el miedo a no poder encontrarlos, en el caso de Nanjiroh y Keiichiroh.

-¿No puedes rastrear la llamada?- preguntó de repente Nanjiroh.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Tezuka.

-Que si no puedes rastrear la llamada- repitió- digo, si rastreas la llamada podremos saber en dónde se encuentran e ir a buscarlos- dijo.

-No es mala idea, pero se complicará un poco- dijo Tezuka- sería más fácil si usted estuviera hablando con su hijo en el momento de rastrear la llamada, así sería mucho más fácil, pero tener que rastrear la llamada luego de ser realizada es un poco más difícil, con la primera opción solo nos tomaría unos minutos rastrear el usuario con el equipo indicado, pero con la segunda opción nos podría tomar horas o tal vez un día—y agregó-, pero además hay otro problema, no contamos con el equipo requerido- todos suspiraron derrotados.

-Bueno, al men...- pero Nanjiroh fue interrumpido por la voz de Tezuka.

-Pero, le podría decir a Oishi que intente rastrear la llamada desde Tokio, lo único que debemos hacer es darle el número con el cual llamaron y él deberá buscar a quién pertenece y de dónde viene- terminó.

-¡Eres un genio Tezuka!- gritó Nanjiroh, nuevamente emocionado- hagamos eso- dijo.

-Está bien, lo haremos- dijo Tezuka- pero esperemos que podamos comunicarnos con Oishi- dijo sacando su móvil. Marcó un par de números y luego esperó a que le contestaran.

-_¿Hola?_- se escuchó del otro lado. Bien, había señal y podrían comunicarse.

-Oishi, soy yo, Tezuka- dijo a modo de saludo.

-_Ah hola Tezuka, 'qué sucede?_- preguntó curioso.

-Necesito que rastrees un número- pidió a su mano derecha.

-_Claro, haré lo que pueda_- le dijo. Tezuka podía ver la sonrisa que tenía su mano derecha al otro lado del teléfono. A Oishi le encantaba poder ayudar y haría cualquier cosa con tal de hacerlo bien- _dime cuál es el número_- le pidió.

Tezuka le pidió a Nanjiroh que se fijara cuál era y éste así lo hizo. Dos minutos después, Tezuka ya le había pasado el número a Oishi y éste se lo había anotado.

-¿Cuánto tardarás en rastrearlo?- preguntó- lo necesitamos urgentemente.

-_No lo sé Tezuka, esto puede llevarme al menos 5 horas o más, yo te llamaré cuando lo localice_- le aseguró. Tezuka asintió, pero se dio cuenta de que Oishi no podía verlo, así que le respondió.

-Bien, avísame, adiós- dijo. Oishi le respondió con otro Adiós, y luego ambos cortaron la comunicación.

Todos miraban expectantes a Tezuka. ¡Querían saber qué le había dicho! Ellos solo pudieron escuchar lo que Tezuka decía, no lo que Oishi decía, así que estaban muy ansiosos por saber qué había pasado. ¿Podría hacerlo? Eso era lo que los otros tres se preguntaban.

-¿Y?- preguntó sin aguantar más Nanjiroh.

-Dijo que lo haría, pero que le tomaría varias horas hacerlo- les comunicó. Todos asintieron.- él me avisará, y recemos porque sea pronto- los demás volvieron a asentir, luego de meterse cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Nanjiroh y Keiichiroh no veían la hora de poder volver a ver a sus hijos. Se encontraban tan ansiosos. Hasta Nanjiroh. Tenía que admitir que extrañaba a su hijo. Ya no tenía a nadie con quién pelear. Sonrió levemente. Por fin la cosas regresarían a ser como antes en poco tiempo…

Continuará...

* * *

**Bueno... ¿qué les pareció? espero q les haya gustado!!! umm ya solo quedan 3 días para q se cumpla el plazo de una semana!! ¿lo lograrán? ¿Oishi podrá rastrear el número? ummm ni siquiera yo lo sé jajaja XD ¿odian a la ex de Ryoma tanto como yo? espero q si u¬¬ no puedo creer q haya dicho esas cosas d Sakuno!! ni aunke yo lo haya escrito XD jajaja bueno... espero q les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión en un review! =D ahhh y muchas gracias a los q me dejan reviews y a los q leen!! de verdad se los agradezco =D bueno, nos leemos en el prox cap!! ahhh les aviso antes de irme, creo que ya le falta poco a ésta historia para que se termine u.u no sé cuántos caps, pero si sé q no son muchos u.u bueno, hasta el prox cap! xauuuuu...**


	19. Chapter 18: Nunca más, Atobe

**Holaaaa!! siento la tardanza, no tenía muchas ideas para éste cap jejeje pero bueno aca les traigo el cap 18!! espero q les guste =D ahhh x cierto, muuuuuuuchaaaas graciaaas x los review!! en vdd se los agradezco... la historia ya llegó a los 100, estoy muuuuy feliz x eso!! y todo es gracias a ustedes =D bueno, mejor los dejo leer, que aunque me kedó un poco más corto que los demás, está interesante... creo jajaja XD**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 18:**** Nunca más, Atobe...**

Todos estaban sentados en el salón de la posada. Esperaban su cena. No era demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeño. En él cabían hasta 100 personas más o menos. Era muy acogedor, al igual que las habitaciones.

Las paredes estaban pintadas al estilo de la madera que las personas podrían confundirlas como tales si no se acercaba lo suficiente para notar la diferencia. Varios cuadros las adornaban, la mayoría de paisajes, tanto de la isla misma como de otras, fueran o no pertenecientes a Japón. El suelo estaba tapizado y era de un color caoba no tan oscuro como el de las paredes. En el centro había una pequeña chimenea que estaba encendida, ya que hacía frío, aunque estuvieran en verano. Varias mesas estaban dispersas a través del salón. En cada una cabían hasta 6 personas más o menos.

Eso era bueno para el grupo de Ryoma y Sakuno, ya que así podrían conversar de los temas que les concernían. Esperaban poder solucionar todos sus problemas en esa noche.

Todos se hallaban en silencio, lo único que se podía escuchar era las conversaciones de las demás personas que estaban en el salón, al igual que ellos, esperando la cena. Ninguno sabía cómo empezar. No solo eso, sino que no sabían por _dónde_ comenzar. Primero, ¿habría, Nanjiroh, entendido algo de lo que Ryoma le había dicho? Esperaban que sí y, en ese caso, ¿qué harían? Tenían que decidirlo. ¿Se quedarían en la isla hasta que Nanjiroh viniera a por ellos, que era algo de lo que estaban casi seguros, o se irían ellos por su cuenta de regreso a Tokio? Si sucedía alguno de los dos casos, entonces tendrían que volver a comunicarse con Nanjiroh para decirles dónde estaban, en caso de que esperaran a que Nanjiroh viniera a por ellos, o para decirle que ellos se irían por su cuenta a Tokio, en caso de que decidieran lo segundo.

Otra de las cosas era qué pasaría si volviera a sucederles lo mismo, sea yéndose con Kintaro o con Nanjiroh. No creían poder soportar, nuevamente, todo lo que habían soportado durante el tiempo pasado en aquella isla desierta. Pero, bueno, no tenían que pensar en ello. Debían pensar en positivo, pero, igualmente, no podían dejar de pensar en aquella posibilidad.

Unas personas vestidas con los tradicionales kimonos, entraron en el salón sosteniendo bandejas con, lo que suponían, sería su cena.

Una de ellas se acercó a su mesa. Era una mujer de cabello largo y negro con ojos del mismo color. Nada especial, pero eso no le quitaba que fuera bella. Parecía una mujer tímida. Los miró a todos con una sonrisa tímida, mientras les servía su cena.

La mirada de la mujer se detuvo unos segundos más en Kintarou. Éste al verla le ofreció una gran sonrisa y ella se sonrojó, aunque trató de esconderlo, aunque claro, todos se habían percatado de aquello, hasta Ryoma. Bueno, todos excepto Kintarou, claro, quien parecía no percatarse de lo que provocaba en la mujer.

Sakuno y Kaori sonrieron. Ambas dándose cuenta con rapidez que su querido amigo y hermano había conseguido una pretendiente, aunque él parecía no darse cuenta de ello.

La mujer los dejó apenas terminó de servirles su cena.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que hablemos de lo que está pasando- rompió el silencio Kintarou. Todos asintieron.

-Bueno, creo que primero deberíamos hablar de qué es lo que harán Sakuno-chan y Ryoma-san- dijo Kaori mirándolos a ambos. Ellos la miraron, esperando a que continuara.- digo, ¿se quedarán aquí y esperarán a que tu padre, Ryoma, venga o se irán por su cuenta?- les preguntó a los dos. Se miraron entre sí. Aún no lo habían decidido. ¿Qué sería mejor?

-Bueno... ehh... aún no lo hemos decidido- respondió Sakuno.- ¿qué creen que sería mejor?

-Bueno- comenzó Yue- depende de la situación, ustedes podrían regresar a Tokio en cuanto cese la lluvia y así no perderán más tiempo, pero también cabe la posibilidad de que su padre, Ryoma-san, haya salido en su busca, que creo es lo más probable que harían un padre, y si ustedes se van, él podría llegar aquí o haberlos buscado por las demás islas de Japón y no encontrarlos y podría entrar en pánico y creer que le has sucedido o algo o que no están en ninguna de las islas de Japón o ni siquiera en Japón, claro, a menos que ustedes avisen de antemano que regresarán por su cuenta y así no lo preocuparían- finalizó. Todos lo miraron un tanto sorprendido. A Ryoma y Sakuno les sorprendía haberlo escuchado hablar. Bueno, no era que no lo hayan escuchado antes, pero nunca había dicho más de tres palabras y ahora les sorprendía escucharlo decir todo aquello, sin embargo Kintarou y Kaori no parecían tan sorprendidos, ya que lo conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo y sabían que él de vez en cuando podría decir más que solo tres o cuatro palabras. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaban hablar tanto.

-Yo creo que Yue-san tiene razón- secundó Kintarou. Kaori asintió, de acuerdo, pero agregó.

-Pero yo creo que sería más conveniente para todos que se quedaran aquí y esperen a que Echizen-san venga a por ustedes, ya que si lo que Yue-san dijo es cierto y Echizen-san salió en su busca, le ahorraríamos todo el viaje de regreso a Tokio y no habría recorrido cada una de las islas en vano, esa es mi opinión- terminó, mirándolos a todos para saber si estaban o no de acuerdo con ella.

Todos lo pensaron por unos minutos. Tal vez Kaori tuviera razón y lo mejor sería quedarse a esperar, pero también podría ser que Nanjiroh no haya salido en su busca y haya tratado de localizarlos desde Tokio y sería más rápido si ellos partiesen a Tokio cuando parase la lluvia.

Un minuto más pasó, cuando todo, especialmente Ryoma y Sakuno, habían tomado su decisión.

Ryoma fue quien habló.

-Creo que Kaori-san tiene razón, lo mejor será esperar- dijo- estoy seguro de que el viejo ha salido en nuestra busca- dijo con su tono frío y desinteresado de siempre.

Sakuno soltó una risita al escuchar el sobrenombre con el cual llamaba Ryoma a su padre. 'Viejo'. Ella jamás podría llamar de aquella manera a su padre. No se creía capaz. Una leve sonrisa cubrió su rostro. ¡Cuánto extrañaba a su papá y también a su mamá y a Tomoka! No veía la hora de volver a verlos, de abrazarlos, besarlos, de estar con ellos nuevamente. Quería que todo volviera a la normalidad y esperaba que fuera pronto.

Había pasado ya media hora y ya casi estaban terminando su cena. Aún les quedaba un tema el cual discutir.

-Ehh... hay algo que me preocupa...- dijo Sakuno en un susurro, pero que todos lograron escuchar.

-¿Qué sucede Sakuno-chan?- preguntó un tanto preocupada Kaori. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué tenía aquél rostro?

-Es que... yo… estoy, bueno, un poco preocupada y traumada, si quieren llamarle así- comenzó- ¿qué…qué sucederá si vuelve a pasar de nuevo lo que nos pasó a mí y a Ryoma mientras navegamos? ¿Qué tal si regresamos al naufragio otra vez? No creo poder soportarlo- dijo con tristeza y miedo. Sintió una mano sobre la suya. Miró a su lado y lo vio a Ryoma quien la miraba con una mirada llena de intensidad, amor y consuelo.

-Nada nos sucederá, eso no volverá a pasar- la tranquilizó- admito que también me cruzó aquello por la mente, pero debemos pensar en que no volverá a pasar, hay que tener fe- terminó. Sakuno lo miró sorprendida. Jamás había escuchado a Ryoma hablar de aquella forma. Nunca la había tranquilizado, consolado de aquella forma. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Eso preocupó a Ryoma. Llevó su mano hacia su mejilla, roja, y quitó con suavidad aquella lágrima traviesa.

-No llores- le susurró. Sakuno asintió y le sonrió levemente.

Todos en la mesa miraban esto con una sonrisa en su rostro, hasta Kintarou.

Por fin había entendido que Sakuno no era para él, ya que ella ya había encontrado al amor de su vida. Había comprendido que lo que sentía por Sakuno no era lo que había creído. No había sido amor. Sí, la había querido mucho, pero él había confundido ese querer con _amor_. Ahora ya no le dolía verla con Ryoma, ya no le molestaba, aunque jamás se habría mostrado molesto. Él quería lo mejor para ella y quería que fuera feliz. Y si ella tenía esa felicidad junto a Ryoma, entonces lo aceptaría. Eso sí, cuando llegaran a Tokio le dejaría bien en claro a Ryoma que si llegaba a lastimar a Sakuno, se las tendría que ver con él. Pero estaba seguro que él jamás le haría daño a Sakuno, al menos no intencionalmente. Pero, igualmente, sea intencionalmente o no, se las cobraría y muy caro.

El resto de la cena se la pasaron tranquilamente y hablando de otras cosas. Cosas que no tuvieran que ver con la situación en la que se encontraban. Quería olvidarse, aunque fuera por tan solo un momento, de lo que estaban viviendo y estar tranquilos y divertirse con las historias que Kintarou y Kaori contaban y también una que otra de Sakuno.

Una vez finalizada la cena, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

Una vez Ryoma y Sakuno entraron, ambos se quitaron la ropa, se pusieron la ropa otorgada por la posada y se adentraron en la cama.

Sakuno se pegó a Ryoma y lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Ryoma la abrazó por la cintura y la acercó más a él. Sakuno le susurró.

-Espero que todo salga bien- susurró- ya quiero regresar y ver a mi familia y Tomoka otra vez, no podría soportar no verlo por más tiempo- dijo ésta vez sollozando.

Ryoma la abrazó fuertemente y le acarició la espalda, tranquilizándola.

-Nada malo pasará- le susurró, aún acariciando su espalda- regresaremos a casa sanos y salvos y podrás ver de nuevo a tu familia muy pronto, lo prometo- dijo dándole un beso en la coronilla.

Sakuno se separó de su pecho y lo miró a los ojos. Ellos la miraban con calidez, no con su usual frialdad. Se limpió las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer y le sonrió ampliamente. Él se la devolvió con una pequeña, pero que significaba mucho para Sakuno. Se acercó a sus labios y le susurró.

-Gracias, te amo- dijo para luego besarlo con lentitud y amor en los labios. Ryoma le devolvió el beso de igual manera. Luego de separarse, él le susurró.

-Yo también te amo- y luego Sakuno se quedó dormida sobre su pecho y él la siguió un minuto después.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La mujer de cabello negro se adentró en la oficina de su amado. _Si tan solo me correspondiera_, pensó ella con tristeza. ¿Podría seguir soportando aquél sentimiento que tenía bien guardado dentro de su corazón? Tenía que decírselo a alguien. No podía cargar con aquél sentimiento ella sola. No sabiendo que nunca sería correspondido.

Sin esperar más abrió la puerta de la oficina de Atobe Keigo y se adentró. Pero lo que vio la dejó helada. No pudo continuar caminando. No ante lo que estaba viendo. No podía. Las lágrimas querían salir, pero ella no lo permitía. No lloraría. No en frente de él. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, evitando que las lágrimas cayeran. Los abrió de nuevo y aquella horrible escena aún seguía presente.

Allí estaba él, Atobe Keigo, su amor secreto y no correspondido, con una rubia despampanante que se hallaba ya sin la parte superior de su vestimenta. Ella estaba casi recostada por completo sobre el escritorio mientras él estaba encima de ella, besándola con vehemencia y recorriendo con sus manos sus pechos por sobre su sostén y parte de su estómago.

Lo vio llevar sus expertas manos hasta la espalda de ella y desabrochar sus sostén. Éste cayó sobre el escritorio. Él la miró hambriento y lujurioso, mientras ella gemía de placer. Sus manos acariciaron con experticia sus pechos desnudos y luego los saboreó. Ella gimió nuevamente.

Todo esto era observado por la pelinegra. Sus lágrimas aún luchaban para salir, pero ella no se los permitía. Nunca.

Sabía que él andaba con otras mujeres a parte de ella, pero verlo... eso era una cosa totalmente diferente.

A pesar de que él no la amara, ella pensaba que ella era su favorita. Que la prefería más ante las demás, pero, al verlo besar y acariciar de aquella manera a aquella mujer, se dio cuenta de que no era así. Que nunca lo había sido.

Sintió su corazón desgarrarse, romperse en mil pedazos. Pedazos que nunca lograrían ser juntados y puestos juntos nuevamente. Ahora su corazón se había roto por completo. Ya no soportaba más el dolor. No quería sentirlo más. No quería. Era demasiado para ella.

Decidió interrumpir a su _jefe._ Sí, ahora era su jefe, ya no su amante. No dejaría que la tocara más, no importaba cuán difícil le pareciera a ella. No quería volver a sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo. No después de ver la vehemencia con las que acariciaba el cuerpo de esa mujer con las mismas manos que acariciaba el suyo.

Era momento de interrumpir.

Carraspeó fuertemente, haciendo notar su presencia.

Atobe quitó su vista de la mujer que tenía enfrente y miró irritado al que había interrumpido. Al ver a la pelinegra recordó su plan y sonrió de lado. Despidió a la mujer y, luego de arreglar su ropa, se dirigió a la pelinegra quien había borrado todo el dolor de su rostro y puso uno frío, indiferente.

-Y bien, ¿traes alguna buena noticia?- preguntó Atobe invitándola a sentarse en el asiento frente a su escritorio. Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No, la Señora Echizen no quiso decirme nada- le contó.

Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- preguntó irritado. Sus órdenes habían sido claras. No debía regresar hasta que hubiera tenido noticias de Echizen.

-Lo siento- dijo ella, sin sentirlo en realidad, pero Atobe pareció no notarlo- pero me han sacado los guardias de la casa, no había nada que pudiera hacer- dijo.

-¿Entonces...?- preguntó él, arqueando una ceja.

-No te preocupes, regresaré allí y haré lo que tenga que hacer- _y lo que haré no tendrá nada que ver con ayudarte_, agregó mentalmente. Le dejaría pensar que aún estaba de su lado.

-Bien, bien- dijo juntando sus manos, sonriendo de lado- espero que ésta vez hagas un mejor trabajo- agregó.

-No te preocupes, lo haré- prometió.

-¿Tienes algo más para decirme?- preguntó.

¡Sí, tenía tantas cosas! Y la mayoría de ellas no eran muy buenas que digamos. Pero prefirió mantener la boca cerrada, sino su decisión, su plan, quedaría arruinado y no quería eso.

Aunque le costara no tenía que decirle nada a Atobe. No podía decirle nada. Nada de nada. No podía decirle el amor que le había tenido. El amor que aún le tenía, pero que olvidaría, no importaba cuán difícil fuera. Tampoco podía decirle que lo odiaba. Sentimiento que había reemplazado al amor, al menos en parte. No podía decírselo por más que quisiera. Si quería que su plan funcionara, debía mantenerse en silencio.

-No- le dijo finalmente.

-Bien, entonces ya puedes retirarte- le dijo, más bien ordenó- tengo asuntos que atender- dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Ella sabía a qué se refería. Le dio asco. Quiso gritarle un par de cosas, pero se abstuvo. _El plan, el plan, piensa en el plan_. Se decía mentalmente para abstenerse a gritarle.

-Claro- le respondió ella y se levantó de su asiento, dispuesta a irse. Tomó su bolso del asiento de al lado y se giró hacia la puerta para irse. Atobe la detuvo.

-En unas noches pasaré por tu departamento- dijo sugestivamente. Ella quiso abofetearlo.

-Claro...- dijo a regañadientes y luego se fue.

Al salir de la oficina por fin dejó correr a sus lágrimas libremente. No importaba cuántas veces se dijera que ahora lo odiaba, no podía evitar el dolor que sintió al verlo con otra mujer. Pero ya había hecho una decisión y no se retractaría de ella.

Haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, todo lo posible y, si podía, hasta lo imposible. Pero no importaba qué fuera, de qué manera, haría que Atobe se arrepintiera. Haría que se pudra en la cárcel. Era lo menos que se merecía. Arruinaría todos y cada uno de los planes que tenía contra los Echizen. No dejaría que lograra su objetivo. No lo dejaría...

Continuará...

* * *

**¿Qué piensan? ¿Les gustó o no? Ummm creo q ahora empieza a caerme un poco mejor la ex de Ryoma XD jajaja ¿tomó la decisión correcta? ¿ustedes que creen? yo creo que sí =P ¿Atobe se dará cuenta de que ella lo traicionó, o que lo va a hacer, y hará algo contra ella? espero q no, pero bueno, eso todavía no se sabe, ni siquiera yo lo sé jajaja XD bueno, espero q les haya gustado y q dejen review para saber qué opinan... se cuidan, hasta el prox cap!! xauuuuu...**


	20. Chapter 19: Planes al descubierto

**Holaaaa!!! bueno... aca les traigo nuevo cap, el cap 19!! jajaja no pensé q llegaría hasta aca con este fic, pensé q sería más corto, pero bue... no fue así =P jajaja bueno... muuuuuchas gracias x los reviews y tmb x leer!! en vdd se los agradezco! me hace muy feliz saber q les gusta =D, bueno los dejo leer!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 19:**** Planes al descubierto**

-¡Agh ¿cuánto tiempo más?!- preguntó un, extremadamente, exasperado Nanjiroh.

-No lo sé Echizen-san- respondió con su tono usual, Tezuka- Oishi me avisará en cuanto lo tenga.

-Debe entender que no es fácil encontrar un número telefónico, Echizen-san- le dijo con suma tranquilidad Keiichiroh.

-¡Pero no podemos esperar por mucho tiempo!- exclamó.

-Pero debemos hacerlo- respondió la voz del Capitán.

-¡Agh!- dijo frustrado sentándose en el sillón de la habitación.

Ya era más de madrugada. Ya habían cenado y apenas terminaron, guiados y ordenados por Nanjiroh, subieron las escaleras para ir a la habitación del Capitán y Tezuka.

Nanjiroh estaba desesperado. Desde que habían terminado de cenar, habían estado esperando, con impaciencia debería decir, la llamada de la mano derecha de Tezuka, para que les dijera desde dónde había llamado su hijo desaparecido (_no por mucho tiempo_, pensó él). Pero ya habían pasado más de tres horas y nada. ¡Nada! Ya se estaba cansando de esperar. Él no podía esperar _más_.

Comenzó a golpear el suelo con su zapato, un signo de impaciencia. El único sonido en aquella habitación era el golpetear de su zapato. Los demás se mantenían en silencio, ignorándolo y eso, según Nanjiroh, empeoraba su situación. Ahora ya no solo se sentía impaciente, ¡sino que también ignorado! Y eso le molestaba. Nadie ignoraba a Nanjiroh Echizen.

-¡¿Alguien podría decir algo, por favor?!- exclamó levantándose de su lugar. Todos lo miraron con cara de aburrimiento.

-No hay nada por decir- dijo Tezuka. Nanjiroh frunció el ceño. Keiichiroh.

-No al menos hasta que Oishi-san llame- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora el padre de Sakuno.

Nanjiroh suspiró. Ellos tenían razón. Solo tendrían una razón para hablar en cuanto Oishi les dijera el paradero de su hijo. Pero, lo que Keiichiroh dijo, no evitaba que aún le molestara estar en silencio.

Dos horas más pasaron en completo silencio. La vena de la sien de Nanjiroh estaba por explotar. Ya no aguantaba más. No aguantaba más ese silencio, aunque siempre había sido de esos que lo preferían, pero no en esa situación, no en ese momento, y tampoco aguantaba no tener ninguna noticia de su hijo.

Su pie aún seguía golpeteando el suelo y cada vez el ritmo y fuerza aumentaba.

No sabía cómo los demás se podían mantener tan tranquilos. ¿Cómo lo hacía Keiichiroh? Su hija también estaba perdida y, si no fuera poco, con su hijo. Quién sabe qué habrá hecho su hijo con aquella jovencita. Su hijo era mala influencia para la hija de un hombre tan bueno como Keiichiroh, lo admitía, y por ese motivo, le tenía cierta compasión. _Seguro que yo tampoco soportaría estar perdido con él... ni el conmigo_, pensó con un poco de gracia.

Miró a su alrededor.

Tezuka estaba sentado en el sillón simple que estaba a su izquierda, con las piernas medio abiertas, sus manos sobre las rodillas y su cabeza sobre sus manos, que estaban cerradas en forma de puño, en una pose pensativa y calculadora. En cierta forma, Tezuka le recordaba a Ryoma. Su hijo era exactamente igual, frío y calculador, todo por culpa de esa...esa...esa mujer.

Desde un principio él sabía que algo andaba mal con esa mujer, pero ella se había portado tan bien con todos, se había mostrado dulce, refinada y simpática, que dentro de poco tiempo sus dudas desaparecieron. Éstas volvieron el día en que llegaron aquellas horribles fotos en donde estaba ella con otro hombre. Desde ese día comenzó a decirle a su hijo que tuviera cuidado, que esa mujer era peligrosa, que no le convenía, que le haría daño, pero él nunca lo escuchó. Siempre se lo discutía, le decía que nada era cierto, que ella no le haría daño, que no sería capaz. Esa fue la causa de muchas discusiones.

Todo esto hasta el día en que la encontraron robando de la caja fuerte. ¿Quién sabe por cuánto tiempo lo hacía? Ryoma también lo había visto.

Esa fue la última gota que rebalsó el vaso. La echaron directamente de la casa, de sus vidas y, principalmente, de la vida de Ryoma.

Por esto Ryoma había cambiado, y para mal. Estaba más frío que nunca y si antes era callado, ahora era mudo. No hablaba, ¡ni siquiera le peleaba! Eso le molestó mucho. Desde que Ryoma cambió sintió rabia, ira, odio. Todo hacia aquella mujer que había arruinado la vida de su hijo. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle tantas cosas, de hacerle tantas cosas, y ninguna de ellas muy agradable, pero se contuvo. Todo porque a pesar de ser la peor persona sobre la faz de la Tierra, luego de Atobe Keigo claro, era una mujer. Él no golpeaba mujeres. Así que tuvo que contenerse, pero si la volvía a ver, no creía poder contenerse más.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido fuerte. Una melodía. Una melodía que provenía del móvil de Tezuka. Se levantó de un salto y se acercó a él. Tezuka ya tenía el móvil en su mano derecha. Contestó.

-¿Diga?- preguntó.

-_Tezuka, soy yo, Oishi_- contestó del otro lado la voz.

-Oishi, ¿lo conseguiste?- preguntó. Nanjiroh se acercó más y Keiichiroh también, mientras que el Capitán se quedó en su lugar. Ambos padres curiosos y ansiosos.

-_Claro Tezuka_- respondió con alegría Oishi-_ toma algo para anotar_.

Keiichiroh le alcanzó papel y lapicera. Tezuka agradeció asintiendo levemente la cabeza y Keiichiroh le sonrió.

-Dime- ordenó.

-_Bueno según el número telefónico que me dieron, el señor Ryoma Echizen y la señorita Sakuno Ryuzaki, se encuentran en la Posada Tsukino's en la Isla de Tsushima-_ terminó. Tezuka anotó todo.

-Buen trabajo Oishi- felicitó.

_-Gracias Tezuka_- agradeció el pelinegro-_ adiós_- se despidió.

-Adiós.

La comunicación se cortó.

-¿Y? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?- preguntó desesperado Nanjiroh.

-¿Y mi hija?- agregó Keiichiroh.

-Ambos están en la Isla de Tsushima- les contestó. Nanjiroh se apresuró hacia sus cosas y tomó un saco.

-Pero bueno, ¿a qué esperan? ¡Debemos ir a buscarlos!- gritó entusiasmado, sin darse cuenta de la hora y de que las personas que estuvieran en su piso querrían dormir en paz.

-Echizen-san, ¿no cree que primero deberíamos avisarles?- preguntó Tezuka. Sabía que Nanjiroh quería ir a buscar a su hijo en ese momento, pero antes debían avisarles.

-Cierto, cierto- dijo dejando su saco en su lugar- bueno, entonces ¿qué esperan? ¡vayamos a avisarles!- exclamó, ésta vez, dirigiéndose a tomar su móvil.

-¡Espere Echizen-san!- llamó Keiichiroh.

Nanjiroh se detuvo y lo miró. Luego preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede?- en su voz se podía notar un tono de impaciencia y ansiedad.

-Entiendo que ya quieras avisarles e ir a buscarlos, yo también así lo quiero, pero...- dijo deteniéndose unos segundos.

-¿Pero...?- lo incitó a seguir.

-..., pero... son las 5 a.m- dijo un tanto nervioso por su reacción.

Nanjiroh lo miró sin comprender. ¿5 a.m? ¿Qué tenía que ver la hora? ¿Qué querían que hiciera si eran las 5 a.m? ¿Y qué si son las 5 a.m? En ese momento entendió. _Claro_, pensó. Suspiró y regresó con los demás.

-Cierto- dijo en voz alta.

-Ellos deben estar durmiendo ahora- le dijo Keiichiroh- esperemos un poco más antes de llamarlos- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Nanjiroh asintió y volvió a sentarse.

Un largo rato pasó. Nanjiroh volvió a impacientarse, pero ésta vez en el buen sentido. No solo estaba impaciente, ¡estaba ansioso, emocionado! Por fin volvería a ver a su hijo. Lo había extrañado, pero seguramente jamás se lo admitiría a él. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. El golpeteo con su zapato no era tan rápido y fuerte como lo hacía antes, ahora era lento y suave. Mientras el golpeteaba el suelo, Keiichiroh tarareaba alegre una canción.

Otro rato más pasó hasta que Nanjiroh yan no pudo soportar más la ansiedad.

-¡Basta de esperar! Llamémoslos ahora- dijo dirigiéndose a buscar su móvil.

-Claro, son las 7:30, para ésta hora mi Sakuno-chan ya está despierta- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica. ¡Cuánto extrañaba a su hija! No veía la hora de poder tenerla de nuevo con él, poder abrazarla y decirle cuánto la quería y la había extrañado. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. La quitó con su mano al instante. No debía llorar, debía ser fuerte. Por suerte, ya sabían el paradero de su hija y la iría a buscar y no la perdería nunca más.

Miró a Nanjiroh. Éste ya tenía el móvil en la mano y estaba marcando el número correspondiente...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sus tacos al chocar contra el suelo era el único sonido que se escuchaba en todo el lugar. Caminaba con rapidez. La necesidad le ganaba. No podía esperar más. Si lo hacía, tal vez él descubriría sus planes y la eliminaría y no podría ayudar a aquella familia que tanto había lastimado.

Por fin llegó a su destino. La Mansión Echizen. El guardia le abrió las rejas. No la habían reconocido. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta, con algunos mechones saliéndose por los costados, llevaba puesto anteojos de sol, para tapar sus ojos rojos y levemente hinchados por haber estado llorando toda la noche, llevaba puesto unas bermudas de jeans, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, y en la parte de arriba una remera sin tirantes blanca, sencilla, y en los pies tenía puesta unas sandalias blancas con taco, que no eran ni altos ni bajos.

Hizo todo el recorrido hasta la puerta de entrada de la familia Echizen. Una vez allí, tocó el timbre. Esperó un momento. Nadie venía. Volvió a tocar. Otra vez, nada.

¿Estaría durmiendo Rinko Echizen? ¿La servidumbre? No creía, eran las 10 a.m.

Intentó una vez más. Ésta vez escuchó pasos y una voz.

-Ya va- se escuchó la voz de la señora de la casa.

Suspiró. Esperaba que quisiera recibirla. ¡Ja! Se rió irónicamente. Si la otra vez no la quiso recibir, ¿por qué creía que ésta vez sí lo haría? Volvió a suspirar, derrotada.

La puerta se abrió y allí apareció Rinko Echizen con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Miró a su visitante. Frunció el ceño. La había reconocido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó, molesta.

-Quiero hablar- le contestó.

-Yo no quiero- respondió fríamente- te he dicho que no volvieras- le recordó la mujer mayor.

-Lo sé, pero esto es urgente e importante- dijo ella con firmeza. No se iría de allí hasta decir lo que tenía que decir.

-¡Ja!- rió irónica- nada que venga de aquí podría ser urgente o importante- le dijo entre dientes.

-Tal vez no antes, pero sí ahora- se mantuvo firme, aunque por dentro quería llorar. Ella quería ayudar, hacer algo bueno por lo menos una vez en su vida, algo que valiera la pena y por sobre todo, quería destruir a Atobe Keigo.

-Sí, claro- el sarcasmo era notable en su voz, pero ella no se inmutó.

-Es sobre Atobe Keigo- dijo. Rinko la miró sorprendida. ¿Qué relación tenía ella con Atobe Keigo? De pronto se dio cuenta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Maldita- dijo con dureza. La pelinegra se sorprendió. Aún le sorprendía escucharla decir maldiciones. Rinko no era de decirlas.- has engañado siempre a mi querido hijo con ese hombre desagradable- preguntó, pero fue más como una afirmación. Intentó cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero ella se lo impidió.

-¡No!- gritó- bueno, sí, pero no es como usted cree... o tal vez si, pero bueno, no es por eso que vengo, tengo algo importante que decirle de él- dijo con voz suplicante. Rinko se sorprendió. ¿Le estaba suplicando o era su imaginación? ¿Debía escucharla o no? ¿Qué sería eso que tenía que decirle sobre Atobe? ¿Sería mentira o verdad? Por las palabras de ella y por su ansiedad e impaciencia, podía decir que era verdad, pero, ¿creerle o no? Ya le había creído anteriormente y las cosas habían terminado mal. ¿Ahora qué haría?

-Por favor- susurró. Pudo notar una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla, pero ella se deshizo de ella al instante.

No sabía por qué, pero la dejó entrar.

La pelinegra le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento, pero Rinko no se la devolvió, aún no confiaba en ella.

Se dirigieron al salón y la pelinegra se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras que la mamá de Ryoma se sentó en el sillón opuesto. Estaba frente a frente. La menor de ellas abrió la boca y habló:

-Atobe Keigo es el culpable- soltó sin más. Rinko la miró sorprendida. ¿Culpable de qué?

-¿Culpable de qué?- expresó sus pensamientos y dudas en voz alta.

-De lo que le pasó a Ryoma, del accidente, ¡de todo!- exclamó.

Rinko no lo podía creer. Entonces, las sospechas de su marido eran ciertas. Pero... tenía una duda.

-¿Y tu cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso lo ayudaste?- preguntó enfadada.

-¡No, no!- se apresuró a decir. Ella no había ayudado en nada, solo sabía de sus planes. Además Atobe le había prohibido decir una sola palabra y, aunque se lo había dicho con voz dulce, ella sabía que se trataba de una amenaza. Pero... ¡al diablo con la amenaza! Diría toda la verdad. Toda. Sin omitir nada.

-Entonces, ¿cómo lo sabes?- dijo aún dudando.

-Él me lo prohibió, bueno, más bien me amenazó- confesó mirando al suelo. Por un momento, Rinko sintió compasión, pero rápidamente esa compasión desapareció.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué relación tenías o tienes con él?- preguntó.

-Éramos amantes- respondió con tristeza y arrepentimiento. Rinko la miró con furia.

-¿Cómo...?- comenzó, pero fue interrumpida.

-Dígame señora Echizen, ¿usted haría cualquier cosa por amor? ¿Por el Señor Echizen, por sus hijos?- preguntó. Se quitó los anteojos y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Rinko notó sus ojos ligeramente hinchados y rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando. Se preocupó un poco, pero no lo admitió.

-Por supuesto- respondió ella. No entendía a qué venía aquella pregunta.

-Pues yo también, y yo amo... amaba a Atobe Keigo- dijo.

Rinko se sorprendió. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser capaz de amar a un hombre como él? Eso le sorprendía aún más, pero igualmente, seguía sin entender.

-Sí, aunque no lo crea una persona como Atobe puede ser amada- respondió, como si leyera sus pensamientos. Rinko salió de su sorpresa.

-Pero aún no entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver eso?

-Como dije, yo haría cualquier cosa por él- dijo- con esto digo que haría todo lo que el me pidiera y así fue como lo hice, seguí sus órdenes, no importaba cuáles fueran, yo las seguía, una de esas órdenes era enamorar a Ryoma Echizen y casarme con él, otra era robar toda su fortuna, algo que no logré y por eso fui castigada, pero eso no me impidió seguir amándolo, y otra de sus órdenes fue buscar información sobre él, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, y cuando él regrese, volver a entrar a su vida, costara lo que costase, pero como ve, eso tampoco lo cumplí, pero ésta vez no me castigó, me dio tiempo, y aquí estoy ahora, dispuesta a revelarle cada uno de los sucios planes de Atobe Keigo- finalizó.

Rinko no sabía qué pensar o sentir. ¿Estar enojada o feliz? ¿Creerle o no? ¿Reír o llorar? ¡No sabía qué hacer!

-¿Y, bien? ¿Va a escucharme?- preguntó. Rinko lo meditó por un minuto y luego la miró a los ojos.

-Cuéntame todo- dijo con expresión seria. La pelinegra asintió.

-Bueno, como dije, Atobe fue el que causó el accidente del barco, no sé exactamente cómo, lo único que sé es que fue con un artefacto que consiguió en el Mercado Negro, que hizo que las maquinarias dejaran de funcionar en un momento dado y así chocar contra el iceberg- le contó.

-Bien, las sospechas de mi marido entonces son ciertas, pero aún no se puede cantar victoria, tu palabra no alcanzará, Atobe desmentirá todo, necesitamos pruebas concretas- dijo pensativa.

-Las cámaras de video filmaron cada una de sus reuniones, además de que yo estuve en algunas, Atobe no tan listo como parece, sino hubiera desactivado las cámaras, pero no lo hizo.

-Tienes razón- dijo-, pero ¿cómo conseguiremos las cintas de video?- preguntó un tanto preocupada.

-Yo me encargo de eso, él no se dará cuenta... eso espero- dijo lo último en un susurro. No estaba segura de si Rinko la escuchó o no, pero eso no importaba en ese momento.

Rinko la miró con expresión indiferente, analizándola. Había una pregunta, una duda, que le rondaba por la cabeza, pero no estaba segura de preguntársela o no. Suspiró. Lo haría, todo para saciar su curiosidad.

-Dime una cosa, ¿por qué haces todo esto?- preguntó con verdadera curiosidad. La pelinegra sabía que en algún momento le preguntaría eso. Ya estaba preparada.

-Porque me di cuenta de que Atobe no es merecedor de mi amor, ni de mi lealtad, él no ama ni es leal a nadie, ¿entonces por qué tengo que serlo con él? Me di cuenta, que yo nunca quise hacer todas esas cosas que hice, que solo las había hecho porque estaba cegada por el amor que le tenía, pero ahora me di cuenta de que todo lo que hice fue un error, jamás tenía que haber escuchado a Atobe, nunca- en ese momento las lágrimas habían empezado a caer de sus ojos- todo lo que hice fue un error, todo lo que hice fue lastimar a gente que no se lo merecía, gente como Ryoma, él no se merecía nada de lo que le hice, ahora me arrepiento de todo esto, además me avergüenzo de mi misma, y lo único que quiero es destruir a Atobe, hacerle pagar por todo lo que hizo, además quiero enterrar este insólito amor por él, no quiero sentir más esto, no quiero- dijo ésta vez cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos y sollozando fuertemente.

El rostro de Rinko se suavizó. Ésta mujer había pasado por mucho, ¡hasta había sido castigada! Y Dios sabe de qué forma.

Se acercó a ella y le dio suaves golpecitos en la espalda para tranquilizarla.

Luego de unos minutos los sollozos cesaron y las lágrimas dejaron de fluir. La pelinegra miró a Rinko a los ojos, agradeciéndole. Rinko le sonrió suavemente y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, haremos todo lo posible para detenerlo- dijo de forma conciliadora y le sonrió nuevamente.

La pelinegra le devolvió la sonrisa y, para sorpresa de Rinko, la abrazó...

Continuará...

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿les gustó o no? (la pregunta de siempre XD) jajaja bueno espero q si les haya gustado... ummm espero q Atobe se pudra en la cárcel ¿ustedes no? bueno... ¿Atobe descubrirá a la ex de Ryoma o no? ¡Esperemos q no! jajaja bueno... espero q dejen sus opiniones en un review, son muy bien recibidaaaas!!! jajaja bueno, nos leemos en el prox cap! xauuuuuuuuuuu...**


	21. Chapter 20: Celebración

**Holaaaaa!! bueno, ¿tardé mucho? je espero q no... bueno... aca les traigo el cap 20!!! jajaja en un principio esta historia iba a tener solo 18 caps, pero me extendía =P jajaja ahora creo q va a tener 25 más o menos... todavía no hice bien la cuenta XD bueno... la cosa es q me kedó más largo de lo que esperaba =P bueno... muchiiiiiisimas gracias x sus reviews!! en vdd se los agradezcooo!! me hacen muy feliz TuT bueno... espero q disfruten de éste cap =D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 20:**** Celebración**

Por fin había acabado de llover. Ni una gota caía ya del cielo, el Sol brillaba con todo su esplendor.

Tanto Sakuno como Ryoma, aunque éste último no lo demostraba como ella, estaban felices, ya que si había parado de llover, eso significaba que ya podrían zarpar hacia Tokio. Por fin regresarían a sus hogares. Ver a sus familias y amigos. Todo volvería a la normalidad.

A pesar de que eran las 7 a.m, todos ya estaban levantados y estaban desayunando. La lluvia había cesado alrededor de las 5 a.m. según les había dicho el dueño de la posada.

-Bien, tenemos que comenzar a preparar las cosas para zarpar cuanto antes a Tokio- dijo Kintarou, mientras estaban en la mesa, desayunando.

-Si, pero creo que antes deberíamos avisarle a Echizen-san- habló el capitán. Todos sopesaron esto.

-Creo que sería lo mejor, así no tendrá que preocuparse- aceptó Kaori mirando fijamente a Sakuno y Ryoma, esperando sus respuestas.

Sakuno y Ryoma se quedaron callados por un minuto. Ambos creían que lo mejor sería llamar a Nanjiroh y avisarles de su partida a Tokio, pero ¿y si no lograban comunicarse? Entonces tendrían que esperar y volver a llamarlos y así continuar hasta poder comunicarse con él y avisarle de su regreso. El único problema que tenían con eso era que ambos querían regresar cuanto antes a sus hogares. No querían pasar ni un minuto más lejos de su familia, no podrían soportar mucho tiempo más lejos de ellos.

Ryoma aunque no lo demostrara, extrañaba a sus padres. Extrañaba las locuras y perversión de su padre y su hermano mayor, Ryoga, aunque a éste último no lo veía mucho, y también extrañaba la amabilidad y sensatez de su madre. Nunca lo había admitido, pero nunca habría podido vivir sin saber que ellos estaban ahí para él. Era por eso que quería regresar cuanto antes. Si era por él se iría en ese mismo instante, pero tenían que comunicarse primero con su padre.

Sakuno pensaba lo mismo que Ryoma. Extrañaba demasiado a sus padres y a Tomoka. Extrañaba la amabilidad y calidez de sus padres y las locuras y amistad de Tomoka. No podría soportar estar por mucho más tiempo lejos de ellos. Los extrañaba en demasía.

Miró a Ryoma. ¿Llamar a Nanjiroh o no? Lo mejor sería llamarlo. Tenían que rezar para que pudieran comunicarse rápido y poder salir de allí cuanto antes.

Sakuno fue la primera en hablar.

-Sí, creo que lo mejor sería llamar a Echizen-san y avisarle- contestó Sakuno a los demás. Ryoma asintió, de acuerdo con ella.

-Bueno, creo entonces, que tendremos que volver a pedir el teléfono prestado- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Kintarou. Los demás asintieron.

Una rato más pasó y habían acabado con su desayuno. Todos estaban dispuestos a levantarse e ir a pedir el teléfono al dueño de la posada, cuando una voz, proveniente de atrás de su mesa, les habló.

-Etto...- dijo una voz tímida. Era la misma chica que les había servido ayer la cena y hoy el desayuno, y la misma que parecía tener cierto interés en el pelirrojo. El susodicho le ofreció una gran sonrisa y ésta se sonrojo notablemente. Sakuno y Kaori lo notaron y ambas sonrieron, aunque eran sonrisas diferentes. La de Sakuno era una dulce y conocedora y la de Kaori era una pícara. Tenía algo en mente.

-¿En qué podemos ayudarte...?- se quedó en silencio Kintarou, esperando a que la joven delante suyo le dijera su nombre. La chica lo miró con asombro, ¿quería su nombre? Su sonrojo se profundizó.

-Etto... Miyako Misashima- dijo con voz tímida. Kintarou le sonrió. Era muy tierna y linda.

-Bueno, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte, Miyako-chan?- le dijo con amabilidad. Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron en sorpresa. ¿Miyako-chan? Solo su abuelo, el dueño de la posada, le decía así. Su sonrojó se profundizó. Esto hizo que las sonrisas de Sakuno y Kaori se agrandaran

-Etto... b-bueno... hay alguien... q-que quiere hablar…c-con Ryoma Echizen- tartamudeó la pelinegra.

Esto llamó la atención de Ryoma que miró finamente a la chica.

-¿Conmigo?- preguntó. ¿Quién podría ser? La chica lo miró y volvió a sonrojarse al notar que los dorados ojos de Ryoma la miraban con intensidad, intentando sonsacarle quién era la persona que quería hablar con él. La chica asintió.

-D-dijo que era urgente... está al teléfono- le dijo.

Ryoma se levantó de su lugar. No sabía de quién podría tratarse, pero lo averiguaría. Los demás se levantaron con él y todos siguieron a la joven hasta donde estaba el teléfono.

Ryoma lo tomó, se lo llevó a la oreja y preguntó:

-¿Quién habla?- preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido. Del otro lado del teléfono se escuchaban algunos susurros. ¿Quién era?

_-¡Hasta que por fin contestas!-_dijo una voz muy familiar para sus oídos-_ y ¿Cómo que quién habla? ¿Ya no reconoces la voz de tu propio padre?_- volvió a hablar la voz. Los ojos de Ryoma se abrieron como platos. ¿Era su padre? ¿Cómo había conseguido el número del lugar?

-¿V-viejo?- preguntó, aún incrédulo. Los demás al oírlo se sorprendieron. ¿Era Nanjiroh Echizen quien llamaba? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había conseguido el número? Todos tenían las mismas dudas que Ryoma.

_-¡Claro que soy tu viejo, hijo tonto!_- le respondió la voz de su padre. Sí, efectivamente, era su padre.

-¿Cómo conseguiste el número de aquí?- preguntó, volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

_-Ah cuando llamaste a mi móvil quedó guardado y Tezuka, el detective que sigue tu caso, se lo dio a su mano derecha, Oishi, para que rastreara la localización, y ahora ya sabemos dónde están-_ dijo. Podía sentir la sonrisa arrogante de su padre en el teléfono. Continuó.-_ ya zarparemos para ir a buscarlos, así que quédense en donde están_- ordenó.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero tardarán mínimos dos días en llegar hasta aquí de Tokio!- exclamó Ryoma.

Los demás no entendían la conversación.

_-¡No seas idiota! ¿Cómo crees que te iría a buscar desde Tokio cuando ya no hay tiempo?-_ ¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo para qué? Se preguntaba Ryoma.

-¿Poco tiempo? ¿Poco tiempo para qué?- preguntó con curiosidad. Su padre se quedó callado un segundo y luego le respondió.

_-Luego te cuento, ahora no hay tiempo y, claramente, no iremos a por ustedes desde Tokio, ¿crees que no los hemos estado buscando? Entonces te equivocas, un día después de su desaparición, el padre de Sakuno, el detective Tezuka, el Capitán del barco y yo hemos salido en su busca y ahora estamos en la Isla de Honshu y no está muy lejos de donde ustedes están_- le contó.

-Está bien, ¿cuánto crees que tardarán en llegar aquí?- preguntó Ryoma. Esperaba que no mucho.

Su padre se quedó callado unos segundos. Escuchó susurros. Tal vez le estaba preguntando al Capitán cuánto tardarían en llegar.

Los demás miraban expectantes a Ryoma. ¡Querían saber qué sucedía! Todos estaban ansiosos, especialmente Sakuno. ¿Tenía buenas noticias o malas? ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Cómo consiguió el número telefónico? ¿Vendría a buscarlos? Muchas preguntas cruzaban por la mente de Sakuno. Esperaba poder saciar cada una de ellas.

-_En unas horas estaremos allí, llegaremos a la tarde, antes de que anochezca, así podremos salir para Tokio cuanto antes, que nos tomará día y medio si vamos a toda velocidad y llegaremos a tiempo_- le respondió Nanjiroh. Otra vez con eso del tiempo, se dijo Ryoma. ¿Había pasado algo que estaba tan apurado su padre? ¿Le había pasado algo a su madre o a su hermano? Se lo preguntaría. La desesperación por no saber crecía.

-¿Por qué insistes con eso del tiempo?- preguntó Ryoma- ¿le sucedió algo a mamá o a Ryoga? ¿O a alguien que conozcamos? ¡Dímelo!- exigió saber Ryoma. Escuchó a su padre suspirar.

_-Ya te lo dije, te contaré todo en cuanto nos veamos_- dijo, derrotado. Frunció más el ceño. Algo había pasado y era algo malo, lo sentía.

-Está bien, pero me lo dirás quieras o no- le dijo.

_-Sí, hijo, vayan preparándose y hagan algo mientras llegamos_- le recomendó.

-Está bien, nos vemos- dijo y luego colgó.

Miró a sus acompañantes. Todos lo miraban expectantes.

-Vayamos a nuestra habitación y allí les diré todo- dijo Ryoma comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación que compartían Sakuno y él. Los demás lo siguieron.

Una vez allí, Ryoma se sentó en un sillón que había. Sakuno y Kaori se sentaron en la cama y Kintarou y Yue a cada lado de Ryoma en el sillón. Ryoma comenzó a decirles todo lo que su padre les dijo.

-Era mi padre quien llamó- comenzó. Todos asintieron. Eso ya lo sabían- me dijo que el número de aquí les quedó guardado en su móvil cuando lo llamé la otra vez y luego hizo que la mano derecha del detective que contrató para encontrarnos, rastreara nuestra localización con el número de aquí, y bueno, llamó para decirnos que vendrían a buscarnos aquí- pausó por unos segundos. Sakuno habló.

-Pero se tardarán como 2 días en llegar aquí desde Tokio, yo no puedo estar más tiempo aquí sin mi familia- dijo con tristeza en su voz.

-Eso mismo le dije, pero me dijo que era un idiota al pensar que estaban en Tokio, dijo que junto a tu padre, el detective y el capitán del barco, salieron en nuestra búsqueda y ahora están en la Isla de Honshu- explicó. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, especialmente Sakuno.

-¿M-mi padre?- tartamudeó con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sí, él salió con mi padre a buscarte- le respondió. Ahora de los ojos de Sakuno salían finas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Una sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro. Kaori la abrazó por los hombros, le secó las lágrimas y le sonrió con ternura. Ryoma continuó.- bueno, dijo que llegarían aquí para la tarde, antes de la noche, y así llegaríamos a Tokio en un día y medio, y que llegaríamos a tiempo- dijo, ésta vez frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿A tiempo?- preguntó con curiosidad Kintarou- ¿a tiempo para qué?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-No lo sé, no quiso decírmelo, dijo que me lo diría en cuanto nos viéramos- le respondió.

-¿Habrá pasado algo malo?- preguntó Yue.

-No lo sé- dijo, pero decidió dejar el tema ahí- dijo que hiciéramos algo mientras venían, supongo que será para pasar el tiempo y no aburrirnos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Vayamos a preguntarle al dueño de la posada!- exclamó emocionado Kintarou. Por fin podrían hacer algo divertido.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- aceptó Kaori. Los demás asintieron y se dirigieron a la recepción donde estaba el dueño.

-Buenos días- saludó Kintarou. El hombre los miró y les sonrió amablemente.

-¿Qué desean?- preguntó.

-Queríamos saber si podría decirnos qué es lo que podríamos hacer en la isla- preguntó con cortesía Kintarou. Los ojos del hombre brillaron con alegría.

-¡Claro!- exclamó- verán hoy estará todo el día la feria, es una celebración en conmemoración de Tsushima-sama, quien encontró y dio vida a nuestra isla- dijo el hombre- es una tradición que viene de hace años, todos los años en ésta fecha se festeja, en la feria habrá diferentes stands, espectáculos, fuegos artificiales por la noche, juegos... deberían ir, se divertirán mucho- les recomendó.

Los ojos de Sakuno y Kaori brillaron con excitación. Se imaginaban cómo sería el lugar y cómo lo pasarían.

-Eso sí, es tradición llevar kimonos- les dijo.

-Pero ni Ryoma ni yo tenemos kimonos- dijo Sakuno con cara de horror. Y ella que quería ir.

-No te preocupes Sakuno-chan, en nuestro barco tenemos, yo puedo prestarte uno y Kin-chan otro a Ryoma-san- ofreció con una sonrisa Kaori. Sakuno asintió con una gran sonrisa y Ryoma también aceptó, pero solo porque Sakuno lo quería.

Todos se despidieron del hombre y se dirigieron al puerto donde tenían el barco. Una vez allí, Kaori tomó a Sakuno y se la llevó a su cabina, que era bastante grande y muy acogedora. Sacó de su armario dos kimonos. Uno blanco con pequeñas florcitas en violeta y lila, muy lindo y delicado y la faja de violeta y otro color rosa clarito con flores blancas y faja rosa oscuro, al igual que el anterior, también era muy lindo y delicado. El primero era de Kaori y el otro de Sakuno.

Primero se vistió Kaori y al terminar, ayudó a Sakuno a ponerse el suyo y luego le arregló el cabello y la maquilló.

Su cabello lo recogió en una coleta alta con algunos mechones saliéndosele por los costados y onduló un poco las puntas. El maquillaje era natural. Un poco de delineador negro en los ojos, sombra rosa en los párpado, un poco de rubor en las mejillas y brillo labial. Estaba hermosa.

Kaori se recogió el cabello en una media coleta y también onduló su cabello, pero ella se lo hizo un poco más notorio, su maquillaje también era natural. Delineador negro en los ojos, sombra lila en los párpados, rubor en las mejillas y lápiz labial rosa claro en los labios. También se veía muy linda.

Ambas salieron de la cabina y allí se encontraron con Kintarou, Ryoma y Yue. Cada uno con su respectivo kimono.

El de Kintarou era azul oscuro con una faja de color negra. Se veía muy bien con el kimono y su gran sonrisa en el rostro.

El de Ryoma era enteramente negro, negro como la noche y la faja que llevaba era color beige oscuro. Se veía muy atractivo en él.

Y por último el de Yue era verde oscuro y la faja era de color negra, al igual que la de Kintarou. También le sentaba muy bien aquél kimono.

Las dos mujeres se acercaron a ellos.

Sakuno se acercó a Ryoma y lo tomó por el brazo. Lo mismo hizo Kaori con Kintarou y Yue los siguió a ellos por atrás con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Ryoma miró a Sakuno. Se veía hermosa con aquél kimono rosado.

Sakuno se sonrojó al sentir el escrutinio de Ryoma. Lo miró a sus ojos dorados. Ryoma le sonrió levemente, se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

-Te ves hermosa- le dijo en un susurro. Ella se sonrojó profundamente.

-Gracias, tú también- le regresó el cumplido.

Ryoma le tomó el mentón y la besó dulcemente en los labios. Había sido un beso corto, pero tierno. Sakuno se sonrojó. La había tomado desprevenida. Le sonrió dulcemente y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras seguían caminando.

En unos minutos habían llegado al lugar en donde se llevaba a cabo la celebración.

Todos quedaron maravillados. ¡Estaba hermoso el lugar! Como les había dicho el anciano, varios stands se encontraban repartidos por el lugar. Eran muy variados. El lugar estaba decorado y muchas personas llenaban el lugar.

Ya era pasado el mediodía y por eso muchas de las personas estaban en los stands en donde vendían comida. Todos se separaron.

Sakuno y Ryoma se fueron hacia un stand de juegos, uno en donde tenían que atrapar al menos 5 pececitos dorados con una red frágil y fina para poder ganarse algunos de los premios que se mostraban.

Sakuno había visto un oso de peluche que tenía entre sus patas un corazón grande que decía "Te quiero" y le gustó al instante. Ryoma decidió jugar al juego para poder ganarle aquél premio. Suerte que Kintarou le había prestado algo de dinero.

-¿Estás seguro Ryoma-kun?- le preguntó Sakuno.

¿Le había llamado Ryoma-kun? Sonrió levemente. Le encantaba que le dijera así, sonaba muy bien cuando se lo decía ella. Era la única a la que se lo permitiría y a su madre, claro.

Se acercó a ello y antes de que sus labios se tocaran, le susurró:

-Por supuesto que sí, te ganaré ese oso, además ese oso dice lo que yo siento por ti- le susurró. Sakuno se estremeció. Su cálido aliento chocaba contra sus labios y eso le gustaba.

Ryoma cerró el espacio entre ambos y la besó con dulzura y amor. Pidió entrar con su lengua y ella aceptó gustosa. Se entrelazaron y comenzaron un vaivén lento y dulce. Se degustaron el uno al otro. Cuando el aire les hizo falta se separaron, ambos sonrojados por el beso y por la falta de aire. Sus respiraciones agitadas. Ryoma le dio otro corto beso antes de dirigirse al stand. Sakuno lo siguió, sonrojada.

-Una partida- dijo Ryoma entregándole el dinero al dueño del stand. El hombre tomó el dinero y le sonrió.

-Bien señor, debe sacar con ésta red- dijo entregándole la correspondiente- al menos 5 peces para poder llevarse uno de los premios, no tiene tiempo límite- dijo.

Ryoma se arremangó la manga de su kimono, tomó la red y miró fijamente su objetivo. Parecía bastante fácil, pero sospechaba que no lo sería.

Metió la red en el agua e intentó atrapar uno de los cuantos pececitos, pero no lo logró. Lo intentó de nuevo, tampoco lo logró. Lo intentó una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Se estaba cansando. Su ceño estaba fruncido. Ya habían pasado 10 minutos y apenas había atrapado 3 de los 5 pececitos.

Sakuno lo miraba con diversión. Le encantaba verlo así de concentrado y todo para ganarle aquél oso de peluche que le había gustado.

La red se rompió. Ryoma lo miró furioso. ¡No había atrapado los 5 peces aún! Pagó otra partida. Tendría que empezar de nuevo.

Otros 10 minutos pasaron. Llevaba cuatro pececitos. Solo le faltaba uno. Uno solo y terminaría con ellos. Sakuno lo miraba con esperanza. Esperaba que pudiera atrapar el último pececito.

¡Sí! Había agarrado el último pececito, pero cuando iba a sacarlo... se rompió la red. Bufó molesto. Sakuno soltó una risita. Ryoma la miró y ella le sonrió, inocente.

Puso su mano sobre su brazo y lo miró con dulzura antes de hablarle.

-No importa Ryoma-kun- dijo con dulzura. Quería de verdad ese oso, pero sabía que nunca podría tenerlo. Mejor rendirse ahora.

Ryoma sabía que ella quería ese oso y él se lo ganaría, no importaba cuánto tiempo se tardara.

-Otra partida- le dijo al hombre y le pagó. Sakuno lo miró sorprendida. Él la miró, le sonrió levemente y le dijo:

-Te ganaré eso oso sí o sí- le prometió. Sakuno le sonrió, lo tomó de la cara y, para sorpresa y gusto de él, lo besó sonoramente en los labios. Fue un beso que duró un minuto, un beso lleno de amor y pasión. Al separarse Sakuno le sonrió y le deseó suerte.

Ryoma miró de nuevo a su objetivo y luego metió la red. Fue atrapando a cada una de sus presas hasta que solo quedó una.

Miró fijamente a su última presa. Ésta vez sí la atraparía. Metió nuevamente la red y la dirigió hacia el último pececito. Lo atrapó y, antes de que se le rompiera la red, lo sacó rápidamente del agua. ¡Bien! Lo había conseguido. Sakuno dio un gritito de emoción y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él le devolvió el abrazo y le besó la frente con cariño.

El dueño del stand le dijo que eligiera su premio y ella escogió el oso. El hombre se lo dio a Ryoma y él a Sakuno. Ella volvió a abrazarlo y lo besó en la mejilla.

Él la agarró por la cintura, la empujó contra una pared, se le acercó al oído y le susurró:

-Te amo- le dijo para luego besarla con todo su amor en los labios. Un beso lleno de sentimientos, de pasión, compartieron. Varios minutos pasaron cuando por fin se separaron por la falta de aire.

Sakuno sonrojada, le ofreció una sonrisa tímida y ´le se la devolvió con otra arrogante y le dio otro corto beso en los labios.

Fueron a ver el resto de los puesto y comieron junto, siempre yendo tomados de las manos.

***

Mientras tanto, Kintarou y Kaori habían ido a un stand de comida y allí compraron ramen y unas bolas de arroz.

Kaori de vez en cuando miraba para todos lados, como si buscara a alguien. Kintarou no sabía qué le pasaba, así que decidió preguntarle, ya que le empezaba a preocupar.

-¿A quién o qué buscas Kao-chan?- preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo.

-¿Eh?- dijo mirándolo y dándole un mordisco a su bola de arroz.

-¿Qué a quién o qué buscas? Hace rato que estás mirando para todos lados- le repitió.

-Ah eso... es que... eh...- comenzó nerviosa. No podía decirle a quién buscaba. Esperaba que ella estuviera allí- eh... no es nada Kin-chan... solo...solo veo el lugar- le mintió. No le gustaba mentirle a su hermano, pero ésta vez no podía decirle la verdad. Le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora que pareció funcionar, ya que Kintarou le sonrió y le dijo:

-Está bien, Kao-chan, como digas- y ambos continuaron comiendo.

Una vez terminaron, comenzaron a caminar, viendo los diferentes puestos.

Unos minutos habían pasado cuando Kaori, por fin, encontró lo que buscaba.

-Mira Kin-chan, allí va Miyako-chan- dijo señalando a una chica de cabello largo y oscuro, recogido en una coleta alta y que llevaba un kimono rojo con decoraciones en rosa y blanco, se veía muy linda. Kintarou se le quedó mirando por más tiempo, embobado.

-¡Kin-chan!- casi tuvo que gritarle Kaori, ya que éste se encontraba embobado mirando a Miyako. El pelirrojo salió de su ensoñación y, sonrojado, miró a su hermana quien le sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Si, Kao-chan?- preguntó avergonzado.

-¿Por qué no la llamas?- preguntó con picardía. Kintarou se sonrojó y bajó la vista- no seas tímido, podrían llegar a algo- dijo meneando sus cejas, sugestivamente. Se sonrojó más Kintarou.

-No creo que yo le interese- dijo él. Kaori lo miró como si estuviera loco.

-¿Qué no está interesada? ¡Se nota a leguas que le gustas!- exclamó. Kintarou la miró y le sonrió.

-¿De veras?- preguntó, esperanzado.

-¡Claro!- dijo, luego dirigió su vista a Miyako y abrió la boca para llamarla- ¡Miyako-chan!- gritó. La susodicha buscó a quien la llamaba hasta que los encontró y cuando vio a Kintarou, que le estaba sonriendo, se sonrojó. Kaori le indicó que se acercara y ella así lo hizo.

-Buenas tardes, señores- dijo, puesto que ya eran casi las 15 p.m.

-Buenas tardes Miyako-chan- le dijo Kintarou, sonriéndole- por cierto, llámame Kintarou o Kintarou-kun- dijo. Ella se sonrojó y asintió.

-Sí... Kintarou-kun- él le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Y a mi, Kaori-chan- dijo Kaori con una gran sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió.

-Claro, Kaori-chan- y le sonrió. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Kintarou sintió como su hermana lo codeaba. Se quejó en voz baja y la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido. La hermana lo miró a él y después miró a Miyako. Le hizo entender que la invitara a pasar el día en la feria con él. Se sonrojó y asintió lentamente. Miró a Miyako y volvió a sonrojarse.

-Eh... Miyako-chan- la llamó. Ella lo miró, aún sonrojada.

-¿Si?- le preguntó.

-Eh... me preguntaba... si quisieras... etto...- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca, nervioso. Ella lo miraba esperanzada.- eh... bueno... ¿querrías pasear conmigo por la feria y pasar el día... juntos?- preguntó con timidez.

Miyako lo miró sorprendida. ¿Había escuchado bien? Su sonrojo se profundizó, poniéndose del mismo color que el cabello de Kintarou.

-Etto...- dijo, lo miró y le respondió de una- está bien- dijo cerrando los ojos, avergonzadas. Kintarou se sonrojó y en un impulso, la abrazó. Miyako se sonrojó aún más, pero igualmente le correspondió el abrazo.

Kaori miraba toda la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se encontraba feliz por su hermano.

Antes de irse, Kintarou preguntó:

-¿Qué harás tú, Kao-chan?- preguntó su hermano con preocupación. No quería que su hermana se quedara sola.

-No te preocupes, Kin-chan, yo buscaré a Yue-san y estaré con él- dijo- ustedes dos, diviértanse- les dijo y les guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Los otros dos se sonrojaron, pero sonrieron y luego se fueron.

Kaori comenzó a caminar mirando los stands y buscando a Yue. Una gran sonrisa se había formado en su rostro. Ahora era el turno de Kintarou para ser feliz y creía que esa chica podría darle esa felicidad tan merecida a su hermano. Ya era hora de que su hermano se olvidara de Sakuno-chan y fuera feliz. Y esperaba, de todo corazón, que lo fuera con Miyako-chan. Su sonrisa se agrandó y no desapareció por un largo rato...

Continuará...

* * *

**Bueno, ¿les gustó? espero si =) bueno... en este cap hay RyoSaku, no sé si es mucho o si les gustó, pero yo espero q sí les haya gustado... bueno, esto sería como un recreo, un descanso para ellos de todo lo que están viviendo jajaja =P bueno... ya era hora de q Kin-chan fuera feliz, ¿no creen?! yo estoy de acuerdo con kaori... es hora d q olvide a Sakuno y empiece a ser feliz =D bueno... espero q les haya gustado el cap y q lo hayan disfrutado =D tmb espero q me dejen sus opiniones q son muy importantes para mi y para la historia tmb =) nos leemos en el prox cap!! se cuidan, xauuuuu...**


	22. Chapter 21: Reunión

**Holaaaa!!! ahhh sé que dije q actualizaría hace como dos semanas atrás, pero parece q hubo cambios de planes u.u supuestamente no tardarían tanto en devolverme mi computadora, pero así fue... recién hoy me la trajeron... espero q no se enojen conmigo! T.T pero bueno... aca les traigo el nuevo cap, espero q sea de su agrado y PERDÓN! no fue mi intención u.u bueno, mejor les dejo leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 21:**** Reunión**

-¿Aún no hemos llegado?- preguntó un ansioso e irritante hombre de cabellos negros y mirada gatuna.

-Que no- respondió entre dientes el capitán del barco. ¡Ya era la milésima vez que le preguntaba lo mismo! ¡Y tan solo en 20 minutos! Ese hombre sí que podía ser fastidioso a veces. Una risa ronca llenó el lugar. Ambos hombres se giraron para ver a un hombre de más edad que ellos o tal vez de la misma edad que el capitán. Era Keiichiroh.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido Nanjiroh.

-Nada, nada- respondió el padre de Sakuno. Sonrió levemente- no debe estar tan ansioso Echizen-san, ya podremos ver a nuestros hijos nuevamente, ya también lo espero con ansias, créame, pero no debemos ser tan impacientes, muy pronto llegaremos a Tsushima- lo tranquilizó.

Nanjiroh suspiró. Keiichiroh tenía razón. No tenía que ser tan impaciente. Ya no tardaría en tener a su hijo de regreso con él y su familia. Al pensar en su familia suspiró. No veía la hora de poder tener nuevamente entre sus brazos a su adorable esposa. Por más que pelearan, ellos se amaban y ellos lo sabían. No tenían que estar siempre diciéndose cuánto se amaban. No tenían que estar susurrándose en el oído cosas dulces. No tenían que ser tan empalagosos. No tenían que hacer ninguna de esas cosas para demostrarse su amor. Aunque si bien no hacían esas cosas, o al menos no muy seguido, tenía que admitir que extrañaba susurrar cosas en el oído de su mujer, aunque solo lo hiciera de vez en cuando y no siempre fueran palabras dulces.

Él creía que la base de su relación eran todas sus peleas. Sí, sonaba extraño y estúpido, pero así era. No creía que las cosas entre ellos fueran las mismas si actuaban como dos adolescentes enamorados y hormonales. No, claro que no. Su relación sería casi inexistente sin aquellas peleas, por más tontas que fueran.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No veía la hora de volver a ver a Rinko. Esperaba que estuviera bien. Que nada malo le haya pasado durante su ausencia.

Seguro estaría devastada por toda ésta situación.

No todo los días tu hijo menor se pierde en medio del océano por varios días y luego termina en una isla.

Esto la había hecho muy triste a ella y no le gustaba verla así. Para nada. Esa era otra de las razones por las cuales comenzó la búsqueda de su hijo, a parte de que él no podría soportar perderlo. Esa otra razón era su mujer. Él amaba a su hijo. ¡Hasta quizás más que a él!

Una baja risa brotó de su boca. Bueno, tal vez los amara por igual.

Miró a Keiichiroh, le sonrió levemente y le dijo:

-Sí, tienes razón, Keiichiroh- le respondió. Keiichiroh simplemente le sonrió.

Nanjiroh se giró de nuevo hacia el capitán.

Éste le miró especulativamente.

Nanjiroh volvió a hablar.

-Pero igualmente, ¿cuánto falta para llegar?- preguntó. El capitán volvió a fruncir el ceño. ¡No de nuevo! Pensó.- me he dado cuenta que he preguntado muchas veces si ya hemos llegado, pero ¡nunca he preguntado cuánto faltaba!- agregó.

El capitán bufó molesto. ¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! Ahora no solo le preguntaría cada dos por tres si aún no ha llegado si no que también cuánto tiempo faltaba para llegar. ¡De verdad que este hombre podía ser molesto a veces!

Esto podía llegar a ser hasta divertido para el capitán, si tan solo no fuera ÉL la víctima. Otro bufido soltó.

-No lo sé- respondió un tanto tajante, pues bueno, aquél hombre se estaba metiendo en sus nervios- faltará poco más de una hora- le dijo. Bueno, al menos luego de esa hora no tendría que estar soportando las molestas preguntas de "¿Aún no hemos llegado?" o "¿Cuánto falta?" por parte de Nanjiroh. ¡Cómo quisiera que el detective Tezuka estuviera allí! Así al menos no tendría que sufrir solo. Pero no, el detective se encontraba muy ocupado hablando con su mano derecha. Arreglando los últimos detalles para su regreso.

-¡Fantástico!- exclamó el padre de Ryoma. ¡Solo una hora más para ver a su hijo!

Keiichiroh no dijo nada, pero un brillo de felicidad y ansiedad se hacía presente en sus ojos.

Por fin podría volver a tener a su hija junto a él y en poco tiempo regresaría a su hogar junto con su mujer, a la cual, por cierto, extrañaba mucho. Nunca antes se habían separado por tanto tiempo. No creía poder soportar más tiempo sin verla. Esperaba que ella estuviera bien. Estaba muy seguro que no se encontraría bien. No después de perder a su hija, aunque estuviera por recuperarla. Seguro la estaría pasando fatal sin las dos personas que más amaba. Él y su querida hija Sakuno.

-Bien, creo que es momento de que llame a Rinko, debo contarle las buenas nuevas- anunció Nanjiroh con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Keiichiroh asintió. Él haría lo mismo. Le pediría su teléfono al capitán puesto que él no tenía uno.

Nanjiroh salió de la cabina del capitán y éste suspiró aliviado. Bien, un poco de paz.

Se dirigió a su cabina. Necesitaba privacidad. Una vez allí, tomó su móvil y marcó los números correspondientes. Sonó un par de veces. Tres veces en total, hasta que por fin su mujer contestó.

-_¿Diga?_- se escuchó su voz, un tanto cansada. Frunció el ceño. ¿Hace cuánto no habría dormido bien?

-Querida Rinko, soy yo, Nanjiroh- respondió él. Esperó su respuesta, la cual llegó enseguida.

-_¿Nanjiroh? ¡Oh, Nanjiroh!-_ dijo. Escuchó un hipido. ¿Estaba llorando?

-¿Estás llorando?- preguntó. Qué pregunta estúpida, pensó. ¡Claro que estaba llorando!- ¿estás triste?- ¡Ahí iba otra pregunta estúpida!

-_¡Claro que no lloro de tristeza!_- exclamó ella con voz quebrada. Se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar mejor-_lloro de felicidad_- dijo.

-¿De felicidad?- preguntó.

-_¡Claro! Hacía tanto que no escuchaba de ti-_ dijo y suspiró. Nanjiroh sonrió. Entonces a él también lo extrañaba. Eso lo ponía muy feliz. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-No ha pasado tanto querida, solo cuatro días desde la última vez que te hablé- dijo con voz dulce. Ella bufó y el sonrió más.

-_¡Eso ha sido una eternidad para mí! Jamás hemos estado sin hablar por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera cuando te vas en viajes de negocios y también aunque estemos peleando, pero siempre hablamos_- dijo con voz nostálgica.

-Pues no te preocupes, en menos de dos días volveremos a vernos- le contó.

-_¿En menos de dos días? Eso quiere decir que...-_su voz volvió a quebrarse.-_ ¿han encontrado a Ryoma? ¿A Sakuno también? ¡Pásame con él en éste mismo momento, Nanjiroh!_- casi gritó.

-Rinko...- intentó explicarle que aún no estaba con él, pero que pronto lo estaría, pero ella no lo dejó.

-_¡He dicho que éste mismo momento, Nanjiroh!_- volvió a exclamar.

-Pero amor... Ryoma no está conmigo... al menos no aún- le explicó. Hubo unos segundos de silencio. La quebrada voz de Rinko volvió a escucharse.

-_¿Aún no?_- preguntó-_ pero entonces por qué me dices que en menos de dos días nos veremos, ¡aún no lo has encontrado, no puedes regresar sin él!_- dijo llorando. En su voz podía notar que lloraba un mar de lágrimas.

-Linda, ya lo hemos encontrado, solo que en éste momento estamos yendo a donde él y Sakuno están- le explicó con dulzura. No quería que su mujer se alterara más.

-_¿Y dónde están?_- quiso saber.

-En la Isla de Tsushima- le respondió- en menos de una hora estaremos allí y en un día y medio en Tokio, volveremos a estar todos juntos y además ese maldito bastardo de Atobe no se quedará con nuestra empresa- dijo.

-_¡Oh!_- dijo ella suavemente- _ahora que mencionas a Atobe, hay algo que debo decirte_- dijo con voz titubeante. Nanjiroh lo captó.

¿Le había hecho algo Atobe a su mujer durante su ausencia? ¿La habría amenazado? ¿Qué le habría hecho? Si ese bastardo le tocaba un solo pelo a su mujer, se las vería con él.

-¿Te ha hecho algo ese mal nacido?- preguntó entre dientes. Rinko suspiró.

-_No_- le respondió-_ lo que quise decir es algo en relación a Atobe o mejor dicho __alguien__ en relación a él_- dijo con precaución.

-¿Alguien? ¿De quién hablas?- preguntó sin entender.

-_Miyuki_- dijo ella- _ella está aquí conmigo y Hikari-san, la madre de Sakuno-chan_- dijo todo rápido. Esperó por la ira de su marido.

-¿Miyuki? ¿Qué Mi...?- pero luego comprendió. ¿No se estará refiriendo a _esa_ Miyuki, no? ¡No podía ser! ¿Qué hacía _esa_ mujer en su casa y con Rinko? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Rinko dejándola estar en su casa? ¿Acaso Miyuki la había amenazado o algo? Decidió averiguarlo.- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo esa mujer en nuestra casa?- preguntó en un siseo. Notó cómo su mujer tragaba con nerviosismo.

-_Sabía que te pondrías así-_ dijo-_ pero no es lo que crees_- le aseguró.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué es?- exigió saber.

-_Mira, Miyuki está muy arrepentida por todo lo que hizo y ahora quiere ayudarnos, ella tiene información sobre Atobe y mucha, tiene pruebas de que él fue quien hizo que el crucero chocara contra ese iceberg, que se hundiera... que nuestro hijo quedara a la deriva-_ lo último lo dijo en un susurró. Rió irónico.

-Sí, claro Rinko- le dijo con sarcasmo- ¡esa mujer te ha mentida, por todos los cielos! ¡no puedes creerle!- casi gritó.

-_Claro que no miente, Nanjiroh, yo le creo, estoy muy segura de que es verdad todo lo que me ha contado, todo encaja_- le dijo Rinko.

-¡Pero podría estar actuando, fingiendo! ¿Además, cómo conoce ella a Atobe?- preguntó, ésta vez con cierta curiosidad. Rinko suspiró.

-_Es una historia muy larga, cuando regreses te contaré todo más detalladamente, pero ahora debes creerme y confiar en mí_- le pidió-_ estoy muy segura de que Miyuki no miente, de que todo lo que me ha contado es verdad, no hay ni una sola mentira en sus palabras_- dijo en tono alto y claro. Su seguridad era muy notable.

Nanjiroh se quedó en silencio durante un minuto. ¿Sería todo eso verdad? Su mujer sonaba muy segura de ello. Ella le creía a esa mujer y su mujer no se equivocaba en esas cosas ni tampoco confiaba en alguien tan fácilmente. Pero aún estaba la posibilidad de que Miyuki estuviera mintiendo. _Entonces debe ser muy buena actuando_, pensó. A su mujer no se le podía engañar tan fácilmente. Tal vez debería darle un oportunidad. Confiaría en ella. Suspiró.

-Está bien, confiaré en ti y en tu juicio- le dijo- si tú dices que lo que ella dice es verdad, entonces te creeré- finalizó.

-_Gracias_- susurró Rinko.

-Bueno, ¿y cuáles son esa pruebas que ella tiene?- preguntó interesado. Rinko volvió a suspirar.

-_Te contaré todo en cuanto regreses, después de todo será dentro de muy poco_- dijo ella con felicidad. Nanjiroh sonrió. Le gustaba escuchar a su mujer tan feliz. Lo hacía feliz a él.

-Bien, querida, entonces nos veremos pronto- le dijo, estuvo a punto de colgar, pero antes, le susurró- Te amo. Rinko se sorprendió. Podía sentir la sonrisa a través de su voz.

-_Yo también te amo querido_- dijo y luego colgó.

Nanjiroh cerró su móvil y sonrió levemente. Un golpe a su puerta lo sacó de su ensoñación. Dio permiso para que quien quiera que sea pasara. Era Keiichiroh y tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hemos llegado- dijo al fin.

Esas únicas palabras hicieron que Nanjiroh saliera a toda velocidad de su cabina.

***

Ryoma y Sakuno, junto con Kaori, Kintarou y Yue, se encontraban sentados en los sillones de la sala de la posada. Hacía una hora habían regresado de la feria. Se la habían pasado muy bien.

Ryoma y Sakuno, luego de que él le ganar aquél oso de peluche, habían ido a comer algo y luego siguieron viendo los diferentes stands. También habían llegado a ver los fuegos artificiales. ¡Había sido fantástico!

Kintarou había recorrido cada uno de los stands junto con Miyako. Se la había pasado muy bien con ella. A pesar de ser un poco tímida era muy divertida y cuando agarraba confianza hablaba tanto como Kintarou. Él también le había ganado un peluche a Miyako, solo que éste era rosa y era un conejo de peluche y además había sido en un juego distinto al de Ryoma. El tenía que embocar 3 de los 5 aros en unos pinos. Había sido bastante difícil, pero en su quinto intento lo había logrado.

Kaori había estado recorriendo la feria y probando cada juego y comida junto con Yue. Ella, al igual que los demás, también se la había pasado muy bien. No solo había podido comer la deliciosa comida de la isla sino que también había podido aprender más sobre la historia de la isla. Su historia era sumamente interesante. Le gustaría regresar de nuevo a la isla, especialmente en ese día festivo.

Un ruido quitó a todos de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué había sido eso? Parecía ser... ¿un barco? ¡Sí, lo era! ¡Un barco acaba de arribar a la isla! ¿Podrían ser ellos? ¿Habrían llegado ya?

Sakuno y Ryoma se miraron y sin esperar más salieron de la posada y se dirigieron al puerto. Kaori, Kintarou y Yue los siguieron por detrás.

¡Sí, estaban en lo cierto! Sin duda un barco había arribado. ¿En verdad serían ellos? Bueno, tendrían que esperar a que salieran para confirmarlo.

En ese momento alguien bajó del barco. Era un hombre alto, de cabello castaños y una mirada seria que era ocultada por unos lentes. Ese hombre los miró y un brillo de reconocimiento apareció en sus ojos.

Otras dos personas más bajaron. Uno de ellos parecía tener 50 años o más, el otro era unos años más joven. El más grande tenía el cabello entrecano y una mirada amable, era alto y, a pesar de su edad, tenía un cuerpo fornido.

El más joven tenía el cabello negro, ojos ámbar y mirada gatuna. También era alto y robusto.

Ambos hombres miraron a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en el grupo de Ryoma.

Los ojos de los cuatro se agrandaron.

Los ojos de Sakuno se inundaron de lágrimas y sus manos cubrieron su boca para evitar que el grito de sorpresa y emoción que quería soltar, no saliera. Su visión se había nublado debido a las lágrimas. Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino todo lo contrario, eran lágrimas de felicidad. Ya no podía aguantarlo. Sacó las manos de su boca y gritó.

-¡Papá!- y luego se echó a correr hasta llegar a su padre y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Keiichiroh también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa se extendía a través de su rostro mientras abrazaba a su querida hija.

-Sakuno, mi pequeñita- susurró en su oído. Sakuno lloró aún más.

-Papá, papá... te extrañé- dijo entre sollozos.

-Yo también, mi hija, yo también- dijo acariciando de arriba abajo su espalda.

Nanjiroh miró a su hijo y le sonrió. Ryoma le devolvió la mirada y la sonrisa, aunque más ligeramente. Ambos se acercaron hasta estar frente a frente.

-Ryoma- dijo Nanjiroh.

-Viejo- le respondió él.

Nanjiroh extendió su mano. Ryoma la miró, sonrió ligeramente y se la estrechó. Estuvieron así durante unos segundos hasta que Nanjiroh ya no pudo soportarlo.

-Oh, ven aquí- dijo y atrajo hacia él a Ryoma, abrazándolo y sorprendiendo de sobremanera a su hijo.

Muy lentamente Ryoma le devolvió el abrazo. Aún estaba sorprendido por la acción de su padre.

Nanjiroh le daba unas palmadas a la espalda de su hijo. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Luego otra y otra, y así hasta que las lágrimas eran imparables. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lloraba.

Nunca le había gustado llorar. Eso era para débiles. Pero ahora eso no le importaba. Lo que realmente le importaba era que por fin había encontrado a su hijo y lo tenía con él. Por fin, por fin podrían regresar a casa y todo volvería a ser como antes...

Continuará...

* * *

**Bueno, ¿les gustó o no? espero q sí!! bueno... ya todos se reencontraron!! =) ¿ahora qué pasará? mmm... no sé =P jajaja bueno... muuuchas gracias x los reviews! d vdd se los agradezco!! =D espero q en este cap tmb dejen sus comentarios, me dan mucho ánimo ^^ bueno... nos leemos en el prox cap!!! se cuidan, xauuuu...**


	23. Chapter 22: El Plan de Miyuki

**Holaaa!! Bueno, espero q no haberme tardado mucho tiempo u.u bueno, no pensaba poder escribir tan rápido el cap, ya que ésta semana tuve muchos examenes y trabajos y este fin de semana iba a estar ocupada ya que el domingo es mi cumpleaños y buee... tenemos que preparar algunas cosas =P jejeje pero bueno... espero q les gusteeee!!! ahhh y muuuchas gracias x sus reviews, en verdad se los agradezco =) bueno... los dejo leer...**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 22:**** El Plan de Miyuki **

Aquella era una mañana tranquila. La más tranquila que había tenido desde la desaparición de su hijo. Se encontraba realmente aliviada y agradecía a Kami que su hijo estuviera sano y salvo.

De seguro para ese momento ya estarían de regreso a casa. ¡No veía la hora de poder ver a su hijo nuevamente y poder abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle cuánto lo había extrañado y cuánto lo quería!

Una sonrisa afloró en su rostro. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sonreía. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía feliz, aliviada, agradecida.

Suspiró.

Su mente elaboraba muchas versiones del reencuentro con su hijo. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Le habría pasado algo durante su _naufragio_? ¿Cómo se habría comportado con Sakuno-chan?

¡Oh, Sakuno-chan!

A pesar de que la había conocido por muy poco tiempo, la quería como a una hija. ¡Tan bien le había caído aquella mujer! Era la mujer más simpática y adorable que había conocido. Ojalá su querido hijo encontrara con una mujer como ella. Él se merecía a una mujer como Sakuno, no como…como… ¡Ah, ya no podía tener malos pensamientos sobre Miyuki! No después de todo lo que había hecho ella para ayudar. En verdad estaba arrepentida por todo lo que había hecho.

Y pensar que ahora ella estaba traicionando al único hombre que amaba. Que pensaba darle la espalda para salvar a su hijo y a la empresa de la familia. No podía imaginarse el dolor que ella estaría sintiendo en este momento al hacerle esto a su amado. Seguramente le dolería mucho enviarlo a prisión. Sería lo más doloroso que haría, seguramente.

Ella sabía que nunca podría hacerle algo a su marido. Nunca. Y si tuviera que hacerlo, seguramente el corazón se le partiría en mil pequeñitos pedazos. Se desgarraría. No podría vivir sabiendo que le había hecho algún mal a su marido.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho. De seguro así era como se sentía Miyuki en aquel momento.

Ese maldito ser no se merecía el amor de Miyuki. ¡Ni tampoco sus lágrimas! Él no lo valía. No se merecía el amor de ninguna mujer. No tenía derecho alguno de herir los sentimientos de una mujer de aquella forma. No importaba que él no supiera sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Miyuki. Él no tenía el derecho de tratar a ninguna mujer de aquella forma.

Sacudió su cabeza con lentitud.

No era momento de tener ese tipo de pensamientos. En ese momento debía sentirse feliz. Feliz porque dentro de muy poco su hijo estaría de regreso.

Decidió ir a desayunar.

Eran las 10 a.m. En cualquier momento llegaría Miyuki con noticias. _Espero que buenas_, pensó.

Pidió a una de las mucamas que le preparara un poco de té verde y algunos panecillos.

La mujer acató sus órdenes, hizo una reverencia y luego se marchó a la cocina.

Volvió a suspirar.

Decidió ver las noticias. Se dirigió al living, se sentó en uno de los sillones y encendió la televisión. El noticiero de la mañana ya había comenzado.

_-__Buenos días, aquí se encuentra su servidora, Koyuki Nara, desde una de las empresas más grandes e importantes de Japón, Echizen Corp. Dentro de unos minutos la mano derecha del dueño de Echizen Corp., Nanjiroh Echizen, nos dará las últimas noticias sobre la búsqueda del hijo desaparecido durante un trágico accidente en el crucero recién inaugurado de la empresa._

_Ya han pasado varios días desde la desaparición de Ryoma Echizen y aún no se han recibido ninguna noticia sobre su paradero o de si lo han encontrado, pero esperamos que hoy podamos recibir algo de información…_

Rinko apagó la televisión. Todas las mañanas era lo mismo. Encendía la televisión y en todos los noticieros estarían pasando lo mismo. La desaparición de su hijo. Se había vuelto irritante tener que ver eso todos los días. Y sabía que ahora tampoco recibirían información alguna. Sabía que su marido aún no había avisado a los medios.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Seguro era Miyuki.

Se levantó rápidamente y con grandes pasos llegó a la puerta de entrada y la abrió sin preguntar quién era.

Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer hermosa, de cabellos largos y oscuros y ojos rojos e hinchados. Sus facciones solo mostraban tristeza y también podía notar algo de odio, pero la tristeza sobrepasaba al odio. Era Miyuki. Sintió pena por ella. Sabía por qué estaba así.

Miyuki la miró y le sonrió débilmente. Era una sonrisa notablemente forzada.}

Rinko no pudo detenerse. La abrazó con fuerzas. Miyuki se sorprendió al principio, pero luego le correspondió el abrazo y escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Rinko y comenzó a sollozar. Los recuerdos la agobiaban, la asfixiaban. Ya no podía seguir así.

Rinko sintió las lágrimas derramadas por Miyuki sobre su cuello. Frunció el entrecejo. ¡Ese maldito! ¡No se merecía ni una de las lágrimas de la pelinegra!

Con suavidad rompió aquel abrazo maternal y la miró a los ojos. Podía notar el dolor y la tristeza en ellos.

Sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y con suavidad comenzó a secar sus lágrimas.

-Deja de llorar, Miyuki-chan, él no se merece tus lágrimas- dijo para luego hacerla pasar. Se dirigieron al living y se sentaron en el sillón donde antes estaba Rinko.

Una mucama apareció en la habitación con una bandeja.

-Señora, su té está listo- dijo dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa ratona frente al sillón. Rinko la detuvo antes de que se fuera.

-Ayumi, por favor tráele un té a Miyuki-chan, por favor- le dijo. La mucama asintió y luego se marchó. Rinko apoyó su mirada sobre Miyuki. Ella se encontraba totalmente adolorida. Y no se trataba de un dolor físico, era un dolor mucho más profundo. Un dolor emocional. Sentía como si mil agujas estuvieran pinchando su corazón. Sentía un dolor muy agudo. No podría soportarlo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente por sus arreboladas mejillas.

Rinko la abrazó y la sostuvo por unos minutos entre sus brazos hasta que por fin Miyuki dejó de sollozar.

-L-lo siento- susurró ella.

-No tiene por qué disculparte- dijo Rinko con el ceño levemente fruncido- nada es tu culpa, toda la culpa la tiene ese maldito de Atobe- soltó con odio. Miyuki asintió levemente.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el té de Miyuki llegó. Ambas tomaron de a pequeños sorbos el té y comieron algunos panecillos. Ninguna se atrevía a hablar.

Luego de que pasaran varios minutos más, Miyuki decidió romper el silencio.

-Lo he traído- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Rinko.

-He traído las cintas de video- dijo en un tono más fuerte.

El rostro de Rinko se iluminó. ¡Por fin tenían pruebas! ¡Por fin podrían encarcelar a ese maldito de Atobe Keigo!

-¿De verdad?- preguntó, temiendo haber escuchado mal. Miyuki simplemente asintió y de su cartera sacó unas 6 cintas de videos y se las entregó a Rinko.

-Había más, pero creo que éstas serán suficientes- le dijo. Rinko asintió.

-¿Cómo las has conseguido?- preguntó intrigada. No podía pensar de qué forma lo había conseguido.

Pero estaba más que segura que Atobe no se las había dado voluntariamente ni que ella le había preguntado dónde estaba. ¡Él no era tan tonto!

-Bueno…- comenzó a hablar, recordando la noche anterior.

**~.~.~.~ Flash Back ~.~.~.~**

_Luego de que Rinko hubiera terminado de hablar con Nanjiroh, Miyuki había formulado un plan para conseguir las pruebas que necesitaba._

_No importaba cuánto le doliera traicionarlo, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Sabía que él no se merecía su amor ni tampoco ninguna de sus lágrimas, pero no podía evitarlo. _

_Uno no podía elegir a quién amar. El amor simplemente llegaba y no se iba por un buen tiempo o tal vez nunca. Suspiró. Tenía que hacerlo. Le había causado muchos daños a la familia Echizen y quería enmendar sus errores. Ellos no se lo merecían, especialmente Ryoma. Él se había comportado tan bien con ella. ¡Hasta había llegado a amarla! ¿Y qué había hecho ella? Darle con un puñal por la espalda. Seguir las órdenes de Atobe. No podía creer las cosas que era capaz de hacer por amor._

_Sacudió su cabeza, quitando esos pensamientos de su cabeza. En sus ojos se notaba la determinación._

_Se acercó a Rinko para contarle sobre su plan. Lo había estado planeando desde hace dos días. Era momento de ponerlo en práctica._

_La llamó._

_-Señora Echizen- le dijo. Ella la miró y le sonrió levemente._

_-Llámame Rinko, Miyuki-chan- le pidió. A Miyuki se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero no dejó que ninguna cayera. Después de todo lo que había hecho, ella confiaba en ella, la perdonaba. Su determinación aumentó. Haría lo que fuera por hundir a Atobe y lograr el total perdón de la familia Echizen. Aunque eso significara que ella tuviera que sufrir para conseguirlo._

_-Rinko- dijo. Ella le sonrió- debo decirte algo- comenzó._

_-¿Qué sucede?- dijo acercándose con preocupación._

_-Tengo un plan- le contó._

_-¿Un plan?- preguntó sin entender._

_-Sí, un plan para encontrar las evidencias que necesitamos para meter en prisión a Atobe- Rinko se quedó callada, esperando que continuara- no te contaré de qué se trata, porque sé que no me dejará llevarlo a cabo, pero le pido que confíe en mí, que lo lograré- dijo con resolución._

_Rinko dudó por un momento.¿Confiar o no confiar? Bueno, ella se había ganado su confianza así que confiaría. Le volvió a sonreír._

_-Claro, pero por favor, cuídate- dijo y luego la abrazó._

_Al separarse, Miyuki se despidió y se fue de la mansión Echizen y se dirigió al departamento de Atobe. Sabía que estaría allí. Además allí estaba la evidencia que buscaba. _

_Repasó el plan en su cabeza. No era muy complejo. Era bastante sencillo y fácil. Esperaba que todo saliera a la perfección._

_Una vez se encontró frente a la puerta de su departamento, puso una sonrisa sexy en su rostro y desarregló un poco su cabello para darle un toque más salvaje y sensual. Luego golpeó la puerta. Escuchó ruido adentro._

_La puerta se abrió y allí se encontraba Atobe con una camisa blanca desarreglada y pantalones de vestir negros. La miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa sexy._

_-Miyuki, ¿cómo estás?- dijo dejándola entrar._

_-Muy bien cariño, ¿y tú?- le mintió. No se encontraba bien, para nada bien._

_-Mucho mejor ahora que tú estás aquí- dijo acercándose a ella y acariciándole la mejilla. _

_Ella lamió sus labios de forma sensual y le sonrió. _

_Los ojos de Atobe se oscurecieron por el deseo y la lujuria. ¡Cuánto la deseaba! Ella podía verlo en sus ojos._

_Dio un paso hacia adelante y ya se encontraba pegada contra su duro y fuerte pecho. Llevó sus manos hacia su pecho y luego comenzó a bajarla hasta llegar a su cinturón._

_-¿Podríamos divertirnos un poco ésta noche, no crees?- susurró contra sus labios. Él soltó un pequeño gemido de placer. _

_-Claro que sí- susurró con agitación para luego besarla con furia y deseo._

_Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, jugueteaban una con la otra. Se saboreaban. _

_Él llevó sus manos hacia la parte trasera de ella y la levantó, obligándola a enroscar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se apretó contra él. Contra su miembro. Podía sentir su erección crecer y sentía el rápido ritmo de su corazón._

_Sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared. Podía sentir sus besos húmedos sobre su cuello. Sintió sus dientes morder su piel, dejando una marca. _

_Con rapidez ella le quitó la camisa y comenzó a acariciar su torso, a besarlo. _

_Él apoyó su mano en su pecho derecho por encima de su blusa y la masajeó con fuerza. Ella gimió. Ruidos de placer inundaban la habitación._

_Su blusa en ese momento se encontraba en el suelo y él la besaba desde la mandíbula hasta el cuello y luego hasta el comienzo de sus pechos. Ella le quitó el cinturón, le bajó el cierre. Metió su mano entre sus pantalones y apretó su miembro. Él gritó de placer. Ambos jadeaban._

_Ella se separó de él y él la miró con confusión. Ella le sonrió ladinamente._

_-Antes, brindaremos- dijo y se fue a la cocina. Ahora comenzaría su plan. Él la observó ir a la cocina con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro. ¡Esa mujer sí que sabía cómo complacer a un hombre! Se recostó sobre su cama matrimonial, esperando a que ella regresara._

_***_

_Una vez en la cocina, sacó de la vinotera uno de los vinos más caros y deliciosos que Tenía Atobe. Sacó dos copas y vertió vino en ambas._

_Tomó su cartera y de allí sacó un pequeño frasquito color blanco. Lo abrió y en la copa de Atobe vertió un par de gotitas. Con aquello sería suficiente. Esperaba que funcionara._

_Regresó a la habitación de Atobe con las dos copas de vino. Una sonrisa sensual se postraba en su rostro y su caminar era felino y sensual._

_Atobe sonrió al verla._

_Ella se sentó junto a él en la cama y le entregó su copa. Él lo aceptó gustoso. No tenía de qué sospechar, ya que eso era algo que hacían siempre que estaban juntos y siempre brindaban por lo mismo._

_-Por ésta noche- dijo Miyuki mirándolo a los ojos. Intentó disfrazar su dolor, ocultarlo. No podía dejar que él notara cuánto le dolía estar en su presencia. Saber que él no la amaba como ella a él._

_-Por ésta noche- repitió él y chocaron sus copas y luego las bebieron hasta la última gota. _

_Miyuki lo observaba, viendo si hacía efecto._

_Él la miró y le sonrió. Dejaron sus copas sobre la mesita de noche. Él la tomó por la cintura y la recostó sobre él._

_-Eres hermosa- le dijo- y muy buena en la cama- finalizó para luego besarla con pasión. Ella le correspondió._

_Sintió como la pasión del beso aminoraba y luego escuchó un ronquido y sintió su respiración lenta y regular. ¡Había funcionado! Se había quedado dormido y con suerte no despertaría hasta la tarde del día siguiente._

_Bien, ahora comenzaba la otra fase de su plan._

_Se acercó a su despacho y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Sabía que él no despertaría, pero tendría cuidado solo por las dudas._

_Se acercó a su escritorio e intentó abrir el segundo cajón. ¡Mierda, estaba cerrado! Pero por suerte sabía dónde guardaba las llaves. Se acercó a la estantería llena de libros y tomó uno en particular. Era grande y de color rojo con líneas doradas. Lo abrió por la mitad y vio que las hojas estaban cortadas, formando un hueco en el centro del libro y allí estaban las llaves. Las tomó y regresó al escritorio._

_Abrió el cajón y sacó los documentos que allí había y luego tomó las llaves que se encontraban en el fondo. Volvió a meter los documentos en su lugar y luego cerró el cajón, procurando no hacer ruido. ¡Bien, la segunda fase estaba completa!_

_Se dirigió a una puerta que había del lado contrario a la estantería. Esa puerta siempre estaba cerrada. Allí era donde Atobe guardaba todas las cintas de videos, documentos de negocioso ilegales, productos del Mercado Negro y otras cosas._

_Abrió la puerta con cuidado. Ya era pasada la medianoche y eso significaba que las cámaras de seguridad estarían apagadas por lo menos durante tres horas. No sabía por qué Atobe nos las tenía encendidas todo el tiempo, pero bueno… eso facilitaba su plan._

_Se adentró en aquél lugar y encendió las luces. Comenzó a buscar las cajas que contenía las cintas de video._

_Pasado diez minutos las encontró. Tomó la caja y con la otra llave que venía con la llave de la puerta abrió la caja. _

_Miró las fechas que tenían las cintas. Atobe había planeado todo eso durante meses y había realizado varias reuniones con sus aliados varias veces. Todavía recordaba la fecha en la que ella había participado en una de las reuniones._

_Buscó y tomó algunas cintas y luego las reemplazó con unas diferentes. Eran cintas en blanco, pero sabía que Atobe no revisaría ninguna de esas cintas por un tiempo. Cerró la caja y la colocó en su lugar y luego salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave._

_Guardó las llaves en su lugar y luego cerró el cajón. Colocó las llaves del cajón en el libro en la que estaban y luego, con cautela, salió del despacho de Atobe._

_Se acercó con lentitud a la cama. Bien, seguía dormido y había terminado otra fase de su plan. Ahora solo faltaba lo último._

_Se acercó a él y de a poco comenzó a quitarle la ropa. Esperaba que no despertara sino ese sería su fin y no podría ayudar a los Echizen._

_Una vez lo dejó completamente desnudo, se fue del lado donde supuestamente ella dormiría y revolvió un poco su parte, para que pareciera que ella estuvo allí._

_De uno de los muebles tomó un papel y de su cartera sacó una lapicera y escribió una nota._

"_Cariño,_

_He tenido que ir a resolver unos asuntos. He pasado una noche maravillosa, pero seguro eso ya lo sabes. Espero que podamos reunirnos y divertirnos nuevamente muy pronto._

_Miyuki"_

_Dejó la nota en la mesita de noche que estaba junto Atobe y luego, con sigilo, salió de su departamento._

_Una vez afuera, dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. ¡Le había costado tanto hacer todo eso! Había tenido tantas ganas de hacer el amor con él. De sentir su piel contra la suya, sus labios sobre su piel, su lengua saboreándola…, pero se abstuvo. Si lo hacía sabía que no podría llevar a cabo su plan y no podía permitir eso._

_Aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, regresó a su departamento…_

**~.~.~.~ Fin Flash Back ~.~.~.~**

-¡Oh, Miyuki siento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso!- dijo abrazándola y con lágrimas en sus ojos, Rinko.

Miyuki sonrió levemente.

-No lo sientas, Rinko, no fue tu culpa- le dijo- además fue mi idea, tenía que hacerlo, _quise_ hacerlo- le tranquilizó. Rinko se separó de ella.

-Pero debió ser tan duro para ti tener que soportar todo ese dolor- dijo en voz baja.

¿Cómo podía preocuparse tanto por ella? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo, después de todo lo que le había hecho a su familia? ¿Después de arruinarle su felicidad a su hijo? ¿Cómo podía?

-¿Cómo puede preocuparse tanto por mí?- preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Rinko.

-¿Cómo puede preocuparse por mi? ¡Después de todo el daño que he causado!- dijo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.

-Nada ha sido tu culpa- la consoló- lo que has hecho lo hiciste por amor, porque él te lo pidió y no importa si él no se merece tu amor, tú aún así lo sigues amando y harías cualquier cosa por él, lo sé porque yo haría lo mismo que tú por mi Nanjiroh- dijo brindándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-P-pero…- quiso quejarse, pero Rinko la silenció.

-Nada de peros, es verdad lo que dije, tú no has hecho nada malo, además ahora quieres arreglar todos tus fallos y haber hecho esto, ayudar a mi familia y darle la espalda a tu amor, es una muy buena manera de hacerlo, por mucho que duela, pero debes tener en cuenta que él no te merece ni a ti ni a tus lágrimas, no se merece tu amor, tu lealtad, ¿acaso él te es leal a ti?- le preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza. Rinko sonrió con tristeza- ¿lo ves? Él no te merece, sé que encontrarás a alguien a quien amar y que te ame, todos tienen su otra mitad aunque algunos son más difíciles de encontrar que otros, pero te aseguro que algún día, muy pronto, lo encontrarás- dijo y le besó la frente.

Miyuki sollozó. Tartamudeó.

-M-muchas gracias- agradeció y luego la abrazó…

Continuará…

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Espero q les haya gustadooo!! mmm... ¿qué les pareció el plan de Miyuki? mmm... ¿ustedes creen que Atobe no se va a enterar? mmm... bueno... eso lo vamos a ver en los próximo caps =P (aunque todavía ni yo lo sé XD) bueno... espero q dejen sus opiniones en un review, me hace muy bien leerlos, me dan ánimos para continuar! =) bueno... de verdad espero q les haya gustado y que no les haya parecido aburrido o poco interesante u.u nos leemos en el prox cap, se cuidan, xauuuu...**


	24. Chapter 23: Pelea y al descubierto

**Holaaaa!!! Bueno... aca les traigo el cap 23 =) espero q no haberme tardado mucho =/ y si es así, lo sientoooo u.u pero estoy con examenes ahora en la escuela y peor... las integradoras u¬¬ q es todo lo visto en el año u.u pero bueno... x fin pude escribir el cap, eso es lo bueno... jajaja =P bueno... muuuuchaaas graciaaas x los reviews, en vdd se los agradezcooo! =) jeje espero q les guste el cap, los dejo leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 23:**** Pelea y al descubierto**

-Papá, papá- susurraba Sakuno, abrazada a su padre, sollozando. Sus hombros temblaban y su padre acariciaba su espalda con delicadeza también con lágrimas en sus amables ojos.

-Sakuno, hijita mía- le decía el oído. Escuchar a su padre llamarla _hijita mía_, ¡hacía tanto que no lo escuchaba!, se emocionaba aún más.

Aún no podía creer que estaba allí, abrazada a su padre. ¡Cuánto lo había extrañado! Había extrañado sus palabras, sus sonrisas, sus abrazos, su todo. Ya no veía la hora de ver a su madre. ¿Estaría también ella allí? ¡Esperaba que sí!

Keiichiroh pensaba lo mismo que su querida hija. La había extrañado mucho. Si no la hubiera encontrado, no sabía qué habría hecho. Sería imposible poder vivir sin su hija a su lado. Sea biológica o no.

Pensaba que todo aquello era un sueño. Era demasiado hermoso y perfecto para ser real. Pero podía sentir las tibias lágrimas de su hija en su hombro y eso le hacía ver que todo era real, que no era un sueño. Tenía de nuevo a su hija y nunca más dejaría que se fuera de su vida de aquella forma.

Se separó un poco de su hija y la miró a los ojos. Aquellos castaño-rojizos ojos estaban empañados en lágrimas. No de tristeza, si no de todo lo contrario, de felicidad. Él podía verlo. Su hija era como un libro abierto. No importaba cuánto intentara ocultar sus sentimientos, jamás lo lograba. Podía leerla fácilmente.

Podía notar en sus ojos que ella también lo había extrañado tanto o más que él a ella.

Le sonrió dulcemente y ella le correspondió de la misma forma.

Llevó sus dedos hacia sus ojos y secó las lágrimas que aún seguían cayendo de sus hermosos ojos.

-Ya no llores más querida- le dijo aún con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Ella asintió lentamente. Su sonrisa se ensanchó- vayamos donde Echizen-san, debemos arreglar todo para nuestro regreso a Tokio- le dijo. Sakuno asintió. Él le tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia donde estaban Ryoma y Nanjiroh quienes ya se habían separado de su abrazo y parecía estar hablando… o más bien gritando.

***

Ryoma seguía abrazando a su padre. Jamás lo había visto tan emotivo. Jamás lo había visto derramar una lágrima. Casi había pensado que nunca en su vida había llorado, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

Podía sentir el temblor de su padre, las lágrimas en su hombro y que mojaba su ropa. Él lo había extrañado. Sabía que seguramente un poco lo extrañaría, ¡pero nunca pensó que tanto!

En verdad le sorprendía aquella actitud de su padre. Nunca había llorado enfrente suyo, ni siquiera enfrente de su madre. Siempre se mostraba serio, molesto y alegre a la vez. Nunca demostró tristeza. Claro, exceptuando el día en que sus padres, fallecieron, pero tampoco había derramado lágrimas. Al menos no en su presencia.

Su padre se separó y soltó una leve carcajada. ¿Y ahora de qué se reía? Enarcó una ceja. ¡Ese hombre sí que tenía unos cambios de humor bastantes raros!

-¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?- expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-Nada, nada- dijo- solo que… hacía mucho tiempo que no me ponía así, que no lloraba- dijo brindándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Ryoma frunció el entrecejo. Parecido un tanto confundido.

-¿Entonces sí has llorada alguna vez?- preguntó. Oh, no se suponía que tenía que decirlo en voz alta.

Nanjiroh lo miró con rostro furioso.

Ryoma sintió dolor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. ¡El viejo acaba de golpearlo!

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- demandó saber. Sabía que no tenía que haber dicho eso, ¿pero merecía ser golpeado? _Sí_, dijo una voz en su cabeza. _Cállate_, le respondió Ryoma. Aquella vocecita tan solo se rió.

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?!- preguntó irritado- ¡¿acaso yo no tengo sentimientos o qué?! No soy un robot, para que sepas- bufó. Ryoma le respondió:

-¡Pero bueno, no es mi culpa!- dijo frunciendo el ceño. Ese viejo sí que le hacía salirse de sus casillas, pero bueno… de tal palo tal astilla. Como padre, hijo.

-¡¿Cómo que no es tu culpa?! ¡Tú eres el que me ha llamado hombre sin sentimientos, insensible!- le reprendió.

¿Qué él lo había llamado qué…? ¡En ningún momento esas palabras habían salido de su boca! Le respondió, enojado.

-¡En ningún momento te he llamado de esa forma!- refutó. Nunca había gritado así. Bueno… casi nunca. Las ocasiones las podía contar con los dedos de las manos y todas esas ocasiones el causante de su arrebato había sido el hombre que tenía en ese momento frente suyo, su padre, Nanjiroh Echizen.

-¡Bueno, tal vez no con esas palabras, pero sí lo has insinuado! Admítelo- dijo su padre apuntándole con el dedo índice el rostro.

Ryoma frunció aún más el entrecejo. ¿Por qué tenía que admitir algo que no había dicho, ni insinuado?

-¿Admitir qué?- preguntó. Sabía que preguntando esto haría enfurecer más a Nanjiroh, pero bueno… se lo tenía merecido. O eso él creía.

-¿Cómo que qué?- preguntó con voz gutural.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Nanjiroh. Había hecho enojar a su padre, pero él no mostraría que estaba afectado.

-No tengo nada que admitir… ¿o si?- sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero no mostraría que había perdido en aquella discusión.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Tienes que admitir que has insinuado que soy alguien sin corazón, sin sentimientos, insensible… un robot!- dijo casi gritando.

Ryoma levantó una ceja. Qué exagerado.

-Yo no he insinuado nada eso, exageras las cosas- respondió ahora con calma. Nanjiroh aún parecía enojado. No habían notado que Kaori, Kintarou y Yue los miraban con diversión. Jamás habían visto a un padre y aun hijo pelear de aquella manera… y por una cosa tan trivial.

-¡Yo no exagero!- dijo haciendo un leve puchero y cruzándose de brazos. Su padre podía comportarse muchas veces de una manera tan infantil e inmadura.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Ninguno sabía qué decir.

Seguir peleando por eso ya no valía la pena. Nanjiroh sabía que su hijo tenía razón y que había exagerado un poco. Bueno, mucho, pero eso no importaba ahora. Pero bueno, que se lo haya admitido a sí mismo no quería decir que iría y se lo admitiera a su hijo también. No, señor. Para nada. Nunca.

Él podía ser tan orgulloso como su hijo, si no más. Jamás admitiría que él tenía razón. Claro que no. Nanjiroh Echizen no era así. No era la clase de persona que admitía no tener razón. Él peleaba hasta que consiguiera lo que quisiera, pero con su hijo eso era casi imposible. Eran contadas las ocasiones en la que él perdía sus discusiones con su hijo, no importaba cuan trivial fuera. Él nunca se rendía. Defendía sus convicciones y creencias. No le gusta mostrar que estaba equivocado, que los demás tenían razón y él no. Ay, lo que era el orgullo Echizen.

Miró a su hijo. Él miraba hacia otro lado. Él también era muy orgulloso. No le gustaba admitir sus errores.

Pensó en la discusión que hasta hace un momento habían tenido. Volvió a mirar a su hijo y en ese momento aquella discusión le pareció extremadamente graciosa y divertida. ¡Se habían comportado como dos niños! Bueno, tal vez él un poco más que su hijo, pero eso no se lo diría a él.

Estalló en carcajadas. Aquello llamó la atención de Ryoma que lo miró al escucharlo reír tan fuertemente.

Enarcó una ceja al ver que se doblaba de la risa. Sus brazos rodeaban su estómago, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras se reía con fuerzas. Tampoco lo había visto reírse de aquella forma. Nunca. Sí lo había visto reír, muchas veces reía, pero nunca con aquella intensidad. Ahora se preguntaba.

_¿De qué se ríe ahora este viejo loco?_

-¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?- preguntó.

Nanjiroh cuando le respondió no dejó de reírse.

-Es que…e-es que…- no podía hablar. Tampoco podía dejar de reír. Sabía que parecía un loco riéndose así, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Bueno, no intentes explicarte… si lo intentas no entenderé nada de lo que dices- le dijo Ryoma.

Nanjiroh simplemente asintió y continuó riendo hasta que una voz lo hizo detenerse.

-Echizen-san- dijo la voz de Keiichiroh detrás de Nanjiroh. Éste lo miraba con diversión en sus ojos. Nunca, desde que lo había conocido, lo había visto reír. Ni una sola vez. Siempre estaba serio.

Pero ahora que tenía a su hijo con él, las cosas parecían haber cambiado. Nanjiroh estaba feliz. Muy feliz. Eso lo podía notar y decir cualquiera.

Por fin el mayor de los Echizen se recompuso. Aunque una sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro.

-Keiichiroh- dijo él- este es mi tonto hijo, Ryoma- dijo presentándolos.

Keiichiroh miró a Ryoma, pero este no lo vio. Su mirada estaba apoyada en su hija, Sakuno. Era una mirada intensa, anhelante, pero había algo más allí. ¿Amor? Se sorprendió. ¿Qué habría pasado entre ellos dos?

Miró a su hija, quien estaba roja. Sonrió un poco. Al parecer su pequeñita, ya no tan pequeña, había encontrado la felicidad, el amor. Ella miraba el suelo con las manos retorciéndose de nerviosismo y vergüenza. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Mucho gusto, Ryoma-san- dijo Keiichiroh, extendiendo su mano para estrechársela.

Ryoma dejó de mirar a Sakuno y miró al hombre frente a él. ¿Era el padre de Sakuno? Bueno, al parecer así era. Era alto, bastante fornido para su edad, cabello entrecano y amable mirada. Le estaba sonriendo y un brillo pícaro estaba presente en sus ojos. ¿Habría notado la mirada que le había enviado a Sakuno? Un leve tinte rojo adornó sus mejillas.

Le extendió la mano a Keiichiroh y se la estrechó.

-Mucho gusto, señor…- se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado cuál era su nombre.

-Keiichiroh- respondió el viejo hombre con una sonrisa.

-…señor Keiichiroh- dijo. Soltó su mano y miró nuevamente a Sakuno. Ella seguía sonrojada y avergonzada.

-Echizen-san, ella es mi hija, Sakuno- presentó Keiichiroh a Nanjiroh.

Nanjiroh la miró. Era una jovencita muy linda. Él también había notado la mirada de su hijo y el sonrojo de la muchacha y una sonrisa ladina había aparecido en su rostro. Mmm al parecer su querido hijo se había enamorado. Y ésta vez esperaba que fuera de la persona correcta.

Pero al parecer sí lo era. Aquella mujer parecía tan inocente, buena y simpática. No creía que fuera a hacerle lo mismo que le hizo Miyuki a su hijo. Además él parecía estar muy seguro de lo que sentía. Jamás lo había visto tan seguro, ni siquiera estando con Miyuki. Jamás había visto mirar a su hijo de aquella forma a Miyuki. Esa mirada solo era para Sakuno. Para nadie más. Se sentía feliz de que su hijo hubiera encontrado a la persona perfecta.

-Mucho gusto, Sakuno-chan- saludó Nanjiroh, besándole la mano como todo caballero. Ella se sonrojó y le sonrió levemente.

Ryoma fulminó a su padre con la mirada. ¿Quién se creía para besar la mano de su Sakuno?

Nanjiroh notó la mirada de su hijo y sonrió pícaramente y luego preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede hijo tonto, pasa algo?- preguntó. Ryoma apartó la mirada. Sabía a lo que su padre se refería y no caería en su trampa- ¿acaso estás…celoso?- preguntó con picardía. Ryoma se sonrojó lentamente, pero no miró a su padre.

Nanjiroh sonrió aún más. Podía notar que su hijo estaba celoso. Miró a Keiichiroh para ver si él se había notado lo que pasaba entre sus hijos. Y al parecer así era ya que pudo distinguir en su mirada un brillo pícaro, malicioso. Su vista regresó a su hijo quien seguía sin mirarlo.

Esta vez habló Keiichiroh mirando a su hija.

-Sakuno, querida, hay algo que tengas que decirme- habló con amabilidad y picardía.

Sakuno se sonrojó aún más. Esperaba que su padre no se diera cuenta de lo que había entre ella y Ryoma. Bueno, por lo menos no por ahora.

Levantó su mirada y miró a su padre. ¿Cómo responderle?

-Etto… bueno… y-yo…- comenzó a tartamudear. ¡Ah qué decirle!

-Sakuno y yo estamos juntos- interrumpió Ryoma. Los tres lo miraron sorprendidos.

Jamás creyeron que Ryoma sería quien admitiría eso, especialmente Sakuno.

Ella pensó que a él le costaría más trabajo que a ella admitirlo a los demás, pero al parecer no era así.

Su sonrojo se profundizó al notar las miradas y sonrisas maliciosa de su padre y del señor Echizen. Quería que la tierra se la tragara. ¡No podría aguantar tanta vergüenza junta!

-¡Pues felicidades, ya era hora!- exclamó Nanjiroh pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de su hijo.

Ryoma tan solo lo fulminó con la mirada. Su padre siempre tendía a avergonzarlo y humillarlo en todo momento que estaban juntos. No sabía cómo había hecho para sobrevivir con ese viejo loco.

Miró al padre de Sakuno. ¿Los aprobaría o no? Esperaba que sí. No quería admitirlo, pero se sentía muy nervioso. ¿Y qué tal si Keiichiroh no permitía su relación con su hija? ¿Qué pasaría si él dijera que él no era lo bastante bueno para ella (cosa que en la que estaba un poco de acuerdo, Sakuno era mucho para él)? ¿Qué pasaría si decía que él no la haría feliz? ¡Tantas dudas!

Pero Keiichiroh no parecía ser ese tipo de hombre. Además cuando lo miró, no vio que él lo miraba con odio, desprecio, como si fuera poca cosa para su hija. Todo lo contrario, en sus ojos se notaba la aceptación, la felicidad.

Keiichiroh notó el nerviosismo de Ryoma. Seguro él creía que no aceptaría su relación con su hijita, pero nada de eso. Estaba gustoso de aceptarlo. Pudo notar que ese hombre en verdad amaba a su hija. No importaba que solo hubieran pasado días de conocerse y que estuvieran juntos. Estaba seguro de que ese hombre haría muy feliz a su hija y viceversa.

Sonrió a Ryoma. Éste esperó alguna reacción por parte del padre de Sakuno.

-Pues felicitaciones hija, Ryoma- dijo mirando a Sakuno. Ésta le brindó una gran sonrisa y su padre la abrazó con fuerza. Se separaron. Keiichiroh se dirigió a Ryoma.

Éste aún seguía nervioso. No importaba que el hombre ya hubiera dado su aprobación, aún seguía nervioso y no sabía por qué.

Keiichiroh extendió su brazo para estrechar la mano de Ryoma. Éste le tomó la mano y se la estrechó. Keiichiroh habló.

-Hazla feliz, Ryoma-san- dijo y luego miró a su hija. Su mirada regresó a él.- y, por favor, no la lastimes, no la hagas sufrir- le pidió. Ryoma lo miró y luego le respondió:

-Claro, la haré feliz- dijo y Keiichiroh sabía que él estaba diciendo la verdad- y jamás la lastimaría- dijo con tono serio y el ceño fruncido. Keiichiroh sonrió…

Continuará…

* * *

**Buieno... ¿y qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Interesante, aburrido? jaja ustedes solo digan =) pero bueno... yo espero q les haya gustado =P bueno... Keiichiroh y Nanjiroh ya saben sobre Ryoma y Sakuno y se lo tomaron muuu7y bn =) jajaja pobre Ryoma... se moría de los nervios =P jajaja bueno... espero q dejen reviews, nos leemos en el prox cap!!! espero poder ponerlo pronto u.u nos leemos, xauuuuu...**


	25. Chapter 24: El Pasado de Sakuno

**Holaaa!! aca les traigo nuevo cap, ésta vez no me tardé tanto! XD jajaja bueno... espero q les guste... en este cap veremos algo sobre la vida de Sakuno =) ahh y tmb habrá RyoSaku en éste cap... bueno casi todo el cap es sobre Ryoma y Sakuno XD jeje espero q les gustee... ahh Muchaaaas Graciaaas x los reviews, d vdd se los agradezcooo! =) jajaja bueno, mejor los dejo leer =P**

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Capítulo 24: El pasado de Sakuno**

Ya todos se encontraban en el barco en donde habían llegado Keiichiroh y Nanjiroh. Todos, excepto Kintarou y Kaori quienes regresarían a Tokio en su propio barco junto con Yue.

Antes de despedirse, Kaori y Kintarou habían prometido visitarlos en Tokio una vez estuvieran allí. Bueno, por lo menos ar a Sakuno ya que a Ryoma no le hacía ninguna gracia ser visitados por ellos.

Claro, les caía bien y los consideraba sus amigos, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, pero él sabía que Kintarou aún sentía algo por Sakuno aunque le gustara Miyako, la chica de la posada.¿ y no podía evitar las punzadas de celos que sentía al pensar en aquello.

Esperaba que pronto ese hombre dejara de tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia su Sakuno. No dejaría que se la llevara de su lado. No permitiría que ningún hombre se la robara. Ella era de él y él era de ella. Punto.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su padre quien lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara plasmada en el rostro.

_Ese viejo trama algo_, pensó para sí. Una extraña vocecita le respondió. _Ni te lo imaginas_, y luego se rió.

Ryoma frunció el ceño. ¿Quién carajo era esa vocecita que tenía en la cabeza?

_Soy tú, tu consciencia, tu otra parte, tu voz de la razón… como quieras llamarme_, le respondió la vocecita. Ryoma se quedó pensativo.

_¿Su… consciencia?_ Se preguntó. Siempre había creído que eso era mentira. Cuentos. Y que los que escuchaban voces dentro de sus cabezas eran locos, pero al parecer no era así. O si no ¿qué más iba a ser? Tenía dos opciones.

La primera era que aquello llamado _consciencia_ era real y que no eran puro cuento como siempre había creído. O segundo, la _consciencia_ no existía y la vocecita que escuchaba en su cabeza era un síntoma de que estaba loco.

Esperaba que fuera la primera de las opciones. No se le hacía ninguna gracia pensar que, tal vez, estaba loco. Frunció el ceño y prestó atención a su padre que aún lo miraba con aquella sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Qué planeaba? Bueno, seguro lo descubriría pronto.

-Bueno Ryoma, mi hijo tonto, temo que solo nos queda un camarote- le anunció a su hijo.

Él enarcó una ceja como preguntando ¿Y qué?

La sonrisa de su padre se ensanchó aún más.

Su hijo no se daba cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. Miró a Keiichiroh y notó que él sí sabía qué era lo que significaba. Tenía un brillo travieso en sus ojos, pero también había preocupación. Preocupación por su hija. Suspiró.

Si él hubiera tenido una hija ¿habría sido tan protector y se preocuparía tanto de que estuviera o compartiera habitación con un hombre como lo era Keiichiroh con Sakuno? Bueno, seguro sí. Pero eso no podía saberlo ya que no tenía hijas, aunque le hubiera gustado tener una, pero no, no tenía suerte. Su mujer había dado a luz a dos hijos que no lo respetaban. Uno que se burlaba y otro que directamente lo ignoraba. Pero bueno, no era que se quejara ¡eh!

Suspiró y miró a Keiichiroh. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Le sonrió de una manera que le decía que todo estaría bien y que nada le pasaría a su querida hija.

Keiichiroh asintió levemente, entendiendo el mensaje, y le sonrió dándole a entender que confiaba en su palabra. Su comunicación no verbal, fue interrumpida por el carraspeo de su hijo.

Sakuno no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando ya que estaba conversando con el Capitán y con Tezuka.

-¿Y qué?- preguntó Ryoma sin entender. ¿Qué tenía que solo quedara un camarote? ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con él o con Sakuno? En ese momento lo entendió. Si solo quedaba un camarote significaba que tendría que…

-Tendrás que compartirla con Sakuno-chan- anunció Nanjiroh con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Notó una leve reacción en su hijo y también un muy leve sonrojo en su rostro. Nanjiroh continuó.- pero bueno, seguro no tendrás ningún problema con ello ya que tú y Sakuno-chan están juntos- dijo mirándolo pícaramente.

Ryoma frunció el ceño. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-Bueno, será mejor que todos vayamos a nuestros respectivos camarotes y descansemos ya que tenemos un largo viaje por delante- dijo. Ryoma no había dicho nada. Simplemente se habían quedado callado, pensando en las palabras de su padre.

Levantó la mirada y notó que Keiichiroh lo observaba. Se puso nervioso. ¿Qué tal si no le agradaba al padre de Sakuno? ¿Lo obligaría a dejarla? Esperaba que no. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y éste le sonrió. Ryoma devolvió la sonrisa aunque la suya fue mucho más pequeña.

Sakuno ya había dejado de hablar con Tezuka y el Capitán y ahora miraba a los tres hombres. ¿De qué estarían hablando? Iba a preguntarle a Ryoma, pero Nanjiroh la interrumpió.

-Y cuando digo a _descansar_ me refiero exactamente a eso, eh, así que no se les ocurra hacer ninguna otra cosa _tortolitos_- tanteó Nanjiroh y miró a ambos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ryoma entendió al instante lo que su padre quería decir y frunció el ceño y fulminó con la mirada al mayor de los Echizen.

Sakuno se sonrojó profundamente cuando Nanjiroh dijo aquello. Entonces, ella y Ryoma tendrían que compartir habitación, ¿no?

Ryoma la miró. Ella estaba roja como un tomate y terriblemente avergonzaba. _Ese viejo pervertido_, pensó sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

Sakuno miró a su padre y vio que él le sonreía. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y fue a darle las buenas noches.

Al acercársele lo abrazó con fuerzas, lo besó en la mejillas y le dijo buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, que descanses- le deseó con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches para ti también, hijita, y tú también descansa- dijo besándola en la mejilla y luego le guiñó un ojo. Sakuno volvió a sonrojarse y luego se fue con Ryoma a su camarote.

Era parecido al del barco de Kintarou y Kaori.

En el centro tenía una cama matrimonial con sabanas de color blancas y un acolchado color lila. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color pastel. Del lado derecho había una mesa pequeña con dos sillas a cada lado y una pequeña ventana desde donde se podía ver el océano.

Del lado izquierdo, a un metro de la puerta donde estaban ahora ella y Ryoma había una ropero, pero claro no lo usarían ya que habían perdido todo su equipaje y solo tenían la ropa que traían en ese momento.

Sakuno entró y se sentó en la cama. Ryoma la siguió y se sentó junto a ella y pasó un brazo por su cintura, abrazándola. Sakuno apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Ryoma decidió romperlo.

-Sakuno- susurró. Ella lo miró y le sonrió levemente indicándole que continuara- hay algo que quiero preguntarte- continuó- tú me dijiste que tus padres eran adoptivos y yo… bueno… quería saber qué les pasó a tus padres biológicos- dijo y luego la miró.

Ella bajó la mirada triste. Ryoma se arrepintió de haber preguntado. ¡Ahora por su culpa Sakuno se había puesto triste! Decidió arreglarlo.

-No tienes por qué decírmelo ahora, puedes decírmelo cuando te sientas segura o si quieres no puedes decírmelo para nada…- iba a continuar, pero Sakuno le puso un dedo sobre los labios y le brindó una sonrisa triste.

-No me molesta que hayas preguntado y te lo contaré, eso solo que…- dijo mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos, pero ninguna había caído- es solo que… me entristece pensar en ellos… los extraño tanto…- dijo y dejó que unas lágrimas escaparan. Ryoma se las quitó con un dedo.

-Si no te sientes preparada, no me lo digas- susurró con suavidad. Estaba dispuesto a esperar a que ella estuviera lista. No la obligaría a que le contara.

Sakuno sacudió la cabeza. Ella _quería_ contárselo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin echarse a llorar. Tomó aires y, luego de unos segundos, lo soltó. Se lo contaría en ese momento, igual no era una historia muy larga. Aunque ella tampoco conocía todos los detalles.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente durante un viaje de negocios- comenzó.- Yo tendría 10 años más o menos, ya no recuerdo muy bien, pero bueno, eso no es importante.- un día mis padres me dijeron que tenían que hacer un viaje por negocios. Era un negocio nuevo que habían empezado en la empresa de mi abuelo que hacía unos meses había pasado a manos de mi madre ya que él no estaba en condiciones de continuar y claro, mi padre siempre la ayudaba. Me dijeron que tenían que reunirse con alguien en Hong Kong, pero no recuerdo bien el nombre…

~.~.~.~.~ Flashback~.~.~.~.~

_Una niña de 10 años se encontraba en un gran jardín en un columpio. Una gran sonrisa se podía notar en su rostro._

_Tenía cabello largo y castaño atado en dos largas trenzas, sus ojos eran grandes, castaños-rojizos e irradiaban inocencia. Reía cada vez que tomaba altura en el columpio. Le gustaba sentir la brisa sobre su rostro y las cosquillas que sentía en el estómago cada vez que se elevaba._

_Una voz la llamó._

_-¡Sakuno-chan!- llamó una mujer de 32 años, cabello castaño rojizo al igual que ella y ojos verdes._

_La niña, Sakuno, se bajó del columpio y corrió hacia su madre y la abrazó con fuerzas. Ella le correspondió el abrazo._

_-¿Qué sucede, mami?- le preguntó la niña._

_-Ven, tú padre y yo tenemos que decirte algo- le susurró. Sakuno asintió. Había notado un deje de tristeza en su tono y en su mirada. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué le dirían? Entraron en la gran casa y se dirigieron al living donde se encontraba su padre sentado en uno de los sillones._

_Era un hombre alto, de buen porte, cabello negro y mirada castaña, igual que su hija. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Sakuno corrió hacia él, se sentó sobre su regazo y lo abrazó._

_-¡Papi, papi!- exclamaba Sakuno. Su padre hasta hacía unos días había estado enfermo, con una gripe muy fuerte y había estado más de una semana en cama y ahora por fin estaba recuperado y podría jugar con ella, como antes._

_-Hijita- dijo mientras le palmeaba la cabeza. Sakuno le sonrió._

_Su madre se sentó en el sillón de enfrente y les sonrió. Su familia era tan feliz y unida, a pesar de algunos de los viajes que tenían que hacer sus padres por los negocios._

_-Bueno Sakuno-chan, te hemos llamado porque tenemos que decirte algo- empezó su madre. Sakuno la miró expectante- mañana por la mañana, tu padre y yo, nos iremos a China por unos negocios- anunció. Sakuno la miró y quiso replicar, pero su padre la interrumpió._

_-Y no, Sakuno-chan, esta vez no te podemos llevar con nosotros, tienes que quedarte e ir a la escuela, las otras dos veces hicimos una excepción porque estabas de vacaciones, pero este no es el caso- dijo amablemente su padre. Sakuno hizo un puchero y sus padres rieron alegremente._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo se irán?- preguntó derrotada, hundiéndose más en el regazo de su padre. Éste la abrazó y le besó en la coronilla._

_-Solo serán un par de días, hijita, regresaremos pronto- la consoló su madre. Sakuno asintió con tristeza._

_-Es verdad hija, solo son unos días, esto vale la pena para poder continuar con Empresas Yoguchi- dijo y le brindó una sonrisa. Sakuno le sonrió débilmente._

_-Otra cosa, Sakuno-chan- dijo su madre- el abuelo Taro no podrá cuidarte ya que no está muy bien, así que tendrás que quedarte aquí con tu nana, Kaede-san, sabemos que ella te cuidará muy bien- dijo sonriéndole. _

_Sakuno sonrió feliz. ¡Quería mucho a su nana, era la mejor!_

_***_

_Dos días habían pasado desde que sus padres se fueron. Y ese fue el peor día de la pequeña Sakuno. Habían avisado que el avión en el cual sus padres viajaban había tenido una falla en una de las turbinas y había caído en el océano. No pudieron hallar los cuerpos._

_Ese fue el fin de la vida de Sakuno. Y para empeorar todo, su querido abuelo Taro había fallecido al día siguiente de recibir aquella noticia. Su pobre y viejo corazón no pudo resistir la noticia de la muerte de su hija, aunque todavía nada era seguro._

_Así fue como la pequeña terminó en un orfanato en donde, meses después, fue adoptada por Keiichiroh y Hikari._

~.~.~.~.~ Fin Flashback~.~.~.~.~

Para ese momento Sakuno tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Jamás podría olvidar ese día. Había sido el peor de toda su vida. Sus padres, sus queridos padres, ¡cuánto los extrañaba! Más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Ryoma la abrazó y acarició su espalda, intentando tranquilizarla, pero no había caso. El llanto continuó durante media hora más hasta que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

-Shh, shh- susurraba en su oído Ryoma mientras la mecía entre sus brazos. Los hombros de Sakuno temblaban, su rostro estaba húmedo por las lágrimas. Ya no podía llorar más. Había llorado demasiado. Se abrazó fuertemente a Ryoma y éste la dejó. Estuvieron así durante unos minutos. Luego Ryoma habló.

-Dijiste… ¿Empresas Yoguchi?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos llorosos. Ella asintió- he oído ese nombre antes- le dijo Ryoma- cuando era niño, mi padre me haló de esa empresa, dijo que era una excelente empresa- dijo sonriéndole levemente. Sakuno también sonrió. Sin duda alguna era una gran empresa- pero luego… luego… la vendieron, desconocía la razón, mi padre nunca me dijo, pero ahora sé por qué- continuó- pero no recuerdo a quién se la vendieron- finalizó. Sakuno negó con la cabeza.

-Y-yo tampoco r-recuerdo- dijo.

Se miraron a los ojos. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Sus labios se unieron.

Al principio era un beso tierno, suave. Sakuno dejó entrar en su boca la lengua de Ryoma y el beso se tornó apasionado. Estuvieron así durante minutos.

Ryoma la recostó sobre la cama y él quedó encima de ella. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo por encima de la ropa. Sakuno soltaba suspiros.

La mano de Ryoma recorría su muslo derecho con su experta mano. La tela de aquel pantalón lo molestaba, le impedía poder sentir la suave piel de Sakuno. Su mano se dirigió hacia el cierre del pantalón de Sakuno y con lentitud comenzó a abrirle, luego desabrochó los botones.

Con solo esa mano le quitó el pantalón a Sakuno, dejándola sobre con sus bragas. Sakuno suspiró.

Sus manos recorrieron ahora libremente los muslos de Sakuno sacándole gemidos de placer. Eso lo excitaba cada vez más. Sus respiraciones se volvieron irregulares. Sakuno enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Ryoma mientras él colaba su otra mano por debajo de la remera de Sakuno y acariciaba su plano estómago.

Sakuno sacó sus manos del cabello de Ryoma y las llevó hacia la remera de él y con esfuerzo se la quitó. Ahora Ryoma estaba con el torso descubierto.

Sakuno recorrió con su mirada el pecho de él y sus ojos se oscurecieron levemente. Lo atrajo hacia ella con sus manos y se besaron nuevamente. Ryoma no espero a que Sakuno le diera permiso y metió su lengua en su boca y se unió a la de ella. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, se saborearon el uno al otro. Necesitaron aire y se separaron para luego volver a besarse. Ryoma se apretaba contra el cuerpo de Sakuno y ella podía sentir su erección. Soltó otro gemido.

Ryoma se frotó contra ella y ella soltó más gemidos.

Sakuno llevó sus manos a los pantalones de él y se los desabrochó y empezó a quitárselos. Lo escuchó soltar un gemido. Sin darse cuenta había rozado con su mano el miembro de Ryoma. Sonrió ladinamente y una vez le quitó los pantalones y los arrojó al suelo, llevó su mano hacia la entrepierna de Ryoma y la acarició por encima de sus bóxers. Ryoma gimió nuevamente. Ésta vez más fuerte. Sakuno volvió a sonreír y luego quitó su mano de ahí y le acarició el torso.

Ryoma gruñó. ¿Por qué sacó su mano de allí? ¿Él se lo había pedido? No.

Él le sacó la remera y luego su sostén. Posó una de sus manos sobre su pecho y se lo acarició. Sakuno gimió. Ryoma llevó sus labios hacia el otro pecho y comenzó a juguetear con su duro pezón. Lo mordió suavemente haciendo que Sakuno soltara un gritito, pero no de dolor.

Sus labios dejaron su pecho y comenzó a besar su estómago hasta que llegó a sus bragas. Se las quitó y las arrojó al suelo con hastío.

Besó sus muslos interiores y ella se estremeció. Con lentitud metió su lengua en su sexo y ella volvió a sus pirar. La saboreó toda. Jugueteó con su clítoris y ella movía sus caderas rítmicamente, haciendo que él se hundiera más en ella.

Ya no podía resistir. Se quitó sus bóxers y los tiró. Se posicionó sobre Sakuno y de una sola embestida entró en ella. Ambos soltaron un gran gemido.

Ryoma se quedó un minuto quieto. Luego comenzó a moverse con suavidad dentro de ella. Sakuno acompañó el movimiento con sus caderas. Ambos sudaban. Las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y fuertes. Ambos soltaban gritos de placer y susurraban el nombre del otro.

Luego de unos minutos ambos llegaron al clímax. El cuerpo de Ryoma cayó sobre el de Sakuno. Ambos jadeaban. Ryoma acariciaba la espalda de ella y Sakuno respiraba irregularmente sobre su cuello.

Ryoma salió de adentro de ella y se recostó a su lado. Pasó su brazo por su cadera y la atrajo hacia él. Sakuno apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de él, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Te amo- le susurró Ryoma mientras le acariciaba los cabellos desordenados. Sakuno sonrió y le respondió.

-Yo también te amo- dijo y luego se quedó dormida.

Ryoma la miró. La amaba mucho. Nunca había amado a alguien de aquella forma. Ni siquiera a Miyuki. Se dio cuenta que ya no le dolía pensar en Miyuki. Tal vez ya la había dejado de amar. Ahora tenía a otra persona a quien amar. La miró a Sakuno.

Estaba seguro de que ella era la mujer correcta para él. Ella era su _alma gemela_, como algunos dirían. El amor de su vida.

¿Qué pensará su madre? Seguro se pondrá muy feliz.

Una pequeña sonrisa afloró en su rostro y sus ojos se cerraron. Y así con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Ryoma se durmió hasta la mañana siguiente…

Continuará…

* * *

**Bueno... ¿qué les pareció? Hubo momento RyomaxSakuno! =) y un lemon =P jajaja bueno... pobre Sakuno-chan u.u perder a sus padres a tan corta edad! =( pero bueno... ahora tiene el amor de Keiichiroh y Hikari! mmm... ¿quién habrá comprado la empresa de los padres de Sakuno? mmm no sé XD bueno... espero q dejen sus opiniones en un review! Intentaré poner el prox cap rápido! nos leemos, se cuidan, xauuuu...**


	26. Chapter 25: La ira de nanjiroh

**Holaaaa!! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero buee... estaba en los últimos días de calse, con las integradoras y todo, pero bueno... por fin termine!! si, vacacioneees!! XD jajaja ahora espero poder escribir más seguido, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!! =) bueno... muchas gracias x los reviews!! de verdad se los agradezco, me gusta mucho leer sus opiniones acerca de la historia y me alegra saber que les gusta =) bueno... mejor los dejo leer, disfruten el cap!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 25:**** La ira de Nanjiroh**

Era de madrugada. El barco se movía con el suave vaivén del océano dirigiéndose a Tokio. Todavía les faltaba un día y medio para llegar, con suerte llegarían en un día. Cuando llegaran a Tokio se acabaría el tiempo dado por Atobe y la empresa regresaría a manos de la familia Echizen o eso esperaba Nanjiroh. Pero estaba seguro de que así sería. Llegarían a tiempo. Se repetía eso una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Ahora se encontraba en la cabina del Capitán junto a Tezuka y Keiichiroh. Estaban arreglando las cosas para su llegada. Aún tenían que encontrar alguna prueba para culpar de Atobe de hacer explotar y hundir el barco de su empresa.

Pensar en eso lo ponía nervioso, ya que aún no habían encontrado nada para poder culparlo y enviarlo a la cárcel. La mano derecha de Tezuka, Oishi, estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía en descubrir alguna pista, alguna prueba, en el barco hundido. Esperaba que encontrara alguna pronto.

La voz de Tezuka, quien acababa de hablar con Oishi por el celular, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Señor Echizen, Oishi acaba de llamarme y dijo que aún no habían conseguido nada, el barco esta limpio- contó Tezuka. Nanjiroh frunció el entrecejo. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y comenzó a temblar de rabia.

Su puño chocó contra la mesa de la cabina provocando un gran ruido. Todos se sobresaltaron. Nanjiroh no podía contener su ira.

-¡Pero cómo no encontraron nada aún! ¡Tiene que haber algo! ¡Atobe no puede salirse con la suya! ¡No, como su padre! ¡No voy a permitirlo! ¡No voy a dejar que la familia Atobe siga arruinando, no solo mi empresa, si no todas las de Japón! ¡Ésta no es la primera vez! ¡Argh, maldito Atobe! ¡Maldito mal nacido! ¡Lograré que lo metan en la cárcel y lo veré día a día pudrirse hasta que se muera, hasta que desaparezca de este maldito mundo!- gritó con estruendosa y enfadada voz.

Los demás lo miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos. Era la primera vez que veían a Nanjiroh tan enojado. ¿Ésta era toda la ira que había estado conteniendo desde el principio? ¿Habría más? ¿Volvería a gritar? No estaban seguros. Pero esperaban que en este solo arranque de ira haya soltado todo lo que tenía acumulado. ¡Qué suerte tenían Ryoma y Sakuno al no tener que presenciar esto!

Nanjiroh temblaba. Sus cejas estaban tan juntas que parecían formar una sola ceja. Su rostro estaba rojo y acalorado. Su cuerpo temblaba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y respiraba irregularmente. Intentaba tranquilizarse. Los allí presente no tenían la culpa de nada. La culpa la tenía Atobe. Ya liberaría toda esa ira que tenía en su interior en Atobe. Lo arruinaría por completo. No dejará que ese tipo vuelva a hacer de las suyas. No dejará que siga arruinando las vidas de los demás. Hará que se pudra en la cárcel y él se reirá en su cara.

Una siniestra sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Haría hasta lo imposible por librar al mundo de Atobe Keigo.

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse. Ya estaba más tranquilo. Miró a los demás y vio cómo lo miraban. Parecían sorprendidos, asustados. Soltó una risa avergonzada. Se disculpó.

-Lo siento, no quise desquitarme con ustedes, pero es que ésta situación me pone de los nervios- dijo mirando la mesa con el ceño levemente fruncido- no quiero pensar que Atobe ganará, no quiero pensar que seremos incapaces de encontrar alguna prueba- continuó- así que perdónenme por haberles gritado de aquella forma, no fue mi intención- finalizó mirándolos a todos.

Keiichiroh sonrió levemente y se acercó a Nanjiroh y apoyó su mano sobre su hombro. Él lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No se preocupe Echizen-san, no tiene por qué disculparse, usted tiene todo el derecho de descargar su ira- le dijo Keiichiroh. Nanjiroh sacudió levemente la cabeza, negando.

-Tendré el derecho a desquitarme, pero no con ustedes, si no con el causante de mi ira y ese es Atobe Keigo- le dijo- ustedes no se merecen mi ira- le respondió.

-Bueno, Echizen-san tal vez tenga razón, pero no debe preocuparse por eso, hay otras cosas más importantes por las cual preocuparse- le dijo sonriendo.

Unas horas más pasaron. Ya era de mañana y aún no recibían ninguna noticia respecto a las pruebas, pero no por eso perdían las esperanzas. Aún les quedaba algo de tiempo y si no lograban encontrar las pruebas para cuando llegaran a Tokio, continuarían con la investigación hasta que hallaran las pruebas suficientes para encarcelar a Atobe.

Nanjiroh pensó en su mujer. Tendría que avisarle que ya habían encontrado a Ryoma y que estaban regresando a casa. Sí, eso haría. Podía imaginarse el rostro de su mujer empapado en lágrimas de felicidad. Eso lo hizo sonreír. La felicidad de su esposa era su felicidad.

Avisó a los demás que iría a realizar una llamada. Los demás asintieron.

Caminó hasta su cabina, tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de su casa. Sonó tres veces. ¿Por qué no contestaba? ¿Acaso le había pasado algo? ¿Atobe le había hecho algún daño a su mujer? ¡Mataría a ese maldito bastardo y…! Pero no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos ya que una voz del otro lado del teléfono lo interrumpió.

_-¿Hola?_- preguntó una voz de mujer. Era Rinko.

-Rinko, querida, soy yo, Nanjiroh- le dijo. Escuchó a su mujer soltar un pequeño gritito.

_-¡Oh, Nanjiroh, eres tú! Pensaba que algo malo había sucedido, no me has llamado-_ dijo Rinko. En su voz se notaba algo de tristeza. Nanjiroh se culpó por no haberla llamado, por lo menos para saludarla y decirle cuanto la amaba.

-Lo siento, amor, no fue mi intención- dijo con culpa. Rinko lo notó y lo tranquilizó.

-_No te preocupes, no pasa nada, ya has llamado y ahora me siento mucho más tranquila_- le tranquilizó. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Rinko volvió a hablar.-_ ¿hay alguna noticia?-_ preguntó con esperanza.

-Bueno…- dudó. ¿Qué le decía primero? ¿Lo de Ryoma o sobre la falta de pruebas? _Obviamente sobre tu hijo, idiota_ dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza. Nanjiroh frunció el ceño. ¿A quién le llamaba idiota esa vocecita? _Pues a ti_ le respondió con una risita.

Rinko interpretó su vacilación y el silencio prolongado como algo malo.

-_No lo han encontrado todavía ¿no? Por eso dudas ¡no han encontrado a mi querido hijo! ¡Oh, Ryoma!-_ dijo y Nanjiroh pudo escuchar los sollozos de su mujer. Volvió a culparse. La voz tenía razón. Era un idiota. _¡Ja! Siempre tengo razón_ le respondió arrogantemente la voz.

-No, no, no, Rinko, no es eso- intentó tranquilizarla- es que tengo dos noticias y no sabía con cuál empezar, por eso dudé, pero ahora sí sé cuál decirte primero- le dijo.

-_¿Ah, si?_- preguntó. Podía notar el llanto en su voz temblorosa.

-Sí- le respondió- para que te quedes más tranquila te lo diré directamente, sin vueltas… hemos encontrado a Ryoma- le anunció. Alejó un poco el teléfono de su oído ya que sabía que su mujer soltaría un grito de felicidad. Y eso mismo pasó. A pesar de que había alejado el teléfono podía escuchar los gritos de felicidad de su mujer y hasta podía sentir los sollozos.

-_¡Oh, Nanjiroh! Estoy tan feliz, por fin tendré a mi hijo de regreso, ¿está ahí? ¡Quiero hablar con él!-_ exigió.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero ahora está durmiendo, necesita descansar- le dijo amablemente. Rinko suspiró.

-_Bueno y ¿cuál es la otra noticia?_- preguntó con interés.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Nanjiroh. Estaba perdido.

-_Me dijiste que tenías dos noticias_- le dijo. Aún seguía sollozando-_ ¿cuál es la otra?_- preguntó curiosa.

-Ah, sí, cierto- recordó- bueno, ésta noticia no es tan buena como la anterior, es más, ésta es una pésima noticia- dijo. Se quedaron otros segundos en silencio. Nanjiroh volvió a hablar- aún no hemos encontrado ninguna prueba para culpar a Atobe- dijo con un suspiro. Rinko no contestó. Se preocupó. ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿La noticia la habría dejado en estado de shock o algo parecido?- ¿Rinko?- la llamó. Sintió la respiración de ella y luego su voz.

-_Bueno, respecto a eso, creo que te equivocas querido_- dijo lentamente.

-¿Cómo que me equivoco? Oishi-san y el resto del equipo aún no ha encontrado ninguna prueba en el barco- dijo sin entender. ¿Cómo que estaba equivocado? ¿Acaso Oishi la había llamado y le había dicho lo contrario? No entendía.

-_Pues verás, Miyuki nos trajo las pruebas necesarias para encarcelar a ese hombre-_ le dijo a Nanjiroh. Él pestañó. ¿Miyuki? ¿La mujer que había traicionado a su hijo? ¿Ella aún seguía en su casa? Seguía sin entender nada.

-No entiendo, Rinko, ¿cómo consiguió las pruebas? ¿Cómo es que está relacionada con Atobe?- preguntó. Rinko suspiró.

-_Es una historia muy larga, te contaré todo cuando regreses, y respecto a las pruebas, bueno, ella consiguió las filmaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de la casa de Atobe, en esas filmaciones está toda la evidencia, ahí están las reuniones que Atobe realizaba con sus ayudantes, en esas filmaciones están todos los planes que Atobe tenía con nuestra empresa, con el barco, todo, querido, ya tenemos las pruebas suficientes para enviarlo a prisión_- le contó Rinko. Nanjiroh no podía creerlo. ¿Tenían las pruebas? ¿Atobe se pudriría en la cárcel? ¿Era un sueño o no? No, no era un sueño, estaba seguro. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No le importaba si esas pruebas las había conseguido la mujer que engañó a su hijo, tampoco le importaba cómo las había conseguido, solo le importaba saber que tenían las pruebas. ¡Las tenían! Casi gritaba y saltaba de felicidad. Casi.

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es fantástico! Ahora podremos enviar a la cárcel a ese maldito bastardo y lo veremos pudrirse día a día- soñaba Nanjiroh. Rinko rió suavemente.

-_Sí, querido, podremos hacer todo eso_- le dijo. Luego su tono de voz cambió a uno preocupado- _pero esperemos que Atobe no se entere, ¡no puede enterarse! Quién sabe qué le hará a la pobre de Miyuki, a ti, a Ryoma, ¡a todos! No quiero ni pensarlo_- dijo Rinko con preocupación.

-No te preocupes querida, nada de eso pasará, mientras estén en casa nada malo les pasará- la tranquilizó.

-_Está bien_- dijo, luego preguntó-_ por cierto, ¿Sakuno-chan está con ustedes?_- preguntó. Nanjiroh sonrió ladinamente.

-Sí, amor, está aquí con Ryoma, ella también regresará sana y salva- dijo y luego añadió- y te llevarás una gran y grata sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-_¿Sorpresa?_- preguntó confundida- _¿Qué sorpresa? ¿De qué hablas, Nanjiroh?_- quiso saber. Nanjiroh rió.

-No te preocupes querida, ya te enterarás- le dijo- bueno, ya tengo que irme, cariño, nos vemos en poco tiempo, te amo- la saludó.

-_Está bien, nos vemos, yo también te amo_- le respondió. Nanjiroh, con una sonrisa en el rostro, cortó la comunicación.

***

Rinko soltó un suspiro cuando dejó el teléfono en su lugar. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ¡Habían encontrado a su hijo! Por fin podría verlo de vuelta. También a Sakuno-chan.

Se quedó pensando. ¿A qué se refería su marido con lo de _sorpresa_? Se preguntó. ¿Habría pasado algo? ¿Qué podría ser? ¡Tenía tantas ganas de saber!

Se dirigió al living mientras pensaba en todo esto. Miyuki ahora se encontraba allí, bebiendo té. La verdad desde que ella había regresado de la casa de Atobe, no la había visto muy bien. Siempre estaba triste, sus ojos rojos e hinchados y su rostro pálido. Parecía enferma, pero ella sabía que no se trataba de eso. Ella sabía que estaba así por ese maldito hombre. Por Atobe Keigo.

Ese hombre no se merecía el amor de Miyuki, no se merecía sus lágrimas, no se merecía nada. ¿Cómo podía lastimarla así? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de cuánto lo amaba Miyuki? Y si lo sabía ¿Cómo podía jugar de aquella manera con el corazón de una mujer? Y no solo eso, si no que la obligaba a hacer su trabajo sucio y ella lo hacía así sin más, todo porque lo amaba.

Aquella mujer había pasado por mucho. En este momento, estaba destruida. Seguramente se sentía culpable, de alguna forma, por haber traicionado al amor de su vida. Aún no entendía cómo ella podía amar a una persona así cuando afuera había hombres mucho mejores que él. Pero bueno, el amor es así. Pero ella aún tenía esperanza de que con el tiempo Miyuki dejaría de amar a Atobe y encontraría a alguien mejor. Estaba segura de eso.

Llegó al living y encontró a Miyuki sentada en el sillón, con la mirada ausente mientras bebía té. Sintió pena por ella. Cada vez odiaba más y más a Atobe. No solo por lo que le hizo a su familia, si no también por lo que le había hecho a la pobre Miyuki. Había aprendido a querer a aquella mujer, a perdonarla por todo lo que había hecho. Sabía que no era su culpa amar a ese hombre. Sabía que todo lo que había hecho lo hizo por amor. Así que ya no podía odiarla ahora que conocía sus razones.

Se sentó junto a ella. Miyuki levantó la mirada y le sonrió débilmente. Rinko le devolvió la sonrisa. Le daría la noticia sobre Ryoma.

-Acaba de llamar Nanjiroh y me dio muy buenas noticias- dijo Rinko. Miyuki la miró con curiosidad. Rinko continuó- ¡Han encontrado a Ryoma y Sakuno-chan!- le dijo la noticia con felicidad. Una sonrisa más grande apareció en el rostro de Miyuki. Eso alegró a Rinko.

-¡Qué bien! Ya era hora- dijo bebiendo otro sorbo de su té- pero, espere, ¿quién es Sakuno?- preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido, pensando. No conocía a ninguna Sakuno.

-Oh, cierto, tú no la conoces, bueno, Sakuno-chan es una muchacha que iba en el barco cuando pasó el accidente, mi hijo la salvó en su habitación de que se ahogara y ambos lograron escapar en uno de los botes de emergencia- le contó- y bueno, ya sabes, quedaron ambos en el océano y el resto ya lo sabes- dijo riendo levemente. Se encontraba de muy buen humor.

-¿Cree que Ryoma y Sakuno tengan algo? Ya sabe, ¿alguna relación?- preguntó Miyuki. En su interior ella esperaba que así fuera. Se sentiría peor si supiera que Ryoma no amaría nunca más a nadie por su culpa.

-No lo sé, pero me gustaría que así fuera-dijo Rinko bebiendo de su té- Sakuno-chan es una jovencita muy buena, amable, simpática y hermosa, además que hubo una época en la que fue a la misma escuela que mi hijo, según me contó su madre, Hikari, además creo que harían una hermosa pareja, ¿no crees?- le preguntó a Miyuki. Ésta le sonrió.

-La verdad no lo sé, no conozco a Sakuno, pero según me dices es una excelente persona y estoy segura que a Ryoma le vendría bien estar con una mujer así, así que yo también espero que comiencen una relación, me gustaría que Ryoma volviera a amar, me sentiría horrible si por mi culpa él dejara de creer en el amor- dijo agachando la mirada. Se sentía tan avergonzada.

Rinko le acarició suavemente la espalda. Miyuki realmente estaba arrepentida por todo lo que había hecho. Rinko le sonrió amablemente.

-No tienes que preocuparte, querida, estoy segura de que Ryoma encontrará a una mujer a quien amar, y espero que esa mujer sea Sakuno-chan- dijo. De pronto recordó las palabras dichas por su marido: _"Y te llevarás una gran y grata sorpresa"_ ¿Se habrá referido a eso su marido? ¿Habría querido decirle que su hijo y Sakuno-chan estaban juntos? Esperaba que fuera eso, pero tampoco quería elevar sus esperanzas. Pero ella sabía muy dentro de sí, que su hijo estaba con Sakuno-chan y si no lo estaban, sabía que lo estarían.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- preguntó con curiosidad la pelinegra. Rinko salió de su ensoñación y la miró.

-Oh, por nada querida, no me hagas caso- dijo restándole importancia. Miyuki la miró con extrañeza. Sabía que algo le pasaba. ¿Qué habrá sido lo que la puso tan feliz? ¿Habrá sido la idea de Ryoma y Sakuno juntos? Seguramente era eso. En su rostro también apareció una gran sonrisa. Esperaba, realmente lo hacía, que Ryoma encontrara el amor en aquella mujer.

Le tenía fe a esa mujer, Sakuno. No sabía cómo, pero sentía, sabía, que ella podría hacer muy feliz a Ryoma. Que iluminaría su vida. Que le haría olvidar todo lo malo que ella le había hecho. Que borraría los malos recuerdos de su memoria. Que lo haría comenzar de nuevo. Una nueva vida, llena de felicidad, amor y despreocupación.

Pero había algo que esperaba con todas sus fuerzas…

…que Ryoma la perdonara por todo el daño que le había causado. Que le dejara explicar sus razones detrás de todo lo que había hecho. Que llegara a aceptarla en su vida de nuevo, como su amiga, su hermana, su familia. No soportaría no tener el perdón de él. Su vida no tendría sentido si no podía remediar sus errores. Pero ella tenía esperanza. En su interior, tenía el presentimiento de que una vez se explicara, Ryoma la perdonaría y le dejaría ser su amiga.

Un brillo de esperanza apareció en sus ojos. Ella sonrió…

Continuará…

* * *

**Bueno... ¿les gustó? espero q siiii! =) jajaja bueno... Nanjiroh sí que se enojó, ¿no? bueno... Atobe se merece esas palabras y mucho más!! ¿no creen? bueno... por lo menos ya no está enojado por la falta de pruebas XD ahora que Rinko le dijo que Miyuki consiguió las pruebas, Nanjiroh se siente más tranquilo... bueno... mmm Miyuki realmente está arrepentida por todo lo que hizo y ahora quiere el perdón y la amistad de Ryoma... ¿qué hará él? ¿la perdonará y le dará su amistad o no? bueno, ya lo veremos en los propxs caps! =)**

**Bueno... seguramente en el prox cap Ryoma le preguntará a Nanjiroh sus dudas sobre la empresa Yoguchi (la empresa de los padres de Sakuno), pero aún no estoy segura =P jajaja bueno... espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus opiniones en un review =) bueno... nos leemos en el prox cap! se cuidan, xauuuu...**


	27. Chapter 26: Momento de Explicaciones

**Holaaaa!!! Bueno, aca les traigo nuevo cap, el cap 26!! jajaja guau, no pensé q serían tantos, pero aca estamos XD bueno... quise subir cap antes de Navidad asi que pueden considerarlo un regalo adelantado de Navidad XD jajaja bueno... muuuuuchas gracias x los reviews, d vdd se los agradezcooo! =) jajaja voy a intentar subir otro cap antes de Año Nuevo, ya que después en Enero por ahi me vaya de vacaciones y no voy a poder actualizar =/ (aunque todavía no es seguro que me vaya) bueno, los dejo leer, espero q les gusteee!! =)**

* * *

**Capítulo 26:**** Momento de Explicaciones**

Los rayos del Sol entraban por la pequeña y única ventana de aquella cabina y tocaban el rostro moreno de un hombre de mirada gatuna. La luz del Sol molestaba a sus ojos, pero al parecer ese no era el caso de la mujer que yacía junto a él, cubierta tan solo por la fina sábana.

Una sonrisa afloró en su rostro. Aquella mujer era la que había traído luz y felicidad a su vida. Aquella mujer lo había sacado de aquel pozo negro y depresivo en el que estaba atrapado, sin poder salir. Todos los cambios que había en su vida se los debía a ella.

Ella le había enseñado, mostrado que podía volver a amar. Y esta vez estaba seguro, realmente seguro, de que ella era la única para él, la correcta. _El amor de su vida_.

No le importaba que pensar así de ella fuera cursi y que no fuera para nada su estilo. Era como se sentía y pensaba en aquel momento y nadie lo haría cambiar de parecer.

Recordó la noche anterior y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Miró a su mujer y sus ojos brillaron con felicidad y amor. Daría todo por ella. Recorrió su mirada por todo su cuerpo. La sábana cubría su cuerpo, pero aún así podía notar sus finas y delicadas curvas, podía notar la suave y blanca de sus hombros y de parte de su espalda. La quería para él. Para él y solo él. Nadie más podía tenerla. No permitiría que nadie se la quitara.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Jamás se había sentido así. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con _esa_ mujer. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ya no le dolía tanto como antes pensar en _ella_. No, ya no le importaba. Ahora la tenía a Sakuno. Ella había curado todas sus heridas.

Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Sakuno y comenzó a trazar un camino a lo largo de su cuerpo por encima de la sábana. Sintió escalofríos. Acercó su cuerpo al de ella. Sus labios se apoyaron suavemente sobre su mejilla levemente sonrojada, besándola. Comenzó a bajar sus besos por su mandíbula, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro descubierto. Sakuno se estremeció en sueños. Ryoma sonrió. Rehizo el camino desde su hombro hasta su mejilla y luego posó sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola tiernamente. Sakuno sonrió y se removió en la cama, pero no se despertó. Ryoma soltó una suave risita.

Pensó en la noche anterior. Pensó en el cuerpo desnudo de Sakuno debajo del suyo, gimiendo y soltando pequeños gritos de placer y diciendo su nombre. Pensó en sus manos sobre su piel de porcelana. En su lengua recorriendo cada centímetro de piel. En sus cuerpos unidos moviéndose rítmicamente.

Soltó un pequeño gemido y volvió su vista hacia el cuerpo de la mujer que yacía a su lado. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a poseerla, pero no lo haría… por el momento. La dejaría dormir.

Lentamente salió de la cama, tomó sus ropas y se vistió. Iría a ver a su padre.

Desde la noche anterior tenía intención de preguntarle a su padre sobre la familia Yoguchi. La verdadera familia de Sakuno. Se sentía intrigado. Quería saber qué había pasado con la empresa. A quién pertenecía ahora. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cabina del Capitán, sabiendo que allí estaría su padre.

Una vez allí, golpeó la puerta tres veces y al escuchar un "Adelante" abrió la puerta y se adentró en la cabina. Allí se encontraban los cuatro hombres. Su padre, el padre de Sakuno, el detective y el Capitán. Saludó a todos con un asentimiento de cabeza. Aún seguía siendo un hombre de pocas palabras. De muy pocas palabras.

-¡Buenos días hijo!- saludó Nanjiroh, extremadamente feliz. Ryoma alzó una ceja. ¿Y a ese viejo qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? ¿Habría pasado algo? - ¿pasaste una buena noche, eh?- preguntó sugestivamente. Ryoma frunció el ceño y un muy leve rubor, que nadie notó por suerte, apareció en sus mejillas.

-Cállate, viejo pervertido- le regañó.

-¡Oh, vamos, Ryoma! Fue solo una inocente pregunta- dijo Nanjiroh con una sonrisa traviesa y pícara en su rostro. Keiichiroh y el Capitán soltaron suaves risitas, Tezuka permaneció serio como siempre, pero se podía notar una muy leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Ryoma miró a Keiichiroh, el padre de Sakuno, y se sintió avergonzado. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía su padre a hacer tales preguntas sugestivas delante del padre de Sakuno?! Pensó irritado. Keiichiroh le brindó una sonrisa gentil y Ryoma se la devolvió con otra menos notable.

-Bueno, ya deja de molestar, viejo- dijo Ryoma- ¿por qué estás tan feliz?- preguntó con sincera felicidad.

-¡Ah, eso! Es que hay grandes y muy buenas noticias, querido hijo- anunció. Ryoma enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué noticias podrían ser?- ¡Ya tenemos las pruebas para encarcelar a ese bastardo!- anunció felizmente.

Ryoma lo miró sin entender. ¿Bastardo? ¿A quién se refería?

-¿Bastardo? ¿De quién hablas?- expresó sus pensamientos. Nanjiroh lo miró con cara de "¿Cómo que a quién me refiero, idiota?" Ryoma simplemente enarcó una ceja, nuevamente.

Segundos más tarde Nanjiroh se dio cuenta de qué era lo que pasaba. ¡Su hijo no estaba al tanto de nada de lo que estaba pasando! Y claro, estando a la deriva, ¿cómo iba a saber algo? Había llegado el momento de las explicaciones.

-Claro, tú no sabes nada de lo que pasó- explicó, ésta vez serio, Nanjiroh. Ryoma se preocupó. ¿Qué había pasado durante su ausencia?

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó.

-Bueno, verás, lo que le sucedió a nuestro barco no fue simplemente un accidente, fue algo intencional- comenzó. Ryoma se sorprendió. ¿Quién haría algo así y por qué?- y el causante de todo fue Atobe Keigo- continuó. Ryoma quedó sorprendido. ¿Atobe Keigo?

-¿Atobe Keigo? ¿Y qué razón tendría para hacer algo así?- preguntó, aún sin entender.

-Su razón es quedarse con nuestra empresa, Ryoma, hizo esto para hacernos desaparecer a todos nosotros, a ti, a mi, a tu madre y a tu hermano, y así quedarse con las Empresas Echizen, ¿entiendes? Pero le salió mal, no pensó en la posibilidad de que sobreviviríamos y así su plan falló, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que logró quitarnos nuestras empresas, momentáneamente- finalizó.

Los ojos de Ryoma estaban abiertos como platos. Aún no podía creer todo lo que aquel tipo había hecho. ¡Maldito bastardo! De repente, su vista se posó sobre su padre. ¿Había escuchado bien la última parte…? ¿Atobe se había quedado con las empresas? ¡¿Cómo era posible eso?!

-¡¿Cómo que se quedó con nuestra empresa?!- preguntó de repente.

Nanjiroh suspiró. Sabía que preguntaría eso.

-El maldito me hizo una oferta que no pude rechazar, constaba en que él se haría cargo de Echizen Corp., mientras yo me dedicaba en la búsqueda de ustedes dos- dijo. Ryoma lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Nanjiroh suspiró.- entiende Ryoma, necesitaba que alguien se hiciera cargo de la empresa y sabes que a tu madre no le interesa nada que tenga que ver con la gestión de empresas y además ella tampoco estaba en un estado tranquilo como para hacerlo y tu hermano tampoco podía, él se encargaba de la investigación, junto con Oishi-san, y yo no tenía tiempo de estar entrevistando a personas para que se hicieran cargo, así que tuve que aceptar su oferta- finalizó.

-Está bien, se hizo cargo de la empresa, pero eso no quiere decir que nos la quitó- le dijo Ryoma a su padre.

-Yo también creía que solo se haría cargo hasta que te encontráramos, pero no fue así, ese hombre me hizo firmar un contrato, el cual leí minuciosamente, pero luego de que lo firmara me dijo que solo tenía hasta Navidad para encontrarte o sino la empresa pasaría a ser suya, es decir, solo nos dio una semana para encontrarte, y ahora estamos a día y medio de que se acabe el plazo y debemos llegar antes de que se cumpla la fecha indicada si queremos mantener nuestra empresa- le explicó.

-¡Ese…ese…ese maldito bastardo, mal nacido, hijo de…!- Ryoma comenzó a gritar, pero fue interrumpido por Nanjiroh.

-Ya basta, Ryoma, gritando obscenidades no lograremos nada- lo regañó- además, no debes darle una mala impresión a tu futuro yerno- dijo mientras reía. Keiichiroh también rió entusiasmado y Ryoma se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada.

-Bueno…- comenzó luego de unos segundos- llegaremos a tiempo ¿verdad?- preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo- llegaremos para mañana, o eso esperamos, y así Atobe no se quedará con nuestra empresa ni tampoco serás declarado muerto- dijo felizmente.

Ryoma quedó petrificado. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho su padre? ¿Declarado muerto? ¿Iban a declararlo muerto si no lo encontraban para la Navidad? ¡Maldito desgraciado! Miró a su padre, irritado. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

-¿Cómo es eso de _declararme muerto_? – preguntó con voz gutural. Nanjiroh tragó pesadamente. ¿No se lo había mencionado?

-Jeje- rió- olvidé decírtelo… otra pauta del contrato era que si no te encontrábamos para la fecha indicada, no solo nos quedaríamos sin Echizen Corp., sino que también serías declarado muerto- dijo nerviosamente. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría su hijo aquello? Seguramente bien no se lo tomaría.

Ryoma golpeó la mesa con sus puños.

-¡Maldito desgraciado, lo mataré cuando lo vea, ya verá!- gritó enfadado. Nanjiroh le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Tranquilízate, hijo, además no puedes matarlo, ¡terminarías tú en prisión y no podríamos ver a Atobe pudrirse en la cárcel!- dijo- ¿no crees que sería más satisfactorio verlo en prisión? Además eso lo tenemos asegurado, ya que tenemos las pruebas- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, Ryoma-san, no debe molestarse en mancharse las manos con ese detestable hombre, será mejor hacerlo pagar por todo lo que hizo, no solo a nosotros, sino a todas las personas a las que les causó daño, porque estoy seguro que su empresa no fue la única dañada, ¿estoy en lo cierto? Además por su culpa nuestra querida Sakuno ha sufrido también- habló por primera vez Keiichiroh. Todos los presentes asintieron.

-Tienes razón, Keiichiroh-san, no es la primera vez que Atobe Keigo hace de las suyas, pero todo lo que concierne a empresas, él solo ha tomado posesión de cuatro empresas desde que su padre murió y él tomó las riendas del negocio, luego está muy metido en el Mercado Negro y realizando trabajos ilegales, según tengo entendido y aún no sé cómo no lo descubrieron y aunque yo avise a las autoridades no tengo pruebas para demostrarlo, pero antes que él estaba su padre, Keisuke Keigo, que hacía exactamente lo mismo que su hijo, solo que él se dedicaba más que nada a quitarle las empresas a muchas personas muy conocidas en el mundo empresarial y no solo en Japón, sino que también en América, entre las más importantes, tomó las empresas de Kosuchi, Momotaro, McAaron, Madison, Jigoku, Hanazoku, Crystal Lake, Yoguchi…- iba a continuar con su lista, pero Ryoma, al escuchar lo último, lo interrumpió.

-¿Y-yoguchi?- preguntó, sorprendido. ¡Esos eran los padres de Sakuno!

-Sí, ¿por?- preguntó curioso Nanjiroh. ¿Qué le pasaba a su hijo?

-No, nada, nada, solo recordé que me habías hablado de esa empresa hace tiempo, nada más- dijo bajando la vista, pensativo. Nanjiroh lo observó extrañado. Miró a su alrededor. Los demás no parecían afectados. Su vista se posó sobre Keiichiroh. Tenía un semblante serio y pensativo. Eso era raro en él. Él siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Nunca lo había visto tan pensativo.

-Bueno, el punto es que Atobe Keigo y su padre ya han arruinado la vida de muchos y ahora que tenemos pruebas para enviarlo a prisión, aunque no sea por el robo de empresas, ellos, bueno solamente Atobe, ya que su padre falleció hace tres años, dejarán las vidas de todos en paz- dijo Nanjiroh.

Todos asintieron menos Ryoma. Él tenía una duda que pensaba resolver en ese momento.

-¿Y cómo es que tienen las pruebas? El barco quedó completamente destruido, no creo que haya quedado rastro alguno- razonó Ryoma. Todos asintieron.

-Tienes razón, Ryoma-san, en el barco no ha quedado ninguna prueba, pero tenemos otras- le dijo Keiichiroh. Ryoma los miró con curiosidad. ¿Qué pruebas?

-Es un milagro que las hayamos conseguido, tu padre nos ha dicho sobre ellas- le dijo Tezuka. Ryoma miró a su padre, esperando a que este hablara y le explicara.

-Verás, hijo, hace una hora llamé a tu madre para darle las buenas noticias, pero al final terminé yo recibiendo grandes noticias- rió un poco- bueno, tu madre tiene las pruebas- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo que mamá tiene las pruebas? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó desconcertado. ¿Su madre consiguió las pruebas? ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

-Bueno, yo dije que tu madre tiene las pruebas, no que ella las haya conseguido, hubo otra persona en esto, alguien que jamás esperé que volvería a aparecer, aunque la verdad, aún no entiendo cómo sucedió todo esto, tu madre no quiso explicarme, dijo que explicaría todo cuando regresáramos a Tokio- dijo casi para sí mismo.

Ryoma carraspeó, llamando su atención.

-Ah, si, lo siento- dijo riendo avergonzadamente- bueno, el tema es que las pruebas las consiguió otra persona, no tu madre- dijo finalmente.

-Ya entendía esa parte, pero podrías decirme quién es esa persona- pidió Ryoma ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Claro, hijo, aunque te sorprenderás mucho al saber quién es y querrás llamar a tu madre para pedir explicaciones y…- quería continuar, pero fue rudamente interrumpido por su hijo.

-¡Ya dime quién es, viejo!- gritó exasperado.

-Está bien, está bien, qué impaciente eres- dijo lo último en un susurro. No quería hacer enojar más a su hijo- esa persona es Miyuki- dijo directamente.

Ryoma quedó paralizado por un momento. ¿Miyuki? ¿Se refería a _esa_ Miyuki? ¡No podía ser! ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con todo esto? ¿Ella conocía a Atobe? Pero eso era imposible ¿no? A menos que la persona con la que lo engañaba fuera él. Sintió la ira estremecerle el cuerpo. ¡Esa maldita zorra! Lo había engañado con un tipo como él y seguramente lo había ayudado en todo ese plan que tenía y no solo contra su empresa sino que con muchas empresas más. Seguro que ahora ayudaba para que no la culparan de cómplice y así no terminar pudriéndose en la cárcel como lo estaría muy pronto Atobe.

Sus puños se cerraron y en su mirada se notaba la ira y el odio que sentía por aquella mujer. En ese momento todos los presentes temieron a Ryoma aunque no lo demostraron.

-Ryoma, hijo, cálmate, debe haber una explicación- trató de razonar Nanjiroh con su hijo.

-¡Qué explicación! La única posible que yo encuentro es que ella está relacionada con Atobe Keigo y para poder salir indemne de toda ésta situación, lo traicionó y nos dio las pruebas que necesitábamos para culparlo, esa es la única explicación razonable que encuentro- dijo con enojo.

-Ryoma, tranquilízate, yo también pensaba eso, pero tu madre parece confiar en ella, ella debe saber algo que nosotros no- le dijo Nanjiroh. Ryoma lo miró impresionado. ¿Su madre confiaba en aquella mujer? ¿Cómo podía confiar en ella después de todo lo que hizo?

-Mamá puede ser muy ingenua a veces, esa mujer debe estar engañándola, no es posible que se haya vuelto buena de la noche a la mañana- le respondió.

-Por favor, Ryoma, confía en Rinko, yo confío en ella- intentó persuadirlo- ella no es tan ingenua como tu crees y dices, confía Ryoma- dijo.

Ryoma respiró profundamente varias veces y se tranquilizó.

-Está bien, confiaré en mamá, pero no en esa mujer- sentenció. Nanjiroh asintió satisfecho. A decir verdad él tampoco confiaba mucho en Miyuki.

-Bien- decidió cambiar de tema- ¿cuándo llegaremos a Tokio, Capitán?- preguntó Nanjiroh.

-Tal vez lleguemos para mañana a la mañana- respondió. Todos asintieron, impacientes por llegar a Tokio y resolver todo aquél problema.

Ryoma se acercó a su padre con rostro serio. Aún quería hablar con él sobre la familia de Sakuno.

-Necesito hablar contigo- avisó a su padre. Nanjiroh lo miró extrañado, pero Ryoma lo ignoró y salió de la cabina. Nanjiroh lo siguió. Fueron a la cabina de Nanjiroh para poder hablar tranquilos.

Una vez allí, ambos quedaron parados frente a frente mirándose a los ojos.

-Bueno, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Nanjiroh. ¿Para qué lo había sacado de la cabina del Capitán? Estaba realmente curioso.

-Quiero hablarte sobre la empresa Yoguchi- le respondió Ryoma.

-¿Qué quieres saber sobre la empresa y por qué?- Nanjiroh no entendía nada. ¿Para qué quería saber sobre ellos su hijo?

-Quiero saber qué pasó con la empresa y el por qué te lo diré después- le respondió. Nanjiroh aceptó.

-Bueno, no sé mucho sobre aquello, lo que sí sé es que los dueños de aquella empresa, los Yoguchi, unos grandes empresarios, murieron en un accidente durante un viaje de negocios, luego de eso el anterior dueño de la empresa, Taro Yoguchi, falleció al enterarse de que su querida hija falleció, su hija fue llevada a un orfanato y la empresa pasó a manos de Keisuke Keigo y a mi todo eso me pareció sospechoso, pero no podía hacer nada, eso es todo lo que sé- finalizó.

Ryoma se quedó pensativo. Así que el maldito de Atobe también robó la empresa de la familia de Sakuno ¿eh? Bueno, técnicamente no fue él, sino que fue su padre, pero ese maldito bastardo aún conserva la empresa. ¡Ni siquiera fue capaz de devolverla una vez su padre hubo muerto! Pero bueno, ¿qué esperaba? ¡Estaban hablando de Atobe Keigo! ¡El bastardo, idiota, mal nacido, hijo de perra, más grande del mundo! Nunca se le cruzaría por la mente devolver una empresa. No a menos que ya no le sirva o no gane tanto como él quisiera.

Era definitivo. Metería en prisión a ese maldito pasara lo que pasara. Sin importar qué. Y no lo haría solo por su familia y empresa, también lo haría por Sakuno, por su amada. Nadie jugaba con ella, le arruinaba la vida y salía indemne. Nadie.

-¡RYOMA!- lo llamó su padre a gritos.

Ryoma salió de sus pensamientos y miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

-¿Qué? No hace falta que grites- espetó Ryoma enfadado.

-¡Pero no es mi culpa! Te he llamado tres veces y no me has respondido, así que no tuve otra opción mas que gritarte- se defendió- ahora dime, ¿por qué preguntas por los Yoguchi? ¿Qué interés tienes en ellos?- preguntó.

Ryoma consideró la pregunta. ¿Se lo diría o no? Era la historia de Sakuno, tema de Sakuno, él no tenía derecho a estar divulgando su historia por ahí. Pero esto era importante. Además su padre merecía saberlo después de haberle contado todo lo que sabía. Decidió que sí se lo diría.

-Me interesa tanto porque las vidas que arruinó el padre de ese desgraciado, eran las vidas de los padres de Sakuno- reveló.

Nanjiroh se quedó de piedra. ¿Aquellos grandes empresarios en sus tiempos eran los padres de Sakuno? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Los apellidos no coincidían! Pero tal vez tenía el apellido de los padres adoptivos. No, no. Eso tampoco era. El apellido de Keiichiroh es Ichikawa y el de Sakuno es Ryuzaki. ¿Entonces cómo era posible que esa mujer fuera hija de los Yoguchi?

Su mente buscaba alguna respuesta, pero no encontraba ninguna. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que encontró la respuesta. ¡Eso era! Sí, claro. ¡Cómo no se había dado cuenta! La razón era porque la Empresa Yoguchi pertenecía al padre de la madre de Sakuno, Sora Yoguchi y no a la familia del padre, Kyosuke Ryuzaki. Ahora entendía. Esa era la razón. Por eso no se había dado cuenta antes de la relación entre los Yoguchi y Sakuno. Su padre, aunque era dueño y manejaba la empresa junto a su mujer, lo hacía todo bajo el apellido Yoguchi y no el suyo. Por eso es que su apellido, Ryuzaki, no era tan conocido en el mundo de los negocios como el de Yoguchi.

Miró a su hijo. Éste lo miraba con la ceja enarcada. ¿Esperaba alguna respuesta?

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Nada, nada- respondió Ryoma con fiereza.

Nanjiroh pudo notar el temblar del cuerpo de su hijo, los puños apretados, el ceño profundamente fruncido y el odio y la ira en sus ojos. Un solo pensamiento cruzó su mente.

Atobe Keigo de ésta no se salvaba.

Continuará…

* * *

**Bueno ¿les gustó o no? jaa yo espero q sii XD Bueno... ya le explicaron toda la situación a Ryoma y él no está muy contento que digamos... pero bueno, ¿quién lo estaría? Y parece que no le cayó muy bien la noticia de que Miyuki está ayudando =/ ¿qué pasará? ¿la va a perdonar o no? Bueno, por ahora pareciera que no, ¿no? ya que no confía en ella... y también podríamos decir que Atobe es hombre muerto ¿no? jajaja se tendrá que enferentar a la ira de Ryoma =) Atobe no se salva de ésta XD no ahora que Ryoma sabe lo que pasó con la familia de Sakuno... aunque técnicamente no fue Atobe quien hizo todo sino el padre, pero se va a desquitar con él XD **

**Bueno... ya me voy yendo... y por si no nos leemos pronto que pasen una muuuuuy Feliz Navidad y que reciban muchos regalos!! (yo ya les di el mio XD) jajaja espero q dejen sus opiniones en algún review =) haganlo como un regalo de Navidad para mi XD jajaja bueno... voy a estar esperando muy ansiosamente sus opiniones! =) Nos leemos, se cuidan, xauuuuu...**


	28. Chapter 27: Odio

**Holaaa!!! jajaja sé que dije que iba a actulizar después de Navidad y antes de Año Nuevo, pero... empecé a escribir el cap, tenía pensado escribirlo de a poco, pero buee... empecé y quise terminarlo el mismo día XD jajaja pero bueno... supongo que estarán felices x la rápida actualización ¿o no? jaja bueno... muuuuchaaas graciaaas x los reviews! d vdd se los agradezco mucho =) bueno... los dejo leer! **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 27:**** Odio**

En Echizen Corp., en la oficina principal, la oficina que alguna vez perteneció a Nanjiroh Echizen, se encontraba un hombre en sus 30, de cabello largo y lacio y mirada temible y superior. Una sarcástica y llena de superioridad sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro.

Pensamientos de éxito cruzaban por su mente. Nada podría derrumbar aquella felicidad macabra que poseía. Ya solo en unas horas, en menos de un día, Echizen Corp., estaría en su poder y el idiota de Ryoma Echizen sería declarado muerto, fuera verdad o no, y los Echizen quedarían en la ruina, se quedarían sin nada, al igual que el resto de las Empresas a las que había robado.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Por fin sería el Magnate de los negocios. Nadie podría superarlo. No una vez tomara en su poder a Echizen Corp. ¿o debería decir Keigo Corp.? Soltó una carcajada al pensar aquello. Definitivamente aquella empresa, dejaría de llamarse Echizen Corp. Y se convertiría en Keigo Corp.

Soltó un suspiro, mientras tomaba un bolígrafo y comenzaba a firmar papeles. Su padre estaría muy orgulloso de él. Lástima que el viejo llevaba muerto unos años, sino habría visto todos sus logros.

Él había logrado lo que su padre no. Él supo aprovechar la oportunidad que su padre había derrochado en el pasado. Él no cometería la misma estupidez que aquel viejo que había tenido como padre.

¡Aún no podía creer que haya desperdiciado tal oportunidad! Todo por aquella mujer. Sí, el idiota de su padre había abandonado la oportunidad de tomar Echizen Corp. Por una mujer. Y no se trataba de cualquier mujer. ¡Sino que se trataba de Rinko Echizen, la esposa de Nanjiroh Echizen! Sí, así era. Su padre había desarrollado fuertes sentimientos por Rinko Echizen, pero ella nunca se había enterado de aquello.

Se habían conocido en una fiesta de negocios, dos años después de la muerte de su madre, y su padre había quedado maravillado con su belleza y excelente personalidad. Era una lástima, para su padre, que ella, para ese momento, estuviera casada con el bastardo de Echizen. Pero a su padre no le importaba. Sus sentimientos hacia aquella mujer no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, ni tampoco se los había dicho. Pero, como él le decía, él era feliz viéndola ser feliz, y él sabía, por cada vez que tenía el gusto de verla, que Rinko era muy feliz al lado de Nanjiroh Echizen.

Así llegó el momento en que Nanjiroh Echizen dejó la empresa a cargo de su hijo menor, Ryoma Echizen. ¡Esa era una oportunidad perfecta para robarles la empresa! El hijo menor era tan solo un niño. Solo tenía 18 años cuando comenzó a hacerse cargo de la empresa, aunque aún obtenía ayuda de su padre, era una presa fácil. Muy fácil de engañar. Pero no, su padre tuvo que arruinarlo todo con sus malditos sentimientos.

Su padre le había dicho que no le importaba cuántas oportunidades se le presentasen, él no haría nada que hiriera a su querida Rinko, nada que la hiciera infeliz y él estaba completamente seguro de que si le quitaba Echizen Corp. a su marido y los dejaba en la miseria, ella sería extremadamente infeliz y sufriría demasiado. Y así fue como perdieron aquella maravillosa oportunidad. Todo por culpa de su padre y sus sentimientos hacia aquella mujer. Desde que había perdido tal oportunidad lo había odiado con todo su ser. Jamás lo perdonó. Por eso tomó una decisión. Se preguntarán cuál fue su decisión ¿cierto? Bueno, era una decisión muy simple y que evitaría que su padre cometiera otro error como aquél. Su decisión había sido… matarlo. Sí, matarlo. Era la única solución y además sabía que no llevaría cargo de conciencia.

En aquellos tiempos su padre sufría del corazón y estaba medicado. Había sido relativamente fácil matarlo. Una sobredosis de medicamentos para el corazón. No era algo original, pero era algo simple de hacer. Había hecho que su padre tomara más medicamentos de lo que debía y el viejo ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Así fue como, en un principio y rato después de haber tomado los medicamentos, el sistema nervioso de su padre colapsó y, al no haber sido atendido de inmediato, un par de horas después, su padre murió.

Por la mañana habían encontrado el cuerpo inerte de su padre recostado sobre su cama. Nunca sospecharon de él. ¡Ni siquiera sabían que la muerte había sido por una sobredosis de medicamentos! Cuando supo que no sabían qué era lo que realmente había pasado, quiso reírse en sus caras, pero no lo hizo, eso lo delataría. Todos creían que la causa había sido un paro cardíaco. Todos conocían sobre su enfermedad. Así que decidieron no hacerle una autopsia y él había aceptado, siempre mostrando un rostro afligido y abatido, pero por dentro sonreía victorioso, pensando que ahora su padre ya no podía hacer nada para evitar que robara Echizen Corp.

Así fue como un año después de la muerte de su padre conoció a Miyuki, una hermosa mujer con la cual solo había tenido una aventura y con la que jamás pensó llegar a más, pero un plan se formó en su cabeza. Había notado, en una de las tantas reuniones que había tenido y a la cual había llevado a una de ellas a Miyuki, cómo Ryoma Echizen la miraba. Y ahí fue cuando decidió utilizarla.

Él sabía que aquella mujer no sentía solo atracción hacia él, sabía que estaba enamorado y eso hacía todas las cosas más fáciles. Las mujeres harían lo que fuera por amor y esa mujer no sería la excepción. Le ordenó engatusar al menor de los Echizen y así poder tener contacto directo con la Mansión y la Empresa. Su plan funcionó. Bueno, por lo menos al principio.

Por fin había conseguido otra oportunidad para poner sus manos sobre la empresa que tanto deseaba. Miyuki había hecho un trabajo excelente y no solo había logrado conseguir cosas de la Mansión sino que también dinero de la Empresa, aunque no tanto como él quería, pero tenía que ir lentamente para no levantar sospechas. Pero luego, todo su plan se derrumbó. La idiota de Miyuki había sido descubierta robando a los Echizen y luego de eso Ryoma Echizen abandonó a Miyuki y todas las conexiones que tenía con los Echizen se cortaron.

Al principio había pensado en deshacerse de Miyuki, pero luego pensó en conservarla para algún plan futuro. Tenía el presentimiento de que podría volver a utilizarla.

Su tercera oportunidad llegó ahora. El momento en que Echizen Corp. inauguró su nuevo Crucero. Él había conocido sobre estos planes ya que Miyuki le había conseguido algo de información cuando aún estaba con el Echizen menor. Llevaban ideando este proyecto desde hacía dos años y ahora lo habían lanzado al mundo exterior, pero así como había empezado había terminado. Aquel proyecto no había durado mucho. Con suerte alcanzó dos días. Todo gracias al plan que venía ideando desde que se enteró de aquel proyecto.

Rió orgulloso. Colocar aquella bomba de tiempo que haría que todos los mecanismos dejaran de funcionar había sido una idea excelente. Además no había quedado prueba alguna de su delito así que no podía culparlo de nada. Aunque en un principio su idea había sido matar a todos los Echizen causando aquel accidente, pero lamentablemente las cosas no salieron como lo había planeado. Todos habían sobrevivido, bueno, exceptuando uno el cual todavía estaba en duda. Esa persona en duda era Ryoma Echizen, el menor, quien había quedado desaparecido.

Al enterarse de eso ideó un plan de respaldo. Había hecho que Nanjiroh Echizen firmara un contrato que indicaba que él, Atobe Keigo, se haría cargo de Echizen Corp., mientras durara la búsqueda de Ryoma Echizen, pero este contrato indicaba algo más que eso. Algo que Echizen había pasado por alto. Se había fijado un plazo. Si Ryoma Echizen no aparecía dentro de 7 días, todo pasaría a estar en manos de Atobe Keigo, legalmente, y Ryoma Echizen sería declarado muerto.

Rió con ganas, con fuerza. ¡Todo había salido a la perfección! No había ni un solo fallo en su plan, estaba seguro.

-Nada ni nadie me detendrá ahora- susurró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

****

Ya era cerca de las 16 de la tarde. Sakuno se había levantado hacía horas y se había reunido con los demás en la cabina del Capitán y allí le explicaron sobre la situación en la que se encontraban.

Sakuno había quedado muy sorprendida con todo lo escuchado. ¿Cómo podía un simple hombre hacer tales atrocidades? ¡No podía existir alguien con un corazón tan oscuro y lleno de maldad! ¿O acaso sí? Simplemente no podía creerlo.

Miró a todos los allí presentes. Todos tenían expresiones serias en sus rostros. ¡Hasta su padre! Raras veces lo había visto con aquella expresión. Él siempre portaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y cariño, pero ésta vez sus ojos no portaban aquella mirada, sino todo lo contrario. Podía notar enfado, miedo, tristeza, hasta odio.

Pero ella presentía que había más que solo eso. Algo no le estaban diciendo. Podía notarlo por las esquivas miradas de Ryoma y su padre. ¿Qué era aquello que no le querían decir? Estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

La voz de Nanjiroh rompió aquél silencio.

-Capitán- lo llamó- ¿sabe a qué hora estaremos en Tokio?- preguntó esperanzado. No veía la hora de llegar a caso y encarcelar al maldito de Atobe y así recuperar todo lo que era suyo.

-Llegaremos cerca de las 11 de la mañana siguiente- le respondió.

Aquella noticia logró que todos olvidaran por un momento lo que habían estado hablando antes y que se alegraran.

-¿Cree que sea prudente que avisemos ya a los medios y a las autoridades?- preguntó Nanjiroh nuevamente.

El Capitán se quedó pensativo por unos segundos. Aún no estaba del todo seguro de si llegarían a esa hora a Tokio. Si nada los detenía, como por ejemplo, alguna lluvia o tormenta, entonces sí llegarían para la hora prevista, pero si el caso era el contrario entonces lo más probable es que llegaran por la tarde-noche o al día siguiente.

Miró por la ventana de la cabina. Afuera el sol brillaba con toda su intensidad y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado. Ni una sola nube cubría el cielo. Era un día perfecto. Miró nuevamente a Nanjiroh y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Estará bien- respondió y agregó- no creo que algo nos retrase, hoy es un Apia perfecto, no tendremos problemas.

-Muy bien- asintió- en este momento avisaré a los medios y a las autoridades de nuestra llegada mañana- dijo y luego salió de la cabina para hablar tranquilamente.

Todos allí quedaron pensativos. Todos imaginaban su arribo a Tokio, especialmente Ryoma, Sakuno y Keiichiroh, ansiaban por fin ver y reunirse con sus familias. ¡Había pasado tanto tiempo ya! No solo eso. Ansiaban poder pasar la Navidad con sus familias. Ya quedaba solo un día para aquel gran evento. Este día era Nochebuena.

A Sakuno le encantaba la Navidad. Amaba estar en su casa con sus padres y otros familiares, sentados todos alrededor de la mesa, cenando, esperando a que la Navidad llegara para así poder repartir todos los regalos y disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales.

Soltó un suspiro de felicidad. ¡Cuánto ansiaba estar ya en casa!

Ryoma la tomó por el brazo y ella lo miró extrañada. Ryoma tenía el rostro serio, inexpresivo. Comenzó a preocuparse. Él habló.

-Tenemos que hablar- sentenció.

Oh, oh. No le gustaba para nada el sonido de aquellas palabras. _Tenemos que hablar_. Aquellas palabras no auguraban nada bueno. Se puso nerviosa. ¿Acaso la dejaría? Seguramente sería eso. Cada vez que una persona le decía eso a su pareja, era porque pensaba en terminar su relación, o al menos eso pasaba en los libros y películas. También Tomoka le había hablado de esas cosas.

Salieron de la cabina y se fueron a la suya. Ryoma cerró la puerta con llave. Miró a Sakuno aún con el rostro inexpresivo.

Sakuno sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, queriendo caer libremente por sus mejillas, pero ella no se lo permitía. No lloraría. Tal vez no era lo que ella pensaba. No tenía que precipitarse.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ryoma, acercándose. Había notado la expresión un tanto triste de su novia. ¿Qué se estaría imaginando? Por ahí pensaba que la dejaría o algo. ¡Eso nunca! Pensó mientras fruncía el ceño levemente.

Sakuno negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, nada- le aseguró- por favor, habla, te escucho- intentó decirlo sin trabarse.

Ryoma suspiró. Comenzó.

-Es sobre tu familia, tu verdadera familia- aclaró al final.

Los ojos de Sakuno se abrieron de par en par. ¡Así que de eso era de lo que le quería hablar! Era tan tonta. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Ryoma la dejaría? Estaba segura, y él se lo había asegurado, de que la maba profundamente al igual que ella a él. ¿Cómo pudo pensar eso? Por un momento Sakuno se hinchó de felicidad, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que Ryoma había dicho. Él quería hablar sobre su verdadera familia, ¿por qué?

Lo miró sin entender. Él comenzó a explicar.

-Sé lo que pasó con tu empresa, bueno, con la de tus padres- comenzó. Sakuno lo miró sorprendida. ¿Cómo pudo averiguar algo así? Ryoma pareció leerle los pensamientos- Mi padre me habló de eso, él conoció a tu familia y me contó lo que sucedió- explicó. Tomó aire y continuó- bueno, me contó que tu familia había muerto durante un viaje de negocios, aunque eso es algo que tú ya me has contado, pero mi padre cree que todo eso es sospechoso, también me dijo que luego de que murieran, tu abuelo, Taro, no pudo resistir la noticia de que tu madre muriera y él también falleció, quedándote tú sola, pero eso también lo sabías, luego me dijo otra cosa, me dijo que la Empresa Yoguchi pasó a estar en manos de Keisuke Keigo, el padre de Atobe Keigo, por eso es que mi padre sospecha- dijo y agregó- no es la primera vez que los Keigo hacen algo como esto, ya había pasado antes con otras empresas, mi padre cree que Keisuke Keigo es el causante de la muerte de tus padres, todo porque quería adueñarse de su empresa- finalizó.

Los ojos de Sakuno se agrandaron y ésta vez, las lágrimas contenidas, comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

En aquél momento se sintió débil, sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó al suelo. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir por sus castaños ojos.

Sintió su corazón estrujarse de pena y dolor. Pensó en aquel hombre que, posiblemente, mató a sus padres. Podía sentir como un sentimiento desconocido por ella crecía en su interior hacia aquel ser. Era un sentimiento terrible, para nada bueno. Era odio. Sí, odio. Eso era lo que sentía. Odio hacia aquél hombre. Lo odiaba. Y también a su hijo. Pero no por el mismo motivo.

Atobe Keigo había lastimado a su amado. Le había quitado lo que le pertenecía. Le había hecho daño. Había intentado matarlo. No podía perdonarlo. No podía _no_ odiarlo. Tenía motivos de sobra para odiarlo y no lo pasaría de largo.

El odio no era algo que ella sentía a menudo. Es más, jamás había odiado a alguien. Tal vez sí se había disgustado con alguien o no le había caído bien, pero nunca llegó a odiar a una persona.

Ahora sabía lo que era ese sentimiento. Y, aunque no le gustara sentirlo, no dejaría de hacerlo. Esos dos hombres se merecían su odio. Se lo merecía por haber lastimado a tantas personas. Se merecían su odio y mucho más.

Sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas y se encontró con la dorada de su amor.

Ryoma le acarició la espalda, tranquilizándola. Ambos se levantaron y se recostaron en la cama sin dejar de abrazarse.

Sakuno continuó llorando en el pecho de Ryoma mientras él le acariciaba la espalda y le decía palabras tranquilizantes al oído. Estuvieron así por un buen rato hasta que Sakuno dejó de llorar. Ella se abrazó más fuerte a él. Él la apretó más hacia su cuerpo. Se miraron.

Ryoma le brindó una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Sakuno se tranquilizara por completo. Él acercó sus labios a su frente y la besó tiernamente. Sakuno cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto de sus cálidos labios sobre su frente. Soltó un suspiro y se acurrucó junto a Ryoma. Antes de quedarse dormida dijo unas palabras que sorprendieron al hombre junto a ella y a ella misma:

-O-odio… a esos dos hombres- dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que Ryoma la escuchara.

Él quedó sorprendido ante aquellas palabras. Nunca la había escuchado expresar odio hacia alguien. Nunca pensó que ella sería capaz de odiar. Era demasiado buena para poder sentir ese horrible sentimiento, pero la comprendía. Sabía cómo se sentía y por qué se sentía así. Él se sentía igual. Le respondió.

-Yo también, yo también- susurró y luego ambos cayeron dormidos en los brazos del otro…

Continuará…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó o no? espero q siii!!! jajaja y siento si el principio les pareció un poco denso... pero bueno... era sobre todo lo que Atobe había planeado... en mi opinión era importante... bueno... ahora odio a Atobe aún m,ás que antes! u¬¬ ¿ustedes no? ¡Fue capaz de matar a su propio padre! y encima jugó con los sentimientos de Miyuki, él sabía sobre sus sentimientos hacia él y decidió utilizarlos a su favor u¬¬ bueno... ya veremos cómo hará para salvarse una vez que Ryoma lo vea ^^ jajaja**

**Bueno... ahora no solo nosotros y los Echizen odiamos a Atobe sino que Sakuno tmb! ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? jaja ni siquiera yo lo había pensado hasa que empecé a escribir este cap =P bueno... espero q pasen una muy Feliz Navidad! jaja mmm... voy a intentar subir nuevo cap antes de Año uevo, pero no les prometo nada... espero que dejen sus opiniones en algun review! bueno... me despido de ustedes, se cuidan, xauuuuuu...**


	29. Chapter 28: Hogar dulce Hogar

**Holaaaaa!!!!! bueno.. acales traigo nuevo cap, uno de los últimoooos!!! jeje espero no haber tardad mucho, pero creo que no fue asi =P jajaja bueno... ya estamos llegando al final con ésta historia, espero q les gusten estos últimos caps! =) bueno... muuuuuchas gracias x los reviews, de verdad se los agradezcooo! =) me dan muucho ánimo... bueno, los dejo leer, espero q les gusteel cap! =)**

* * *

**Capítulo 28:**** Hogar dulce Hogar**

Mientras los demás se quedaban en la cabina del Capitán, Nanjiroh realizaba una llamada desde su celular.

Él Capitán ya le había cerciorado de que llegarían mañana cerca del mediodía a Tokio y ahora debía avisar a todos los medios sobre su llegada y sobre las noticias de que Ryoma y Sakuno habían sido encontrados. Eso sí, tendría que pedirles a todos discreción ya que no quería que Atobe se enterara, al menos no aún.

Sabía muy bien que si él se enteraba sobre aquellas noticias, intentaría hacer algo para alcanzar su objetivo. Eliminar a Ryoma y quedarse con Echizen Corp. y él no permitiría que ese sujeto hiciera algo así.

Escuchó el pitido del teléfono. Ya había sonado tres veces y aún nadie le había respondido. Al cuarto pitido escuchó la voz gruesa de un hombre hablar al otro lado del teléfono. Lo saludó.

-Hola, Kuranosuke, habla Nanjiroh- habló. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que su amigo le respondiera.

-_¿Nanjiroh? ¡Nanjiroh! Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, amigo… no te he visto desde que sucedió lo de Ryoma_- dijo lo último en un susurro lastimero. Nanjiroh sonrió melancólicamente. A veces su amigo podía ser un poco exagerado. Tan solo había pasado poco más de una semana. Pero él era así y así lo quería.

-Jaja tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo, viejo- dijo con una risa baja.

_-Tal vez a ti te parezca poco tiempo, pero para mí ha sido una eternidad, ya extraño nuestras reuniones de día por medio_- le respondió riéndose también.

-Yo también las extraño, prometo que ya las tendremos de nuevo, no te preocupes- le aseguró.

-_¡Más te vale que cumplas esa promesa, amigo! Yo me aseguraré de que lo hagas_- añadió juguetonamente. Nanjiroh rió. Hacía tanto tiempo que no reía. Pero ahora podía hacerlo libremente. Se sentía aliviado y muy feliz ahora que había encontrado a su tonto hijo.

-No te preocupes, no tendrás que hacerlo, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- aseguró. Y eso era verdad. Podía ser un pervertido, un idiota, un sinvergüenza y todo lo que se les ocurriera, pero era un hombre de palabra. Si hacía promesas, las cumplía no importaba qué. Claro, siempre trataba de hacer promesas que él pudiera cumplir.

-_Muy bien, Nanjiroh, confío en ti_- respondió y luego agregó-_ mmm… estoy seguro de que no me has llamado para prometerme hacer nuestras reuniones diarias de nuevo ¿no?_

-Tienes razón, no te he llamado para eso- dijo ahora poniendo un semblante serio- tengo buenas noticias- le anunció mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-_¿Qué noticias?_- preguntó ansioso. Esperaba que fuera lo que él creía que era.

-¡Hemos encontrado a Ryoma!- exclamó. Escuchó a su amigo gritar. Rió fuertemente. Sabía cuánto significaba Ryoma para Kuranosuke. Él lo quería como si fuera su hijo.

-_¡Esas son grandes noticias, Nanjiroh!_- exclamó Kuranosuke extremadamente feliz.

-Lo sé, lo sé, bueno no solo te he llamado para darte las noticias, también quería pedirte un favor- pidió.

-_Te escucho_- le respondió su amigo.

-Necesito que tú y tu canal de televisión estén mañana a las 11:30 en el puerto central de Tokio, a esa hora llegaremos más o menos a Tokio, y no solo eso, hazme el favor de avisar a otros canales de televisión y radio y todo esto tienes que hacerlo con completa discreción, nadie se tiene que enterar de esto, todos se enterarán en el momento en que lleguemos- comunicó.

-_¿Por qué todo con discreción? ¡Todo el mundo quiere y debería saber que Ryoma Echizen ha sido encontrado y que regresará a Tokio mañana!_- dijo entusiasmado y curioso.

-Mira no te puedo explicar todo ahora por teléfono, así que te lo diré así, todo lo ocurrido no ha sido un accidente, todo fue provocado, intencional, en Tokio hay alguien que me quiere a mí a mi familia fuera de su camino para lograr sus objetivos, lo cuales no son para nada buenos, así que tenemos que hacer lo posible para que no se entere de que regresamos a Tokio sino, estoy seguro, hará algo para evitar que arruinemos sus planes- finalizó.

Kuranosuke se quedó en silencio. Estaba demasiado sorprendido con aquella declaración como para decir algo. Unos segundos más pasaron así en silencio.

-_¿Quién podría hacer algo así?_- preguntó totalmente sorprendido. Jamás había sabido de alguien que tuviera algo en contra de los Echizen. ¿Quién sería esa persona que quería dañarlos?- _¿sabes quién es?_- inquirió.

-Sí, sé de quien se trata, pero por ahora no diré nada, primero queremos presentar las pruebas antes de hacer nada- le dijo- luego de que entregamos todas las pruebas a la policía gritaremos a los cuatro vientos el nombre de aquel bastardo- expresó con odio y con el ceño levemente fruncido. No veía la hora de que todo el mundo se enterara de la clase de basura que era Atobe Keigo.

-_Muy bien, Nanjiroh, no te presionaré, aunque quiero saber quién es ese hombre que quiere eliminarte a ti y a tu familia, pero esperaré a que tú me lo digas cuando quieras o ya me enteraré por las noticias_- dijo soltando una pequeña risita al terminar de decir lo último.

-Está bien, bueno Kuranosuke, recuerda, todo con discreción, no queremos que él se entere de nada- repitió.

_-Sí, sí, ya he entendido__- _dijo como restándole importancia- _suerte con todo, viejo, nos veremos mañana, mándale un saludo a Ryoma_- agregó.

-Adiós- se despidió Nanjiroh y luego cortó la comunicación.

Regresó a la cabina del Capitán y una vez allí vio que ni Ryoma ni Sakuno se encontraban allí.

-¿A dónde se fue mi tonto hijo y Sakuno-chan?- preguntó mirando alrededor de la habitación con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-No lo sé, tal vez a su habitación, se fueron hace un rato- contestó Keiichiroh con el semblante serio y pensativo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca lo había visto así. Siempre portaba una agradable y amable sonrisa en su rostro, pero ahora no había rastro alguno de aquella sonrisa.

Decidió ponerle un poco de humor a la situación.

-Vayan a saber qué estarán haciendo en aquella habitación eh, los muy pícaros- dijo meneando sus cejas de forma sugestiva.

Pero la situación seguía igual. Keiichiroh aún mantenía su semblante serio y pensativo. El Capitán revisaba el mapa que marcaba el camino hacia Tokio y el detective Tezuka estaba igual que siempre. Serio y expresión aburrida.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Nanjiroh se cansara de aquella situación. No soportaba tanto silencio. Le habló a Keiichiroh dispuesto a saber qué le pasaba.

-Keiichiroh-san ¿le sucede algo? Está demasiado serio y pensativo, usted nunca es así- indagó. Keiichiroh lo miró entre serio y preocupado. Algo le pasaba, de eso estaba seguro.

-Bueno, solo estoy un poco preocupado- respondió el más grande.

-¿Preocupado por qué? ¡No tiene nada de qué preocuparse! Sakuno-chan está aquí, sana y salva y si se preocupa por Atobe, bueno, no tiene por qué preocuparse, ya tenemos todas las pruebas para encarcelarlo- trató de aliviar su preocupación, pero él no sabía que lo que le preocupaba a Keiichiroh no era nada de eso.

-No, no, no es eso, Echizen-san, es otra cosa lo que me preocupa- contó agachando la vista al suelo.

-¿Qué cosa? Claro, si se puede saber- preguntó curioso.

-El estado de ánimo, los sentimientos de mi querida hija- le respondió.

-¿Y por qué le preocupa eso? Está con Ryoma, digo, no es que mi tonto hijo sea el mejor hombre y posibilidad para Sakuno-chan, pero sé que ellos dos pueden ser felices, además se nota cuánto se aman- sentenció. Keiichiroh lo miró con ojos preocupados.

-No pongo en duda eso, estoy preocupado por ella por otra cosa, por el tema de sus padres, usted ya sabe sobre eso ¿no?- preguntó. Nanjiroh asintió- bueno, mi esposa y yo sabíamos quienes eran sus padres y sabemos que Sakuno-chan los amaba mucho y los extraña, y estoy seguro de que Sakuno le habló sobre sus padres a Ryoma-san y que, después de haber escuchado su apellido mientras usted hablaba sobre las empresas arruinadas por Keigo, él le preguntó sobre ellos y por la expresión que Ryoma-san tenía en su rostro antes de salir de aquí con mi hija, sé que él ya le contó todo y ahora temo por los sentimientos de mi hija- dijo agachando la vista nuevamente.

Nanjiroh quedó pensativo. Keiichiroh tenía razón. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, él también temía por los sentimientos de aquella mujer. A la vista ella parecía una mujer muy sensible, buena, ingenua y estaba seguro de que nunca había tenido motivos o la voluntad para estar enojada, irritada, odiar o algún otro sentimiento negativo con una persona.

-Tiene razón- le dijo- pero estoy seguro de que Ryoma la cuidará, a pesar de ser un hijo tonto, es un buen hombre- le aseguró y le sonrió. Keiichiroh le devolvió la sonrisa.

Al parecer las palabras de Nanjiroh lo habían calmado, por lo menos un poco.

Y así las horas pasaron hasta que ya tan solo faltaba poco menos de una hora para que la Navidad llegara.

Ryoma y Sakuno se habían despertado hacía dos horas y ahora se encontraban todos en la cabina del Capitán. Ese era el lugar de reunión de todos.

El Capitán les habló a todos.

-Disculpen, ya sé que no estamos pasando por un buen momento, pero habría que dejar que eso nos impida festejar y disfrutar de un gran y esperado evento como lo es la Navidad, y yo creo que no lo deberíamos pasar aquí encerrados, salgamos afuera y brindemos y veamos los fuegos artificiales, que estoy seguro podremos ver desde aquí- propuso.

Todos lo pensaron unos segundos.

El Capitán tenía razón. La Navidad no era una festividad para pasarla encerrados y con preocupaciones, así que no debían dejar que todo el asunto con Atobe Keigo les arruinara la Navidad.

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bien, creo que yo tengo algo de Sake y Sidra guardada y un par de copas también- dijo el capitán acercándose a una pequeña vitrina que tenía allí.

Mientras todos salían hacia fuera, el Capitán agarró todas las cosas necesarias para brindar.

Una vez afuera, en una pequeña mesa, colocaron todo y comenzaron a servirse para hacer el brindis. Ya faltaban cinco minutos para que la Navidad llegara y los fuegos artificiales también.

Todos esperaron ansiosos a que esos cinco minutos pasaran. Cuando faltaban unos segundos, todo, hasta Tezuka y Ryoma, comenzaron a hacer el conteo.

-10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…- se escuchaban las voces de todos, especialmente la de Nanjiroh- …4, 3, 2, 1… ¡Feliz Navidad!- exclamaron.

Todos comenzaron a saludarse y a abrazarse.

Sakuno se acercó a su padre y lo besó y abrazó fuertemente y Keiichiroh se lo correspondió con mucho amor. Lo mismo hizo con Nanjiroh y los demás. Solo quedaba uno. El amor de su vida quien la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Sonriente, se acercó a él y le pasó los brazos por su cuello y lo miró a los ojos.

-Feliz Navidad- susurró rozando sus labios- te amo- dijo antes de besarlo.

Era un beso dulce y lleno de amor. Se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron con intensidad.

-Yo también te amo- le respondió Ryoma besándole la frente. Se alegraba de que Sakuno se haya olvidado, al menos por un momento, todo lo ocurrido hace unas horas. No quería verla triste ni llena de odio. Quería verla como ahora. Alegre y llena de felicidad. Sonrió para sí mismo. Cuanto la amaba.

Sintieron los fuegos artificiales a lo lejos. Todos se acercaron a la baranda para contemplarlos. Ryoma y Sakuno no se despegaron por un segundo. Siempre abrazados.

Los fuegos artificiales provenían de una forma sombreada que se veía a lo lejos. ¿Sería Japón? ¿Ya estarían cerca de casa? Miraron al Capitán y éste, como adivinando lo que querían saber, les respondió:

-Eso, amigos, es Japón, en unas horas llegaremos- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Todos contemplaron nuevamente aquél lugar. Todos querían regresar.

Un par de horas pasaron y luego todos se fueron a sus respectivas cabinas. Las horas siguieron pasando hasta que amaneció.

Ryoma y Sakuno sintieron a alguien golpear repetidas veces en su puerta.

Ryoma se levantó con pereza y molestia y abrió la puerta. Se restregó los ojos antes de ver quién era.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó a su padre. ¿Qué quería a ésta hora? ¡Era demasiado temprano! O eso creía él.

-¿Cómo que qué quiero? ¡Tonto hijo mío, en pocos minutos llegaremos a Tokio, prepárense!- gritó entusiasmado. Su grito hizo que Sakuno se despertara.

Miró hacia donde provenía el ruido. Eran Nanjiroh y Ryoma. ¿Qué habría pasado? Ryoma tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, parecía sorprendido, y Nanjiroh tenía una gran sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

Sus ojos se abrieron también cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente. ¿Acaso ya… ya…?

-¿Ya llegamos a Tokio?- preguntó emocionada. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir, pero ella no se los permitía. No lloraría en ese momento. No era hora de llorar.

-Aún no, pero lo estaremos en pocos minutos, ¡deben prepararse!- les dijo Nanjiroh y luego se fue.

Ambos adultos, Ryoma y Sakuno, se cambiaron sus vestimentas. ¡Habían llegado! ¡Habían llegado! ¡Por fin!

Ésta vez Sakuno no pudo contener las lágrimas y mientras se vestía, las lágrimas caían con velocidad por sus rojas mejillas. No podía evitarlo. Estaba tan feliz. Por fin toda aquella pesadilla llegaría a su fin. Por fin su vida regresaría a la normalidad. Por fin vería a su madre nuevamente.

Sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazarla por la cintura. Ella se apoyó sobre el duro pecho de su amor- Sintió la respiración de él sobre su cuello y se estremeció. No solo regresaría a su hogar, sino que también por fin tenía a alguien a quien amar y que la amara. No podía ser más feliz.

Ambos salieron tomados de la mano y se dirigieron hacia fuera. Todos estaban allí menos el Capitán quien estaba manejando el barco.

Podían ver la tierra de Tokio tan cerca ya. Podían notar las edificaciones y demás.

Las lágrimas se agolparon nuevamente en los ojos de Sakuno, pero no las dejó salir. Ryoma la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó contra él.

Minutos después el Capitán se unió a ellos y les comunicó:

-Amigos, hemos arribado en Tokio- les anunció. Todos sonrieron ampliamente y Nanjiroh y Keiichiroh susurraron al mismo tiempo:

-Hogar dulce Hogar- se escuchó el susurro de ambos…

Continuará…

* * *

**¿Les gusto? jaja espero q si!! =P bueno... ya llegaron a Tokio!!! Buenas noticias ¿no? =) ueno... ahora solo ueda x solucionar el tema de Atobe y el tema entre Ryoma y Miyuki =) supongo que habrá dos caps más y luego ésta hisoria llegará a su fin, que por un lado es bueno y x otro no tanto u.u jaja es bueno xq por fin, después de tanto tiempo y esfuerzo, terminé la historia y x otro no tan bueno ya que voy a extrañar escribirla y a todos ustedes que la leyeron y me apoyaron T.T pero bueno... espero que sigan leyendo mis historias, las qe vaya a publicar y las que ya tengo jaja =) **

**Bueno... espero que hayan empezado muuuy bien este nuevo año y que tengan un muuuuuy buen y excelente 2010!!!! =) bueno... también espero que dejen sus opiniones en un review! ya saben que me dan mucho ánimo =) jaja bueno... nos leemos en el pox cap, se cuidan, xauuuuu...!!**


	30. Chapter 29: Ataque Final

**Holaaa!! Siento muuucho el retraso, pero estuve un poco ocupada u.u pero bueno... aca les traigo el cap - posiblemente - más largo de todo el fic xD jajaja son 14 hojas... a mi me parece largo, no sé ustedes xD bueno... más largo que los demás caps es (q generalmente son de 6-8 hojas =P) bueno... este es el ULTIMO CAP de la historia, espero q lo disfruten... después de este viene el Epílogo que espero subirlo pronto! =) Bueno... espero que les guste!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 29:**** Ataque Final**

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. Sus uñas se clavaban en la piel de su palma, pero no legaba a lastimarlo, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños y su cuerpo temblaba. Sintió su rostro arder y sus ojos fulminaban. Estaba furioso, sí, furioso. No había forma de explicar su enojo.

Tomó bocanadas de aire, intentando tranquilizarse al menos un poco. Se llevó su mano derecha hacia su cabello violáceo y los despeinó. Soltó un rugido. ¡No había forma de calmar su ira!

Golpeó los puños contra su escritorio y éste tembló, causando que varias cosas que había allí apoyadas se cayeran o tambalearan.

¡Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado! Jamás pensó que alguien lo traicionaría y mucho menos _esa_ persona. Creía tener el poder suficiente para tener a todos bajo su control. Pensó que lo temían lo suficiente como para traicionarlo. Pero pensó mal. Muy mal. Había cometido un gran error al confiar en _esa_ persona.

Nunca tendría que haberle revelado sus planes. ¡Nunca! Pero claro, ¿cómo iba a saber él que iba a traicionarlo? Nunca antes lo habían engañado, nunca. Ni siquiera a su padre lo habían traicionado. Pero bueno, él no podía compararse con ese viejo perdedor, ¿no? Él no era ese hombre débil y sentimental. No había comparación.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a tomar aire y luego a soltarlo.

Minutos pasaron y su enfado había menguado un poco. Ahora ya era capaz de pensar mejor, sin que pensamientos letales invadieran su muerte. Miró alrededor.

Todo era un desastre. Causado por él y su ira. Papeles, videos (especialmente), distintos objetos y demás estaban desparramados por la habitación y hasta algunas cosas destrozadas. Sintió la ira volver a apoderarse de su ser.

-No- se susurró a sí mismo- tranquilo, tranquilo- intentaba tranquilizarse.

Otros minutos habían pasado y se había calmado nuevamente, aunque aún estaba enfadado, realmente enfadado, pero lograba controlarlo.

Como había dicho, jamás pensó que lo traicionarían y mucho menos _ella_. Recordó como lo había descubierto.

**Flash Back**

_Era temprano en la mañana__. Acababa de despertar. Su cabello estaba desordenado, sus ojos somnolientos y su torso desnudo. Miró hacia un lado y vio a la hermosura rubia que dormía junto a él. Había pasado una muy buena – y agitada debería agregar – noche. Esa mujer sí que sabía lo que hacía._

_Era una de las mujeres con las que mejor pasaba la noche. Encabezando su lista Miyuki. Sonrió altanero. Sabía que esa mujer sentía algo más por él que solo atracción y apetito sexual. Por eso había sido tan fácil de usar._

_Decidió tomar un baño. Al cabo de media hora salía con una toalla atada alrededor de su cintura. Encontró a la hermosa mujer ya despierta y que al verlo lo miró de arriba abajo y luego se detuvo en la zona que tapaba aquella blanca toalla. Ella se relamió los labios y él notó el deseo en sus ojos._

_Soltó una risita._

_Aunque le encantaría repetir lo de la noche anterior, ahora eso era imposible ya que tenía otras cosas qué hacer._

_La mujer se levantó de la cama, completamente desnuda – parecía no importarle – y se acercó a él a paso gatuno. Al llegar a él presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Ella le sonrió seductoramente._

_-¿Quieres una repetición?- preguntó con voz sensual._

_-Me encantaría…- empezó a responder. Ella al escucharlo sonrió aún y se acercó para besarlo, pero él la detuvo-…, pero ahora no puedo, princesa, tengo un asunto muy importante que atender- le comunicó. Ella hizo un puchero- pero no te preocupes, ya habrá una repetición otro día- susurró en su oído y sonrió al notar cómo se estremecía._

_La mujer juntó sus labios con los de él en un último beso antes de irse. Era un beso salvaje, apasionado y lleno de deseo. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y peleaban por el control del otro. Minutos más tarde se separaron, ambos agitados y jadeando. _

_Ella se separó de sus brazos y comenzó a vestirse. Al terminar, se acercó y plantó un corto beso en sus labios y luego se fue, prometiendo volver. Él tan solo sonrió con arrogancia. Las tenía a todas a sus pies._

_Se vistió._

_Era momento de atender a ese asunto que tenía. Se dirigió a la puerta que dirigía a la sala de reuniones. Ya era momento de deshacerse de la evidencia. _

_Una vez entró en la sala de reuniones se dirigió a otra puerta, que conducía hacia la sala de video. Allí tenía todas las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad. Allí estaban grabadas todas y cada una de las reuniones de los últimos años._

_Hacía apenas unos días había estado allí. Dos o tres, quizá. No estaba seguro. Comenzó a guardar – no sin antes revisar - cada uno de los videos. _

_Dos horas habían pasado y llevaba la mitad de los videos. Hasta que llegó a uno. No tenía etiqueta como los demás. Sintió curiosidad. Tomó el video y lo puso en la videograbadora. Nada. No pasó absolutamente nada. La pantalla estaba en negra. No mostraba ninguna imagen. _

_Miró el video anterior y se fijó la fecha. Miró el video que seguía al que no tenía nada. Buscó la fecha. Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa. ¡No! Se salteaba una fecha, un día. No podía ser. Alguien había robado su cinta. Miró alrededor, a ver si habían robado alguna más. Encontró un par de cintas de video más, igual que la otra._

_Se congeló en su lugar. No podía ser, no podía ser. Se repetía una y otra vez. Alguien iba a delatarlo, pero ¿quién? Y también, ahora que lo pensaba, las cintas que faltaban eran de las más importantes. Esas cintas robadas tenían una marca roja en la etiqueta. Esa marca las identificaba como las más importantes. Eran de las reuniones que había hecho para hacer los planes contra los Echizen. No podía ser, volvía a repetirse._

_¿Quién podría haberlo traicionado? Pensó. Hacía unos días había venido y todo estaba perfectamente. Intentó pensar quién había pasado por su departamento aquellos días. Bueno, la rubia de la que acaba de despedirse, pero era imposible que hubiera sido ella. Ella no sabía nada sobre lo que planeaba y además – a pesar de ser muy buena en la cama – no era muy buena pensando._

_También había estado Mizuki, una pelirroja excelente, pero ella tampoco podía hacer sido ya que no sabía nada. ¿Podría haber sido uno de sus hombres? No, tampoco. Ninguno había estado por allí aquellos días._

_Por último estaba Miyuki, que había estado hace un par de días en su departamento. Lo pensó por un momento. Ella sí sabía sobre el plan y era bastante inteligente. De pronto recordó. Ella le había dejado una nota a la mañana siguiente diciendo que "_tenía unos asuntos pendientes"_. Sus puños se apretaron. Estaba completamente seguro de que había sido ella. Y si había una posibilidad de que no lo fuera, no se detuvo a pensarlo._

**Fin Flash Back**

Estaba completamente enfurecido. Aún no entendía por qué lo había traicionado. Encima él mismo le había dicho – o más bien amenazado – que no dijera ni una sola palabra sobre sus planes. Él había confiado en ella. Él pensaba que ella sería capaz de guardar el secreto y de ayudarlo. Claro, lo había ayudado, pero no había guardado el secreto. Y ahora se las pagaría.

Se acercó al ventanal de su departamento.

A lo lejos podía notar el puerto. Aguzó la vista. Había visto algo raro. Muy raro. Varias personas se dirigían hacia allí, algunas portaban cámaras de video. Notó unas camionetas estacionadas cerca del puerto. Luego supo qué eran. Reporteros. _¿Reporteros?_ Se preguntó. ¿Por qué habría reporteros en el…? Pronto lo entendió. Había regresado – o al menos estaba en camino – el muy maldito. Seguía vivo. Su plan había fallado. La ira volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo. No sabía lo que hacía, pero no le importó. Ya todo le importaba un carajo.

Ya no le importaba el plan, no le importaba que lo descubrieran. Lo único que le importaba era ver a esos malditos bastardos de los Echizen muertos. Todos y cada uno de ellos muertos. Ya no soportaba verlos. Tenía que deshacerse de ellos no importaba qué.

Tomó un arma de su escritorio, la escondió bajo su saco y salió de su departamento a toda prisa.

***

Habían bajado del barco. Todos muy felices por haber regresado. Sakuno estaba echa un mar de lágrimas. ¡Cuánto había extrañado Tokio! Ryoma la sujetaba por la cintura y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

Él también estaba contento de haber regresado. Ahora podía ver a su madre a quien – aunque no lo diría en voz alta – había extrañado mucho. Había extrañado su comida, sus palabras, sus gestos cariñosos, sus peleas con su padre, había extrañado todo de ella. Hasta tenía que admitir, mentalmente, claro, que también había extrañado un poco a Ryoga y sus constantes peleas.

Apretó más su agarre a Sakuno. Ésta lo miró curiosa, pero él tan solo le brindó una pequeña sonrisa y ella se la regresó. Besó levemente sus labios. En ese instante sintió un flash. Miró hacia de donde provenía y miró que varias cámaras y personas se encontraban a unos metros de ellos. Sintió un leve rubor extenderse por su rostro, pero nadie lo había notado. Miró a Sakuno y vio que ésta estaba completamente roja y había escondido su rostro en su costado derecho. Soltó una muy pequeña risita que solo Sakuno notó.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. No se acostumbraba a sus sonrisas y risas aún, pero igualmente le sonrió y él a ella. Miraron hacia los reporteros que seguían a la misma distancia de antes, pero no dejaban de sacar fotos y filmar. Los reporteros hablaban mientras que los camarógrafos los filmaban.

-¡Ryoma!- escuchó que lo llamaban desde su derecha. Miró y se encontró con su madre que venía corriendo hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos. Una mujer iba a su lado con la misma expresión.

Sakuno al ver a la madre de Ryoma se separó lentamente de él y decidió darle su tiempo con su madre. Luego notó que junto a la madre de Ryoma estaba su madre.

_¡Mamá!_ Pensó para sí. Sus ojos rubíes volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos para evitar que los sollozos fueran escuchados. Había olvidado que cámaras los rodeaban, pero no le importó.

Segundos más tarde sintió los brazos de su madre alrededor de ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Sintió las lágrimas de su madre caer sobre su piel y estaba segura que su madre podía sentir las de ellas. Devolvió el abrazo enérgicamente. ¡La había extrañado tanto, tanto, tanto! Estaba muy contenta de verla.

Notó como otro par de brazos se unía a su abrazo y sintió más lágrimas. Era su padre. Por fin, por fin estaban todos juntos de nuevo.

Mientras tanto lo mismo pasaba con Ryoma. Su madre había llegado hacia él y lo había abrazado por el cuello con tanta fuerza que casi lo ahogaba, pero aún así él le devolvió el abrazo.

-¡Oh Ryoma, Ryoma!- decía su madre en su oído. Sentía sus lágrimas mojar su camisa. Sonrió levemente y acarició su espalda, intentando calmarla.

-Shh, ya estoy acá- dijo Ryoma en su oído. Rinko hipó y soltó otro sollozo de felicidad.

-No volverás a irte ¿verdad? – le preguntó Rinko, asustada por su respuesta.

-No, no me iré, me quedaré, no volveré a hacerte preocupar- le tranquilizó él. Miró hacia el frente y notó que Ryoga, su hermano mayor, venía trotando con una gran y molesta sonrisa en su rostro. También vio a su padre que estaba junto a ellos, también sonriendo. Ryoga llegó junto a ellos y se acercó a su padre, primero.

-Hey, papá, ¿qué tal el viaje?- preguntó juguetonamente. Típico de Ryoga. Hacer bromas en momentos que no debería, sin embargo, Nanjiroh le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Muy bueno, hijo, muy bueno, conocimos un par de buenos lugares, lástima que no los pudimos conocer a fondo- dijo y soltó una risita. Luego ambos compartieron un breve abrazo. Ryoga volvió a hablar.

-Madre, yo también quiero abrazar a Chibisuke- se quejó como niño pequeño. Rinko soltó una risa y se separó de Ryoma y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te he extrañado mucho, hijo mío- dijo.

-Yo también- le susurró para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo. Nuevas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Rinko.

-A este atractivo hombre también le gustaría un abrazo de una mujer tan exótica y sensual como usted- dijo Nanjiroh con una sonrisa socarrona. Rinko lo golpeó en el brazo y luego lo abrazó y besó con fuerza. Ryoga se acercó a su hermano pequeño, aún sonriendo.

-¡Chibisuke!- lo saludó con alegría- te he extrañado- le dijo con una sonrisa. Ryoma tan solo sonrió levemente, pero no le respondió. Segundos más tarde se encontró con un Ryoga abrazado a él. Pasado unos segundos el le correspondió al abrazo. No duró mucho, había sido breve. _Mejor_ pensó Ryoma.

Miró hacia donde Sakuno. Estaba llorando y abrazaba a sus padres. Estaban hablando quién sabe de qué. Una sonrisa afloró en su rostro al ver lo feliz que estaba su amada. La felicidad de Sakuno era la suya. Ryoga notó esa sonrisa y decidió molestarlo.

-Así que Sakuno-chan, eh, picarón- molestó Ryoga mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas, claro, juguetonamente. Ryoma se sonrojó levemente y, por desgracia, Ryoga lo notó. Puso en su rostro un semblante de sorpresa falso y dijo: - ¡Oh, no! Chibisuke se ha sonrojado, es el fin del mundo ¡Corran por sus vidas!- gritó. Ryoma frunció el ceño.

-Cállate idiota, atraes atención- le dijo. Era verdad, las personas se le habían quedado mirando como si estuviera loco y Sakuno lo miraba curiosa. Ryoga la vio y le sonrió. Tomó a su hermano menor del brazo y se acercó a Sakuno.

-¡Sakuno-chan!- exclamó al verla y la abrazó brevemente con fuerza. Sakuno se sonrojó y Ryoma frunció el ceño. ¿Qué se creía que estaba haciendo? Luego de separarse, Ryoga se presentó- mucho gusto, por fin pude verte, yo soy Ryoga Echizen, hermano menor de Chibisuke- dijo.

-M-mucho gusto, soy Sakuno Ryuzaki- se presentó ella también. Miró a sus padres y decidió presentarlos- él es mi padre Keiichiroh Ichikawa y ella mi madre Hikari…- pero no terminó porque Ryoga la había interrumpido.

-¡Hikari-san! Gusto en verla nuevamente- saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y-ya se conocían?- preguntó Sakuno desconcertada. Keiichiroh y Ryoma estaban de la misma forma.

-Sí- respondió la madre de Sakuno- en la casa de Rinko-san, he estado allí un par de veces- contó con una sonrisa- gusto en verlo de nuevo, Ryoga-kun- le dijo la mujer. Ryoga le sonrió. Se dirigió al padre de Sakuno.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo Ichikawa-san- saludó con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente, Echizen-san- respondió Keiichiroh amablemente- llámame Keiichiroh, por favor- agregó.

-Muy bien, Keiichiroh-san, usted llámeme Ryoga- respondió de la misma manera.

-Buen, Ryoga-san- dijo y le brindó una sonrisa.

Pasaron unos segundos y Ryoma sintió un dolor en sus costillas. Ryoga le había pegado un codazo.

-¿No piensas presentarte?- le dijo. _Cierto_ pensó él. La señora Hikari aún no lo conocía.

-Soy Ryoma Echizen, mucho gusto- dijo y le brindó una pequeñita sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Ryoma-kun… ¿te molesta que te diga así?- preguntó. Ryoma tan solo asintió con la cabeza y Hikari le sonrió ampliamente. Otros segundos pasaron en silencio hasta que Ryoga saltó con un:

-¡Chibisuke es el novio de Sakuno-chan!- exclamó a todo pulmón. Todos se quedaron mirándolo. Hikari lo miró con sorpresa y después miró a su hija, quien estaba roja como un tomate, y a Ryoma, a quien una vena le sobresalí en la frente.

-¿En verdad?- preguntó Hikari feliz. ¡Había esperado mucho tiempo para que su hija encontrara a su amado!

-Etto… bueno… si- dijo totalmente roja. Todos rieron, excepto Ryoma, al verla tan roja y nerviosa. Sakuno se sonrojó aún más, si es que eso era posible, y unos segundos después ella se unió a la risa. Ryoma tan solo sonrió. Todos dejaron de reír y sonreír al escuchar un tímida voz.

-R-Ryoma- se escuchó por detrás. Todos se fijaron en la mujer de cabello largo y negro que los miraba con arrepentimiento, bueno, a Ryoma miraba con arrepentimiento.

Ryoma la reconoció al instante y sintió que comenzaba a enfadarse. Su ceño se había fruncido y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. Sakuno lo miraba preocupada. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Acaso era la mujer que…? La miró de nuevo. No parecía una mujer mala, despiadada, y como todo lo que Ryoma había dicho. Parecía una mujer triste, arrepentida.

-¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?- dijo enfatizando el "tú". Se notaba a leguas que no la quería allí.

-Necesito hablar contigo, por favor, necesito explicarte- dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Los de ellas estaban lagrimosos y sabía que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar, pero no caería en su trampa, no otra vez.

-No tienes nada que explicarme maldita- le respondió con odio.

Aquellas palabras habían herido profundamente a Miyuki. Jamás la perdonaría, jamás. Sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas libremente. Él la odiaría por siempre. Nunca conseguiría su perdón, no importaba cuanto se esforzase. Él nunca podría perdonarla por todo lo que hizo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con más fuerza.

-P-por favor, Ryoma- suplicó entre lágrimas.

-¿Por qué debería escucharte?- respondió enfadado. En este momento ninguno de los reporteros hablaba ni los camarógrafos filmaban, todo a pedido de Nanjiroh quien había visto la llegada de Miyuki.

-Por favor Ryoma, déjame q-que te e-explique- dijo hipando. Si él no la dejaba explicarse no sabía cómo iba a poder vivir. Necesitaba contarle todo. Necesitaba que por lo menos la escuchara. Si no la perdonaba, está bien, pero por lo menos quería que supiera la verdad.

-No- dijo con una mueca de desagrado. Miyuki cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Sakuno la miró con lástima. Ella se sintió llorar. Podía notar el arrepentimiento en aquella mujer. Podía ver la necesidad que ella tenía de explicarse. Al parecer había tenido razones para hacer lo que hizo. ¿Por qué Ryoma no podía ver eso? Él tenía que dejar que ella le explicara. No conocía a la mujer, pero sabía todo lo que había hecho y sabía que no le tenía que agradar y que no tenía que sentir pena por ella, pero ahora que la veía podía ver que ella no hizo todo eso porque quería, había una razón detrás de todo eso, pero Ryoma no la quería escuchar.

Vio a la madre y padre de Ryoma acercarse a ellos.

-Ryoma, hijo, escúchala por favor- le pidió su madre. Ryoma la miró y su semblante se suavizó un poco.

-No, ¿por qué debería? Después de todo lo que hizo no se merece que la escuche- espetó enojado. Miyuki seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

-Vamos Ryoma, ella tenía razones para hacerlo- intervino Ryoga. Él estaba al tanto de todo lo que había pasado. Al principio no le había creído a la mujer, pero luego su madre lo había convencido y le pidió que por favor le diera una oportunidad.

-No me importa las razones que tenga, no la escucharé y punto- dijo. Esa era su decisión final y nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión y todos lo sabían. Suspiraron de resignación. Ryoma no le daría ninguna oportunidad a Miyuki. Nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Una voz – que nadie esperaba escuchar – interrumpió todos los suspiros y pensamientos de los demás.

-Por favor, Ryoma, escúchala, yo presiento, yo sé que tiene una razón detrás de todo lo que hizo, por favor, dale una oportunidad de explicarse- dijo Sakuno al borde de las lágrimas. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que podía confiar en esa mujer, no importaba lo que había hecho ella.

-Sakuno…- comenzó a decir Ryoma, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Por favor- susurró tomándolo del brazo. Ryoma suspiró derrotado. No podía decirle que no a Sakuno. Eso era algo imposible para él.

-Está bien, pero solo lo hago por ti- le dijo y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Ella le sonrió.

-Gracias- susurró.

-Está bien, dejaré que te expliques- dijo Ryoma fríamente a la pelinegra. Miyuki lo miró aún con lágrimas en los ojos y asintió levemente. Sonrió en agradecimiento a Sakuno. Aquella mujer ni siquiera la conocía y la había ayudado. Le debía una y una grande.

Se dirigieron a un lugar un poco más apartado.

-Comienza- le ordenó Ryoma con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Quieres saber la razón por la que te engañé?- preguntó. Él tan solo asintió. Ella continuó- Atobe Keigo- le dijo. Ryoma se sorprendió, ¿qué tenía que ver ese bastardo? Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar ella continuó- verás él me pidió que hiciera todo eso- comenzó. Ryoma frunció el ceño. ¿Así que ésta mujer trabajaba para Atobe Keigo? ¡Debía haberlo sabido! Iba a comenzar a gritarle un par de cosas, pero ella volvió a interrumpirlo- antes de que me grites déjame terminar- dijo secándose las lágrimas- yo solo lo obedecí porque lo amaba y aún lo amo, ya sé que es estúpido amar a alguien como él, pero no puedo evitarlo, uno no elige a quién amar- dijo y los ojos comenzaban a inundársele de lágrimas nuevamente- yo, en ese momento, haría cualquier cosa por él, cualquier cosa por su amor, y por eso acepté hacer lo que me pidió, él solo quería arruinar a tu familia, y tú en ese momento estabas a cargo de Echizen Corp. Y él quiso debilitarte y pensó que sufriendo por amor lo lograría, pero no funcionó y luego hizo lo del accidente del barco, pero eso ahora no viene al caso- dijo y tomó un respiro para continuar- yo quería que él me reconociera y me amara tanto como yo a él por eso hice todo lo que él me pidió, quería su reconocimiento, pero eso nunca pasó, luego me di cuenta de mis acciones y me di cuenta que eran absurdas, que yo era una idiota por haber hecho todo eso, haber hecho cosas que yo en realidad no quería hacer, pero al final las hice, todo por amor, ¿tú no harías todo, pero todo, por el amor de tu vida? ¿No harías lo imposible? Yo sé que sí lo harías, así que no me lo niegues- paró unos segundos.

Ryoma estaba sorprendido. ¿Miyuki amaba a Atobe Keigo? ¿Había hecho todo eso por sus órdenes? Ya no sabía qué pensar. ¿Creerle o no? ¿Perdonarla o no? Tenía que pensarlo. Después de todo, todo lo que hizo lo hizo por amor ¿no? Ella continuó.

-Como ya te dije, me di cuenta de que era una idiota al hacer eso por un hombre que no valía la pena, un hombre que no merece que lo ame, que _nadie_ lo ame, y decidí ayudarlos, decidí hundirlo, no me importaba nada ya, no me importaba mi amor, lealtad por él ni las amenazas que me había hecho sobre todo esto, nada, no me importaba nada, lo único que quería, _quiero_, es verlo pudrirse en la cárcel, quiero verlo pagar por todos sus delitos, por haberme utilizado, por _todo_- finalizó el relato y agregó- no te pido que me perdones, pero si lo haces estaría muy feliz y agradecida, además es algo que me gustaría que hicieras, que me perdones, pero sé que después de todo lo que hice no merezco tu perdón, ni el de tu familia y aún me cuesta creer que tu familia me haya perdonado ¿a ti no? Yo…yo solo quería explicarte, quería que supieras la verdad, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, así que lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, sé que es difícil perdonarme, pero si llegaras a hacerlo me alegraría muchísimo, me quitaría un gran peso de encima, pero esa es tu decisión y yo no te obligaré ni intentaré darte lástima para que me perdones… yo… lo siento, de nuevo, lo siento mucho- finalizó agachando la mirada y dándose la vuelta para irse.

Ryoma quedó sorprendido. ¿Será verdad todo aquello que Miyuki le contó? ¿Su intención jamás había sido lastimarlo adrede? ¿Podía creerle después de todo lo que le hizo? Algo dentro suyo le decía que le creyera, que todo lo que ella le había dicho era verdad, pero otra parte le dijo que no lo hiciera, que ella tan solo era una embustera, que no podía confiar en ella. No sabía qué hacer. Pensó en su familia. Ellos sí le habían creído y eso era algo difícil de hacer. Su madre era difícil de convencer, con su padre era lo mismo, pero ellos le creyeron. Y Sakuno. Parecía que ella también le creía, aunque no había escuchado su historia, pero ella había podido ver el arrepentimiento en ella.

Su ceño se frunció. ¿Creerlo o no? ¿Perdonarla o no? Tenía que tomar una decisión. Lo sopesó por un momento y luego de unos segundos levantó la vista y la dirigió hacia la pelinegra que ya se encontraba a metros de él. Había tomado una decisión. La llamó.

-Espera- dijo lo bastante alto para que ella lo escuchara. Ella se detuvo y se giró sobre sí misma y lo miró expectante. Tragó saliva.- Es un poco difícil de creer lo que has dicho, pero sorpresivamente te creí, y tienes bastante razón en lo que dices, yo haría cualquier cosa, lo imposible por Sakuno, así que puedo entenderte a ti y tus razones, y aunque será difícil olvidar todo lo sucedido, te perdonaré- finalizó.

Los ojos de Miyuki se anegaron de lágrimas. Pero éstas no eran de tristeza, sino de felicidad. ¡Ryoma la había perdonado! Sin poder contenerse corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Ryoma se quedó paralizado, pero unos segundos después, correspondió el abrazo tímidamente. Le dio unas palmaditas en el espalda y luego se separaron. Miyuki le sonrió y él asintió con la cabeza.

Dirigió su vista a los demás y vio a todos sonriendo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Una vez allí abrazó a Sakuno por la cintura y la acercó a él, abrazándola. Ella le correspondió al abrazo.

-Gracias por escucharla- susurró Sakuno. Ryoma le respondió con unas palmaditas en la espalda.

De pronto un disparo al aire sorprendió a todos y miraron hacia la procedencia. Allí parado en toda su gloria se encontraba el enemigo de los Echizen. Atobe Keigo.

Una sádica sonrisa estaba en su rostro. Su mirada llena de ira y odio. Miró a la familia feliz y se carcajeó. Era una carcajada maligna, llena de odio y disgusto. Nanjiroh dio un paso adelante, su ceño estaba profundamente fruncido.

-¿Qué haces aquí, tú maldito?- preguntó un enfadado Nanjiroh.

-¿Qué pasa Nanjiroh? ¿Esa es forma de saludar a un viejo amigo?- dijo volviendo a carcajearse.

En ese momento todas las cámaras estaban encendidas. Ninguno quería perderse aquél encuentro. La pregunta d todos era: ¿Qué hacía uno de los mejores empresarios de Japón allí en el puerto de Tokio? Otra pregunta era: ¿Por qué llevaba un arma, más específicamente una 9 mm, y apuntaba a los Echizen y demás?

-¿Viejo amigo?- rió Nanjiroh- tú eres cualquier cosa menos eso, Keigo- respondió ceñudo.

-¿Qué quieres bastardo?- saltó Ryoma. Había colocado a Sakuno detrás de él, fuera de su vista y alcance. Atobe lo miró.

-Oh veo que sobreviviste Ryoma- dijo- ¡Qué desgracia! Y yo que creía que ya no vería más tu estúpido rostro- dijo burlonamente.

-Cállate- murmuró entre dientes. Sus puños estaban cerrados. En cualquier momento lo golpearía si no se iba y los dejaba en paz a él y su familia.

La mirada de Atobe se desvió y se posó sobre Miyuki quien temblaba de pies a cabeza por el miedo. Él frunció el ceño y su rostro se puso rojo por la ira contenida. La apuntó con su arma.

-Tú maldita miserable, tú arruinaste mi plan ¡Tú!- gritó. Estaba dispuesto a dispararle.

Miyuki no sabía qué hacer ni qué contestar. La voz no le salía. Estaba asustada, aterrada. Atobe la mataría. No le tendría piedad. Era capaz de matarla frente a tantas personas. A él no le importaba. Las lágrimas querían salir, pero no le hicieron. Ella las contuvo. No lloraría frente a él. Encontró fuerzas para responderle:

-T-tú te mereces eso y m-mucho más- dijo. La voz le temblaba un poco, pero no le importaba, le diría todo lo que tenía que decir.- Ya me cansé, me cansé de ti, de tus órdenes, de tu falta de respeto, de todo- dijo ésta vez sin titubear- me cansé de que no me reconocieras, me cansé de amarte sin sentido, me cansé de esperar a que sintieras el mínimo cariño por mí, me cansé de entregarte mi vida, de entregarme a ti, me cansé de todo, todo Atobe- dijo con voz fuerte. Atobe tan solo rió cínicamente.

-¿Esperabas a que _yo_ te amara a _ti_?- preguntó burlón. Ella tantas ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa de su estúpido rostro.- ya sabía que sentías algo fuerte por mí y eso te hizo más fácil de manipular, de utilizar, tus sentimientos me sirvieron mucho, había logrado muchas cosas, aunque la mayoría eran cosas que no esperaba, fuiste muy fácil de manipular, por eso te escogí a ti para mis planes, por tus sentimientos hacia mí, sentimientos muy manipulables- terminó de hablar y rió estridentemente. Todos se quedaron en silencio. ¿Tan cínico podía ser ese hombre?

Miyuki soltó una sonrisa amarga.

-Ya presentía que dirías algo así, que tus razones para tenerme cerca serían esas y la verdad no deberían sorprenderme, después de todo eres un maldito bastardo, mal nacido, que lo único que hace es jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, robar empresas…- iba a continuar, pero Atobe no se lo permitió.

Él quitó el seguro de su arma y la miró ceñuda y furioso.

-Te mataré a ti antes que a los Echizen, por traicionera- sentenció. Miyuki comenzó a temblar nuevamente de miedo.

-N-no te atreverías, n-no delante de todos- tartamudeó. Él volvió a reír como maníaco.

-No me importa, ya nada me importa, lo único que me importa es verte a ti y a los Echizen muertos, nada más- dijo y comenzó a apretar el gatillo. Miyuki cerró con fuerza los ojos. Escuchó el apretar del gatillo y luego el disparo. Esperó el impacto, pero este nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos temerosa y lo que vio la sorprendió. Estaba en el suelo, pero no por el impacto de la bala sino porque un cuerpo se había arrojado sobre ella y la quitó del camino de la bala. Ese cuerpo era el de Ryoma. Lo miró con ojos bien abiertos. Notó que él se apretaba el brazo izquierdo y vio el dolor en su rostro. La bala le había rozado el brazo y ahora éste sangraba profusamente.

-Ésta vez no fallaré- dijo Atobe y estuvo por apretar el gatillo, pero alguien se le había adelantado. Se encontró en el suelo, gritando de dolor. Le habían disparado. Un tiro en la pierna derecha y otro en el hombro izquierdo. Miró a su atacante. Un hombre de cabello castaño, lentes y mirada seria. Tezuka.

-¡Arréstenlo!- gritó y unos hombres uniformados se acercaron a Atobe y lo esposaron. Éste masculló maldiciones y juró vengarse.

Todos corrieron hacia Ryoma y Miyuki. Sakuno se acercó a Ryoma y se arrodilló a su lado. Miró su brazo y soltó un grito ahogado.

-¡Dios, Ryoma, estás sangrando mucho!- dijo alarmada Sakuno- llamen una ambulancia ¡Pronto!- gritó a los demás. Tezuka llamó a una.

-Estoy bien- dijo con expresión de dolor.

-Se nota- dijo Sakuno con sarcasmo. Ryoma la miró sorprendido. ¿Acaba de ser sarcástica Sakuno?

-¿Acabas de ser sarcástica?- preguntó aún sorprendido. Sakuno roló los ojos y no le contestó. A los pocos minutos la ambulancia había llegado y se había llevado a Ryoma al hospital – antes de eso Miyuki le había agradecido millones de veces hasta que la ambulancia llegó, la salvación de Ryoma – Sakuno lo acompañó en la ambulancia y los demás fueron en auto.

**Dos meses después…**

Ya habían pasado poco más de dos meses desde el accidente. Ryoma había tenido que usar vendajes en su brazo por dos semanas, Sakuno había sido su enfermera personal – la parte que más le gustaba – él y su padre habían regresado a la Empresa, su madre y hermano mayor habían regresado a sus vidas y Miyuki – increíblemente – se había convertido en una de las mejores amigas de Sakuno y había comenzado a salir con un hombre llamado Syusuke Fuji a quien conoció en una de las fiestas de su empresa. Y lo mejor, Atobe Keigo había sido sentenciado a cadena perpetua por todos sus crímenes, incluyendo el de su padre y de los padres de Sakuno, el cual habían podido descubrir dos semanas después del regreso de él y Sakuno a Tokio.

Ahora Ryoma se encontraba en su departamento caminando de un lado a otro. Su mente estaba hecha un lío. No tenía sus pensamientos en orden y estaba extremadamente nervioso. Estaba por dar el paso más grande en su vida.

Muchas preguntas atravesaban su mente: ¿Era lo correcto? ¿No era imprudente? ¿No era demasiado pronto? ¿Debían esperar? ¿Aceptaría? Muchas preguntas sin respuesta, o eso él creía.

Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. Ya estaba hecho. Ya le había dicho que fuera a su departamento a cenar y le dijo que tenía que decirle algo muy importante. Ya no se podía echar atrás. Además Sakuno llegaría en pocos minutos. Miró su departamento a ver si estaba todo listo.

Velas – _listo_

Mesa puesta – _listo_

Flores – _listo_

Música – _listo_

Cena - _listo_

Sorpresa – _listo_

Todo estaba en orden. Nada podía fallar. Bueno, sí podía, su respuesta. Pero ahora no tenía que pensar en eso. Tenía que ser positivo, optimista. Soltó el aire contenido. El timbre sonó. Tragó saliva nerviosamente. Era ahora o nunca. Abrió la puerta y allí parada estaba la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Llevaba un vestido negro, atado al cuello, ceñido al cuerpo que le llegaba a las rodillas y zapatos de tacón plateados. Su cabello lacio ahora estaba lleno de suaves y formados bucles de color castaño rojizo. Su maquillaje era simple. Delineador negro en los ojos, sombra plateada y brillo labial. Llevaba un collar de plata – regalo de él – un par de aros a juego y una pulsera. Estaba simplemente hermosa.

Le tomó la mano, se la besó y la invitó a pasar. La halagó.

-Estás hermosa- dijo mirándola intensamente. Ella, como siempre, se sonrojó y le agradeció.

-G-gracias, tú también estás muy apuesto- dijo sonriéndole. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

La hizo sentarse en su asiento y como todo caballero corrió su silla y luego de que ella se sentara y volviera a agradecerle, fue a la cocina en busca de la comida. Carne asada, pollo y ensalada. Sirvió vino a ambos.

-Espero que te guste, no se me da muy bien la cocina- admitió. Ella le sonrió y comenzaron a cenar.

Hablaron de muchas cosas mientras cenaban. Hablaban desde su naufragio hasta su trabajo y el de ella. Sakuno había conseguido trabajo como periodista en una muy buena revista de Japón y ella estaba muy contenta.

De pronto él se levantó, se acercó al equipo de música, lo encendió y una música lenta comenzó a sonar. Se dirigió a Sakuno y le pidió un baile. Ella aceptó gustosa. Se mecieron al compás de la música por un largo tiempo hasta que Ryoma paró, la miró intensamente a los ojos e hizo lo impensable para Sakuno. Él se arrodilló frente a ella y sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo, lo abrió y se lo mostró a Sakuno. Dijo:

-¿Te casarías conmigo, Sakuno?- preguntó un tanto nervioso. No había sido muy romántica la propuesta, no había hecho un discurso hablando sobre su amor por ella, ni nada por el estilo, pero eso no era él. Él no podía ser tan dulce, tan empalagoso y pensó que la cena a la luz de las velas y música era lo suficientemente romántico para pedirle matrimonio. Esperaba que Sakuno pensara como él. Los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo y ya no sabía qué pensar. ¿Aceptaría?

A Sakuno se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Estaba muy emocionada. ¡Acaba de pedirle matrimonio! Ryoma se puso más nervioso cuando ella tardó en responder. Estaba por levantarse y resignarse cuando sintió a Sakuno abalanzarse sobre él y responderle al oído:

-¡Sí, sí, por supuesto que sí, Ryoma!- exclamó llena de felicidad. Ambos se levantaron y Ryoma la besó dulcemente en los labios.

Miró a Sakuno. Ella parecía un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-T-tengo algo que decirte- comenzó a decir temblorosa. Él esperó a que continuara. Ella lo miró a los ojos y dijo- Estoy embarazada, estoy de dos meses, Ryoma- dijo y luego agachó la mirada esperando su respuesta.

Una gran felicidad inundó a Ryoma. ¡Iba a tener un hijo! ¡Un hijo con Sakuno! Era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado. Lo que sentía en aquel momento era inexplicable. Se acercó a Sakuno con una gran sonrisa – rara en él – la abrazó y la levantó en el aire y comenzó a girar con ella en sus brazos. Sakuno reía en su oído. ¡Estaba tan feliz!

La bajó y volvió a besarla con muchas más pasión que antes y luego, jadeando a causa del beso, le susurró al oído.

-Te amo- le susurró con dulzura. Ella sonrió y le respondió.

-Yo también te amo- dijo y volvieron a besarse. Un beso lleno de sentimientos. Amor, dulzura, deseo, pasión. Pero principalmente Amor.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Llegamos al Fin de la historia!!! Espero que les haya gustado, no solo el cap sino tmb el resto de la historia, =) es la historia más larga que escribí, jajaja yo pensaba hacer ésta historia como mucho de 20 caps, pero me saliero más! xD bueno... supongo que eso es bueno... todo se debe a su apoyo y ánimo que de verdad agradezco!! Muchas gracias x sus reviews, x leer la historia, bue.. por todo! xD de verdad se los agradezco muuuucho!! =) espero que dejen, como en los otros caps, un comentario con su opinión =) **

**Bueno... espero poder subir el Epílogo dentro de poco! =) Tengo que escribirlo todavía, pero confío en que lo voy a subir pronto! =) De nuevo... Muuuuchas Graciaaas x seguir este fin y x dejar sus comentarios, me hicieron muy feliiiiz! jajaja ¿Exagero? Nooo xDD Bueno... nos leemos en el Epílogo, en alguna de mis otras historias o en alguna prox historia que se me ocurra! xD Se cuidan todos, besos, xauuuuuu...**


	31. Chapter 30: Epílogo

**Holaaa!! Aca les traigo el Epílogo, siento si tardé mucho xD no fue mi intención u.u pero bueno... x fin les traigo el Epílogo, es lo que cuenta ¿no? jaja bueno... espero que les guste y sea de su agrado! No es tan largo como el cap anterior, pero tampoco es corto (creo... ya lo juzgarán ustedes xD) Bueno... Muuuuuchas Graciaaaas a los que dejaron review en el último cap! de vdd se los agradezco! jeje aunque eso ya se los dije cuando les respondí los reviews ¿no? Bueno... se los vuelvo a agradecer! Muchas gracias x seguir esta historia y dejar sus opiniones! =) Bueno... los dejo leer... que disfruten el cap! =)**

* * *

**Capítulo 30:**** Epílogo**

La luz de la mañana de Nochebuena se colaba por las persianas semiabiertas de una habitación, iluminándola y haciendo que las personas que se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente se revolvieran en sueños.

Un suspiro llenó la habitación y segundos después unos ojos del color de los rubíes se abrieron con lentitud, pero la intensidad de los rayos del Sol la obligó a cerrarlos nuevamente e intentarlo segundos después.

Giró su cuerpo. Chocó contra un pecho desnudo fuerte y cálido. Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios y una sonrisa afloró en su rostro. Miró hacia arriba y encontró los ojos de su marido cerrados y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Leves sonidos escapaban de ellos. Ronquidos. Soltó una risita. Gracias a Dios que no eran fuertes ronquidos, si no, no habría podido dormir en toda la noche y eso no habría sido bueno.

Acarició la mejilla del hombre que reposaba junto a ella con su mano larga y blanca. Su piel era suave y cálida a pesar de su tosca personalidad y a pesar de ser hombre. ¿Quién decía que los hombres no podían tener piel suave? Si uno se cuidaba, sí podría tenerlo así de suave. Pero, claro, ella no podía imaginárselo a él aplicándose distintos tipos de cremas humectantes y obsesionarse. Aquél pensamiento hizo que soltara una risita.

Miró nuevamente a los ojos a su marido y ésta vez los encontró semiabiertos y su boca estaba completamente cerrada. Ella le sonrió ampliamente y él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero con menos intensidad. No estaba en él sonreír como lo hacía ella, pero ella estaba agradecida de que, por lo menos, con ella las cosas fueran diferentes. Con ella era un hombre completamente diferente a como era con los demás. Con ella era amable, cariñoso, ¡hasta a veces gracioso!, también era frío y un tanto inexpresivo, pero cuando estaba con su familia no lo era tanto.

-Buenos días- le susurró sonriente.

-Buenos días- le respondió Ryoma con voz ronca a causa del sueño.

-Hemos dormido demasiado- le dijo Sakuno mirando el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche. Las 11:30 de la mañana. Ryoma gruñó ligeramente.

-Todo es culpa del idiota de Ryoga- dijo mientras que con un brazo se tapaba los ojos para que los rayos del Sol no lo cegase.

-No es culpa de Ryoga-kun, además era el cumpleaños de su pequeña Mayu-chan- dijo con una sonrisa recordando la noche anterior. La había pasado muy bien entreteniendo a tantos niños. ¡Le encantaban los niños!

-Sí, ¿pero hasta las 4 de la mañana?- soltó con un gruñido. El idiota de su hermano los había hecho regresar tarde a casa sabiendo que éste día era importante y debían levantarse temprano para preparar todos los preparativos. Sakuno soltó otra risa.

-Está bien, bueno, no importa, ya debemos levantarnos y comenzar a preparar todo- le dijo. Ryoma apretó más su abrazo alrededor de su fina cintura y la atrajo más hacia él y luego, con voz seductora, le dijo al oído.

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos un poco más aquí, eh? Yo te entretendré- susurró. Un espasmo recorrió la columna de Sakuno. Esa voz la hacía temblar. Miró hacia los ojos medio oscurecidos de su marido y segundos más tarde unos cálidos y familiares labios se posaron sobre los de ella con fiereza. Ella le respondió al instante. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y se apretó más contra él, si es que eso era posible. Podía sentir su excitación en su entrepierna y se sonrojó levemente y sonrió.

Sintió la punta de la lengua de Ryoma rozar su labio inferior y ella sin duda alguna partió los labios y dejó que su lengua entrara y explorara toda su cavidad. Soltó un pequeño gemido. Ryoma al escucharlo intensificó más el beso y una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer el muslo de Sakuno hasta llegar por debajo de su camisón. Ella soltó un suspiro.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y juguetearon. Ambas luchaban para dominar. Ryoma abandonó sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello hasta llegar a sus clavículas. Él se encontraba encima de Sakuno y la saboreaba en cada trozo de piel que veía descubierto.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose de repente hizo que ambos se detuvieran y se separaran inmediatamente. Sakuno se sonrojó fuertemente al verse descubierta de aquella manera. Ryoma tan solo frunció el ceño al verse interrumpido. Dos voces infantiles se escucharon en la habitación.

-¡Okaa-san! ¡Otou-san!- gritaron ambas voces y luego corrieron hacia la cama de Ryoma y Sakuno y se arrojaron en ella.

-Ya es hora de levantarse- dijo la voz de una niña de cabello negro, ojos ambarinos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí, sí- respondió el niño de cabello castaño levemente más oscuro que el de Sakuno y del mismo color de ojos que la niña, ambarinos.

-Karin-chan, Shiro-chan, tienen razón ya es hora de levantarse- les respondió su madre con una gran sonrisa.

-No soy Shiro-chan- respondió el niño con voz molesta y un mohín en su rostro. Su madre tan solo rió y Ryoma sonrió levemente. A su hijo le molestaba que lo llamaran Shiro-chan.

-Lo siento, Toushiro-kun- dijo su madre mientras lo besaba en la mejilla. El niño le sonrió.

Toushiro y Karin Echizen eran los hijos de Ryoma y Sakuno. A pesar de ser gemelos y de parecerse enteramente – excepto tal vez por el cabello – tenían personalidades muy distintas. En cuanto Karin se parecía a su madre, alegre, juguetona, simpática – pero también tenía ciertos rasgos de su padre, como por ejemplo, temperamental - , Toushiro se parecía más a su padre, más reservado, temperamental, alegre, pero no al estilo Sakuno y Karin. Ambos tenían 6 años de edad.

-Los abuelos ya están aquí Okaa-san- dijo Karin. Ryoma fue quien le respondió.

-Diles que ya bajaremos, vayan niños- le dijo Ryoma con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Sus niños y Sakuno eran lo más importante para él. Ellos iluminaban siempre su vida, no importaba qué.

-Sí, Otou-san- respondieron ambos niños para luego saltar de la cama de sus padres y dirigirse a donde estaban sus abuelos.

Sakuno se levantó y comenzó a buscar ropa que ponerse. Sintió unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura y atraerla hacia un pecho fuerte y desnudo. Sintió la respiración de su marido en su cuello y se estremeció. Él pareció notarlo ya que comenzó a posar suaves besos sobre la piel de su cuello y hombro. Luego escuchó su ronca voz en su oído.

-Iré a darme una ducha ¿me acompañas?- le preguntó. A ella le hubiera encantado decirle que sí, pero sabía que aquél no era el momento. Había muchas cosas que preparar.

-Lo siento, amor, hoy no- le respondió con un suspiro. Su mano había comenzado a acariciar su muslo- pero tal vez cuando todo haya terminado y los niños se haya dormido- agregó con una sonrisa. Sintió la sonrisa de él sobre su cuello.

-Está bien, pero recuérdalo- dijo. Le dio un beso a su mejilla y fue a darse una ducha. Bien fría.

Sakuno sacó unos jeans ajustados y una camisa roja que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y mostraba sus curvas. Y para estar cómoda se puso unas sandalias negras sin taco. Odiaba los tacos. Suspiró y se fue a reunirse con sus padres y suegros.

-Buenos días- saludó abrazando fuertemente a su madre y luego a su padre. Se dirigió a sus suegros e hizo lo mismo.

-¡Pero si ya es mediodía!- dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Sakuno sonrió avergonzada. Nanjiroh la miró y meneó las cejas sugestivamente. Ella se sonrojó. Sabía lo que venía.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo Ryoma y tú anoche eh, Sakuno-chan? ¿Se divirtieron?- dijo y luego se rió. Ella se sonrojó más, pero igualmente le respondió.

-Ayer hemos llegado tarde a casa del cumpleaños de Mayu-chan- le dijo. Nanjiroh la miró con cara de decir "¿Y luego de llegar qué hicieron?" para su mala suerte, Rinko también captó el mensaje y golpeó a su marido en el hombro.

-¡Ouch! Ha dolido, mujer- le respondió Nanjiroh sobándose el hombro.

-Pues se suponía que debía doler- le respondió Rinko con el ceño fruncido- y deja a Sakuno-chan en paz- le reprendió. Keiichiroh interrumpió su pelea.

-Saku, hija, ¿dónde está, Kyou-kun?- preguntó su padre.

-Aún duerme- respondió ella con una sonrisa- siempre es el último en levantarse- agregó con una risa.

-¡Ja! Se parece a mi tonto hijo cuando era pequeño, ¡siempre durmiendo ese muchacho!- dijo y todos rieron.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra para terminar todo a tiempo- dijo Rinko.

-Sí- respondieron todos y empezaron con los preparativos de aquella noche.

***

Ya eran las 22 de la noche. Todos estaban en la mesa disfrutando de la comida hecha por Sakuno, Rinko y Hikari – con muy poca ayuda por parte de los hombres, Ryoma, Nanjiroh y Keiichiroh - . Todos habían llegado a las 20 de la noche. La casa estaba llena de familia y amigos, con o sin niños.

Ryoma y estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras que Sakuno estaba a su derecha y sus hijos junto a ella. Del lado izquierdo se encontraba Nanjiroh seguido de su familia – incluyendo a Ryoga con su esposa, Kaoru, y sus dos niños, Mayura y Keiichi (Mayura siendo la mayor) – en el resto de la mesa se encontraba más familia y amigos. Estaba Tomoka con su esposo, Hojo, y su enorme panza de 7 meses. También estaban Kintarou y Miyako con su niña, Sakura, de 4 años. Miyuki y Syusuke con sus gemelos de 6 años, Takato y Hiro. Y por último, Kuranosuke, el amigo del canal de noticias de Nanjiroh, junto con su esposa.

Todos charlaban con felicidad mientras cenaban. Nada podía arruinar aquella noche tan especial. Nadie podía arruinar aquella reunión familia – incluyendo a todos sus amigos, todos eran considerados familia - .

Cuando todos terminaron de comer ya era más de las 11 de la noche. Menos de una hora para Navidad. Aunque ellos no festejaban solamente la Navidad, al menos no Ryoma y Sakuno. Ellos también festejaban el aniversario del día en que habían regresado a Tokio de su largo naufragio. Ya habían pasado 6 años desde aquél día y ellos lo recordaban como si fuera ayer.

Los niños se habían ido todos a jugar hasta que la medianoche llegara y 'Papá Noel' llegara con sus regalos. Todos lo esperaban impacientes.

Sakuno le susurró a Ryoma al notar que tan solo faltaba unos minutos para la llegada de la Navidad.

-Busquemos a los niños y llevémoslos afuera y coloquemos los regalos bajo el árbol- dijo. Él asintió y fueron en busca de los niños quienes estaban todos en la habitación de Karin y Toushiro jugando con sus varios juguetes.

-¡Niños, vayamos afuera, lanzaremos varios fuegos artificiales, no querrán perdérselo!- les dijo Sakuno. Todos los niños comenzaron a bajar las escaleras al escuchar la palabra 'Fuegos Artificiales'. Ellos los amaban, les encantaban y los mantenía lo suficientemente entretenidos mientras ellos colocaban los regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad.

Ryoma y Sakuno bajaron y colocaron los regalos en su lugar y luego se fueron afuera con los demás a ver los coloridos y ruidosos fuegos artificiales. Ya tan solo faltaban unos segundos para Navidad. El conteo comenzó.

-10…9…8…7…6…5...- todos gritaban, exceptuando a Ryoma que lo hacía más bajo- …4…3…2…1…¡¡Feliz Navidad!!- exclamaron todos.

-¡Niños, niños, vayan a ver que les trajo 'Papá Noel'!- gritó con entusiasmo Ryoga como si él fuera uno de esos niños.

Todos los niños corrieron hacia adentro, seguido de los adultos exceptuando Ryoma y Sakuno que se quedaron mirando el cielo viendo los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz Navidad y Aniversario- dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa mirando a su marido.

-Igualmente para ti, Sakuno- le respondió a él y le dio un casto beso antes de adentrarse en su casa.

Todos se encontraban alrededor del árbol abriendo sus regalos respectivamente. Aquella visión hizo que algunas lágrimas se agolparan en los ojos de Sakuno. Todos los años era así. No podía evitarlo. Miró a Ryoma y le dijo en un susurro.

-Todo esto es producto de nuestro naufragio- le dijo. Él asintió y le sonrió levemente- de nuestro Naufragio de Amor- agregó ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y, abrazándola por la cintura, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba su Familia.

**FIN (de nuevo)**

**

* * *

**

**Se acabó la historia!! =) ahora sí llegamos al fin absoluto de ésta larga historia =) Eso es algo bueno y malo (al menos para mi =P) jaja... Es bueno ya que por fin después de tanto tiempo (más de 2 años u.u) pude terminar ésta historia, que no pensé que se haría tan larga jaja. 30 caps son muchos! al menos para mi lo es, no sé ustedes =) y es malo porque voy extrañar un poco escribirla y voy a extrañar a todos los que me dejaron sus opiniones! =( pero bueno... algún día se tenía que acabar u.u**

**Bueno... espero que les haya gustado el Epílogo! jaja el nombre de los gemelos de Sakuno y Ryoma son los de uno de mis personajes/parejas favoritas! son de Toushiro Hitsugaya y Karin Kurosaki de _Bleach_... jaja me encanta esa pareja tanto como ésta! =) me encanta las parejas donde los personajes son totalmente opuestos jaja xD por ejemplo en _Naruto_ me gusta la pareja de Sasuke y Hinata (tmb me gusta la de Sasuke y Sakura, y Naruto y Hinata jaja=P) o en _Harry Potter_ amo la pareja de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger )y la verdad no me gusta la de Ron y Hermione u.u no puedo dejar de verlos como más q amigos, como si fueran hermanos) y bueno... muchas más, pero no me voy a poner a decirlas ya que no vienen al caso xDD**

**Espero que dejen sus opiniones en este cap tmb!! =) Y yo voy hacer todo lo posible para responderles! =) Bueno, nuevamente muuuuchas graciaaas! jaja xD ya me estoy poniendo molesta ¿no? No mientan! jaja yo lo sé =P bueno... Nos leemos en alguna otra de mis historias!! =) se cuidan, besos, xauuuuuuuu...**


End file.
